Dawn of Purgatory
by K.A.Storm
Summary: Before Purgatory Knights, they are Purgatory Team, a group of white dragons doing their best to make let their names known in their world. When their path cross against a dark dragon, everything changes forever. AU.
1. Black and White

**AN:** _Hello again, K A Storm is here with a new story._

 _An important note, this fanfic is unrelated to my previous work 'Legend of Purgatory'. I decided to take a lot of time to read it again, and I don't really like how it turned out. So I decided to start over, but not entirely from scratch since I still used some of the stuff I have written._ For those who have read 'Legend of Purgatory' might immediately recognize the names I have used. I decided to keep them since it would look dumb if I used their card names. It also give them a bit more character this way. I did rework their backgrounds a bit.

 _Before I forgot, a quick disclaimer, I don't own Future Card Buddyfight, and almost all characters that are present in this fic._

 _I will be writing down the comparison of characters on my profile. But you can ignore them if you like._

 _Update: Revised this chapter's AN._

 **Chapter 1: Black and White**

* * *

Within Dragon World, there are many cities with various level of technology. This particular city has enough light to illuminate the streets. Right now, most inhabitants of Dragon World are sleeping, save for a few who work late or have jobs as night patrol. But unbeknownst to anyone, on one certain part of this big city, there has been an incident.

A red dragon lies on the ground with bruise marks all over his body. A dragon stands by silently; his face shows no expression or emotion. He simply turns away from the dragon, leaving him be.

* * *

A large white dragon walks among the streets in the city of Dravagan. He carries with him a curved blade and a trident as his weapons. His appearance resembles a humanoid dragon. Some of the dragons are born without wings, so they make use of magic to fly, he happens to be one of the 'wingless' as they call it. It is an insult to call a dragon 'wingless' though. At this time, the sun begins to rise as a new day is here.

This dragon's name is Phobos. He has just completed a job where he is on duty as a night patrol. Right now, he wears a heavy armor. Underneath it is an undergarment designed for humanoid dragons like him, which is a light pants with a place for the tail to stick out.

The outfit is designed with light materials to allow the user to wear additional protective armor without making the wearer uncomfortable. Phobos himself also happens to wear a pair of knee guard and gauntlets as additional armor.

The job itself usually doesn't pay much, but the client, which happens to be the owner of an inn, grants him a free room for the day as a payment instead of money as crimes such as thievery or burglary is still a common occurrences. The owner says that he wants someone 'intimidating', as he put it to do the job. Phobos is big enough to fit the bill, since by size, he is quite huge even for a white dragon. He considers it a lucky deal as the fare is quite expensive, not that he can't afford it as he has a lot of money.

As he walks back to the inn, he could hear sounds of blades, clashing against each other. 'Someone's fighting at this time?' That curiosity leads him to run towards the sounds where it comes from.

* * *

Upon arriving, he sees a white dragon pointing his sword against a large red dragon. The red dragon brandishes his sword at the smaller one, laughing, "A white dragon tries to challenge me, Randor the Ravager!?"

Phobos scowls at this arrogant dragon, but his eyes are on the white dragon, feeling surprise that there is another white dragon that knows the arts of battle, since white dragons are mostly known to act as mediators.

The smaller dragon doesn't react, one moment he is still standing, and the next moment he is gone. "What!? Where did he go!?" The criminal looks around his surroundings, the sudden rush of movement shocks Phobos as he has never seen anyone move so fast. The criminal doesn't see any signs of the dragon anywhere, his eyes land on Phobos as he looks around.

Phobos regains his composure as he came face to face with the criminal. Before any of them are able to react; the criminal lets out a loud scream as the smaller dragon reappears behind him, slashing the criminal's back with a wide thin sword. Randor can only feel pain as everything suddenly becomes black; the smaller dragon smacks him on the head, knocking him out.

Phobos claps his hand at the performance, "That is quite a show I must say. I have never seen a dragon that could move so fast," he gives the smaller dragon a look over. A white dragon wearing a black heavy armor with simple undergarments wielding a wide thin sword, his prominent features are alongside horn and a pair of wide wings. For a moment, Phobos freezes upon looking at the dragon's face. His face resembles someone important to him.

 _'What? No..., impossible...'_

The dragon raises his sword towards Phobos, anticipating any threat. Phobos snaps back to reality, he reveals a small card from his pocket, a hunter's license. Upon seeing that, the dragon lowers his weapon, relaxing a bit.

"Let me help you carry him, consider this a small 'help', I've been quite entertained." He lifts the unconscious, bleeding red dragon over his right shoulder; his right hand glows a little, stopping the wound from bleeding further. The smaller dragon cleans sword before sheathing it.

Phobos holds out his hand, "Phobos."

The smaller dragon returns the handshake, "Demios."

With that, both of them head to the central hub for mercenaries for Demios to hand over the criminal and take his bounty with Phobos tags along.

* * *

"So, how long you have started?" Phobos tries to strike a conversation to get his fellow white dragon better.

"3 years. You?"

"Almost 5 years," Phobos chuckles before staring onto Demios, "Okay, let me cut the chase. Exactly why are you doing this job? As far as I know, there isn't another white dragon except me in this profession."

Demios glares at Phobos from the remark. Phobos mentally slaps himself for being direct in a rude way, "Err..., sorry. That was rude of me."

Demios doesn't respond. They continue to walk together in awkward silence. Phobos tries to break the silence again, "Sorry about earlier. I understand if you are offended by the way I talk. I have been known to be blunt, and came off as rude. I suppose I should rephrase my question then," Phobos pauses for a bit, "Why do you take up this profession anyway?"

Demios doesn't respond immediately before turns his head to Phobos, "The same reason as anyone else," he doesn't continue further. He simply returns his gaze forward, taking a deep breath before staying silent, clearly hiding something. Phobos takes that as a sign of 'not going to answer further', "I understand. Well then, let us go to turn in this criminal then."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrive in front of a large white building, 'The Hunter's Union'. Located in the center of the city, this is the place where mercenaries, known as a Hunter come in to get a job, and get payment for it, although there are some non-hunting jobs for those who in need of quick cash that anyone can take.

The place just opens up, Demios heads towards the main counter as Phobos put the guy down and ties his body.

"I am here to turn this guy in," Demios points to the still unconscious red dragon. Phobos finishes tying the dragon as he is put on a cart, to be put in prison.

"Very well, your license please," the female receptionist happens to be a human, in her mid 30's. Humans are about as common as dragons, yet they are more of a citizen rather than warriors, but by no means they can't be one as there are dragon knights, in which a human who rides on dragons and fight alongside them. Demios hands over his license card he kept inside his pocket.

As he hands over the card, Phobos gets a glimpse of the card, written on it:

Name: Demios

Rank: C

'A rank C hunter? Why I never heard of him?' Phobos himself is a rank A hunter which he achieves after almost 5 years of struggling with this profession. Hunter ranks begin at E with the highest rank is S. In order to rank up, you need to accomplish a certain number of quests before taking a rank up exam, which involve battling a superior. With higher rank, means higher recognition and chances for quest given to you personally. Phobos takes out his card as he compares his own with Demios while the receptionist looks up the information on the criminal's data.

Name: Phobos

Rank: A

Phobos chuckles as he put away his card, reminiscing how time flies in those 5 years, though he looks solemn for a moment.

"Randor the Ravager, rank C Criminal. Here is your payment, two hundred Dracoins, "the receptionist hands over a pouch with coins inside. Dracoins are the currency in Dragon World. It is established as a way of efficient trading, since personal trading can be very complicated.

Demios silently takes the pouch, counting the contents, while the criminal, Randor is being taken away.

Phobos heads over beside Demios, he takes out a document regarding his night patrol. The receptionist hands him a slip, 'To the Owner of Hearth's Inn, from The Guild' is written on it. Phobos puts away the slip back in his pocket as Demios prepare to head off with Phobos follow suit.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Phobos asks Demios; both of them are descending the stairs to outside.

"Look for a new quest, and rest." Phobos nods in reply as they head to the sign board at the side of the building. Various hunters began to crowd the place; they are mostly armor dragons with colored scales, ranging from red, blue, black, and green from the most common seen to the rarest one. White dragons aren't known as a fighter, so two white armor dragons make quite a sight to most people. Although some look away from what seems to be contempt.

The sign board has various hunters looking at the top of the wanted list. Beside the list is the request board where the guild post the request from various residences in need of help.

Phobos looks at the poster; it is a silhouette of a dragon wielding a scythe in his left hand. The dragon has only his back visible and there is no indication as what kind of dragon this is.

Below the picture is written the details:

 _Wanted: '?'_

 _Bounty: 1500 Dracoins_

 _Rank: S_

 _Crime: Wanted for various unprovoked assault on hunters based on various survivor testimonies. Known appearances are during the night at random locations. No other clues can be found regarding the identity this perpetrator. Photo is the only hint we have. Various sources claim this criminal is a powerful individual, proceed with caution._

 _Warning: Do not engage the target alone!_

"A thousand and five hundred Dracoins!? With that much money anyone will be rich instantly," one of the male human exclaims in surprise.

"But rank S? This one must be pretty powerful. How many hunters it will take to bring him down?" a female red dragon around the same size as the human chimes in.

"Well, more hunters mean better chance, but also mean lesser prize as it is divided evenly." a large male blue dragon approaches the human and the female dragon.

It is quite amazing that someone manages to get a photo and still comes out alive. Most wanted poster usually drawn or describe in detail as taking a photograph is really risky and most who try either doesn't come out alive or their equipment is gone. That, and sometimes, the pay is not really worth it, a picture like this can only worth around fifty.

Phobos puts his hand on Demios's shoulder, "What do you think?"

"Searching for this criminal will take luck. I am curious though, who does something like this anyway?"

"Who knows," Phobos yawns, he hasn't gotten any sleep since his night patrol. "Hey, why don't we meet at Hearth's Inn? I'm staying there for the day, I will wait at 5 p.m." he turns around, "Well then, see you." Phobos left Demios as he ponders what to do next.

'Getting a room for me sounds like a good idea too' Demios walks to another signboard located across the wanted board. It is a map of the Dravagan, with the guild located at the center of the map.

* * *

The city itself is divided into 4 areas, with gates that circles around Hunter's Guild. From the guild, one can lead to the southeast and southwest section directly, while the northwest and northeast section requires them to walk around the building.

The northwest section is the 'Field of Wisdom'; the Dravagan's Library is in here, standing atop of a hill. Also includes various academies where humans or dragons attend to learn and practice various professions, including a fighting academy, most graduates becomes a hunter each with their own rumors and legends, sometimes.

The northeast section is the 'Industrial Area'; this is the place where electricity is generated to supply the city. They use water turbines since this section is also close to the waterfall. Although the water doesn't flow to the main section, the area outside the city makes it a good picnic spot.

The southwest section is the 'Residential Area', this area are mostly civilian's home. Many important buildings are also in here, from markets to hospital. High class families also live here, including the well known Halberd clan resides in this area.

The southeast section is the 'Hunter's Field', mainly serve as the place where hunters hang out or rest. This area includes many inns, shops, few smiths, and an arena.

The middle of all this is the Hunter's Guild, which serve as the city main hub where request get in, and also the place where hunters get their request.

Southeast section is also the place where the main gate is located. It is a large metal gate which serves as the entrance to Dravagan.

* * *

The place that Phobos mentions, Hearth's Inn, is close to the southeast gate. Without anything to do, Demios decide to check the Hearth's Inn, while looking at a clock on a pole. It is 7.12 a.m., there is still a lot of time until their meeting, but right now, getting a room to stay is the top priority as he doesn't want to have to pay for a more expensive room to stay for the night.

As he reaches the gate, which is essentially just an arch with the word 'Hunter's Field' etched on it, he could see the inn Phobos mentions. It is a large inn, which seems to double as a restaurant as there are tables outside the inn. However, it is still early, the restaurant is still closed. A plaque hangs by the door, 'One Night Stay: 75 Dracoins, one free breakfast included', is written on it.

"That's..., expensive..., and he stays in here?"

He turns around to see for a more affordable inn, despite he just getting money from the bounty, he can't be a spendthrift. Yet another thing worries him, cheaper inn means higher chance of the inn being full, and the services could be worse…

Across Hearth's Inn, there is another inn, it doesn't have much decoration, but the inn looks like another house from outside unless one takes a good look. A sign reads 'Familiar' is above the door, with the fee of 25 Dracoins for a single night.

"Sounds like a good place." Demios approach the inn, hoping to get a room.

The inside of the building has a lavender scent on the air. Comfort seems to be the priority in this inn at. The main counter is a few feet in front of him. The main entrance isn't really big as the place. The receptionist a female human, she bows as Demios approaches the counter.

"Welcome at Familiar, here is the place where you can rest and feel like in a home. One night is twenty five Dracoins, not including breakfast."

Demios counts five coins with a dragon mark on them and put them on the table. Bronze has one value; while Silver has five values of Dracoins, and gold has ten values of Dracoins. The coins he put down happen to be five silver coins.

The receptionist counts exactly twenty five Dracoins in value before handing Demios a key with number five written on it. "Here is your key for the night, the room is on your left, thank you and have a nice day."

Demios heads to the door with a plaque number five hanging from the door. Unlocking it, he sees a simple room with a bed, bathroom, and a table for two people or dragons. "Heh, a place to call home... Something that I won't have for myself so easily..." he says solemnly.

He takes off the armor he wears and set it down beside the bed. He set off an alarm to wake him up at 4.30 p.m. before heading off to sleep.

* * *

In a dark room, a dragon is looking at a poster that is put against a wall; the room is barely lit, a candle hangs from the wall beside the poster. It is the wanted poster. He shakes as he read it.

"No..." he shakes his head, "I can't let them catch me... Not with what they will do to me..." he takes a look at his left hand. A mark which represents a lock, restrained by a chain is visible, "As long as this mark, my curse exists..." he reaches out to the poster, revealing a white scaly hand, "And my little promise..." He tear down the poster, "No matter what, no one will find out that I am, even it means to throw away my real name..."

He grabs something from the wall, a scythe, and a helmet that he wears, while brandishing the weapon. "I have to stay alive, no one will be able to kill me, all for the promise I made..." his blue eyes shine through the helm.

* * *

Demios wakes up with a shock at the sound of an alarm ringing loudly. He quickly shut it down before calming himself, and berating himself for reacting like that. Humans have designs some sort of alarm to help everyone get up in time. The only problem is how loud it is. But that is the point; the loud noise forces you to get up.

Sighing, he takes a look at the clock, 4.30 p.m., the same time he set his alarm. Getting up from the bed, he decides to fresh himself up; Demios undress himself and take a shower. It is going to take a lot of willpower to stay awake for the night if he didn't prepare himself. Once done, he dries himself and wears a clean suit.

He makes himself a coffee from the table, all while commenting in his head with various stuff about how different human culture compared to them, though they are managing to adapt a lot since then. He has to admit, he doesn't know much about his own culture, no one speaks about it. The books regarding the history about the past claim that humans and dragons forge a treaty in order to survive, but left the details regarding the incident unanswered.

* * *

4.50 p.m. It took 20 minutes for him to drink coffee, all because he forgets that he can't stand hot stuff, thus he ends up waiting for the coffee to cool down.

Now, he is standing in front of Familiar in his black armor, sighing for his earlier idiocy. The sky above shows the sun slowly set down, night will come soon. Looking ahead, Hearth's Inn has many customers eat together in the restaurant; most of them are families, which aren't surprising as this place is located close to the Residential Area, making it easy to access.

Looking around, Demios catches sight of Phobos leaning his back against a wall beside the door. He is wearing the same set of armor he wears earlier. Phobos looks at Demios and he smiles, waving his hand. Demios approaches Phobos as he sees him nod at a customer.

"Hey Demios, you're early."

"Yeah, what are you doing? Working as a bouncer?"

"Well, sort of. Since the usual guy is sick, I agree to take his position for a while," he chuckles, before adding, "I got paid of course."

Just then, a large blue dragon came out of the door, carrying a small pouch and tosses them to Phobos, which he catches with ease, "Your payment Phobos."

"All right then, I'm out," both of them walks out into the open, "So, where should we start? The wanted poster makes it clear that this guy we are looking for is striking at random."

As they think of a possibility, a question pops up into Demios's mind.

"Phobos, just how accurate are the claims anyway?"

"Well, it depends. Unless we check for ourselves, we won't know for sure."

"You got involved?"

"Once, it was an incident of a false arrest. The guy that I arrested was freed and the quest giver was fined," he closes his eyes, "It was revealed that the quest giver has a grudge, so they set the victim up for a false crime. In the end, I was given restitution for all my trouble," he sighs, "It was embarrassing to get involved in the first place, but what can we say? You ask, we do the job, and we get paid. No question asked," Phobos chuckles nervously.

As they continue talking, someone shrieks loudly from the Residential Area.

"What was that!?" Demios looks ahead in alarm.

"Sounds like trouble, let's go!" Both of them run off to the source of the scream.

* * *

Upon arriving, they see a red dragon lay in a bloody mess. Lacerations wounds all over his body, two green dragons desperately try to patch the poor dragon up. Some pedestrian that look at the scene, step back in horror as they walk away quickly, trying to get the brutal image out of their minds.

Phobos and Demios step back as well, "Who could have done this…?"

Phobos takes a quick scan of the area. Nothing but resident house, but...

A movement from a left alley catches Phobos's eye. A suspicious figure wearing a cloak runs away upon having eye contact with Phobos, "Looks like that's our target, let's go!"

* * *

The path leads them to the slums, where poor residents live here with most of them are dragons. Unable to keep a good check on finances or having trouble with jobs places them here. Some of the dragons give both of them a dark look, definitely want to ambush them. Phobos and Demios stay together as they walk forward, careful not to trip.

Ahead is a large circular area which serves as a junction, a path to their right which leads to a different section of the residence, one on their left heads to the lowest area of the slums.

Suddenly the ground shakes as both of them stand at the center, dragons and humans surrounds them. All of them are thugs preparing to assault them.

"Well well, look who we have here, two little weak white dragons," Their leader, a tall black dragon wearing a red suit reveals himself. Phobos and Demios have their back on each other, while keeping their eyes on him. Demios feels anger at the word 'weak'.

"Hmph. No matter, both of you will die here, "he signals to his henchmen, "Get them."

Phobos and Demios unsheathe their weapons, preparing to take them on. A human jump at Demios, but he sidesteps and hammers his fist down at the human's back, slamming him to the ground and knocks him out.

A red dragon charges toward Phobos, wielding an axe. Phobos swings his sword to the left, creating a small arc which advances towards the dragon. The attack doesn't hinder him as he continues to rush forward. Still in the same position, Phobos makes an upper slash using the non-curved section, hitting the handle of the axe. The momentum knocks the dragon off as his weapon slip off his arms. Phobos quickly smashes the sword down, hitting him square in the head, knocking him out.

More of the enemies began their assault towards them; Demios spoke an arcane word as his right hand began to burn with fire, "Dragon Flame!"

The fire engulfs his body as an image of a fire dragon appears, breathing a wave of flame at the thugs, stopping them in their tracks. Phobos replaces his weapon with a trident, speaking an arcane sentence as his weapon glows white. He throws it forward; the weapon unleashes a force which sends the enemies flying away, with their backs hitting the wall, knocking them out, the trident returns to Phobos's hand after it hit a wall.

"Useless bunch of fools. Fine, I will take you two on myself," the black dragon steps forward.

"Sorry, but we don't have the time, I will scout ahead first." Demios spread his wings as he took off into the air. Phobos crouches as he holds his trident. With a leap, he ascends to the sky with incredible speed.

"Grrr... You are not getting away!" The leader spread his wings and gives chase, leaving the unconscious thugs.

As Phobos leap to the sky, he concentrates on floating as his body got lighter, a white veil surrounds his body, allowing him to fly. As he reunites with Demios, the leader appears in front of them, with an angry look.

"No one. No one ever escape from me! Hunter of the Dark, Valon!"

He reveals his weapon, a black twin blade. "Valon? I've heard of you. Rank A criminal with a bounty of 1200 Dracoins," Phobos notes in a neutral tone.

Valon looked a little angry, "And that newcomer got 1500. Higher than me!?" he snorts, "No matter. Once I am done with you two, he is next. Prepare yourself!"

Both of his weapons have essences of earth circulating the weapon. Phobos recognizes it as 'Elemental Enchantment'. By imbuing the weapon with the power of element, the user can unleash the power of nature at them. A commom ability, but difficult to master. Both dragons take a defensive stance towards whatever might happen.

Valon grunts as he raises his sword in an X position before making an X slash at them, sending rocks at both of them. Phobos and Demios try to guard with their weapon, but the rocks swarm their bodies, knocking them back and bruising their arms.

Valon points his sword at both of them, silently await their move.

Phobos and Demios recover from the pain as they recollect themselves. Valon prepares another X slash at them, his weapon essence of earth spins around the weapon at an incredible speed. Both Phobos and Demios split as Valon unleashes his earth attack once more; the elements forms a large rock that launch itself at them. They evade the rocks just in time as Phobos descends to the ground while Demios ascend higher.

Valon sheathe both of his swords as he spoke in arcane language. A spell circle appears above him, "Don't think that you can keep that spell up. Take this, Dragon Crush!"

An astral dragon emerges from the circle, ramming itself into Phobos. The veil around him breaks as he tries to shield himself. Without the veil, Phobos falls to the ground. "Phobos!" Demios prepares to dive down before he receives a punch to his face sends him staggering backwards.

"I told you, no one can escape from me," Valon draws his left sword once again while leering at Demios. He prepares his weapon once more as they clash.

* * *

Phobos falls back to the same junction, recovering his breath to recharge his energy. Standing up, he definitely knows that he had bruises all over his back from the fall, but a simple healing spell should do the trick.

As Phobos recovers himself from the fall, a movement left of him catches his attention. A dragon figure just takes a turn. He really wants to get to him, but he can't leave Demios. Around him, thugs began to wake up as they began to surround Phobos.

"You people really don't learn," Phobos sighs, equipping his trident and crouch down again.

"Get him!" The thugs try to swarm Phobos before he leap. But his eyes glow before they can get too close. Once again, he leaps to the air, the air brushes against him as he jumps a few feet above them.

Smirking, he held his trident while pointing downwards, chanting a spell line before throwing the trident to the ground, "I don't have time for you, so let me finish this quickly." The weapon began to emit a small white aura that quickly became larger before exploding, taking out the surrounding enemies while knocking out the farther ones. The weapon propels itself back to Phobos as he lands.

At that moment a sword falls on the ground, his eyes go wide as he picks it up. It is Demios's sword.

"No... Demios!" Wasting no more time, Phobos put away the sword as he leaps to the air, hoping he isn't too late.

* * *

Right after Phobos fall, Demios is currently trading blows with Valon. Their weapons continue clashing against each other, with Demios panting as he feels slightly overwhelmed.

"Not bad, for a weakling white," Valon smirks, making Demios growls in frustration.

"Stop calling me weak!" Demios prepare to bring his sword down.

"Too slow!" Valon slams his fist to Demios's torso, knocking him back. As he recovers, Valon has reduces their distance. Without time to react, he grabs Demios by the throat, holding him tightly.

Demios grunts in pain as his left hand holding Valon's arm, trying to make him let go. While the other hand tries to stab Valon in the close range, but he stabs Demios right hand, piercing the flesh beneath the scales, causing him to scream in pain as he drops his sword to the ground below.

"Look at you, pathetic white dragon tries to fight someone bigger than they could handle." Demios can't respond as he keeps struggling. He desperately tries to breathe as the grip on his throat become tighter. Valon grips the sword on his left hand, "Farewell, weak dragon," he is about to stab Demios as he feels a sudden pain in his back.

Phobos has seizes the chance and slashes Valon's back as he is about to stab Demios. Using the advantage, he grabs Valon's head and fall to the ground, slamming Valon's body with the help of his size.

To any human, a fall at this height will guarantee death. But dragons have tougher scales to help them survive such impacts. Unfortunately, Phobos's weight only serves to crush Valon immediately. The impact put him out immediately; fortunately no bones are broken in the process. He will have trouble moving for some time though. Phobos quickly ties him as Demios lands, holding his neck from the choking he suffers earlier, blood seeps from his right arm. He looks around and sees that the all of them are unconsious.

"You okay?"

"A little," Demios tries to convince himself that, but it is quite clear he is still a little shaken. He grunts in pain as he holds his right arm.

"Let me take a look at it," Phobos begins to inspect the injury. The sword pierces through the scales, but that's it. There are no signs of infection. Phobos softly speaks as his right hand glows a white light. The wound no longer bleeds, but it is still open.

Demios began to bandage his wound as he disinfects it, withstanding the pain.

Phobos lifts Valon on his back after closing up the slash he inflicts earlier before he gives Demios his sword back, "Here, you dropped this."

"Thanks," he put away his sword back to its sheath.

Phobos looks up to the sky, it's getting late. "Let's go back. It's dangerous for us to continue," he walks towards the path where they come from, the path without anyone unconscious as Demios follows behind him, looking back at the junction one last time.

Back in the Residential Area, the earlier commotion has disperses themselves. No one is in sight; perhaps in fear of the earlier incident befall them.

Both dragons continue to walk back to the guild in silence. Both of them have various things in their minds. To Phobos, fighting another rank A criminal is difficult, but manageable. But to Demios, this is his first time fighting one, and needless to say, Valon's earlier words haunt him.

 _'Look at you, pathetic white dragon'_

* * *

Once they reach the guild, they immediately turn Valon in. They share the bounty of a thousand and two hundred Dracoins evenly among both of them. As they go outside, Phobos overhears a conversation.

It is two humans talking about the earlier incident.

"Hey, have you heard? Regarding the assault on the Residential Area?" One of them, a female asks the other.

"Yeah, I heard about it, the red dragon that got assaulted by this mysterious guy right?" The guy replies, pointing to the wanted poster.

"Actually, I hear something interesting,"

'Something interesting?' Phobos thinks to himself. He stops Demios from walking further by holding him by the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Listen," Phobos motion Demios to stand beside him.

"According to the victim, this is the 2nd time he is attacked! By the same guy no less!" The female exclaims.

"Really!? Where did you know this?"

"I was restocking the medical stuff when I overhear him. Also, the victim is the one that shoot this photo," she points to the poster, "Most of the known victims are red dragons! Does this guy have a grudge against them or what?"

This sentence catches Phobos's attention. As much as he didn't like red dragons for being arrogant and prideful, he will never resort to such brutal way.

"That sounds creepy. But still, I guess we could count ourselves safe from him, right?"

Phobos pulls Demios and they walk away from the conversation.

* * *

Phobos has a lot to think regarding their target. First, it is a dragon. It is visible from the silhouette huge size. Two, he carries a scythe. That is an uncommon weapon to use. Three, he targets seems to be random but red dragons is the most victims. He might hate for red dragons, but for the rest…, he can't put his mind around it

As he thought about this, he sees that Demios looks down. He keeps his hands to his neck. He definitely feels down regarding how the earlier battle goes out. Both of them are now outside the guild, but they are behind the building. As they walk, Phobos has leads them to this location to talk quietly.

No one is around as the rest of the hunters are in front of the building, discussing about various stuff.

"That was your first beating isn't it?" Phobos's question snap him back to attention, "I can see it from your eyes."

Demios doesn't respond immediately, sighing before answering, "It's... more than that," he stop moving, "Sometimes; I wonder why I even in take this profession?"

Phobos stop upon that sentence; he never thought that Demios has quite a dislike for this job. But he is already rank C, something that is quite a feat for being here for a few years.

Phobos has a lot to think regarding their target. First, it is a dragon. It is visible from the silhouette huge size. Two, he carries a scythe. That is an uncommon weapon to use. Three, he targets seems to be random, but red dragons is the most victims. He might hate for red dragons, but for the rest…, he can't put his mind around it

As he thought about this, he sees that Demios looks down. He keeps his hands to his neck. He definitely feels down regarding how the earlier battle goes out. Both of them are now outside the guild, but they are behind the building. As they walk, Phobos leads them to this location to talk quietly.

No one is around as the rest of the hunters are in front of the building, discussing about various stuff.

"That was your first beating isn't it?" Phobos's question snap him back to attention, "I can see it from your eyes."

Demios doesn't respond immediately, sighing before answering, "It's..., more than that," he stop moving, "Sometimes; I wonder why I even in take this profession?"

Phobos stop upon that sentence; he never thought that Demios has quite a dislike for this job. But he is already rank C, something that is quite a feat for being here for a few years.

"You know," Demios begin, "I first take this profession because I'm tired. Tired of the way how us white dragon got seen as a weak dragon, only know how to mediate, how to play diplomat, doesn't know how to fight. Even green dragons got a better view since they could create potion or poison as a way to fight," he takes a breath, "I wasn't confident enough to take him, Valon alone. Because I am with you, I feel a little braver. After all, nearly everyone knows you," he looks away, "But, I was trashed. Just in a few moments, and nearly lost my life too," he closes his eyes next, "If he is already this hard, what about the other one? The rank S? Maybe he is right, maybe I'm weak." He clenches his fist, clearly have lose confidence at his own condition.

Phobos reacts by hitting his head, "Ow!"

"You are an idiot," Demios looks at Phobos, "You already here for 3 years and this is the first time you fight someone above your league right?" Demios silently nod, Phobos continues "Listen to me, you aren't weak. You are strong, we are strong. You are here because of you wanted to end this 'weak white' image we have." He takes a deep breath, "Look, do you think I am here never suffered? Never known defeat? No. I know defeat, and I know how bad it is to suffer, but I am alone and I am still here, a white dragon as a hunter for 5 years. Maybe we can't change being seen as weak immediately, but one day, we will change them. We will change the world. Do you believe me?"

Demios doesn't respond, yet he began to see why Phobos can convince him. He is alone on this business, and now he has another friend to go with. He sees him like a brother, someone important in his life.

"Yeah, I believe you." Demios smiles once more.

Phobos smiles as well, "Good, now let us find this guy and bring him in, together."

Both of them begin their walk to the Residential Area once more, though Phobos manages to confirm something as why he never heard of Demios before.

It is because the fact that he never challenge someone higher rank than him, so he never hear any news about him. Then again, hunters prefers to talk about bounties rather than talking about fellow hunters.

* * *

"How's your hand?"

"Doesn't feel hurt anymore," Phobos nods with this reply.

"We better prepare ourselves, this guy won't be taken down easily," Demios nod in confirmation as they continue the trek.

* * *

Night has fallen, it is now 8 p.m., and the clouds above cover the moon. Houses were now lit as they illuminate the streets. If there is one thing that human is capable of, is designing and making technologies. This makes them a great asset for technology development as dragons are mainly for other section, although there are some dragons working in the technology department as well.

"He won't appear like this, let's find a darker place." Phobos guide Demios to deeper area where electricity doesn't reach them. But there isn't any area without electricity, even after scouting the slums from the air.

"Damn. He might have hidden himself," Phobos mutters as he lands close to arch leading to Fields of Wisdom.

"Where he could be at this time…?"

As they ponder various possible locations, suddenly there is a scream. Phobos and Demios turn their heads at the source.

"Oh no..."

"It came from Fields of Wisdom. Let's go!"

* * *

Field of Wisdom is the place where humans and dragons come together to study. The place is quite dark as the academy is closed at night, making this place the perfect spot for an assault.

Demios chooses to fly ahead to scout the location, while Phobos run following Demios. Ahead, he saw what seems to be a red dragon backing away in fear from a larger dragon. Both of them are within the training grounds of Hunter Academy.

"Over there!"

With great speed, Demios fly in front of the red dragon as he fell down, the larger dragon preparing to strike its victim. Demios blocks the weapon immediately by slashing in the opposite way of the weapon that is upwards. The position is uncomfortable for Demios as he had to hold his weapon with two hands. He turns his face towards the dragon, "Go! Get away from here!" Demios shouts to the dragon. The small red dragon run away as Phobos enters the field.

Both Demios and the dragon clash as they step back, weapons points at each other.

"Who are you?" Phobos is curious at what kind of dragon who would brutalize one of their own kinds.

The dragon doesn't respond, instead he shoulder his scythe and pulls out a paper and a pen, scribbling something. Demios and Phobos has a dumbfound look as they just watch a criminal stop fighting to write as a way to communicate, 'Is he mute?' is the only thing that they could think of.

 _'Go ahead, take a guess.'_ This answer only irritates Phobos.

"Why are you doing this?" Demios asks as he wants to know his motive.

 _'I hate them. All they know is how to look down on others, insulting them. They deserved it, to be beaten down by a 'weaker dragon._ ' Is what he has written and shows it to them, then he scribble some more.

"Hey, as much as I hate one, brutalizing them isn't an answer," Phobos chimes in, only agreeing on the 'look down' part.

 _'It will grant them fear, so that they will stop looking down on us.'_

"What it will accomplish!? Controlling through fear? All that you're doing is hurting the innocents!" Demiosshouts. He never has seen anyone act like they have some sort of vendetta.

 _'Oh? Then, what is to say about your own profession? Violence is the way of your job right?'_ Demios takes a step back in response.

"But what makes you think that violence is the only answers!?" Demios shout, yet his voice slightly trembles on the word 'violence'.

 _'How would you know? When all your life has is nothing but distrust and betrayal from those **'innocents'**.'_ The air becomes tense with this sentence.

 _'All my life, everyone fears me, even my own kind. Even when I wanted to be accepted, all they do is using me. In the end, the only thing I have is...'_ his hand tremble as he shows the unfinished writing. He drop the paper and the pen as he stay still. Phobos and Demios share an uncomfortable look.

"All I have..." he suddenly speaks; his voice is deep, "is someone who accepts me for who I am, my friend," a pause, "AND THEY TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" The dragon suddenly shouts, grabbing his scythe and rushes forward with incredible speed, catching both Demios and Phobos off guard.

Phobos receives a blow to his gut and Demios got a strike from the blunt section of the scythe on his chest. Phobos flies back a few feet while Demios staggers for a few steps.

"I hate them... I hate them all... They will pay... All of them..."

Phobos gets back to his feet as he closes in and punches the dragon in the chest, making the dragon step back. The clouds part away, the moon shines down on the dragon, revealing a white dragon. Demios and Phobos look in shock as they found that their enemy is a white dragon.

"Just when I thought there is only both of us known to be able to battle," Phobos utters in shock, "Well? Still not going to at least say your name?"

He doesn't reply. His notable feature is that he wears a helmet, hiding his face, but showing his blue eyes. His wings are also quite tattered. It is a wonder he can fly in such condition. His scythe gleam in the moonlight as he brandishes it, pointing the weapon to them. Phobos and Demios know this will be a hard battle.

The dragon begins by throwing his scythe, which Demios dodges by sidestepping. The dragon outstretches his right arm, making a return gesture.

The scythe that passes Demios suddenly spins back to its owner crashing into Demios's back as it brings him to the dragon. Phobos began to rush to the middle of trajectory, ramming his body into Demios and knocking them out of the path while the scythe returns to its owner.

Recollecting their composure; Phobos began to clash his weapon with the scythe. The curved blade of a scythe makes it impossible to block unless it is under certain circumstances. The dragon grunts as he use the weapon's pole to block the attack

As Phobos jumps back, the dragon spins around, hitting Phobos square in the chest with the blunt section. The impact sent him flying as he lands in the ground.

The dragon looks around, there is no sign of Demios, unless...

A drift behind him causes him to turn around and swing his scythe upwards. Phobos who just stands up sees the dragon have a somewhat panic expression.

Unfortunately, Demios is standing exactly where the dragon strike. The sudden blow causes him to drop his assault as the impact knocks him upwards. He lands in the ground below and tries to stand up again. But he is too slow; the dragon has swing down his scythe at Demios head, Demios leaps forward, ramming the dragon by the chest, knocking him down.

The dragon retaliates by kicking Demios away off him. Standing up, without looking behind, he thrust his scythe backwards. Phobos happens to be behind when the pole hit him, staggering him backwards as the dragon spread his wings and soar to the sky above.

"Stop right there!" Phobos crouches down, preparing to leap. Just before he can leap, his body has been surrounds by chains, binding themselves to his body. Phobos takes no heed as the extra weight cling to him. Still in the position, he jumps to the sky, preparing to strike the dragon.

But nothing happens, all that happen that Phobos just jumps normally, instead of leaping to the sky. "Huh?"Once again, he concentrates and tries to leap again, but with the same result, he still jumps a small height instead of leaping like earlier.

Demios spread his wings as well preparing to take off, but chains restricts his wings, then his body as he struggles to break free from the binds.

"What the, what is this!?"

He looks at Phobos, he tries casting a spell, but nothing happens as well. There is no source of these chains, as if they are some sort of mystical power.

"What is happening!?" Both dragons can't do anything as the dragon stares at them from above.

He outstretch both of his palms to Phobos and Demios before closing it. The chains began to squeeze both of them as they desperately try to break free from them. The dragon opens his palms as he raises his arms, clasping both hands.

The chains explode as Phobos and Demios screams. They lay in defeat on the ground; various sections of scales within their body suffer a burn mark.

The dragon stares at his enemies. He walks away from both of them, leaving them be.

"Stop!" Phobos shouts, as he tries to stand up. His entire body stings from the pain.

The dragon doesn't stop, he continues to walk, and ignoring the two dragons he just blew up.

Phobos grunts as he holds his left shoulder, blood began to seep from the scales. Demios is still unconscious; his body has blood on various sections. Realizing the urgency of their situation, Phobos lifts Demios by the shoulder as he trudge on to walk back to the Residential Area, hoping to get help before it's too late.

"Over there! There they are!"

Phobos looks ahead, a group consists of dragons and humans run towards them. Phobos drop to his knees as the burning pain becomes too intense. He closes his eyes, panting heavily as they release Demios from his grip and lay him in a stretcher. Phobos falls to the ground, slowly losing his consciousness.

"We need a healer immediately, both of them in critical condition!"

The last thing he sees is Demios still unconscious body...

* * *

 _Why do you continue this path?_

 _This life of violence doesn't suit you; there is nothing for you on this path._

 _No, this is the only way I can go; this is the only life I have._

 _Do you honestly think you could change?_

 _You can't, you will end up running away._

 _Like you have done before._

* * *

Demios woke up in cold sweat as he gasp, hands in his chest as he tries to calm his heart down, 'A nightmare...', he thought. He covers his eyes with his hands, taking breaths in repeatedly.

Once he calm himself down, he look at his surroundings. He is in some sort of a white room, a recovery room to be exact as only hospital has the scent of natural medicine. Looking over himself, he sees that his torso has been bandaged. Looking around, he saw Phobos sleeping to his left.

"What happened...?"

He tries to remember the earlier incident. He recalls that they were chasing over a criminal in Fields of Wisdom, and they fight against him, but the rest is blank.

Looking over himself, he realizes the truth. They have lost. He grips the blanket tightly, defeat always feels painful, and suffering two defeats in one day really doesn't help matters for Demios.

Phobos stirs awake, the first thing he did is waking up. To his right, he saw Demios gripping the blanket tightly. Realizing that he is still alive, and Demios is feeling down again, Phobos does the thing he could think of.

"Hey," he calls out. Demios turns around and saw Phobos has sit by the bed. His torso and hands has been bandaged as well.

"Take a deep breath and calm yourself down first," he continues. Demios did just that, but the feeling of failure is still there.

Phobos sighs, "We got lucky. If it had been a few minutes more, we might be dead," Demios can only nod, Phobos continues on, "You know, this is the first time I-, wait no, we tried to challenge a Rank S criminal," Phobos takes a deep breath, his face become solemn, "We got defeated, badly. And looks like no training could help us here..."

That doesn't make him feel better, but a sentence catches his attention, "Wait, you said 'no training could help us'," Demios pause, realizing the meaning of the sentence, "What's that supposed to mean!? Did you just saying that we will never win!?" He shouts, angry that Phobos feels that they can't beat him; at least that's what he believes.

"That dragon, there is something not normal about him. That power of his..., no dragons or humans could do something like that. We need to know more about it before we could fight against him again."

Demios slumps against the bed, sighing. "What can we do now...?"

"Right now, let us rest. We will think about it tomorrow..."

As Demios prepares to sleep, an important thing comes to his mind, "Say, Phobos? Who is going to pay for this?"

Phobos freezes in shock just before he sleeps; he completely forgot that they are sleeping in the hospital rooms, "Well, there goes my free room. Why don't we worry tomorrow?" With that, he sleeps with his back facing Demios.

"You have to be kidding me..." Demios mutters, but he falls asleep quickly as well.

* * *

A figure is reading a book about theory of various humans' technology and how it can be applied. "This is stupid," he throws the book away; "I'm not getting anywhere reading this 'theory' of them."

He turns around and takes a good look towards an object within this room. The object resembles a pod, but only in shape. This 'object' is nothing more than a frame of a pod.

"One day, I will complete this creation." he head closer to the pod, "The invention that could bring back someone from the brink of death, and prolongs the life of any beings," he stares at the pod, his right hand glows a soft green, "It will be, my greatest invention! My masterpiece!" he proclaims loudly, his voice echoes off the walls around him.

Though, he lowers his head immediately, "Why am I talking to myself?" He shakes his head, "All right, back to more research." He began by grabbing a random book from the shelves, only to realize that he had thrown most of the books from the shelves, leaving a mountain of books behind him.

"Oh no," he turn around to the mountain of books behind him, sighing in defeat, "It can't be helped," he takes out a piece of paper, "They better come through with this one..." after writing it down, he folds it in a letter, signed 'To Hunter's Guild'.

"There. Hopefully anyone who comes next didn't freak out," he turns to the mountain of books again, "Argh, better stop this habit or I will look ridiculous."

He heads to a door with a mailbox beside it. He puts the mail inside and raises the metal flag by the box. After that, he dozes off on the study desk he sat earlier. His hands glows a slight green in the process.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **AN:** _So, how is it? Feel free to leave a feedback, or whether you have any questions._


	2. The Scientist and the Guardian

_AN: Just a short note here. This chapter will introduce us to some more characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Scientist and the Guardian**

The next day, Demios and Phobos go through a check-up in order to determine any possible additional injuries. To their relief, nothing serious other than a few pieces of loose scales which will grow back quickly.

Demios sighs, "I am dreading the moment when we read the bill."

"Let's just hope it isn't that expensive," Phobos comments.

They get a surprise when the Halberd clan covers their fee. According to the receptionist, the red dragon is a member of the clan. The payment is their way of saying thanks.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Both of them are standing outside the hospital. Phobos is wearing a simple red jersey and dark blue jeans. Demios himself wears a black shirt and white trouser. Their armors and weapons are in need of repair after the incident yesterday.

"Still, what is a dragon of the Halberd's clan doing out there?"

"Probably on a late training, since he was in the training grounds," Demios nods on Phobos answers the question.

"Our weapons and armors will be done by evening, what will you do now?" Phobos asks.

"I will be at the library." Phobos doesn't expect that answer.

"I didn't you know you like to read. Most dragons I know don't go to the library," Phobos chuckles, "Well; I will be checking some request. Meet me at the front of Hearth's Inn later," Phobos waves Demios goodbye as he takes a walk through the Residential since the hospital is close to Fields of Wisdom. Demios then begins his walk to the library.

* * *

All academies within Fields of Wisdom don't have any visitors at the moment due to the yesterday's incident. Some of them who are on the area look around in apprehension, being extra careful of anyone suspicious. The library is visible from the distance, standing atop of a hill at the end of the road.

The library itself is a two story white building, with wooden ornaments hanging from the ceiling.

Upon entering, shelves of books can be seen everywhere, with each book is in various categories. Demios absently walks to the 'History' category.

As he looks around whatever that might interest him, a certain book catches his eye. The title is 'History of Dragons World I'. Upon taking the book and looking at the back cover, the summary tells about the history of dragons and humans that spans for a long time.

Grinning, he carries the book and finds a table to sit and read it. As he turns around, he comes face to face with a white dragon, slightly larger than him with wide wings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phobos is standing in front of the request board, thinking whether there is anything interesting request on the board.

"I can't believe it!" a voice catches Phobos's attention, "How can they allow something like this to be posted!?" A red dragon shouts while pointing to a request. Written on it as follows:

I'm looking for someone strong and durable to help me move my books.

Payment: I can't pay much, but I can give you information if you need it.

Signed, Anima.

Meet me outside my house at Residential Area; it is the green house with a mailbox attached beside the door.

'Information? I wonder whether he knows…,' Phobos decides to see it himself. He takes the request down, much to the surprise of said red dragon.

"You are taking it!? Are you serious!?"

"So?" Phobos patience already runs out the moment he complains about him taking this job, yet he tries to sound non-threatening.

"I mean, you are a white dragon, and-"

"What is your problem!?" Phobos interrupts, he knows he will lose it if he spends any more time talking to this idiot.

"What make you think that-" Phobos interrupts the dragon by punching his lower jaw.

The impact knocks him down to the floor. Phobos holds the dragon down by the neck. The dragon grabs on to his arms, trying to make him let go to no avail.

"Now, listen here," Phobos grips the dragon's neck tightly, "if there is something I absolutely hate, is useless, noisy idiots like you getting in on my business, and commenting my scales," his voice is low, but carries a dangerous tone, "I don't care what you think. I do whatever job I want because it's me who take it, not you."

Spectators around them don't dare to get closer, in fear of getting beaten up by Phobos as well. He is known for doing something like this to unfortunate adventures that angers him, albeit rarely.

"I want you to stay out of my business. Do you understand?" Phobos demands, eyes remain on the dragon below him. The dragon nods quickly.

Phobos put up a fake smile across his face, "Good. Now," he lifts the dragon up by his neck, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS!" He hurls the dragon out of the building. The dragon lands painfully on the ground, his claws digging through the ground, attempting to slow himself before he crash into a building. Phobos enters the guild as nearby people helps the red dragon.

"I'm glad Demios didn't see me like that," he sighs, "it will be difficult to explain..." He tells himself as he ascends the stairs.

* * *

The guild is still busy as ever. Hunters checking up on their license, turning in request and some of them are chatting though most of them talks about yesterday, regarding the survivor of the 'Reaper', as what they call the outlaw.

Ignoring the noises, Phobos takes the paper to the approval section.

"Another unfortunate hunter that invokes your wrath this time?" the human standing behind, a middle-aged man wearing a leather vest takes the request paper from Phobos.

"Sort of," Phobos cross his arms, "I really wonder why people just love sticking their noses in others business…"

The receptionist snickers as he stamps the paper, the word 'Approved' is on the paper.

Once Phobos is done with the approval, he walks back to Residential Area, wondering what Demios is doing.

* * *

Back to the library, Demios looks over the white dragon after he takes a step back. He is wearing a white chain mail and black pants underneath a pair of black thigh guard. An emblem depicting a dragon wielding a shield and a halberd is on the plate. He also happens to carry a halberd and a shield on his back.

The dragon seems to recognize Demios before smiling.

"Ah, you must be the dragon that rescues my brethren. In the name of the Halberd's clan, we thank you for the help," the dragon speaks with a tone that shows respect. Demios is a little uncomfortable with the sudden action.

"Um… thank you. And you are..?"

"Ah, forgive me," the dragon chuckles, "My name is Ray, pleased to make your acquaintance," he offers a handshake to Demios.

"Demios, pleased to meet you," Demios replies as he return the handshake, a question pops to his mind "By the way, what is a member of the Halberd's doing at the training grounds last night?"

"Ah, him," Ray nods, "he was training to perfect some technique. At least that's what he said yesterday."

"Some technique?"

"Something about elements and manipulating of sorts. I guess he is trying to master it. " Ray pulls out a book; 'Heroes and Legends of Dragon World' is written on it.

"How is the Halberd's these days?" Demios asks.

"Not much, although I am surprised that they are paying for your bills. I mean, they don't really like hunters. They see people like you as nothing more than a mercenary," his eyes remains on the back cover.

"Don't you have a dream that you wanted to fulfill?" Ray suddenly asks.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I mean, never mind," he sighs, but he looks at Demios as if waiting for an answer.

"A dream….," Demios is lost in thought, 'I used to have one, I wonder whether I can still fulfill it,' he turns to Ray, "Do you have one?"

Ray doesn't respond, he keeps staring at the book he just picks. Slowly, he responds, "Just a childish dream," he turns around and walks to a table, carrying the book with him. Demios follows him and take a seat closest to him, reading the book is silence with Ray sitting across him.

The contents of the book contain two main sections. One section details the relationship between humans and dragons before the event known as Union; the other details the relationship after the Union.

The contents prove to be interesting enough for him to keep his attention as he read it.

* * *

"Well, here I am, in front of the house that this requester mentioned," Phobos takes a look at the door. Indeed, besides the door is a mailbox. A sign reads, 'Send mail here!'

The house is a wide one floor house. The entrance is in the center, the left wing has a circular shape when seen from above, implying this is the place where the client keeps all of his books. There isn't any windows on the house.

Walking closer to the door, he raps the door lightly. After a few moments, a voice calls out from inside, "Whoever you are, put whatever you are going to ask in the mailbox!"

Phobos opens the box and put the paper inside and waits. After a few minutes, the door opens. Looking from the outside, it is clear that whoever lives inside keep the interior dark on purpose. Phobos enters the house as he closes the door behind him.

Upon entering, the first thing that catches his eye is what seems to be an open pod. As he gets closer and checks it out, he sees that this is just a model, the entire outer is made of steel, but the interior is a place for someone to lie in. The main interior is made of leather.

"I see you're interested," a voice snaps Phobos's attention as he turns around to face the speaker. A wingless white dragon wearing a lab coat approaches him. He has a long horn atop his head. He is a little shorter than Phobos, perhaps around Demios's height. But when he looks below, he steps back upon realizing that he doesn't have any legs. The extremities are nothing but tails that he uses to walk.

He crosses his hands, waiting. Phobos gets over his shock in a few moments.

"If you're done, then can we get to business? I am not interested in wasting time over this," his voice is stern, but his face hides an amusement at Phobos's reaction.

The dragon offers a handshake, "Anima," he announces his name.

"Phobos," he returns the handshake, still a little nervous.

Anima motions him to follow.

"Well, this is the books I need help to sort with," he points to the mountain of books behind him, much to Phobos's shock. He never thought anyone could hoard this much book, let alone creating this pile of books.

'What is this? A mini library?' Phobos ponders.

"Before we start, I already detailed in the request that I can't pay much. But I can give information should you need it. So, is there anything you would like to know?"

"There is something, but I would like to reserve the question after we are done," Phobos answers.

"Very well," Anima nods, "Let's get started." Anima's hands glow white as he outstretch his hands towards the books. The books begin to rattle as several books from the top begin to soar. With a wave of his hand, the books lands besides him in a neat pile.

"I want you to arrange this on the shelf over there," he points to a shelf besides a desk.

As Phobos picks up the books, he ponders about what he had just seen, 'Telekinesis, this is the first time I see one.'

Not only magic, each dragon has an innate ability that comes with each type of dragons. Red dragons are closer to their feral ancestor; they can breathe fire from their mouths. Blue dragons are the forces of nature, their bodies contains the power of lightning within them. Green dragons represent the serenity of nature; they are the best guardian or a healer. Black dragons represent power, with the ability to crush the opponent's power and render long term spells or weapons useless. White dragon represents mind, with the ability to calm enemies' hostilities and control inanimate objects with ease.

Despite being an ability, not all white dragons can perform this feat as they require intense training. In fact, there are only a few that can perform telekinesis as most can't handle the intensity of such training. All Phobos could perform is beckoning his weapon to return to his hands, and that too is a common ability.

Phobos has been putting back the books on the shelf when a loud sound, and then something shaking. Turning around, the mountains of books has disappear, in its place is stacks of books with various heights neatly stack atop of another. There must be around 50 stacks altogether.

'Too fast!' Phobos can't believe someone can move all of those books in a matter of minutes, and he still hasn't finished putting all the books he holds right now.

Anima raises his eyebrow towards Phobos, who is still putting away the books, "You know what, help me arrange this pile," He sits on his tails while ordering the books by their titles. Phobos knows this is going to be a long day.

Hours goes by…

Both dragon finally return the last book to their shelves. Phobos slumps by a chair near the desk, the entire moving tires him out. Anima silently sits by the desk, drinking water while writing the details

"So, this is yours," he hands back the paper," is there anything you wanted to know beforehand?" Phobos's ear perks up as he folds the paper, putting it inside his pocket.

"Um well...," There are a few questions he wants to ask in his mind, "what is that?" he points to the metal frame in the center of the room.

"That," he raises his voice, "is my to-be-masterpiece!" He declares loudly, raising his arms high up in the air.

Phobos stares at him like he is some sort of freak. Anima realizes what he has just done and looks away in embarrassment.

"Okay… what is it for?" Phobos inquires further.

"You will be surprised," Anima chuckles, "it is to return someone from the brink of death to the world of living!" he proclaims. Phobos raises an eye as Anima's voice echo off the wall. He seems to really love telling how awesome his invention will be.

"Don't give me that look! I don't do this all the time!" He insists. Phobos doesn't change his expression.

"Okay, fine," Phobos's tone is indifferent, "I have a more important question. So listen."

He begins to tell Anima about the dragon with power to lock other's ability, preventing them in using either spells or abilities. Anima nods in interest with Phobos's explanation.

"Let me get this straight, this dragon binds you using some sort of magic chains, restricting you from abilities or spells, and finally blew you up?"

"That about sums it up."

Anima taps his chin, thinking deeply. He heads off to a shelf with the word 'M' on it. There, he took out a book and returns while reading it.

"How interesting, as far as I know, this isn't any kinds of magic," he begin, "This is more likely, an ability," he shows Phobos a page depicting a figure with chains all over the body while a lock is drawn on the figure.

"What is this?"

"A curse," Anima pulls the book away, "A power to render said target's power useless. In exchange, the dragon shouldn't be able to use any kinds of magic." He put the book down on the desk, "Still…," he quietly whispers, "how could a dragon possess a power like this?"

"This power, is it related to telekinesis? To me, it seems that telekinesis can do almost anything. After all, magic can't do something like this."

"No, telekinesis actually has hints of magic on it. But in reality, it is more like an ability. Something that is fueled by the user's mental power, as I have found out."

To emphasize his point, Anima reaches out to Phobos. His hands glow a soft white color before Phobos feels someone or something is lifting him up.

"Whoa!" Looking down, his clothes glow as Anima clench both fists. Phobos could feel the clothes squeezing his body as he ascends to the air slowly.

Anima feels the strain within his hand as he tries to lift Phobos higher, his left hand supporting his right hand.

"You're... too... heavy!" He releases his hands as Phobos falls flat on the floor.

"Ow."

"Sorry," Anima massages his right hand, "but with this you understand right. Anyone can perform this is they wanted to. It's just that, the training of the mind is too intense for some random people to learn."

Phobos can't help but agree. There are no magic fuels the telekinesis, but something related to the individual itself as anyone can cast simple magic, even humans.

"And how do you learn all this stuff? Is it something to do with..." Phobos trails off, ensuring that he didn't speak anything that may be offensive, but his eye falls on Anima's tail.

Anima knows exactly what Phobos is talking about as he looks at himself, sighing.

"Well, you're right. But that is not the main reason..."

He closes his eyes, "I was... deformed at birth. I rarely got contact from others as people sees me as some sort of abomination," he clenches his fist, "In order to make a difference to my own life, I become a scientist, so that at very least, I have something to be proud of, instead of sulking around, avoiding people, pitying myself" he quickly catches what he just speaks, "I got better of course."

Phobos can sees there is a lot of a thing Anima tries to hide from him, but he didn't push any further. Instead, he tries to steer the conversation to a different point.

"I see, but I am curious. Why do you post this request in the first place?" Phobos looks at the request paper which has both Phobos's and Anima's signature on it. Anima also details the services that he have given to Phobos, namely question and answers.

"I need someone's help to finish all this. After all, this isn't something I can do alone," there is a small pause, "Then again, this is the only way I could get people to meet me..." he quietly adds, low enough that Phobos doesn't hear.

Phobos looks outside, the sun begins to set down, it is evening by now. He gets up, "Thanks for the info. I got to leave, need to turn this in."

Anima smiles, "Sure, thanks for listening, until we meet again."

As Phobos stands in front of the door, Anima's voice catches his attention, "I almost forgot. In order to break the chains, you need to disrupt his concentration."

Phobos immediately turns around, "What?"

"If you can make him lose his concentration, then the chain will break. It is a perfect moment for you to strike back," Anima begins to make a note from the book he put down by the table, "Well, I'm sure we will meet again."

"I see thanks."

Once outside, Phobos takes a quick look of his surroundings, there are a few dragon and human walking together. Some head towards the guild, while some returns to their home. Phobos walks back to Hunter's Guild.

Inside, Anima stops writing for a moment to look at the pod. It is still nothing but the basic outer. He imagine it that one day, it will be complete. His greatest invention.

"One day," he whispers to himself.

* * *

"Whew..."

Demios closes the book he read. There is a lot of interesting information in the book. To him, there are several points of interest:

Dragons and humans were at odds back then. Dragons hated human for there are warriors that hunted them as sports, while humans dislike dragons for terrorizing them. The continuous rift eventually erupted into a war that lasted for years.

It begins with dragons lay waste on various civilizations. Humans fought back with their weapons and machines.

Dragons and humans actually started to unite after the war caused a lot of casualties on both sides. Dragons believe that if they keep fighting, it is only a matter of time they will be extinct, not helped with the younger dragons with their huge pride as a dragon, thus getting into trouble. To humans, continue battling means more death and sacrifices. Further hindrance is also due to the destruction of the environment caused by the war itself causing animals to disappear and nature unable to regenerate, which means lesser supplies for both parties.

Humans and dragons finally meet together to discuss survival. After a long week, finally they decided to put aside their differences and unite to create a better world.

The unity itself is a rough start. Some refused while others have distrust on each other. It is only after continued support from each species that the unity managed to pull through.

Dragons provided protection and transport for humans. Humans provided care and armors to help dragons protect themselves in return. The term 'armor dragon' also began to appear as dragon became more humanoid as year passes, with a few wild dragons still exist. These humanoid dragons have a double lifespan of a human. In an odd sense, this meands that a dragon with their thirty six years old is technically an adult by both human and dragon standards.

The remaining wild dragons partnered them selves with a human, together they are known as 'Dragon Knights' that roamed the land with a knight's honor.

Demios returns the book back to the shelf. As he walks back, he saw Ray close the book, closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath as he stands up; slowly walk to return the book. Demios notices that he has a solemn look on his face. Yet upon realizing Demios is staring at him, he quickly shakes his head and takes a deep breath, retaining an aura of professionalism.

Demios decides to try to strike up a conversation, "It is unusual for someone like you to be in here. I thought that your clan would have a library on their mansion."

Ray's face somewhat falters, "I happen to like the silence of this place."

Demios can tell there is another reason, but he doesn't press further.

Both of them walks out of the library, watching the evening sky together.

Demios decides to try a different subject, "How is it like? Being a part of Halberd's?"

Ray closes his eyes, "It is a live dedicated to protect others. Our clan has a certain creed, 'to become a shield to protect our comrades.' I aspire to become that sort of knight that fight evil to protect the weak."

Demios doesn't respond, his minds trails off to a different incident.

 _'Oh? Then, what is to say about your own profession? Violence is the way of your job right?'_

"Hey. Hey Demios!" Ray's voice snaps him back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Demios couldn't help but feels uneasy at what Ray said when he compares to what the white dragon told about the innocents. Are they really innocents who use the strong to defend the weak? Demios can't find the answer right now. Ray stares at Demios's face for a moment.

They continue to walk in silence for some time until they arrive in an intersection.

"This is where we part ways," Ray suddenly says, pointing to the path with a mansion at the end of road, "that is my destination. Feel free to come and visit me, until we meet again Demios."

"I understand, until we meet again then." Both Ray and Demios part ways, with Demios walk the other path towards Hunter's Field, to the place where he and Phobos is going to meet up.

As Ray walks further, he looks behind him, ensuring that Demios isn't there. He pulls out his weapon, a halberd.

Gripping the weapon tightly, "One day..." he whispers quietly as he put away the halberd on his back.

* * *

Phobos is standing in front of Hearth's after reporting the quest. Fortunately, the owner is kind enough to let him stay one night free since he didn't use the room yesterday. Watching the distance, he sees Demios arrive.

"Hey," he waves to Demios, "you ready to go?"

Demios nods in response. Both of them head off to the blacksmith.

The blacksmith they head off to is close to the arena. Cheers erupt from the location. It appears that a battle is over. Patrons can bet their Dracoins to predict who will come out victorious and receive a payback for the correct guess. Most fighters are hunters who battle for money, although some are prisoners that fight for either freedom or glory.

The repairs entirely cost 200 Dracoins since the blacksmith has to repair a lot of stuff. The repair starts from two heavy armors with lots of crack on them, two swords, and an equally large trident. Both Demios and Phobos pay evenly, the bounty money they got from Valon proves to be quite a help.

Phobos examines his weapons one more time. A purple trident and a long, thin, one-sided blade. He takes a quick glance to Demios, conparing his own blade with him. His own is noticeably longer and somewhat bigger.

"Say Phobos," Demios speaks, "Where did you get that weapon? I never seen anyone used that kind of combination before."

"Well,yo be honest. I found them," Phobos admits while putting away his trident on his back, "I like these, and they always been with me since then."

"Huh? You found both of them?" Demios asks. He doesn't expect that answer at all.

"I forgot where though, must be some sort of ruins," Phobos says while strapping his blade by the waist, ensuring that the weapon has been sheathed properly, "They didn't came with a safety keep, so I had to buy them."

Demios nods as they head outside.

"So, anything interesting that happened?" Phobos asks.

"I met one of the Halberd's. He told me that the one we rescued was practicing." Demios purposefully left out a few details, unsure of Ray's earlier behavior, notably the way he avoids mentioning his peers.

"Good to know. Mine was a scientist of sort, he was building some sort of machine. He is, um… legless." Phobos can't find any other word to describe Anima.

Demios raises an eye, "Legless?"

"He doesn't have legs, so he walks by, uh… slithering."

"Hmm…," Demios thinks, "sounds like an interesting dragon."

"Yeah, well sort of."

Something catches Demios's attention; he walks to a poster on a wall by Hearth's Inn.

 _Adventures needed!_

 _A group of explorer is looking people to join them in an expedition to the western sands to discover an ancient artifact._

 _Anyone may join. Prepare your own supplies; we are not responsible for anything that happens to you during the journey, including death._

 _You will be paid if we returned alive from the expedition._

 _Assemble in front of the main gate a week from now on! We will move out early morning!_

Demios read the poster with a fixed stare. Phobos doesn't seems to care but curious at the prospect itself.

"A week..., enough time to prepare." Demios counts his remaining money, over 500 Dracoins. He manages to save up a lot previously, but Valon's bounty boosts his own expenditure by a lot.

"Why don't we start setting up tomorrow? Who knows whatever stuff we may need," Phobos put his hand on Demios's shoulder. He nodded in response.

Both of them part ways, each of them heading towards the inn where they stay for the night.

Once Demios enters Familiar, he saw the same lady cleaning the desk.

"Oh, it's you. I heard the news," she smiles, "don't worry about the room. After all, you didn't use it last night. So, enjoy yourself." She returns to clean the desk. Demios doesn't even manage to say anything about the matter.

He enters his room; the armor is put down close to bed. As he sits by the bed, he unsheathes the sword to check it over. The blade looks sharper than before; he can see his reflection on the blade. Putting back the sword, he lays down the bed, sleeping for the day.

* * *

"This should be enough."

In what seems to be a laboratory, a large dragon wearing a lab coat is packing stuff in a large bag. He silently packs some unusual stuff like a duster, a magnifier, books, and writing stuff.

As he began to tidy up the bag's contents, a human enters the room, "Sir, all the fliers has been put up."

The dragon nods his head, "Good job, you are dismissed."

The human nods and exited the room. The dragon sighs to himself as he wipes sweat from his forehead. He heads to a table; atop of it is a research notes, 'Ancient Relic' is the topic. The reports details about uncovering artifacts from ancient civilization and whether they are still usable or not, including the locations. It also under presumption that the place also contains records of the ancient civilization itself.

"Almost there. Then I can see it for myself," his right hand crackles with lightning, "the ancient artifact, 'Super Armors'."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _AN: Well, what do you think of Ray and Anima? As always, feel free to share your thoughts on this chapter or if you have any questions._ _Also, this story will be periodically updated monthly; I hope you don't mind too much._


	3. Truth of His Crimes

**_Chapter 3 Truth of His Crime_**

* * *

Three days after Phobos and Demios encounter with Anima and Ray, respectively, including knowing the upcoming expedition, both of them have been sparring together and gathering supplies for the long trip.

Right now, both of them are standing in an open field within Field of Wisdom. The area is a public training ground, which means anyone can use it. They are about to start their morning spar with both warriors prepares their weapons.

Phobos readies his sword, pointing the weapon to Demios, "Ready whenever you are, as always."

Demios brandishes his sword, taking a battle stance. He leaps ahead towards Phobos, preparing for attacking him. Phobos retaliates by swinging his sword at Demios with two hands. Their weapons clash as Demios tries to overpower Phobos. Phobos smirks as he let go of his left arm to wield his trident while the other hands holds the sword as he speaks an arcane sentence.

Knowing what is going to happen, Demios jumps back as Phobos leaps into the air, throwing his trident to Demios.

The weapon emits a white aura that becomes larger. The aura crushes Demios as he struggles against the pressure, gripping his weapon tightly. As the weapon strikes the ground beside Demios, it unleashes a huge blast, sending a powerful force that pulls Demios off the ground as the impact send him flying.

Landing roughly, Demios struggles to stand as the trident returns to its owner. Phobos waits as Demios recovers from the pressure. Both of them stare at each other for a moment when Demios suddenly disappears.

Phobos tenses up. Without moving from his position, he takes a look at his surroundings. A draft of wind behind him catches his attention. As he turns around, Demios quickly closes their distance between one another; his blade prepares to strike down Phobos.

Bracing for the assault, Phobos takes a defensive stance as Demios performs flurry of slashes at Phobos, ending it with a slash at his side, leaving several laceration wounds over his body.

Demios stands with his back towards Phobos, unaware that Phobos already leaps at him. He grunts as Phobos delivers a painful blow at his back. Phobos holds down Demios by the back neck tightly, "Give up?"

Demios tries to struggle against Phobos's grip, kicking his body. He doesn't flinch. Instead, he tightens his grip; Demios grunts in pain, "I give up."

Phobos releases Demios. He picks up to a first aid box nearby, treating his injuries. Demios himself has a white aura surrounds his body. The bruises on his neck alongside a few scratches are healing up quickly.

As effective as healing magic is, it sometimes leaves the caster with either harmless or problematic side effects, ranging from a simple migraine to accidental poisoning. The most common one is leaving the caster with scars. So far, green dragons are the only one who can effectively cast this spell without causing too much problems.

Phobos closes the box after treating himself, his arms have a few patches of bandages on it. "Good one," he begins, "You're getting faster, keep it up." Demios nods at him.

"But be gentle with my neck will you?" Demios rubs his neck a little.

"Sorry," Phobos apologizes.

Both of them part ways, with Phobos take a walk around Dravagan while Demios decides to visit Ray.

* * *

"He got me good," Phobos rubs his arm, "if he keeps this up and who knows how fast he will be?"

Despite this, another thing disturbs him. There has been no sight of the white dragon since their encounter a few days ago. The dragon must have gone into hiding, or left the city. But if he does leave Dravagan, then there should be at least a glimpse, but there is none. As of now, the outlaw has been officially given a title, 'Reaper'.

He ponders this as he walks the streets of Residential Area. Right now, many of its residents are taking a walk or heading to the nearby park. Phobos pass by Anima's house. A crashing sound came from inside, alerting Phobos.

When he enters the house, the first thing he sees is a fallen shelf, a long horn protruding from a pile of books below. Then Anima emerges from the pile of books, frustration evident in his face.

"You alright?" Phobos pulls Anima up.

"I'm fine," Anima wipes off the dust on his coat. He raises both hands towards the shelf and books. Both objects glows as the shelf stands straight and the books return themselves to the shelf, "I'm sorry for asking out of blue, but can I ask you for another favor? Can you accompany me for a while? I need to buy some stuff."

Phobos ponders about it for a few second, "I suppose I can, but why?"

"… less… conspicuous…," Phobos can barely hear his voice; those are the only words he could hear. He stands by the door, waiting for Anima to get ready.

Needless to say, walking with a legless dragon really makes them stand out. Many pairs of eye stare at them, those that give them weird look and some that back away from them. While Phobos doesn't show any emotions, Anima seems to be a little uneasy from his fidgeting hands. Both of them continue to walk at Anima's destination, a tool shop.

Phobos stands beside Anima as he buys stuff. Phobos himself ends up thinking about what to buy for the expedition. So far, he manages to get himself a tent, but he doesn't have any foods or water yet. The sounds of coin exchange signals the end of their transaction.

Fortunately for them, the walk back is relatively uneventful. They reach Anima's house without much problem or stares.

Setting down the items on his desk, he pulls out a small pouch, "Here," he throws the pouch which Phobos catch with ease, "a small thanks from me."

"Thanks," Phobos pockets the money, "I should be off, see you soon."

"Until next time," both dragons part ways. Phobos continues to wander the city, all while pondering about various things, mostly about the expedition.

* * *

Demios is standing in front of the big mansion. Needless to say, the Halberd's clan has a really big mansion. It seems that the entire members of the clan live in here.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Two guards approach Demios. The signature Halberd's clan emblem is on their armors.

"Hold it!" All of them turn towards the voice's owner. Ray approaches the trio, still wearing the same outfit he wore yesterday. The two guards salute him as he returns the salute, turning his attention to Demios.

"This one is with me. Let us in."

Both guards step out of the way as they open the gate. Ray enters the mansion with Demios following behind him.

"It is a pleasure to see you come to visit," Ray smiles, "Why don't I take you on a tour around?" He leads Demios to a field where two dragons are sparring. One side is a red dragon fighting against a blue dragon. Both dragons wield a halberd and a shield in each hand.

The red dragon rushes towards the blue dragon, preparing to thrust his halberd. His opponent raises his shield, readying his halberd to counter.

The shield blocks the attack as the blue dragon counters with another blow of his own, scratching the red dragon's arm.

"Our little sparring field," Ray begin explaining as the two dragons continues their battle, "Usually we practice here, but there are also those who practice outside like the one who you saved back then."

"Speaking of that dragon, how is he?"

Ray closes his eyes, "A brave dragon that one. He is the one who told us about you. Right now, he is practicing over there," Ray points at a red dragon practicing alone using his halberd at a distance.

The battle is over with the red dragon's victory. Both fighters shake hands as they head their own ways.

Ray and Demios approach the dragon. Upon looking at them, the dragon stops at what he is doing and approached them with enthusiasm. He saluted them with Ray salutes back, "I trust that the training is going well, young one?"

"It is Sir Ray," he notices Demios standing beside Ray, "Y-You are…, the one who saved me earlier," he bows down, "Forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself," he stands up straight, holding the halberd, "My name is Hal; I am still learning to how become a great guardian."

Three of them make a quick chat before Hal returns to his training. Ray and Demios continue to walk around the mansion.

"He is an eager one," Demios comments.

"He is. You know, I am surprised though. Hal seems to idolize you."

"What?" Demios asks, he doesn't expect that.

"After the incident, he keeps saying how much he needs to become stronger. Maybe because it is us, white dragons."

Demios stays quiet. White dragons aren't really seen as fighters. This makes him and Phobos somewhat a rare sight.

"Us, white dragons may aren't as strong as them. But still, you are a white dragon too. Being a Halberd must have given you some respect from others," Demios notes.

Ray closes his eyes, "Only because they know how influential our clan are. No matter how respected I am, as a guardian I..." Ray doesn't finish the sentence, he remains silent. Instead, he takes a deep breath, "Perhaps things will change, now that you are here..."

Demios doesn't respond back. Ray already looks suspicious when talking about his own clan. Despite being part of Halberd's clan, Ray doesn't seem to have much respect as a fighter. Demios decides to see his abilities for himself.

"Ray, would you mind sparring with me?" The question surprises Ray as it came out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"I would like to see for myself, your power." Demios hopes this would be enough to convince him.

Ray actually smiles, "Very well. Let us head to the field then."

Demios hopes he didn't regret this choice; Ray seems to be a strong individual.

* * *

Out of all the impossible things he has in his mind that will never happen to him, one of them has come true. He is lost.

Phobos looks around at his surroundings, he doesn't understand as how he ends up in here. The last thing he remembers is pondering about the next few days. What's weirder is the fact that now he is inside some empty warehouse.

The place has dust everywhere. There are barely any lights for him to make out his surroundings. Phobos feels there is something at his feet. Bending down to pick it up, he could make out a drawing of two dragons.

Conjuring a small flame in his hand, he takes a look at the drawing. A really crude drawing of two dragons holding hands is the main content of the drawing. On the bottom right, the word '2C' is seen. Wondering what this is all about, he keeps the paper inside his pocket. At a distance can be seen what seems to be piles of newspaper.

Picking up the paper, he recognizes the headline. It is about a fire breakout that decimates an entire village. There are no known survivors, nor any cause of the fire. The news is 20 years old.

"Twenty years ago..., that is a really long time ago. The paper is in a readable condition too. Someone must have preserved this," Phobos notes.

As he flips more of these, Phobos finds out something surprising.

It appears that there has been an influx of fake reports since last six months in various location. Interestingly, more than half of those reports claimed that they are under attack by a white dragon. Although some of the claims have been proven true, the numbers of report that claims the same thing is too much for the span of six months.

' _Something is off; there shouldn't be these much reports if it is only these long.'_

Phobos reads the article again and something clicks in his mind.

' _It can't be…, more half of these reports are lies! Is it possible that the reports are done to throw suspicion to him?'_

Taking one of the papers, Phobos tries to illuminate his surroundings a little brighter. Below him is a makeshift bed with a rag. Someone probably sleeps here.

' _Someone lives here?'_

Suddenly, Phobos feels a blade on his neck. Without turning around, he knew who it is. He quickly dives below and grips the pole with his left hand, snapping it away from him. Throwing the scythe away, Phobos came face to face with him, the 'Reaper'.

Both of them didn't get any time to interact since an explosion catches their attention.

A blue dragon is visible from where the explosion is coming from. The dragon wears a heavy armor with a great sword on his right side. The dragon takes a look on Phobos and the Reaper before drawing his sword with one hand, rushing towards them.

Phobos steps away before the dragon could reach him, pushing the dragon against a wall. After that, Phobos smacks the body to the side.

The Reaper looks around and gathers his scythe. Around them is another 10 hunters. The dragon that Phobos seemingly knocks out disappears. He reappears again above them, standing atop of stacked crates, rubbing his head.

"So…, what is this all about?" Phobos asks the dragon, the leader it seems.

"It appears that we have got our prey here." The leader announces, ignoring Phobos, "Both of them will make a great bounty for the guild."

Phobos points his trident at the speaking dragon, "You, explain yourself before I decided to crush all of you right now."

"You!? Against all of us?" The leader laughs for a few seconds, "You know, I should have known. It is impossible for a dragon to commit so many attacks in a mere short span of time," he held the grip of his sword, "After all; it should be possible if the perpetrator is two dragons. Both of you have similar builds after all."

Phobos turns towards the Reaper. Their own body builds is quite similar, the only thing that differentiates them is that the Reaper's backside has spikes along them.

"It is a lot easier if the perpetrator is a hunter. It gives you a lot leeway to perform crime in various places easily, "the leader keeps his eyes on them, "Well, the only important thing is that we defeat you and take you in," the rest of the hunters readied their weapons at them.

"The only thing that will happen in here is you, and your lackeys all lay unconscious." Phobos lets out a dangerous tone. The Reaper has his scythe ready; he too will not fall in here.

The hunters begin their assault. Phobos cut down two of the incoming enemies. The Reaper strikes down another two of them in succession. A bolt of lightning pass between them, the caster is readying to cast another spell. Two hunters cover the caster in front of her.

Speaking an arcane sentence, Phobos launches his trident. The weapon unleashed a wave that crushes the vanguards. But the caster manages to finish the spell, before the trident got too close.

A barrier appeared between her and the weapon. The pressure of the weapon is strong, but she stands straight, defending from the attack with the barrier. Phobos's right hand is in flames; he launches the fire forward, engulfing the trident in flames. This time, the force proved to be too strong for her to resist. The barrier break, the impact knocks her out. The trident propels itself back to Phobos as the Reaper defeats the remaining three by smacking them with his fist.

Phobos and Reaper looks around their surroundings. The blue dragon is nowhere seen since the beginning of the battle. Both of them are spread out within the partly illuminated warehouse.

A drift of wind behind Reaper catches his attention. Turning around, the blue dragon is closing on him, his sword ready to strike. The blade slashed his right arm, drawing blood.

Reaper immediately makes a distance between them. The blue dragon throws a nearby wooden crate at him. It hit him at his right arm, injuring it further. Reaper growls in pain as he holds down his arm.

Hearing all the commotion, Phobos heads to where both dragons are. He stands between the Reaper and the blue dragon.

"As expected of you to protect him," the blue dragon readies his weapon.

Phobos pulls out his trident once again, "You will regret ever angering me, The White Terror," he throws the trident towards the dragon. But he sidestep, the trident missing him completely.

Yet the trident brought along its signature force. The air forcefully pushes the dragon as he is flying off the ground and hit the wall. Jumping and riding the flow, Phobos punches the dragon's abdomen. The punch ends up breaking the wall, leaving a big hole. The leader lies in defeat on the ground as the trident returns to Phobos.

Phobos stares at the defeated leader before turning his attention to the Reaper. He glares at him all while holding down his injured arm. Phobos attempts to approach him, but the Reaper growls in warning.

Ignoring the empty threat, Phobos takes out a clean rag as he cleans the wound before heals it.

Reaper stares at Phobos as he takes care of his left arm. Phobos mutters an arcane sentence as he holds his hand over the wound. The small cut closed up, not leaving any signs.

Phobos steps back, waiting for him to recover. "Why…?" his only reply towards Phobos.

Phobos pulls out a newspaper clipping, "This." It is the same one regarding the attack report, "I know that this report isn't true, but I won't claim that you are innocent. What I want to know is how all of this started."

Reaper nods. He began telling his story regarding the fake assault and his actions.

* * *

Demios and Ray stare at each other; both fighters pants as various bruises and cuts covers their bodies. Spectators around watches with interest as the two white dragons straighten themselves, readying their weapons at each other.

As expected of a Halberd's, it is almost impossible to break through Ray's defense easily. Demios had a hard time trying to find an opening. He only manages to fight back by creating a distraction with his speed and then assault him from his back.

To Ray, Demios proves to be a more capable dragon that he originally thought. His speed makes it impossible to attack him without knowing where he is. Ray's entire style revolves around guarding his opponent's attack, and then counters them. The only way he managed to attack Demios is by bashing the shield to where Demios seems to be.

Instead of performing a quick assault, Demios began chanting in arcane language. Ray raises his shield, bracing himself for whatever attack Demios about to unleash.

"Dragon Flame!" A red astral dragon appears above Demios. The being breathe a wave of fire towards its opponent. The shield deflects the incoming flames. Ray continues to stand as the flame engulfs his surroundings, heating it up and causing him to sweat.

The flame dies down. Moving his shield, Demios no longer stands there. Ray quickly turns around, only to see Demios already closing in. Without time to guard, Ray swings his halberd towards Demios.

Demios managed to slash Ray's right shoulder before the halberd hit his chest armor. The blow staggers Demios as Ray holds his injured shoulder. Yet he dash quickly, smashing his halberd at Demios, knocking him down. Ray pointing the weapon at Demios, waiting him to forfeit.

Demios raises his hands, signaling his defeat. Ray eases up as Demios regain his footing. Both fighters patch up their injuries with the help of a few members that brought out the healing kit.

"You're strong," Ray compliments Demios as they patched themselves up, "even stronger than any white dragon I know."

Demios smiles, "You too. That was a good fight." Both fighters shake hands as Demios prepares to leave.

After Demios departs from the Halberd's mansion, a paper catches Ray's eye. It is the recruitment poster regarding the expedition. Ray stares at it for a while before heading inside the mansion, bringing the paper with him.

Demios returns to where he and Phobos usually meet together, between Familiar and Hearth's Inn.

* * *

The Reaper's name, Cronus has been telling Phobos regarding his actions. It isn't much, yet the only thing he really is guilty of, is an assault, which is unfortunately, their first meeting.

"Needless to say, it is going to take a while to clear you of those false charges. Except the one from our first encounter. But still, what happened that day?"

Cronus looks away, "A disagreement."

"Really? There is definitely something you didn't tell me," Phobos remarks. Cronus still doesn't respond.

"Fine. Now listen, if you wanted your bounty to be removed, then you have to come with me."

Cronus takes a defensive stance, "Why? So that you can turn me in?"

"I won't. It will take a while, but-"

"But what? They will take it down and then put it up when you don't know? What makes you think they won't comply with your request?"

Phobos shows the newspaper, "I have this, the fake report. Look, I don't know who is behind this. But what I do know that you're simply a decoy for them," he holds out his hand, "All I ask you is you to trust me."

"What do you get out of all this?"

"A small compensation from them," Phobos grins.

Cronus's mind is in conflict. On one hand, he really wants to trust Phobos. On the other hand, the offer sounds too good to be true. But the stronger part of him really wants to take the offer. Maybe no one will chase him anymore. He takes Phobos's hand, sealing the deal.

"All right, let's go." Together, they walk to the Hunter's Guild. Cronus stays behind Phobos all the time. In order not to look suspicious should anyone see them, Phobos confiscates his scythe, much to his displeasure.

Hunter's Guild seems really quiet as the news of the expedition recruitment has spread among the city. Phobos quickly gets Cronus out of sight before anyone can see them. Together, they enter the headmaster room.

"So? What brings you here?" A white dragon presents himself before them, sitting in the headmaster's chair.

"I'll cut to the chase immediately."

And so, Phobos presents his own findings regarding a second group that has committing the assault, framing Cronus in the process. The small span time and locations proves that it is impossible for him to commit assault in two different places in mere minutes.

"I see," the headmaster had been listening intently at Phobos' explanation, "First, allow me to make a point. We will investigate what you have found. For now, I will take down the wanted poster, **temporarily.** "

"Temporary?"

"Until we have conducted further investigations, the wanted poster will remain inactive for a while," the headmaster points to Cronus, "should that dragon proved to be innocent, we will remove him from the list. But should he be guilty, we will put him on top wanted list immediately, and you will be held responsible for his actions. Do you understand?" Both dragons nods, "also Phobos. That dragon will be under your care now."

"Wait, I though the guild takes care of these kind of stuff."

"No, it is your responsibility to look after the one you try to defend from false accusations. If we did, then there will be a lot of angry people at us for sheltering outlaws," the headmaster put all stuff that Phobos find in a bag, with the exception of a few stuff that Phobos doesn't reveal due to not being important, "Now, I believe it is time for us to adjourn. I will send people to investigate this matter, good day."

With that, both dragons are now outside Hunter's Guild, walking towards Hearth's Inn. It is evening now. Around this time, other people are usually still at the coliseum, watching the current match and betting for who they believe will be victorious.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, between Hearth's Inn and Familiar._

"Looks like he's already done for the day." Demios have been standing for an hour since they usually meet up together at this time. Shrugging, he returns to his own inn, resting for the day, unaware that Phobos is about to reach his location, bringing Cronus with him.

* * *

Phobos quickly gets Cronus to his room before anyone can see them together. After ensuring that no one is around, Phobos locks the door and relaxes after quite a day.

Cronus put down his scythe and sleeps on the couch immediately, leaving Phobos to do whatever he likes. Phobos takes the moment to pay attention what Cronus really is like from a closer perspective.

What he sees is a big white dragon wearing an armor which covers his upper body. A helmet covers his entire face; the only thing visible is his closed eyes. He also wears a jean for dragons. He wears a glove that covers his arm, only his fingers are visible. His entire attire is black in color. He shows a smiling face while sleeping, probably the first time he is able to sleep calmly, feeling safe.

Phobos let him sleep is as he lay on the bed, sleeping in the day as well, completely forgot about Demios.

* * *

 _Somewhere…,_

Two figures are conversing in a dark room.

"Sir, it appears the 'The Reaper' bounty has been taken down," the small figure reports towards the bigger one.

"Is that so? Looks like we have no choice but to stop our operations for a while, tell all of them that."

"Understood, but what about-"

"Him? Oh, he will be fine. There is no need to worry about him. It's not like he will randomly spew out information. I knew him too long for him not to do something as stupid as that."

"Very well. I shall take my leave then." The small figure exits the room.

The figure is now pondering, "So, someone managed to find out," he grins, "It appears that things will get interesting soon…"

 **To be continued**

* * *

 _An: This chapter is meant to finish the wanted poster subplot, so I'm sorry if you feel this is kind of rushed. Next chapter will start the desert expedition. Stay tuned._


	4. Inheritor of Super Armor

**Chapter 4: Inheritor of Super Armor**

* * *

"So, tell me again why we are heading off with him?"

Demios, Phobos, and Cronus are now standing close to the main gate. The news about Cronus's bounty being taken down causes quite a stir among the residences. The official explanation of the guild is, 'We're investigating a related incident regarding The Reaper.' Hunters weren't happy about this development, although there is nothing they can do about it.

"I told you. The guild demanded me to take care of him and there is nothing I can do."

Despite his bounty has been taken down, Cronus is still wary of his surroundings, afraid that anyone might recognize him. To take care of that problem, Phobos is the one that keeps his weapon, much to his displeasure. Not that it helps, since his helmet already draws a lot of attention. Phobos can't do anything about it though, as Cronus refuses to take it off.

"Speaking of which, why are you dressed like that?" Demios points at Phobos' outfit, which is the same attire he wore when they first met. Around them are various participants that wear light armor. Phobos is the only one that wears heavy armor today. Even Cronus, choose to wear a black shirt instead of loght armor. They also each carry a bag with them.

Cronus himself avoided going out during those times, preferred staying in Phobos's room. This caused Phobos unable to move around too far lest he risked getting found out for housing Cronus and caused a lot of problems as people are still wary whether the Reaper's threat is still lingering or not. The situation has gotten better these days.

"I'll take protection any time compared to some comfortable clothes," he gestures to Cronus, "besides, since we're leaving for some time, I don't have any choice but to bring him along."

Demios doesn't reply back. His eyes continue to stare at Cronus intently, watching his movements for suspicious activity. Phobos himself scans the small crowd; all of the participants are dragons, perhaps around twenty in total, including them. Yet one certain figure sticks out due to everyone doesn't talk to him. He is looking at his own equipment for this expedition. Phobos immediately recognizes him with his trademark long horn, and his slithering movement.

"Anima! You're here too?"

Anima turns around and smiles upon seeing Phobos, "Phobos. I see you are participating as well."

"Sort of. I am curious about this expedition, as in why gather us?"

"Usually, official expedition is done with the natives' approval. Perhaps there is something else is going on."

Phobos and Anima continue their little chat.

* * *

"Will you stop glaring at me?"

Demios is still silent, his eyes remains at Cronus. He still didn't trust him.

Someone's footsteps gets his attention. It is Ray, with his halberd and shield behind him. Demios ignores Cronus and approaches Ray, much to Cronus's relief. He begins using this personal time to pay attention, whether people seem to eye him or not. So far, most of them seem to be busy with their stuff rather than their surroundings. Cronus decides to look for Phobos. Standing around doing nothing will make him stand out quickly. He quickly regrets that decision.

"I thought The Halberd's doesn't participate in these kinds of jobs." Demios inquires regarding Ray's reason to present at this expedition.

"We're more like private guardians at times. But this one should be good enough for me to try."

"Try? This is your first outside this city?"

"No, I mean my first real adventure," there is a sparkle on his eyes. He is really looking forward to this, "the leader should be here soon."

Ray and Demios look at the empty streets, waiting for signs of someone to arrive.

* * *

"So, this is the one they called 'Reaper'."

Anima had been examining Cronus for some time, checking him out. The only reason that Anima comes to that conclusion is that Cronus match the description that Phobos gives out the other day. Cronus is slowly becoming uncomfortable with Anima's constant examinations.

"Can't you do something?" Cronus asks Phobos.

"Sorry, I can't stop him. Well, I tried." Cronus sighs in defeat from Phobos's response.

Anima begins checking Cronus's hand. Cronus quickly pulls his hand off, "Hands off," he glares at Anima.

Anima stares at Cronus for a bit, "Fine, I will back off, for now."

* * *

The sounds of wings flapping in the sky catch everyone's attention. Two giant dragons fly overhead the city, landing just outside the town. The main gate opens up as a figure descends from the dragon. Everyone walks outside the city as they approach the figure.

Upon closer look the figure reveals itself to be a large red dragon, wearing a lab coat. Behind him are two humans, Dragon Knights, taking care of their dragons as the red dragon address the crowd in front of him.

"First of all, thank you for gathering here today. I am Galvanic, the head of this expedition."

The crowd's reactions are all the same thing, curious as a red dragon usually isn't in this kind of profession. Galvanic himself eyes the crowd, especially noting those who doesn't fly with wings, and the fact there is a white dragon. His eye remains at Ray for a few seconds before addressing the crowd again.

"Because I know that some of you that participate can't fly, I have enlisted the help of these fellow Dragon Knights," he gestures to two humans behind him, "Allow me to present you, Dragon Knights, Tutankhamun, and Dragon Knights, Geronimo."

Two humans stand in front of the crowd. One is a tan young human with yellow and blue hair, wearing an Egyptian outfit. His attire seems to indicate that he is someone with high authority. He also carries with him a staff. Behind him is a white dragon wearing a similar armor.

The other one, a tall man wearing an Indian chief outfit with two axes dangling from his waists. Behind him is a giant black dragon with colorful markings which resemble some sort of totem.

"Tutankhamun? The king of the western sands? How did he able to get him?"

"And that one is Geronimo! The chief that is known to destroy any enemies that oppose him."

Murmurs spread through the crowd; their shock is understandable as two well known figures is now standing within them.

"Tutankhamun or King Tut, the ruler of the sands. I've heard several of his attempts to create a better kingdom for his subjects. Never though I will meet him here," Anima eyes the two dragon knights intently.

After the murmurs become quiet, some of those that can't fly are meant to ride alongside the Dragon Knights. Out of those that can't do so, only five that fell into that category. Phobos opts to ride alongside Anima as he is the heaviest among them. They were set to ride with King Tut.

"Can that dragon even lift me?" Phobos asks after Anima feels that he is secure on top of the dragon.

"There is nothing Horus can't lift. Now let us go, before we waste any more time," the king commands as he checks over his passenger.

"Okay…," Phobos leaps and lands on the dragon's back. The dragon, Horus falls flat to the ground, the weight of his armor also adds to the sudden fall. Snickers of laughter among those who watch just add to Phobos's embarrassment.

"I shouldn't have worn my armor…," Phobos laments.

"Yeah, you shouldn't," Anima shakes his head.

"It will be a long journey. Prepare yourself, for we are taking off. Horus! Let us rise!"

The dragon gave a roar before flapping its wings, slowly ascending to the sky. Beside them Geronimo also commands his dragon to fly; with the remaining others fly as well. Ray flies between Horus and Geronimo's dragon alongside Demios and Galvanic, while Cronus flies beside Horus.

The journey proves to be a miserable one for Phobos. The armor absorbs the heat and causes him to sweat profusely. Anima ends up lending him an umbrella for the duration of the travel while he wears a hood.

Around 2 hours goes by since they begin the travel. The group is now travelling the desert. The entire area around them is nothing but sand. The heat began to intensify at this time. The heat causes some of the members to lag behind, not helping the fact that they have been travelling without rest.

"Ahead of us is an oasis. Let us take our rest over there for the day," Galvanic points forward.

"You've been here before?" Anima questions.

"Sort of. I've scouted the area a few times."

True to his word, an oasis can be seen ahead. A large lake with lush green natures surrounding it is visible from above. All of them lands as they begin to gather their own stuff.

"Let us set a camp here."

* * *

The camp is set down close to the lake. Dragons begin to pile up various wooden stuff they carry with them to make a fire for the night. Phobos set up a tent alongside Demios. Due to the small space available, a few dragons end up bunking tent together to save space. Phobos ends up with Anima and Cronus while Demios stays with Ray and Galvanic. The Dragon Knights stay close to their dragons while sharing a tent.

"That is quite a burn over there."

Phobos is now inside his tent alongside Anima and Cronus. Phobos has taken off his armor. His entire body stings from the pain due to the heat. He is laying face down on one of the mattress. Anima speaks an arcane sentence. Ice envelops his hand as he presses it against the burn mark. Phobos clenches his teeth in pain as a cooling sensation covers his body.

Cronus simply looks at the scene all while sitting in the corner. Anima covers Phobos with a white sheet before Phobos decides to sleep. Cronus pulls out spare clothes from his bag, setting it beside Phobos before sleeping himself. Anima decides to read a book he has with him.

* * *

It is still afternoon, the sun beats down harshly among the sands as everyone remains inside their tents.

"Honestly, I'm actually surprised," Galvanic begins, "To find that one of the Halberd's participate in here,´ He points at the emblem Ray possesses with him, "A white dragon no less!"

"My participation here is nothing more than my own personal accord," Ray replies firmly.

"With that kind of outfit, I am surprised that you didn't attract a lot of attention," Demios stares at Ray's attire. His main emblem is still on his chain mail and shield. He turns to Galvanic, "So, why are you alone? I thought archaeologists usually travel together in groups, but there is only you here."

Galvanic turns away from them, "I can't answer that yet. It is better if you see the reason for yourselves…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray asks, but Galvanic remains quiet. Demios and Ray stares at Galvanic, hoping for more information. But he still remains quiet.

* * *

Hours goes by, it is now evening. Participants begin to clean themselves off on the oasis. Anima remains inside the tent while Phobos and Cronus meet up with Ray, Demios, and Galvanic respectively. Phobos wears the clothes the Cronus pulled out earlier.

"What's with the helmet?" Ray asks Cronus.

"Don't ask," Cronus responds back, moving away from them.

"What's with these entire unanswered questions today?" Ray asks in confusion.

"I wish I knew…," Phobos massages his temple.

Cronus stands by a tree, looking around the oasis while Ray and Galvanic proceeds to clean themselves, while Demios and Phobos talks.

"I can't trust him Phobos, you know that," Demios sighs before continuing, "Phobos, do you really trust him?"

"I don't know, but what can I do? I practically brought this to myself," Phobos takes a deep breath, "But I can't just turn away, especially after what I have discovered. I did tell you about it right?"

Demios sighs in frustration, Phobos did tell him about the discoveries.

"Look; I know you don't trust him. But at the least, I will ensure that he doesn't randomly attack anyone."

"All right, but I will keep an eye on him," Demios says, turning his attention towards Cronus, but less staring compared to earlier, "By the way, how are you feeling now?"

"Better, it doesn't sting anymore."

"Good to know," Demios takes a look at Phobos's outfit, black shirts and pants, "and your armor?"

"Safely kept inside my tent," Phobos grins.

* * *

Back at their tent, Anima stares at Phobos' bag. Phobos keeps the armor into a bag and then proceeds to tie it to the tent so that no one can take it away. It looks like as if the bag will tear itself apart any moment.

Anima shrugs and returns to the book he almost finished reading.

* * *

After everyone finishes wash themselves up, including Anima, all of them gathers under a fire where they began eating their food.

"So, mind telling us what these 'ancient artifacts' is all about?" Everyone wants to know regarding the object of interest in this expedition.

"I suppose I can tell you…," Galvanic begin, "Have you ever heard of 'Super Armors'?"

"You mean those armors that are believed about granting its user incredible power? They really exist?" Anima is curious that this expedition is about them, as most believe them to be a myth.

"According to our scouts, there is a ruined temple that hasn't been explored yet," the king begins explaining, "Although to be more accurate, we can't. Once we reached the ruins, you will understand why."

No one speaks a word, silence overcome everyone as all of them wonders about what King Tut speaks of.

"Can't explore the ruins?"Anima's voice pierces through the silence as he heads forward, "Why is that? What happened to the previous group?"

Both Galvanic and King Tut closes their eyes, it appears that Geronimo knows nothing about it.

"We have a right to know. After all, your ads already claimed that we will be paid if we returned alive," Phobos in turn speaks out, "And allow me to guess, they died."

Finally Galvanic nods, "I sent out a small group previously, and they were never heard again. All that remains are one last communication, telling that the sandstorm covered the ruins is too strong to break through, and they saw something within it."

Various feelings rush through the participants. Some are in fear, and some are wondering to find out what creatures lies within the desert.

"How did you get approval in the first place?" Anima asks, eyes still at Galvanic and King Tut.

"Reports of suspicious activities have been reported from the ruins. We cannot confirm who or what caused this," King Tut gestures to Galvanic, "it was around the time where he requests an approval. Since the destination is also located at the source, I gave them my approval."

Anima rubs his chin, pondering. Galvanic proceeds to announce, "If there is no more question, let us take rest for the night. Tomorrow, we reached our destination and...," he pauses, "confront whatever that is..." he turns back to his tent, King Tut followed suit to his own.

"Come to think of it, why are you participating as well? Sorry if it sounds offensive, just curious, "Phobos asks Geronimo.

The man closes his eyes, crossing his arms, "The time of the hunt draws closer. The being shall fall before me."

He turns away to tend to his dragon, leaving Phobos speechless.

"He..., he just ignored me!"

"It appears that he participates to hunt down this monster," Demios concludes, "but this is the first time I heard of this."

"The reputation of Geronimo as an incredible hunter is greatly known to those who look for information about him," Ray begins explaining, "If there is anyone who can, he can."

Anima looks at Cronus, still looking around with a somewhat suspicious stare. Anima feels like that watching Cronus gives him the feeling that he is practically looking at himself.

He approaches Cronus, nudging him by the arm, "Why don't you go talk with them?"

He looks towards Anima, "Why do you care?"

"I know what it feels like to be alone, without anyone to talk to," Anima chuckles, surprising Cronus, "Actually, I am glad to meet him," Anima points to Phobos, "Because of him, I get to be a little more confident in here. Now, why don't we head together? After all, it's better than being alone."

Anima heads off towards the trio, with Cronus follows behind, pondering what Anima said, especially a part that sticks out.

 _'I know what it feels like to be alone.'_

Both dragons now join the little chat. Each of them discovers a little bit about each other. Demios reveals that he likes reading about history.

"So that's why you head off to the library that day," Phobos says.

"Did you seriously expect something else?" Demios retorts.

Ray reveals that he actually doesn't have any outside experience, much to Demios's shock.

"Never have any outside experience? Really?" Anima doesn't really believe what Ray said.

"This is the first, and won't be the last," Ray said confidently.

"Training must be heavy over there...," Demios wonders.

Anima shows that he has an almost perfect accuracy, by throwing knives that he carries with him to falling leaves. Those knives slices through the leaves as it hit the tree before he pulls them back using telekinesis.

"Whoa! How do you exactly train yourself?" Phobos says in amazement.

"I make good use of my spare time," Anima shrugs.

"Spare time, you have one?" Cronus asks skeptically. Anima doesn't seem the type to have free time.

"Yes. Spare time, as in, various times when I was bored."

Phobos reveals that whenever someone angers him, he will beat up anyone.

"So you're saying that you have a horrible temper," Anima concludes.

"Horrible is a harsh word there Anima...," Phobos sweat drops.

"I have never seen you being angry before," Demios says.

Cronus raises his hand, "I did."

"Really? Do tell us."

Cronus seems to open up a bit more towards them, as he reveals that he can't cast magic.

"Can't cast one? Even the most basic healing?" Anima never expects that someone actually claims that they can't cast magic.

Cronus tries recite back the way dragons usually cast 'Dragonic Heal', by concentrating the flow of magic in his body to speed up healing, but nothing happened. There is no magic can be sensed from him.

"How mysterious," Anima examines Cronus's hand for a moment, "Magic is an innate ability to dragons. To actually unable to use them..."

Phobos gets closer to Cronus feeling the muscles on his arm for a moment, making Cronus a little uncomfortable.

"Hmm..., you have incredible physical prowess, but that's it. I can't think of anything else."

Cronus responds by smacking Phobos on the head. Phobos falls flat to the sandy ground while the rest laughs. Despite this, Cronus realizes that he is slowly opening up towards them. They see him as someone, not a monster or an outlaw. The line of thinking brings a smile to his hidden face.

Everyone returns back to their tent with Phobos, Anima, and Cronus goes their way while Ray and Demios go the other. All of them take their rest for the night, under the starry skies within the oasis.

* * *

Morning arrives once more; the entire group has wakes up. Once again, the group prepares to take flight.

Now, all of them are flying above the desert. It isn't really hot right now, but no one wants to risk wearing heavy armor right now. Everyone wear light armor right now, except Phobos who still wears the clothes Cronus lend him yesterday.

"So where is this ruins located?" Anima asks as he holds down Horus as they fly through.

"According to the map, it is just a bit further. We are almost there," Galvanic replies.

Ahead of them, an ancient ruin can be seen. Sandstrom suddenly obscures the clouds; heavily reduce the group's visibility. Strong winds began blowing through them. Everyone tries to press on, but to no avail. The Dragon Knights decides to stick together alongside everyone so that they don't get blown off easily. They are all struggling not to let themselves blown away.

"What's with this sandstorm!?"

Everyone covers their eyes as the sandstorm continues to rage on.

A quaking sound makes its presence, "Something is coming!"

From the ruins, a gigantic being approaches the group. Its entire body is covered with sand. Two red eyes flash through the sandstorm. The being roars loudly, shaking the air with the force it unleashes.

"W-What is this monster!?" Galvanic looks at the being in horror by its appearance.

It raises its fist, aiming at them, "Everyone, disperse! Now!"

All of them flies to various directions as the first punch miss them. They all began to attack its hands, but the sharp weapons prove to be useless as the sand absorbs their attacks. In particular, Demios fast attacks proves futile, as the cut mark close itself down by even more sands.

The being wails as it swipes its hands, smacking a few of the fighters away. Phobos tries to aim his trident, but the sandstorm disrupts him too much to get a clear shot. Anima tries to look for any possible weakness, but the sandstorm is too intense for him to check out. Phobos also hands Cronus his scythe for this battle.

Ray gets the beast attention by flying around him. The beast tries hitting him in vain. Even if he manages to hit, Ray's shield prevents any additional damage.

King Tut begin chanting as flames erupted from his staff, incinerating both hands.

The fire ends up heating the sands, turning it into glass. The beast proceeds to slam Ray with its glass hand. The sudden increase in impact sends him staggering. The beast finish Ray by slamming Ray downwards with two fists.

"Ray!"

Unconscious, Ray fell to the sands below; Demios catches him before he lands. Ray's entire body has bruises on him; his head also bleeds as blood begins leaking out. Demios quickly takes him to a green dragon to patch him up. The healing is risky as it is done midair, and the sandstorm doesn't help at all. Fortunately, the beast is busy with the remaining fighters, while Demios shields Ray using his wings.

Cronus proceeds to cut down the section that the glass hasn't covered yet while Geronimo takes care of the other arm by damaging the glass. The hands fall as it lay on the sands. The beast proceeds to roar as sands below him moves into his body, replacing the lost limb. The beast lifts the fallen glass hand and hurls it at them. It manages to miss them, but scratch a few of them, drawing blood.

Anima tries casting something simple. Since the fire element proves to be disastrous earlier, he tries 'Dragonic Thunder' this time.

A bolt of lightning pass through his palm and hit the beast leg directly, piercing it and creating a small hole with stone edges around it before it fall apart, sending the beast to the sands below with a leg missing. This gives him an idea.

"Phobos, rally up the blue dragons. Tell them we need more lightning to crush him," Anima orders.

"You sure?"

"I am, now go!"

Phobos began rallying up the blue dragons, "We need more lightning power! It will finish this beast off!"

Seeing as there is no other way, all blue dragons, four of them begin charging up electricity power. They intend to unleash a union lightning power on the monster.

The remaining fighters began to distract the beast, having it try to smack them by waving its hand around. King Tut fires bolts of lightning from his staff alongside Phobos and Anima.

Three of them began picking off the creature's sandy limb little by little, but the beast regenerates its limb faster when comparing it to the additional damage from others.

"We don't have enough power!" One of the blue dragons' shouts as the sky above the creature slowly turns blue, and the clouds part way. The charges within their body become stronger as they continue to build up power. Some of them struggles to keep charging electric power.

"This isn't good," Anima warns, "If this keeps up, then everything will be for nothing."

"It is still too soon to give up!" Galvanic appears besides the blue dragons, "We can't lose here, not when we almost reached it!" Galvanic roars as his body is charged with electrical power, surprising the rest.

"What? How!?" Anima is in shock at how a red dragon could exert such natural power. Only blue dragons could unleash that much power.

"This is no time to be shocked!" Galvanic commands the blue dragons. All of them nod as they sends lightning power to the sky above, and chants together.

"With the aid of noble spirits, strike the enemy with blasts of lightning! Dragobulk Stormshlag!"

Thunder rains down on the beasts. Each strike crystallizes its body as they begin to shatter. In no time, the beast is no more, leaving a red gem that disappears into the sands below.

All participants quickly land on the ruins. The green dragons begin to patch up those who in need of recovery, while some treat their injuries themselves.

Ray is still under treatment by a green dragon while the rest catches their breath. Galvanic takes the time to look at the place.

Ahead of him is a tall building made of stone, with pillars on the sidewalk. There are no markings on the building, but the place has various small cracks on the building. Various drawings are visible on the pillars, yet they don't seem to show any important points to him.

Galvanic turns back to the recovering group. So far they haven't seems to have lost anyone, which is good. All of them need to rest and recover after the battle. 'It appears that they won't be getting any progress for now', he thinks as he resumes looking around the area, searching for a place they can pitch a tent.

Anima approaches the pile of sands, remains of what the monster used to be. It is impossible for him to search for the fragments buried under this sand. Sighing, he returns to the group, unaware that the gem is no longer there.

After some time, the group decides to pitch up tent as the heat becomes too much. Everyone scampers back to the each of their own tent before they got sunburn.

* * *

"I thought only blue dragons has lightning powers," Demios inquires. He, Ray and Galvanic are inside their tent. Ray chooses to sleep while Demios and Galvanic talked. There are bandages on his body, including his head.

"It is supposed to be, but as you can see," he waves his hands, small crackles of lightning dance around his arm, "That is not the case. In fact, this power is even stronger than I thought."

Demios stays silent, unsure how to feel about this development.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cronus and Phobos are sleeping, except Anima. The fact that a red dragon used lightning spell isn't a problem as most could cast a simple spell with ease. The problem is that Galvanic himself has shown a degree of power that no blue dragons should be able to contain alone.

Anima gives his hand a stare as they glow soft green.

"Should I reveal this...?" he ponders to himself.

* * *

Evening is here. Everyone gets out of their tent to assemble and hear what Galvanic has to say next. A small fire has been lit in various positions near the tents for heat.

"So," he began, "after all this, I am thinking that we should begin exploring tomorrow. But the rest depends on you, whether to continue now, or later."

A quick discussion is made. The result is that half of them stay, while the rest follows Galvanic. Those who remain here to stay guard includes Ray, Cronus, Phobos and some who stayed as night guard or resting while Anima, King Tut, Geronimo and Demios and the rest joined Galvanic. King Tut and Geronimo take care of their dragons before entering the ruin alongside the rest.

Galvanic quickly wonders whether entering the temple at night is even a good idea in itself. The place is dark; a flame in each dragon's hand is the only visibility they have. He guesses that the entire ruins must be a single room, and the rest is hidden behind whatever obstacle there is due to the seemingly large area they are exploring right now.

"This place is darker than I imagined," Anima comments as he stays close to Demios.

"Now is the time where human inventions really come in handy," Demios adds, "What do they call those stuff? Oh yeah, lanterns."

"Anyone carries them?" Galvanic asks the group that follows with him. All of them respond negatively. Sighing, they continue on, mindful of the steps, ensuring they don't trigger any possible traps.

* * *

Phobos is sitting by the fire; Cronus is beside him as some of the dragons' ends up sleeping for the night, mainly green and blue dragons. The remaining that is still awake are red and black dragons as guards for the night. He, Cronus, Ray, Anima, and Demios are the only white dragons of this expedition.

Cronus sits across him. Both dragons don't even speak a word to each other, causing a very awkward silence. With Phobos doesn't have a subject to talk about and Cronus doesn't know whether to talk or not, both dragons end up staring at the fire in front of them.

Phobos eventually tries to break the ice, "How are you feeling...?" He hopes this is enough for a start.

Cronus continues to stare at the fire. He doesn't even respond back. Demios tries to look at Cronus carefully. His eyes are in fear, as if there has been something that scares him really bad.

"Um..., Cronus?" Phobos tries to touch him.

"NO!" Cronus shouts, smacking away Phobos's hand. He backs off in surprise. Cronus's shouting catches the guard's attention as they all look. Cronus looks around frantically before running back to his tent, confusing the guards as they return to their position while Phobos gives chase.

Phobos finds Cronus crouching on the edge of the tent, shivering. He put his hands on his head. Phobos cautiously gets closer to Cronus as he sits behind him, "Burn...," he mutters.

"Huh?"

"Everything's burning around me. Everyone is dead, no one is alive. Why...? Why...? Why must he too...?"

'He?' Phobos recalled the drawing with the word '2C'. He pulls it out of his bag and shows it to Cronus.

"Is this him?" Cronus's eyes go wide upon seeing that drawing. He swiped the paper away from Phobos, trembling as he sees the drawing. He folds the paper neatly and put it away, shedding a silent tear.

"How...?"

"I can only guess," Phobos put his hand on Cronus's shoulder, "I don't know what you have gone through. But never forget this, you aren't alone." He pats him as he heads out, leaving Cronus lay in his bedroll.

* * *

"I can feel the regret on this decision," Anima mutters.

Earlier, they accidentally set a trap that proceeds to separate them. Galvanic have to continue alongside Demios, King Tut, Geronimo, and Anima as the rest, around 5 more dragons is left behind. Monsters also present themselves after that, ranging from spiders to mummies.

"Seriously, how do these creatures even live?" Demios asks as he chops down an approaching mummy.

"Don't ask me! I'm not a necromancer!" Anima shouts back as he hurls a knife at a spider, killing it, "Just stay dead will you!?" He throws another knife at a mummy as it drops dead.

"They are everywhere!" Galvanic fires a blast of lightning at the incoming wave of spiders, burning them to a crisp. Behind him is Geronimo, hacking three mummies apart quickly.

"We're disturbing the ancient graves of Pharaoh," King Tut explains as he burns an approaching spider, "All those mummies must be defending this place."

Five of them force themselves to push onward as they fend off the incoming enemies until they reach a large room with an altar with a drawing depicting a dragon wearing a unique feathered armor. A grave is there, below the drawing. In front of the grave is a stand; there is nothing visible on it.

"Finally!" Anima takes a deep breath, slowly relaxing. A block of stone fell on the entrance, sealing it. "Or not."

"I'm going to hate temples like this for some time," Demios mutters.

Galvanic approaches the altar, something is written on the stand in front of the statue.

 _'They chose their wielder._

 _Why or who, no one knows._

 _They become stronger_

 _As the wielder becomes stronger.'_

"A riddle?"

"Hey look, another one," he points to a panel sticking out below the statue.

 _'Only the worthy may wield us._

 _Those who are not shall receive it._

 _Our punishment.'_

"Are they talking about sentient armors?" Demios tries to guess.

"That sounds dumb," Anima says.

"Is it kept inside that tomb?" Galvanic ponders as he reads the inscription, pointing to the sarcophagus.

"Why don't we check it out," Anima says as he tries to open the sarcophagus, but the lid won't budge. A keyhole is visible on top of the tomb.

"Why don't we examine the room? We might find something," King Tut suggest. Everyone agrees as it is the only thing they could do right now.

* * *

Ray has woken up from his sleep. He is alone inside the tent. Everything feels blurry to him as he looks down at his bandaged body, the mark of his injuries earlier. Feeling a bit off, he step out of the tent only to see Phobos sitting by the campfire alone while a few dragons stay guard. Ray takes a seat across Phobos.

"You're awake," Phobos greets Ray, "How's your body?"

"Not bad, could be worse," Ray shrugs, and then he looks around, "Where is everyone?"

Phobos points to the temple, "They have already begun. Some of us are still here though."

"I see...," Ray grips his bandaged hand, staying silent.

"The first is always the hardest, Demios suffered something similar too. Well, alongside me," Phobos sighs.

"It feels different," Ray begins, "Whenever I lost a match, all I got is something light like bruises from fighting. But this," he grips his hand tighter, "this is the first time I fight, a real fight." He closes his eyes, the possibility of dying never cross his mind, "I always thought that we will prevail, but I was wrong. Fighting here makes me realize that I am still weak. I need to get stronger."

"Good for you then," Phobos lay on the sand watching the stars, wondering how the other is faring right now.

* * *

"Is there really something in here? We have been searching this room for a while now," Anima complains as he finishes looking at the wall around them, searching for a hidden secret.

Demios keep staring at the panel. He tries pushing it, but the stone doesn't budge. "What are you doing?" Galvanic asks. Demios doesn't answer. This time, he tries to pull it out. Nothing happens too. Demios scratches his head in confusion as Galvanic left him.

King Tut have been watching the tomb for some time. "Have you found anything my lord?" Galvanic asks in a formal tone. King Tut shakes his head, not facing Galvanic. He decides to leave the king to whatever he is doing.

Geronimo is staring at the statue. He doesn't seem to realize Galvanic has been watching him for a while. Sighing, he left Geronimo to his own accord.

Anima finally finds something interesting as he notices an odd block of stone. Pulling it out reveals a secret place where a key is hidden. Sealing back the space, he returns to them, with key in hand.

All of them wait in anticipation as Anima unlocks the tomb. The sound of lock opening prompts them to push the lid off, revealing the armor and weapons inside.

It is a black armor with wings decoration on its shoulder, with purple gems. But the armor itself only covers half front until below waist. The user's side is left open. It also includes a pair of gauntlet, and a pair of leg guard. A sword and a shield are also there. The weapon and shield has an odd green marking on them.

"This is...," Galvanic says in amazement by what they found. As he lifts the armor, it begins to glow a bright yellow, causing him to drop it as everyone back off and shield their eyes.

"What's happening?" Anima asks as the entire armor piece soars to the air, assembling them as a full set of equipment. The only thing missing from them is their user.

The armor descends on Galvanic as it equip itself into him, much to their shock. The light dissipates as Galvanic opens his eyes, and sees himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He yells.

* * *

Cronus returns from his sulking with Ray and Phobos notices him.

"Oh hey Cronus," Phobos greets, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he says as he sits down in front of the fire again with less staring at it.

"How long I have been out?" Ray asks.

"Around five hours or so," Phobos replies, "You've taken quite a number from being smashed like that earlier."

Ray nods. His eyes turn to Cronus, staring at him, "You look familiar, have we ever met?"

"I don't think so," Cronus replies.

Ray keeps staring at him for some time, before his eyes turn to realization. He quickly grabs his halberd just as Phobos recognizes his intent. Ray and Phobos quickly point their weapons to each other, halberd and blade respectively. Cronus stands back behind Phobos. Once again, the guard's attentions were on them.

"You! You're the one that assaulted my brethren a week ago!" Ray roars.

"Ray, calm down," Phobos attempt to reason with him.

"Calm down!? How can you protect someone like him!? He also annihilated you and Demios!"

"I get that, but there is more than just something like this."

"How!? How does attacking someone can be anything else that an attempt of misdeed!?"

Phobos turns to Cronus, "I really need to know. What have you done with the young red dragon when we first met? You never told us anything about it,"

Cronus lowers his head as he stepped beside Phobos, "I understand," he raises his head, "I actually know him. Hal is his name, correct?"

This sentence catches them off guard as they drop their weapons, "WHAT!?" both dragon shouts.

* * *

"Will you guys stop laughing now?" Galvanic begs.

Right after the armor equips itself, the only reaction came from Anima is how ridiculous the design of the outfit is. The armor doesn't do a good job covering the side body, and his back thigh also will be completely visible if isn't due to the clothes underneath it. Even Geronimo turns away, quietly laugh to himself.

"The ancients have an odd sense of outfit," Demios says as he tries to stifle a laugh.

Anima takes a deep breath as he stops laughing, "So, can you took it off?"

"Let's see...," Galvanic tries to pull the gauntlet off. It comes off quite easily, "Huh, I thought it would be a lot harder," he says as he wears it again, "I suppose this is the only way I could preserve it, for now."

A scream echoes through the room, "What's that?" Demios looks around.

A section of the wall beside them explodes as a figure come out, revealing themselves to be one of the dragons that got separated earlier. Demios and Anima quickly run up to him as four other dragons piles on the poor dragon. Four of them began helping the poor dragon as they recollect themselves.

"Where have you been?" Galvanic asks.

"A giant spider chased us," one of them says, "We've been running around as we tried to fend the beast off," he notices Galvanic outfit, "Uh..., what's with that?"

"Huh? This is-" A sound of something breaking in catch their attention.

It is a giant spider, about three times larger than Galvanic, one of the biggest dragons in their group. Everyone takes a battling stance as the spider hisses fiercely, advancing on them.

"Back off!" Demios shouts as he outstretches his hand, speaking an arcane sentence, "Dragon Flame!"

The fire breath burns the spider; it steps back and hisses back fiercely. Galvanic attempts to cut the monster leg using the sword, but without any experience in battling, he performs horribly as the spider smack him upwards, launching him to the air as the blade falls off his hand, landing at the spider's back. Demios catches Galvanic and put him down as he gathers himself.

The spider approaches Anima as he tries to throw knives to its eye. The spider screeches as the weapon strikes its eye. Anima uses telekinesis to forcefully pull it out from a distance, leaving trails of blood.

"Ugh, gross," he mutters before cleaning it.

The remaining dragons assault the spider as King Tut readies his staff. The tip glows bright yellow as he swings it forward, sending a blast of fire at the gigantic spider.

"This thing is persistent!"

Galvanic notices that the sword keeps emitting sparks of electricity, electrocuting the spider a little. He notices that his right hand is also sparkling, as if waiting for something to be unleashed.

'Could it be...?' he thought as he stands up, signaling Demios to keep his distance from him as he raises his hands to the air.

"O noble spirits, hear my plea! With the power of lightning, strike my enemy and grind them to dust!" The spark in his hand becomes brighter as it envelopes his hand. The remaining fighters keep their distance as a rumbling sound is heard.

"Dragobulk, Stormshlag!" He pulls down his hand. From where the blade is, torrents of lightning pierce through the building. It strikes the blade first as more thunder fall on the beast, quickly disintegrate it to ash. Everyone stared in amazement as the blade fall to the stone. Galvanic take the blade and sheathe it, looking at the night sky, and the hole he just created.

"The association will kill me for this...," he sighs as he turned around, "Come on, let's get out." He begins to take flight, carrying King Tut with him. Anima decides to ride on Demios's back as the remaining fly off together, returning to the camp.

* * *

Earlier, Cronus is telling them a quick story of he met Hal. They actually met on the assault day, around an hour before Demios and Phobos arrive. The talk becomes sour after an argument regarding those who deserves of protection.

"It's their duty to protect the defenseless, he said," Cronus says, "But it was the same innocent people that used honorable dragons like you to protect themselves!" The sudden outburst catches Ray and Phobos off guard. The entire conversation turns silent for a while.

"Hal is a good kid," Ray begins, "Ever since the encounter with you, he works harder than ever," he grips his halberd tightly, "But if what you say is true, then..." he cast his head down. His faith regarding his own belief has been shaken a little.

"In the end, it's all a matter of perspective," Phobos begins, "Those who stand in the way is an enemy, and those who stand beside us are a friend."

Ray doesn't respond. He let go of his halberd and remain contemplating in his current position.

A loud sound catches their attention. A blast of lightning have strike a part of the ruin, creating a big hole when seen from above. The noise also wakes up those who are sleeping.

"What the-"

Smoke comes out of the hole. Everyone readies themselves should something appeared. A group of flying dragons appears. Noticing that it was the group, they let go of their weapons as they greets them, until Phobos notices Galvanic's new armor.

"What's with that armor?" Phobos asks, while stifling a laugh. Some of them have a similar reaction while there are those who stare in amazement. Galvanic really wishes that he has a box for keeping armors with him on this journey.

"It's the armor," Anima begins, "The same thing we have been looking for."

Phobos has a dumbfound look on his face, "Huh?"

"I'll explain later," Anima says, heading off to his shared tent, "Goodnight." Anima enters the tent with Phobos's eye darts back between the tent and Galvanic's armor.

"I think I will sleep as well," Phobos says while holding his head. Cronus follows him as everyone decides to sleep for the day.

Is what they say. Actually Phobos, Cronus, and Anima are still pretty much awake.

"Can you at least tell me how to be more confident in going outside?" Anima begs. It is odd to see him like this.

"Umm... why?" Phobos asks, unsure.

"Since that you don't mind much as a big white dragon wearing hunter's equipment walking around. How do you ensure that a legless white dragon walked around without looking ridiculous?"

"Let's see...," Phobos is in deep thought, "I usually ignore them, because they have nothing to do with me. It pretty much means 'leave me alone if you have nothing to say' stuff."

Anima stares at Phobos, "I guess I could try..." he proceeds to head to sleep quickly. Phobos sweat drop at the sight before noticing that Cronus have been looking at him for a while.

"What's wrong?" Phobos asks.

"Nothing," Cronus quickly looks away.

Phobos shrugs as he goes to sleep, with Cronus lay on the mattress.

A shuffling sound wakes Cronus up, someone is coming out of tent catches his attention. It is Galvanic. Curious, he decides to look.

* * *

Ray still lay in his bed, Cronus sentence still haunts him.

'It's their duty to protect the defenseless, he said. But it was the same innocent people that used honorable dragons like you to protect themselves!'

Feeling the need to clear his head, he heads outside the tent. It is dawn; the sun is rising on the horizon. Ray sits near the empty fireplace as he watches the sun slowly rise.

He enjoys the view for a bit before someone comes out of his tent. It is Galvanic, still in the armor.

"You're up early," Galvanic greets.

"So do you," Ray says before turning back to the sun.

"Something troubles you?"

"How do I put this...," Ray scratches the back of his head, "have you ever felt like, everything that you believe is actually wrong?"

Galvanic sits beside him, "Like what?"

"Feels like, you have been raised with a certain thing in mind, only to find out that all of those are wrong."

Galvanic takes a look at his hand, "Aren't I am something like that?"

Ray's head perks up, "What?"

"You should know, "Galvanic begin, "Red dragons are known for their fire innate power and aggressive style. But me, I can't breathe fire from my own mouth or anything like that. All I can do is shooting thunder, like a blue dragon."

"Tell me," he turns to Ray, "When what you believe is wrong, what do you do about it?"

"I... I don't know," Ray finally says, "I have been raised as a Halberd to treat others with respect and honor, and to fight as a shield to protect others," Ray bury his head, "does everything I have done is meaningless?"

Galvanic takes a deep breath, "There is nothing meaningless. Have you ever thought what it means to live on the other side? Not as a Halberd, but as you?" he looks at Ray intently, "Now tell me, who are you?"

Ray takes a look at his weapons, the halberd and the shield. A certain memory resurfaces; the time when he is officially becomes a part of the clan.

* * *

 _"As of today, you are now a part of us. Always remember, we fight not only to protect our comrades, but to protect those who are important to us, for we are the honorable defender of the weak."_

* * *

"Fighting to protect those who are important to us..." Ray closes his eyes; he stands up and raises his shield, "I am a Halberd. It is my duty to protect the weak from the strong. My name is Ray, a defender from the Halberd clan!"

He feels it within him, the confidence that shapes up what it means to be a protector. He smiles towards Galvanic, "Thank you Galvanic. You have my gratitude," he bows down to him.

This entire conversation happens to be overheard by Cronus, who listens intently.

"Protect the weak from the strong..." he muttered to himself, looking at his hand, "Then what part am I...?"

* * *

Early morning have risen. Galvanic decides that he had enough of the ridiculous comment about the armor, so he take it off and seal it in his bag. The journey back to Dravagan is uneventful as everyone arrives back safely. Anima also has been explaining what they have been through during the exploration back then. They also get the money as a pouch with 200 Dracoins each inside. Phobos is pretty sure that almost all of this money is actually the budget for the expedition.

"I don't know about this," Ray says as he holds the pouch, "I mean, it's not like I am here for money in the first place..."

All of them have arrive in Dravagan when it is evening. They decide to eat together for once.

"It's not that bad," Anima comments, his own money pouch safely put away in his pack, "At the very least, it is a bonus since I have managed to record a lot of stuff."

"But still, you said the armor attached themselves to him. It sounds too ridiculous for me to believe," Phobos says.

"I suppose that's what everyone will say if they don't see it for themselves," Demios replies.

"It still sounds like a fairy tale to me," Cronus comments.

The lively talk continues for a while, until their food arrives. Each of them pays their own shares and head off back to their own homes, except Demios, Phobos, and Cronus who still stay at their own inn for the moment.

Phobos decides to reserve a room with two beds this time since he needs to take care of Cronus during his time in here. But first, he wants to look at Hunter's Guild for new update on the current situation.

* * *

"There are a lot of hunters in here today," Phobos comments as they arrive. Cronus remains close to Phobos. Demios already returns to Familiar for the day.

Right now, many hunters are reading the current update on the wanted list. So far, Cronus's bounty remains taken down. Feeling there is no things of interest, he moved on to the recent news board, in front of the building.

It appears that current information around Dragon World is in the board. A few things manage to catch his interest.

There is an article about the expedition that Galvanic leads, an old news since they just arrived today.

News about the Reaper's bounty is also there. So far, the investigation still remains underway. The claim that the Reaper doesn't commit the crime seems to have gain support after the guild interrogates various victims. That doesn't really make Cronus going to take off his helmet though.

Another article seems to be speaking about the existence of underground organization that distributes illegal stuff within Dravagan, essentially, a giant black market.

There is also a rumor of another upcoming expedition. Yet so far, no one can confirm this.

There is also news that hunters now band together to form groups. The guild seems going to make this official soon, although the details are yet unknown. This is because some units within the group itself aren't hunters. Despite the fact that those who participate in coliseum battles can also be about as good as a team when together, and some even aren't hunters.

The most surprising thing however came from the news about the coliseum. It is showing the most popular fighters that crowds love to cheer on. The picture is none other than Valon, the dragon that Phobos and Demios have taken down over a week ago.

"They move him to the coliseum!? He must be getting a lot of attention," Phobos comments as he read the news board. Cronus seems to notice that hunters didn't really pay attention to him, which is good as he tends to get nervous whenever a lot of attention is on him. Looking around, there are several hunters, humans and dragons that also wear helms too. Though, some did stare at Cronus for being big, white, and with a helmet on his head.

"Come on, let's go back to the inn," Phobos drags Cronus as they struggle to get out of the crowd.

Returning to Hearth's, Phobos manages to get a room with two beds for seventy five Dracoins, in which he bargains after asking for a small discount.

Taking time to clean himself up, Phobos takes the bed in his usual clothes just as Cronus takes the bathroom to clean up.

After he finishes bathing, Cronus wears his usual black clothes and helmet and head off sleeping again, enjoying the warm bed after this expedition.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…,_

"Finally!"

A female dragon just finishes decorating the entrance of a building. The building itself appears to be a tailor.

"Oh, you're done."

A taller white dragon appears beside her. The dragon is somewhat lean in build.

"Of course, have you finished with the preparations?"

"I am just finished. We will be able to open tomorrow," he confirms.

"Great!" she smiles before giving him a stern look, "Can you at least don't appear in your usual?"

"Well, if I don't appear in my usual, our customers won't take me seriously won't they?" he says, chuckling.

She sighs in defeat, "Fine, just please don't be overly feminine for me, please...," she says as she enter the building.

The older dragon simply chuckles as he follows her inside.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	5. Assault

**Chapter 5: Assault**

* * *

A figure watches a red gem, sparkling lightly in his hand. The gem replays the battle in which Galvanic's team against the sand giant.

He sighs, "That wasn't good, in fact, being taken down quickly is just terrible!"

He slams the gem, breaking it down to pieces.

"I was hoping to get that thing later, but looks like I have to delay things a bit..."

* * *

Anima is sleeping on his desk. He just finished compiling his reports regarding the expedition. He usually sets an alarm to wake himself up, but not this time. He slowly rolls to the side until he falls from the desk, landing with a thud.

"Wha- huh?" he looks around at his surroundings, realizing that he has been asleep for quite some time. Shaking his head, he slowly stands straight, "Ow, really should have done that later..."

He heads off to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and to refresh. After a quick change of clothes to a more comfortable one, he returns to his desk to read back the reports.

Being a legless dragon practically makes him have to wear custom made shorts designed for him, a kilt to be precise when he isn't wearing his lab coat. Needless to say, it can be really awkward at times.

Various reports are on his desk, notes on the super armor are written on them. Yet so far, all he has in mere conjecture regarding how the armors determine their user. From what he has seen, the armor actually complements the user's innate ability. The armor that Galvanic wears seems to boost his lightning power even further, something that usually done though magic-enchanted equipment.

"There is not enough information...," Anima mutters as he continues to file down various notes, "Just what in the world super armors really are?" Anima stops writing as he returns back to his wardrobe. He definitely lacks in various clothing other than a lab coat, and shirts he has bought for expeditions. He sighs as he proceeds to read today's mail.

The only thing inside the mailbox is an advertisement for a new clothing store. "Wonder if they accept custom request," Anima mutters as he takes a coin pouch with Dracoins, and some knives for self defense as he proceeds to head out of his house, a bit more confident getting out now.

* * *

Today is another quiet day as Demios spends his time reading in Dravagan's library again. He is currently reading 'History of Dragon World II'. This time, the book goes into details regarding the order of dragons themselves, including their hierarchy. Information about Armordeity, Dynamis is also in the book. The library has a few visitors reading a book as well, either for knowledge or research.

* * *

Ray is currently sitting in his room, looking out at the training field within their mansion. His recent 'outings' has been known on the day he head off. Fortunately, today's news speaks about his success in recent expedition which helps him evade punishment. All he got is some serious scolding for participating in an event without their knowledge. Feeling that there is nothing to do, he takes a walk around the field.

There are a few dragons training on the field. Hal is currently sparing against a dragon around the same size as him. Both dragons are using wooden weapons for this fight. Ray ignores them as he checks out whatever stuff that has been delivered today. Most are for someone else, but a certain paper about a new clothes store catches his attention. He decides to check it out.

* * *

Phobos is now standing outside the guild again, looking for a job as usual. Behind him, Cronus is following quietly, with his scythe hidden on his waist, the handle is folded to hide the curved blade; making it looks like he carries a small stick with him from a glance.

Since Cronus's weapon is difficult to hide in plain view, Phobos requests a fold-able handle after the expedition. The new handle proves to be quite useful since it allows Cronus to carry his scythe without exposing it, despite his initial dislike of the new grip since he ended up conking himself a few times while trying it.

Both dragons are standing in front of the news board, reading today's news alongside other hunters.

Various hunters have begin banding together, forming teams to defeat tougher outlaw. The coliseum also allows various group battles, since they usually hold single battle.

The most shocking one comes from the Reaper's update. It appears that the guild manages to pin down someone responsible. A dragon known as 'Falux'. The only known information is that he wears a hood. No other information is known.

"I can't believe it, they really found someone," Phobos says in amazement.

Cronus closes his eyes, thinking about the one named 'Falux'.

But despite the good news, there aren't any jobs that interest them, so they walk out of the board.

Phobos turns his attention towards Cronus, "How are you feeling?"

Cronus doesn't respond, but Phobos knows a part of him is happy. Both dragons keep walking towards the coliseum for a quick match.

"Since you are no longer wanted," Phobos points at Cronus's helmet, "Why don't you take that off? Just a suggestion."

Cronus ponders about it, but ultimately shakes his head, "I can't. I have a reason to wear this," he says.

Phobos nods in understanding as they continue to walk to the coliseum.

* * *

'There seem to be less people than usual today,' Anima thinks as he continues his little 'walk'. While there are some who would give an odd stare, he seems to get a little more confident in heading outside now.

"Hello Anima," a familiar voice catches his attention.

Ray approaches him, still in his signature Halberd's outfit. Anima raises an eye upon seeing this.

"Hello Ray," Anima greets as he looks at Ray's outfit, "Uh..., don't you have anything else to wear instead of that? You have been wearing the same outfit for a week."

"It's a signature outfit," Ray shrugs, "I have a lot of them."

"So, what brings you here?" Anima asks as they travel together.

"I heard about the new store, thinking to check it out."

"You wanted to buy some clothes for yourself?" Anima asks.

"I simply wanted to check it out," Ray looks at Anima, "And how about you?"

"I wanted to order some custom shorts if possible," Anima said, gesturing to his outfit, "Well, you know..."

"I can tell," Ray nods as they continue walking.

* * *

Demios closes down the book, a lot of stuff racing through his mind. There are various interesting points the book provide him.

Despite there are five main dragons through their scales, there is another one that is rarely seen. They are the golden dragons.

Gold dragons are rarely seen due to their powerful skill. Many will claim that they are charismatic, powerful individual that can do almost anything. Due to how rare it is, some believe that they could bring luck just by meeting with them.

Dragon hierarchy is an odd thing. It is common knowledge that dragons are known through the color of their scales. Their society value speaks something else entirely. White dragons tend to be respected in high position, but suffers when they are in middle or lower class. This is due to the fact that white dragon suffers from an odd stereotype which demands whiteness to be pure. Those who aren't in those positions, like a leader or a priest, don't get much respect. Although in practice, it is less common than one may think, but it definitely exists. Gold dragons are easily the one that gains the most respect, and also the one gets the most jealously from others.

Despite all this, there are some who manage to break through those and become a legend in their own right. All of them have one thing in common. They have been trained by Armordeity, Dynamis.

Dynamis is known to have an appearance as a three headed dragon that wields four different blades. Being a deity, its true power is unknown. Those who have trained under the deity claims that its power is limitless, yet how far this remains true is under question.

Demios keeps staring at the book. His mind is racing with the information written down. It feels like he is reading a report rather than a history book.

Shaking his head in frustration, he returns the book and exits the library. Without any idea as about where to go, he decides to walk around the city.

As he arrives on Hunter's Field, music catches his attention. Inside Hearth's Inn is a crowd hearing a dragon playing an instrument. Curious, he heads inside to get a better look.

It is a white dragon wearing an elegant outfit with a feather hat, playing a lute. Demios noticed that the dragon seems to have fins extending from various parts of his body. Noticeably, his arms, heads, and tails have those fins. A pair of small wings also can be seen, with a similar style as his other fins.

The dragon continues to produce beautiful tunes from his lute, catching the audience in a dreamy state of peace. Even Demios have to admit, this dragon have skills.

He finishes his performance as the crowd claps in applause. He bows to them as he leaves them. The manager gives him a pouch with Dracoins inside as he registers himself to stay at this inn.

'So he is staying in here as well...,' Demios thinks as he eyes the dragon.

"It is rude to stare at people you know," the dragon suddenly says, catching Demios off guard.

"I, um..."

He simply laughs, "There is no need to be like that, everyone loves a good show!"

Demios stares back, unsure what to say. With an open smile, the dragon approaches Demios.

"The name's Aurnat, a troubadour." He offers Demios a handshake.

"Demios," he replies as he accepts the handshake.

Usually big inns like Hearth's hire entertainers for their guest. But it appears that his service comes with a free room, and a little Dracoins, similar to Phobos. At least that's what he guesses.

"Still, what's a troubadour doing in here?"

Aurnat pulls down his hat a little, "Fortune of course. Despite its boring structure and seemingly small city when you looked, Dravagan is actually a big city, good enough even for someone like me to make a living."

Demios is about to respond when a human approaches them, "I'm sorry sir, but do you gentleman mind to continue your talk somewhere else? You're in the way."

Both Aurnat and Demios proceed to move to the cafe to continue their little talk.

* * *

"This must be the place...," Anima mutters.

The clothing store is close to Fields of Wisdom. The store itself doesn't look really special. The only part that determines that this is indeed the place is a banner that read, 'Sun & Moon Clothing Store.' Both dragons enter the building, to see that the interior had been greatly polished. Various types of clothing are on the wall with various sizes on them, white in colour.

"This is too much white for me," Anima mutters.

"Oh, a customer." A female voice says. She is a white dragon, wearing a simple shirt, with long black legging. As she approaches both Anima and Ray, the female dragon stares at Anima for the way he walks for a moment before clearing her throat, "Welcome to Sun and Moon, how can we help you?"

"Looking around, for now." Ray replies.

"Do you accept custom request?" Anima asks.

"Of course! Just tell us what type of clothing and pattern you would like, and we will send it within one week, "she replies with full enthusiasm. Perhaps they are the first customer.

There are some noises from a door behind them. The door suddenly open, sending stacks of wooden box inside falling and a dragon underneath it.

"Help...," he squeaks.

Ray quickly puts aside the boxes, pulling the dragon back to his feet. After the dragon dust himself off, Ray takes a step back when he sees his face.

The white dragon wears a somewhat thick make-up, including eye shadow and what seems to be a fake golden wig on an extravagant red outfit underneath a long red coat with golden trimmings. He also wears white pants with a striped blue knee guard, and what seems to be four club shaped add-on sewn on the coat.

"Ah, forgive me for troubling you good sir," the dragon says in a little flamboyant manner. The female dragon immediately pinches his ear.

"You should be! How can you cause stacks of wooden box fell upon you from something as simple as taking out an item!?"

"Now, now," he pulls off her hand lightly, "We shouldn't make such a ruckus in front of our customer right?"

"What a pair...," Anima comments as he approaches them.

"Allow me to formally introduce ourselves," the male dragon begins, "I am Sol," he reveals various needles with a string on each gap between his fingers, "owner and seamstress of Sun & Moon clothing store." He put away the needle and gestures to the female dragon beside him, "And this is my little sister, Selene. Manager and Accountant, we are pleased to make your acquaintance." Both dragon bows down courteously.

"Pleased to meet you as well."

"And so am I." Both Ray and Anima bows as well.

"So, back to business." Selene suddenly says as she pulls out a notebook, "What was the clothing type and pattern you would like to order?"

"A light green kilt would be nice."

"No problem. Let us measure your waist to determine the size," she says as she scribbles down on the notebook.

As Selene began measuring Anima, Sol turns to Ray. "Allow me take you to a small tour of our shop, let us begin."

* * *

The coliseum never lacks in audience as humans and dragons come here to see fights that excite them. Roars of cheers erupts from inside as Phobos and Cronus approaches the building.

It is a circular open stone building without any roofs on them from outside. The inside is for spectators to watch from a distance, all while cheering on the fight that is occurring below. Both dragons head to the receptionist to register themselves. This is also the place where several dangerous prisoners are transported to.

"Welcome to the arena," the receptionist greets them, "Are you here to participate? Or just betting Dracoins?"

Battles are divided into two types. Those who go solo, or team. Regardless of which one participating, the rules are basically the same. Defeat all enemies. After each battle, the fighters may choose to retire and keep their winnings, or continue and gain greater rewards, and risk getting nothing if they lose. The coliseum holds a maximum of 10 consecutive battles in one instance. The coliseum is also known to hold surprise battle to the fighters, usually because there is someone who wants to challenge them. The coliseum also handles all sorts of injuries, but they are not responsible for death, though they are obliged to treat all participants.

Phobos reads the current events being held today:

The solo battle cost 20 Dracoins to participate.

Team battle cost 100 Dracoins to participate.

There doesn't seem to be a special event today.

"A team battle sounds good," Phobos says.

She raises her eyebrows at them, but nonetheless keeps her focus at the note, "Very well," she begin scribbling on a paper, "Team name?"

Phobos goes silent. He never thinks of any name that will be interesting. Until Cronus suddenly speaks up.

"Purgatory," he says, "We're Team Purgatory."

"Team Purgatory it is," she says as she began writing some notes.

Phobos hands over 10 gold coins as he takes the note. His eyes dart to Cronus, curious as how he came up with the name.

'Purgatory huh..., doesn't sound too bad,' he thinks.

Spectators around them seems to stare at them, some who knows Phobos's reputation seems to turn away, while some sneers at them. Phobos grabs Cronus away before he can do something painful to them.

"How do you come up with the name?" Phobos asks as they ascend the stairs to the gate.

"A name that means to purify," he began, "We're white dragons, more known as someone pure, but look at us!" he gestures to themselves, "We're anything but that. Just a brute fighter in anyone's eyes. At the least, we're warriors that have honors and integrity."

Phobos looks in amazement, "That is thoughtful, but what you came up is something what Ray definitely would say."

"I'm not the one who came up with that," Cronus says.

"I suppose not," Phobos says as they reach the gate. He hands over his pass at the guard as the gate opens. Both dragons advance to the arena.

Crowds are roaring excitedly at the recently finished match. The winner heads to the opposite gate where Cronus and Phobos are about to come out, with the losing participants are under treatment elsewhere.

"And now, we have a team challenge!" the announcer, a male human announces loudly through the stadium, "Please welcome, Team Purgatory!"

The cheers become quiet when Phobos and Cronus reveal themselves. Phobos puts up an expression which pretty much says, 'I have expected this.' However, Cronus doesn't show any changes.

The announcer quickly regains his composure as he continues to announce, "And they are up against, Blazing Red!"

From the opposite gate, four red dragons reveal themselves. Each of them has similar attire, yet different weapons. One is wielding a sword and a shield, another one is wielding a spear, another is wielding a bow, and the last one wields a great sword.

Phobos let out his blade while Cronus brandishes his scythe, surprising the audience.

"Isn't that him? The Reaper?" one of them murmurs.

"What is he doing here?"

"Since he is no longer wanted, he thinks now it is a good time to appear."

"The guy beside him must be responsible for getting his innocence!"

"He must be a bad guy too!"

Uneasy rumors begin spreading through the crowd. Phobos and Cronus remain silent, yet their uneasiness begin to show until one of the opponent slams down his great sword, catching their attention.

"What makes you think you will win against four of us?" he asks smugly.

"Your incompetence, aggressiveness, and reckless behavior against us," Phobos replies in an equally smug face.

"Why you white dragons..," he growls as he raises his weapon, preparing to charge.

He roars as he charges at Phobos. Phobos simply performs an upper slash, knocking the blade off from his hand and smashing him to the side.

The remaining members began to charge as well. The crowd roars in excitement again, forgetting the earlier conversation in favor of the battle.

The battle takes a quick end when Phobos and Cronus take out the remaining enemies and pile them together in a heap of unconscious bodies.

The crowd roars in awe over the quick battle that happens. Both Cronus and Phobos grin as they prepare to face the next challenge.

* * *

Below the arena, a familiar black dragon silently listens to the ongoing battle above. The continuous cheering has been going on for quite some time. Curious, he slowly walks to the metal door, knocking it. The metal slide open, showing a guard's face beyond.

"Who's fighting out there?" he asks.

"Heard that a pair of big white dragons fighting out there," his eyes widen when the guard says 'white dragons', "It is surprising since they are one of the few who managed to keep battling until his far. The receptionist will have quite a time counting their winning if this keeps up." the guard laughs.

"Send me out," he suddenly says.

"Huh?"

"I said, send me out," his eyes have a murderous look on them, "I'm going to challenge them right now, and I will not be denied. Do you understand!?" he roars.

"I-I'll tell them about it," the guard trembles as he runs out towards the main arena.

"He returns to his makeshift bed where he picks up his pair of blades. After being incarcerated here, he usually uses only one, but now...

"This time," he brandishes both blades, "Your defeat will be certain!"

* * *

"So you are here for travelling experience? That's surprising."

Demios and Arnaut have been exchanging stories regarding their own background and reasons of being on Dravagan.

As Demios guess, Arnaut's job is to entertain the audience every afternoon. Earlier performance was his test run.

"I'll be staying for some time," he says, "At least until I managed to save enough."

"How are you faring? Travelling alone must be lonely right?"

"Sort of," he closes his eyes, "I get companion every now and then, but the constant temporaries can be really boring." He shakes his head before looking at Demios, "Enough about me. What about you? What's your story?"

"Well, I came here after hearing about how this place is a good place for anyone to start," Demios says.

Aurnat takes a good look at Demios' face. It is clear that isn't the entire truth, although he chooses to let it slide.

* * *

Sol tours his shop for Ray as they look around the various clothing available.

"Anything interest you?" Sol asks as Ray picks up a plain white shirt.

"So far the variety of type is quite amazing, but there doesn't seem to be much variety in design." He comments as he puts down the shirt.

"That is to be expected," Sol nods, "after all, we design them after we know the pattern or type the customer want. Not applicable to some though."

Ray ponders about it. He really needs some more variety outfits for his wardrobe, but he doesn't know anything that might be visually interesting.

"I'm done," Anima says as he put away a note written with transaction details. It appears that he has to pay a hundred Dracoins in total for three kilts.

Feeling that he should at least get something, he picks up a few plain white shirts, "I'll take these."

"Any custom patterns you would like?" Sol asks.

"I'll take them plain, thanks. How much?" Ray asks.

"Fifty Dracoins," Sol answers.

Ray hands over the coins while Selene packs the shirt.

"Plain white? Seriously?" Anima deadpans.

"Why not?" Ray shrugs.

* * *

The crowd continues to cheer on Phobos and Cronus wins their sixth battle. Both were waiting for their next enemies until a guard came up to the announcer, whispering something.

"May I have your attention?" the announcer says as the crowd quiets down, "Today, there is a special guest wanting to fight against this surprisingly powerful two dragons." The crowds murmur among themselves, guessing who it the special fighters it is. They usually came from the arena themselves.

The gate opens, catching everyone's attention. The females gasps and the males stares as a muscular black dragon wearing a red vest and black jeans came out, walking slowly with a pair of blades in each hand. Phobos tenses up when he saw the dragon. It is none other than Valon, and he looks ready for revenge, yet his eye darts to Cronus in curiosity for a moment before returning to glare at Phobos. He is about as tall as Phobos.

"We meet again Phobos," He greets calmly.

"I'm surprised that you managed to catch my name despite never heard of it."

He turns around, showing a scar on his back, "After you defeated me and gives me this scar, I was put in here. Treated like a laughing stock for losing to a white dragon until I shut them all up," he says before laughing, "but I suppose I have you to thank for. After all, I am becoming quite popular over here."

"So I heard."

"I hope everyone doesn't mind since I'm continuing this banter for a bit longer," he says before turning to Cronus, "I'm surprised to see the famed Reaper here instead of your 'little' protégé."

Phobos doesn't reply and neither Cronus replies as well.

"No matter," he pulls out his twin black blade, "I've been wanting to settle this after my defeat, so prepare yourselves both of you, for I will be your greatest opponent in here!" he shouts as he dashes forward, catching both dragons off guard.

Valon slashes Phobos's arm, drawing blood from the cut. Phobos retaliates by smacking him using the blunt section of the blade. Valon quickly leaps away, missing the blade.

Cronus launches himself to Valon, preparing to cut him as Valon has his back on him. Valon put away both swords and sidestep, grabbing the handle and turns around, throwing Cronus off and disarming him from the scythe. Valon throws away the scythe as he took out his twin blades again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside Dravagan..._

A figure in cloaks looks at Dravagan. Behind him are various wild beasts ranging from boars to wolves, all in various cages, running around wildly.

"The time is about to come...," he whisper to himself.

* * *

All three dragon pants on the ground as the crowds watches in amazement. For the first time, a group that usually fights against Valon are taken out quickly. But this time, they have been at it for ten minutes.

Phobos and Cronus each have recovered their weapons. Both dragons have several small cut wounds on them, but nothing serious. Valon himself have quite a few bruises from Phobos. The guy's heavier than he thought. Then again, being crushed by a body that big should have been a hint.

Valon himself can't believe that it took this long and they still haven't been given up yet. Last time, he was taken down by a back attack. This time, Phobos and Cronus proves themselves to be quite a dangerous pair. He begins to wonder whether he has actually underestimate them, and how Phobos and Demios against him will turns out. They are a lot stronger than any mere dragons he has fight against. But there is no way he will accept defeat here!

All of them stands up, still determine to continue the fight, until a loud sound is heard blaring across the city.

"Emergency! The city is under attack! All hunters please help evacuate all citizens to safety!" The announcer loudly shouts as the crows began to panic.

"An assault!? How!?" Phobos shouts.

Valon grunts, it appears they will have to postpone the fight. Yet he silently grins, 'So they choose to be aggressive huh? Let us see how this will end up...'

* * *

"What!? An assault!?" Demios becomes alert as the customer within Hearth's began retreating to their rooms or homes. Aurnat takes a grim expression as he stands up besides Demios, holding over a blade hanging by his waist.

'Why now...?' Aurnat wonders.

* * *

Ray and Anima quickly run outside to see the residents fleeing in panic to their homes, with some barring the doors and prepare various ways to protect themselves.

"Sir Ray!" a voice catches both dragons attention. It is Hal running towards them, "The clan asked me to tell you to guard this section. The remaining members are spreading themselves to help others," Ray nods in affirmation, "I also have been tasked to help you."

"Understood, stay with me, all right?" Ray beckons Hal to stand beside him, while Anima looks around them for any signs of people need help. While there are no signs of any intruders, they remain vigilant for any enemies that can appear out of nowhere.

"Sending someone young like you," Anima inquires, "Is it all right?"

"Only in emergency Anima," Ray speaks up, "We never send the inexperienced alone anyway."

"Over there!" Hal points out towards a human backing away from a wolf. Ray immediately rushes ahead without Anima and Hal. He slams the wolf down using his shield, squashing it.

"Go! Get away from here!" Ray tells the man. The man nods as he runs ahead before turning towards a corner, disappearing.

"Ray!" Anima shouts over the distance. Both Anima and Hal are fighting against a tiger. Anima got a claw mark on his arm while Hal desperately tries to keep the tiger's jaw off his neck by pushing his halberd against the tiger's mouth.

Ray hurls his halberd from where he is standing. The halberd strikes the tiger directly, killing it. Both Anima and Hal recollect themselves as they reunite.

"Ray!" Anima shouts, "You can't just leave us like that!"

"I'm sorry," Ray apologizes, "whenever I hear or sees someone in trouble, I tend to just go to where it came from."

"Well I-" A shrieking sound cut Anima off as Ray looks ahead where the sound came from. Suddenly, Ray is already out of sight. Anima simply face palm.

"Is he always like this?" He asks Hal in a deadpan tone as he heals the wound in his arm.

"Um...," Hal fidgets, "I believe this is the first time I see Sir Ray acted like this..."

* * *

As the entire coliseum audiences escaped, a spherical object suddenly lands between the three dragons. The object explodes, sending white smoke that envelops the field. Phobos stays close to Cronus as they attempts to feel their surroundings. Valon remains vigilant as he analyzes his surroundings as well.

A shadow from the smoke rushes through Valon, passing through him as the figure takes out a blade, preparing to strike at Cronus.

"Cronus!" Phobos push Cronus away as he steps back. The blade missing its target just as Valon began flapping his wings, attempting to blow away the smoke.

"Hmph!" the figure grunts, revealing the voice to be male.

The smoke quickly clears away as the figure becomes clearer. It is a white dragon with wide wings that wears a red jacket with the hood on. In his right hand is a falx, a blade which the tip curved upwards. He also wears a white mask.

"More white dragons," Phobos sighs, "What a small world my little mind is feeling right now..."

The dragon silently turns his attention to Valon, before vanishing from his position. Valon crosses his sword in front of him, catching the blade just in time as he hurls the dragon using the blade. The dragon lands as he assumes a combat stance.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Valon shouts.

"A job, like any other," he says without any emotion in his voice, "Kill the Reaper, and all that are present."

"Oh, so that's how it is huh? I got captured and they decided to kill me off? Besides," Valon says as he brandishes his twin blade, "you know better than to challenge me in a fight, Falux." Valon said the name with venom in his voice.

"Falux...?" Cronus mutters, recalling the name posts on the board, "IT'S YOU!" He roars as he takes out his scythe, preparing to crush him. Phobos quickly gets a tight hold of Cronus before he goes into a rage.

"Let go!" Cronus attempts to break free from Phobos.

Falux silently throws a knife at them. Phobos pushes Cronus out of the way as he evades to the opposite side. Valon rushes ahead, readying his blade. Falux also readies his weapon. Both dragons blades are now clashing against each other.

It last for a moment before Cronus, appearing from Falux's back assault him by slamming Falux to a wall using his scythe. Phobos quickly pulls out his sword as the three dragons faces off against Falux.

Falux himself begin whistling. The sound resonates through the area as a gigantic black wolf appears besides Falux. The beast's eye turns bloodshot red as it eyes the three dragons, preparing to maul them.

* * *

Demios roars as he cuts down a beast. Aurnat swiftly cut down a boar by slashing the beast's side using a saber. Both dragons sheathe back their weapons as they look around. Around them is a small amount of dead beasts.

"Where did they come from?" Aurnat asks as he looks at one of the corpse.

"Someone must have released them," Demios sayd as he turns around to Aurnat, "I'm surprised you know how to battle."

"I've been trained since I was a young Demios," Aurnat says.

"Perhaps white dragons that know how to fight is a lot more than we thought," Demios comments.

"Perhaps," Aurnat agrees, "It's not like we are going to openly claim that we can fight anyway. Who will take us seriously?"

A breaking sound behind them catches them off guard. A wolf charges in when a red dragon suddenly intercept the beast, smashing it with his shield. It is one of the Halberd's.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

"We're fine," Aurnat says, dusting himself off.

"I have sensed that there is no more hostile presence around here," the dragon bows, "Excuse me. I need to find the rest that needs help." He quickly takes flight, heading to the Industrial.

A whistling voice from the coliseum catches their attention, as a loud shattering sound that comes from the Residential can be heard as well.

"What's that?" Aurnat asks in alarm.

"Trouble," Demios looks ahead towards the path to Residential. From there, he saw three silhouettes run towards the sound came from. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ray, Anima and Hal quickly rushes back to Sun and Moon, where the sound came from, with Anima riding on Ray's back.

"I told you not to leave us like that!" Anima shouts as he clings on Ray's neck.

"I'm so sorry!" Ray shouts back, "And stops clinging so hard Anima!"

Three of them quickly reach the building where the entrance has been destroyed. A boar is rampaging inside, destroying the interior quickly.

"If this keeps up..." Anima pulls out a few knives as he hurls them towards the beast. The boar screeches as he looks at Anima. The beast charges towards him as Hal stands in the way, raising his shield. He attempts to assault the boar all while defending. His halberd is in flames as the beast charges the shield.

The impact proves too much as the force push Hal to a wall. Suddenly needles are flying from the inside of Sun and Moon, hitting the boar's back.

Sol reveals himself, looking really angry. In his fingers are needles that he throws at the boar earlier. The boar charges at Sol. He evades by strafing to the side, pulling his needle off.

Ray proceeds to taunt the boar from outside by waving his halberd around. Still in a state of rage, the boar blindly charges Ray. Ray grips the beast's tusk as he hurls it upwards. Suddenly, Demios pierces through the boar is in midair, killing it.

Landing beside them, he asks, "Everyone all right?"

They all nod as Sol and Selene came out of the building, looking at the store and house around them. Both dragons sigh in defeat at the circumstances.

"Don't worry, the guild help you in repairing this," Demios assures.

Aurnat takes a look at the crowd of white dragons. He does notice that Hal doesn't react being around a lot white dragons which seemingly stronger than him. Then again, it is rare for a lot of them to be together in a place. Somehow, he finds himself smiling, for an odd reason...

* * *

Back at the coliseum, the trio Valon, Phobos, and Cronus are having trouble.

The giant wolf constantly shields Falux all while clawing them. Three of them already suffer some damage before, and this only worsens them.

Phobos lands on the ground as he slowly stands up, slowly recovering. His body has more slash wounds on them, and his arm is bleeding. Phobos put his arm on the injured part as the hand glows softly, closing the wound. Continuous usage of healing magic in the middle of battle may prove fatal if this keeps up, especially without a green dragon's help.

Valon and Cronus are also struggling. Falux himself doesn't look better. Valon managed to get a few blow in by pincer attack formation. The wolf also keeps fighting, rushing in towards Phobos to take him down.

"Dragon Flame!" Phobos let out a wave of fire at the wolf. The beast's fur is in flames, but it doesn't stop. Phobos proceeds to crouch. Before the beast landed its blow, Phobos leaps to the air, replacing his sword with his trident in the process.

"This better work," Phobos hopes.

He speaks an arcane sentence as the trident glows white. He hurls the trident below. The weapon is enveloped in a white aura as it began to crush whoever below. Fortunately, Cronus and Valon flies upwards to the audience seat, alongside Falux.

As the gigantic wolf is under pressure, Valon and Cronus continue their assault against Falux. Valon catches Falux's blade with his own, threatening to throw him off below. Cronus circles around them, preparing to strike Falux.

The scythe smashes Falux as he fell to the arena. The trident proceeds to unleash a wave that pushes every living being away from it. The beast and Falux is blown away as the pressure keeps them stuck at the wall.

Eventually, the aura died out. Falux and the wolf fell from the wall, with the beast unconscious and Falux struggling to stand up. He didn't get far for Valon already readies his blade beside his neck.

"Who wanted me dead!? I demand an answer!" Valon says.

"You should know the answer," Falux says as he grabs something from his pocket, "Until we meet again."

"What?" Valons says in surprise as Falux throws a smoke bomb at them. After the smoke clears itself, Falux already disappears, leaving nothing but an unconscious gigantic wolf. Valon grits his teeth, roaring in anger as he punches a wall.

"I can't believe them! After all this, they decide to throw me off just like that!? The nerve of them!"

Phobos lands on the arena, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Cronus instead approaches Valon.

"What!?" Valon shouts.

"I'm sorry," Cronus says, surprising Valon.

"For what? You did nothing," Valon says dismissively.

"For understanding your pain," Cronus says as he turns away, "Being thrown away because you are no longer useful. I know the feeling." Valon and Phobos' ear perks up.

"You... do?" Valon asks, his tone is different from the usual, powerful demeanor. Instead, it is filled with shock and curiosity.

Cronus nod, "It hurts," he begin, "We have done a lot of things for something, and then they just throw us away because they no longer sees anything in us. We are not individual to them, we are slaves." he finishes telling as he clenches his hand.

Phobos recalls how much he hates the word 'innocent people'. Is this what he really meant?

"I guess we have a lot in common," Valon says as he lowers his head.

"What are you going to do now?" Phobos asks.

"Back to my cell, where it is safe." Valon concludes. He silently walks before stopping, "Cronus is it? Thanks, I need it."

Needless to say, seeing a former outlaw could be so compassionate surprises Phobos. There is hope of redemption for them after all.

"That was surprising, for you to say something like that to him," Phobos tells Cronus.

"I surprise myself," Cronus says, "Never thought I will see the day where I can communicate normally without fear. Today is a change for me."

"Today huh..." Phobos ponders as he looked at the sky, "Nothing will be the same after this, for us."

* * *

It is now evening. After the assault on Dravagan ends in failure, the residents began rebuilding whatever that has been under damage. In particular, the new clothing store, Sun and Moon is under repair. It will take a week before everything return to normal.

The group is now hanging out at Hearth's. The group consists of Phobos, Demios, Cronus, Anima, Ray, Hal, Selene, Sol, and Aurnat. All nine of them meet together at the guild before deciding to eat here. Phobos and Cronus are in bandages as they retell their section of the story, minus the talk with Valon. Some of them also orders food and drinks.

"Team Purgatory huh…," Anima mutters.

"That name has quite a meaning behind it." Aurnat says.

"Still, to face Valon again..." Demios grumbles, wanting to smite Valon for calling him weak.

"The way you describe the beast, it must be huge." Selene says.

"It is about half the arena's height." Phobos explains.

"Wow," Sol says, "It makes our boar story sounds lame."

"I know right?" Ray agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cronus and Hal break off from the group to chat alone, with Ray secretly watching as he breaks off as well.

"I'm sorry," Cronus begin, surprising Hal, "for what happened the other day."

Hal closes his eyes, "It is surprising to see you like that. But I never said my part as well. I'm sorry too, for hurting your feelings with that sentence. I went too far."

Cronus painfully recalls the sentence.

 _"It is our duty to protect them from dragons like you!"_

"It's been too long since I can finally trust again," Cronus says before turning towards Phobos, "thanks to him. I can trust again."

Hal notices a presence, "Sir Ray..."

Cronus turns around. It is indeed Ray, walking out to them.

"Ray..."

Ray stayed silent, understanding the meaning.

"I know," Ray embraces Cronus, catching him off guard, "I'm sorry as well, for not knowing your problem and proceeds to say something like that."

"All things forgiven?" Cronus whispers.

Ray nods. With that the three dragons returns back to the table. The story just moves to the boar story.

* * *

"And then Ray just head off again, leaving me and Hal to fend for ourselves," Anima is retelling their story.

"Hey come on, I already apologized." Ray says as he sits down.

"Uh huh, and then you proceed to ditch us again," Anima counters. Ray lowers his head in embarrassment.

"But Sir Ray is really reliable," Hal says.

"Sir? Are you from nobility?" Aurnat inquires.

"No, I and Hal both are from the Halberd clan." Ray shrugs, "It is just a formality anyway."

"You mean the Halberd clan, the famous clan of defenders? They are here, and you are one of them?" Selene asks as she leans forward in excitement.

"Sister, calm down." Sol calms Selene down as she returns to her seat, her face is a little red, "But yes, the clan is very well known to anyone in Dragon World. It is surprising to see you put here."

"Everyone knows us in here," Hal says, "It's not a problem for us to be here in the open."

* * *

The next conversation topic turns to Aurnat.

"So, you are a travelling bard?" Phobos asks.

"A troubadour, to be precise." Aurnat corrects him.

"How long do you plan to stay?" Anima asks.

"Maybe for some time. This inn pays me and I get a free stay."

"How nice," Phobos says flatly.

The food and drinks have come out; each of them eats their own food as they continue chatting.

"How's your shop Sol?" Ray asks.

"It will be a week before we can open again. Fortunately, we are still good enough for any orders," Sol says before turning towards Anima, "Don't worry, your kilts will be done next week as agreed."

"Thanks," Anima says before drinking his beverage.

Everyone finishes their food and pay their own fare as each of them returns to their own settling for the day. Each of them resting up after today's events.

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

A large figure slams his fist into a nearby wall. A smaller figure remains in his place, sitting quietly as he sees his superior venting his rage on whatever nearby stuff.

"You!" he shouts, getting his subordinate attention, "We have a mole. Find whoever it is, and kill it!"

The subordinate salutes as he runs out of the room.

The figure continues to slam his fist at the wall again. The wall already has more than enough cracks to destroy it, it is surprising that whatever building he is in still stands.

"Curse you, Hunter's guild of Dravagan. To be able to close in this fast..."

* * *

 **To be continued**


	6. Start of a Union

**Chapter 6 Start of a Union**

 **AN: This chapter came a lot earlier because this is shorter compared to the rest. The next chapter will come at usual schedule so don't worry.**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It's been a week since the assault on Dravagan. The wall surrounding the city is still under repair. It is under prediction that it will take at least a month to repair everything.

Ever since the news board is put up, many residents come just to read whatever interesting news available. Phobos and Demios are currently reading the news board, checking out whatever interesting information available.

The information regarding the assault details that someone has been cracking the wall with from inside Dravagan. Yet no one knows who or why. What is known that an explosive has been used to destroy it.

Team Purgatory that led by Phobos on the day of the assault quickly becomes popular for being the first group consists of only white dragons. The fact that the group contains someone known as 'Reaper' to public, and their match against another crowd favorite Valon helps to boost their popularity.

Along with the increase with hunters forming groups, the guild decides to create some rules regarding the teams as of to avoid serious inside conflict from the group themselves.

 _The first rule, 'All involved members must abide by the rules of the guild, be it they are a hunter or not.'_

 _The second rule, 'It is up to the group themselves how to split whatever income they earned through the guild's request board.'_

 _The third rule, 'There_ _needs to be at least two members to form a team."_

No other interesting news is present as both dragons break free from the usual crowd. They took a break at Hearth's again as Aurnat plays his lute to entertain the customers inside the inn.

* * *

"This isn't good for me...," Phobos mutters as he lay face down on the table

"It gets even more crowded these days," Demios agrees as he stretches his wings slowly, careful not to disturb other patrons. He looks around Hearth's curiously, "By the way, where is Cronus?"

"Right here," a gruff voice speaks out. Cronus is in his usual outfit, scythe handle hanging on his waist. He has his back on a wall, crossing his arm as he looks at them from the entrance of the inn.

"Since when you become a bouncer?" Phobos asks, lifting his face from the table.

"Today," he shrugs, "Now everyone believes that I am the Reaper, the owner decides to hire me, thinking it is a good idea for keeping patrons behaves."

A group of customer passes by Cronus. He gives them a nod as they enter the inn, some of them are nervous. "Effective like that," Cronus concludes.

"That's good," Phobos says before dropping his face to the table again.

"How much you are paid?" Demios asks.

"10 Dracoins per hour," Cronus replies.

"Not bad, that is the average fare for any bouncer," Phobos replies, not lifting his face up, "I've been one, so I know."

Cronus simply shrugs before returning to his job.

* * *

"Thank you for delivering these Sol," Anima thanks Sol as he hands him his order. Sol delivers the orders exactly a week after the assault. Sol is wearing a white shirt and green jeans instead of what he wore the other day.

"No problem, thank you for your patronage." Sol bows, taking his leave.

Anima takes the package inside as he put the package down on a table, opening it. He put the kilt back in his wardrobe before looking at the lone metal frame at the center of the main room. The object doesn't show any changes from his meeting with Phobos until now. Anima can only sigh looking at the pod, devoid of any machinery. It is nothing but an unusual bed, even now.

"If only there is a way to combine magic and technology seamlessly," he pouts as he heads back to his desk, "Maybe I should rethink this project."

Without anything remotely interesting to do, he considers playing darts again, before perishing the thought.

"A walk sounds like a good idea for me...," he says as he wears a blue shirt and a green vest. He conceals a few knives in his vest for self defense purposes should anything happens. He also proceeds to wear one of the green kilts he receives earlier.

* * *

A familiar red dragon approaches the well known Halberd's clan mansion. As usual, there are guards on the entrance.

"Halt!" one of them said, "Who goes there?"

"I am an acquaintance of Sr. Ray. Tell him, Galvanic would like to visit," the dragon, Galvanic says.

One of the guards enters the mansion while the other waits. A few minutes later, the guard returns to them.

"Sr. Ray is waiting for you inside. Allow me to escort you."

Galvanic nods as he follows the guard. The main field is surprisingly empty. It appears there isn't anyone practicing right now. Inside the main hall is equally empty. The silence began to make Galvanic nervous.

"Where is everyone?" he asks.

"Most of them are helping the repairs. Some of us are staying to guard the mansion," the guard explains.

Both dragons arrive on a room with a plaque 'Ray' written on it. The guard knocks on the door, awaiting a response.

"Enter," a voice said from the other side.

"Well, this is as much as I can escort you. I shall return to my post," the guard salutes as he runs back to the main gate.

Galvanic enters the room to see a simple room with a bed close to the window. Ray is wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans. He is sitting on the bed, reading a book. He turns around to see Galvanic in white shirt, blue jeans, brown coat, and hat.

"Welcome Galvanic," Ray greets as he put the book down, "It is surprising to see you here. How can I help?"

"Well, I am actually here on business," Galvanic admits. He pulls out an official looking report, handing it to Ray. "The association found traces of another one of the Super Armors. They wanted me to head this expedition again. I feel like asking you again to join."

"What about the other day?" Ray asks as he read the reports. It details about a black armor that wields a gigantic blade that is said able to cut through anything.

"Some heavy shouting on their part," Galvanic sighs.

"And the armor?" Ray asks, still reading the report.

"Examined for further research," Galvanic says.

"I see," Ray replies as he continues to read the report

"Enough about me," Galvanic face become serious, "Dravagan was under attack last week. How did you manage?"

"Not much happened. There aren't any leads of who or what. We do know that the perpetrator is someone named Falux, and he is related to Valon. Sadly, Valon himseld didn't reveal anything useful. According to the news that is," Ray concludes. "Speaking of this expedition, it is surprising that you decided to ask me personally."

"I simply decide to seek you out first," Galvanic explains, "I'll also check out some of your friends. They're all surprisingly reliable individuals."

"I see." Ray smiles, "Well then, don't let me stall you here any longer. Here," he returns the report.

"Thanks. It will be some time before I got a schedule to work. Until then, see you." Galvanic exits the room. Before he reaches the front door, Ray comes out running.

"Wait, let me join you," he said between breath before settling himself down, "I also wanted to meet up with the others."

Galvanic nod as they exits the mansion, heading towards Anima's house first, unaware that he had left the house earlier.

* * *

Aurnat enters the cafe with an angry look on his face. He sits down alongside Demios and Phobos as he constantly glances inside the inn.

"Whoa, what happened?" Demios asks.

"Some idiot snapped my string, so I have to stopped my performance for today," Aurnat replies while he continues to glare towards inside the inn, "Because of that, I need to get a new set soon."

"It can't be that bad...," Phobos says lifting his face up and sit straight.

"That bad!?" Aurnat shouts, revealing his lute. The instrument's strings completely snap, all of them. "You call this not bad!?"

"Hey, careful with that," Demios says, keeping his distance from the strings.

"The bazaar is just a few days away, they should have some," Phobos says.

"Bazaar?" Aurnat asks.

"Every six months, a group of travelling merchant arrived at Dravagan carrying their wares," Anima appears from outside the inn, "It should start tomorrow. Although I am curious they haven't arrived. They usually arrived around this time."

"Oh hi Anima," Phobos greets.

"Is that so? Thanks," Aurnat says, "But I never heard of bazaar in Dravagan before."

Anima enters the inn as he turns towards the cafe where they're all around. Cronus just completes his job and now sitting alongside them.

"Hmm? You mean you have been at Dravagan before?" Phobos asks.

"Nothing like that...," Aurnat answers quietly.

Demios decides to steer the conversation towards another topic.

"I've been thinking about us forming a team," Demios says, "Since the guild doesn't seems to have much problem about it."

"Team Purgatory...," Anima mumbles, "You two really made news about yourselves."

"It was the most talked topic. Two white dragons swept the coliseum battles by storm, says them."Aurnat comments, "What a publicity you two just made."

"No one ever expects such stuff happening," Demios comments as well.

"It's not like we're some sudden expert," Anima says, "It's difficult for a white dragon to physically compete against most. We simply have to do with whatever we're specializing in, or trained since birth."

"Like you?" Aurnat asks, chuckling.

"Like-" Anima quickly stops mid sentence. He glares at Aurnat, "What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you the same?" He makes his point by pointing at the saber Aurnat possess.

"Fair enough," Aurnat concedes.

"All of you are here," Ray says as he arrives with Galvanic.

"Ray and Galvanic," Phobos greets, "what a surprise seeing both of you together."

"It is, I was just about to ask you people to join me on another one." Galvanic says, revealing the same document he showed Ray earlier.

"When and where this expedition will take?" Phobos asks as Demios read the document.

"There is a temple hidden within the forest above a mountain north of Dravagan. It is said that a gargantuan armor is being kept there, alongside an equally gargantuan blade," Demios clarifies as he reads the report.

"The expedition will be a month from now on," Galvanic says.

"I see," Anima mutters as he read the reports alongside Demios. Demios put away the report and returns it.

"I'm sorry if it isn't clear enough," Galvanic says as he stands up, "You can expect the recruitment posters to be around again. See you later." Galvanic waves the group goodbye as he left Dravagan by spreading his wings, flying out of the city.

"Is that even allowed?" Ray asks, "I mean, I never seen anyone drop out like that."

"It is forbidden to enter a city by flying, unless there is a place specially designed for landing," Anima explains, "You are allowed to get out of city by flying but only from the entrance, although I heard some place forbid that as well."

"It's not like anyone forbids flying inside the city either," Demios shrugs, "I heard some even have a tower for landing instead of an open field."

"Say Anima, how's your project?" Phobos asks, steering the conversation to a different subject.

Anima takes a deep breath, "Not much. I was hoping for more information since the last expedition, and I got none."

"Why don't you visit Archivia then?" Demios suggest.

"Archivia?" Cronus asks.

"Archivia, City of Records," Demios explains, "Northern section beyond Dravagan lays a city where they kept the biggest archive of various history. I've heard about it, but never visited it."

"Not much people head there though. There is practically no reason to head there unless you like reading something that happened on the past," Aurnat shrugs, "It's really far, even farther than this expedition."

"Perhaps I'll take a look." Anima says, "One day."

* * *

The conversation topic turns to Team Purgatory.

"Well, since you and Cronus are known as Team Purgatory, how about we make it official team?" Demios suggests.

"I don't see why not," Phobos agrees, "So, anybody in?"

Surprisingly, Anima, Ray, and Aurnat also raise their hand alongside Demios.

"This is surprising," Cronus says.

"I can understand Ray, but Anima and Aurnat?" Phobos asks, looking at both dragons.

"It is a good opportunity to get in touch with my little fencing skills," Aurnat says.

"Fencing? You used a saber back then," Demios inquires. Aurnat respond by poking him using the saber.

"It is also a weapon for fencing," Aurnat insist, still poking Demios.

"Okay, okay, I get it, now stop that!" Aurnat sheathe the saber. Phobos turns to Anima.

"I can handle myself just fine as well. Besides, being with you guys may open up some opportunity for me to research," Anima admits with a small smile on his face.

"My clan is usually hired. But as one of the Halberd, I believe we should be able to help whoever in need," Ray says.

"Noble, but unrealistic," Anima says, "You can't just offer to help anyone for free. Who's going to pay for whatever damage you may sustained? Or whether any of your property needs fixing? Charity work isn't going to pay for them. That's why hiring your clan is quite expensive, but they do get the job done."

"We rarely get hired," Ray clarifies, "We are usually employed as one of the high guards trusted to protect something of importance."

"Business hasn't been good?" Anima asks again, slightly curious.

"N-No..., we are just fine," Ray replies, turning away from Anima. Anima raises his eye in suspicion, but not pressing further.

"A question, what will happen if you ever fail in your duty?" Phobos asks.

Ray's face turns pale, "We're not allowed to fail," everyone tenses up as Ray continues; "The clan's duty commands us to protect those in need with honor and integrity. If we fail, we failed them, we failed ourselves. I... I shudder just thinking what may happen should one of us really failed."

"I suppose that's why your clan takes this job seriously," Phobos says. Ray nod in response.

Everyone takes a deep breath before resuming the conversation.

"So everyone has decided," Phobos hold put his hand to the center of the table, "Let us cheer for our new team. Team Purgatory!"

Cronus, Demios, Anima, Ray, and Aurnat put their hands together before cheering as well.

"Team Purgatory!" they shout.

The patrons around them turn around and stare at them since they just shout at the cafe. Realizing what they have just done, the team sits down and orders a few foods to celebrate in attempt to continue like nothing happens, to no avail.

"That was embarrassing..." Demios says, lowering his head a little.

"I completely forgot we're at Hearth's cafe," Phobos agrees.

"At the very least, we have made ourselves official..." Aurnat pulls down the feather hat, seemingly tries to hide his face.

"I suppose we will be the first one huh? The group that consists of white dragons only," Anima inquires.

"That's fine by me. I don't see why anyone would join us," Cronus admits.

"This better didn't get back to the clan, or I will never hear the end of it," Ray feels like burying his face on his shield.

* * *

The conversation continues even after they have eats the food and pays the bills.

"So, the first thing we should think about is the one who will be the main leader. Anyone would like to apply?" Phobos asks. He got a blank stare from everyone in response.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard coming from you Phobos," Anima says.

"Excuse me if it is stupid," Phobos retorts, "I just don't have the ability of full management."

"There is no need for that," Demios speaks up, "We could divide our duties. We do need at least a main leader and a vice leader, for official purposes."

"That sounds good. Can you do it? I mean, being the main leader." Phobos asks.

"Why me?" Demios asks back in confusion.

"You would make a great leader for others. I can handle the others like job gathering just fine," Phobos answers.

"You just don't want to associate yourself with whatever problems a leader might have," Ray accuses.

"He does have a good persuasion skill though," Cronus admits.

"But tactless," Aurnat says.

"You guys are really rude," Phobos mutters, frowning.

"I call that speaking out my thoughts," Anima admits.

"Okay, now that is decided, any first move we should do leader?" Ray asks, turning towards Demios.

"For now, we should just do our everyday stuff. We should find a place to meet together. We also should gather together once a week. Any good locations?" Demios asks.

"How about your house Anima?" Phobos suggests.

Anima ponders about it for a few seconds before giving a nod, "It shouldn't be a problem. You all know where my house is right?" Cronus, Demios and Aurnat shake their heads in unison.

"It is the house with a mailbox embedded on the door," Ray answers.

"No, the mailbox is embedded besides the door," Anima corrects Ray.

"It is the green colored one," Phobos adds.

"So we will meet at Anima's house every week on morning. Does that sound good to everyone?" Demios asks the group. Everyone nods in agreement. "I suppose that wraps up today's first meetings then. Let us meet together at Anima's house tomorrow."

"I should be back," Ray says as he stands up, "I'll see you guys soon."

"Me too," Anima follows suit, "See you later."

Both dragons left Hearth's inn as they returns back to their own houses.

"I suppose it is my turn to take my leave," Demios says, standing up from his seat as well, "Until next time." He walks back to Familiar Inn, leaving Phobos, Cronus, and Aurnat on the table.

"Well, this is awkward," Phobos says. Three of them simply sit there, doing nothing.

"I think I will look around the store here," Aurnat says, heading out.

"I'll be the bouncer again then," Cronus says, heading to the front door.

"I suppose now it is a good time to visit again...," Phobos mutters to himself as he heads out of the inn, wanting to buy something.

* * *

"What do you think about this Team Purgatory, Ray?" Anima asks as they continue to head back together.

"You already heard me, wanting for more opportunity to put my skills to good use," Ray says before turning to Anima, "What about you? Why do you decide to join in the first place?"

"I had enough," Anima begin, "enough of being ridiculed of being like this. A dragon, without wings or legs doesn't sounds like a dragon if you think about it. That's why I decided to join, to make a difference for myself, and to show that I am as capable as anyone," he finishes with clenching his hand.

"It has to do with Phobos as well huh?" Ray inquires.

"Pardon?" Anima asks.

"It shows really," Ray says, "Phobos seems to really know you."

Anima let out a deep breath, "I admit, ever since I saw Phobos, I feel like I can get help from him. After all, a white dragon working as a hunter is almost never heard of."

"I suppose the only thing we can agree on, is we're more tactical than anything," Ray says.

"I suppose," Anima agrees as they passes his house, "this is my house, see you later Ray."

Anima waves Ray goodbye as he enters his house. Ray continues his little alone walk back to the mansion.

* * *

"This place doesn't change much," Aurnat mutters as he walks around Hunter's Field, with a broken lute on his back. "Five years, and the place remains more or less the same, I guess it is possible for a place to remain like this for a long time."

East of Dravagan, there is a large open field. There are tombstones everywhere on this area. This is the place to bury those who fall victim to one of the disasters within Dragon World. An incident known as 'The Breakout'. It is a plague that spread through Dragon World for five years. The plague infest random locations at random times. Many lives are lost due to this incident. In order to remember them, this area becomes a place to recall those who have passed away.

Phobos is standing in front of a small grave. He crouches down and put a bouquet of flowers on the grave, praying silently. After that, he put his hand on the grave.

"Another year have passed," he begin, "It's been 3 years since the end of that day. A lot of things happen since then, but there is something that stands out the most to me. I met someone that looks similar like you. He is really fast and carries a sword with him. His name is Demios."

A silent tear escapes his eyes as he took a deep breath, "I wish you are still here little brother..."

* * *

 **Somewhere else, again...**

"You still haven't found him!?" the bigger dragon roares as the smaller dragon bows in apology, yet shows no fear.

"Forgive us, it appears that the mole is more elusive than we thought," he admits.

"Your forgiveness will only matter if you found this mole!" the dragon shouts.

"We do found interesting news instead sir," the smaller dragon says.

"It better be worth my time," he fumes.

"We have news about an upcoming expedition led by Galvanic himself. It appears that he will check out the northern temple this time," the dragon reports.

Ever since Galvanic found the fabled Super Armor, the armor has been on tight security ever since. Getting your hand on such objects will be priceless when attempting to sell it on the black market.

"Hmph, let us see about it when the time comes. For now, I want you to keep searching for this mole now!" he orders. The smaller dragon salutes as he left the room, leaving the big dragon to think for himself.

"It can't be you, isn't it...?" he wonders, "Or... it might be..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **AN: The team is officially formed, and more will join them in future chapters. It will take some more time before they officially become the Purgatory Knights though.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask either review or PM. I have no problems with either.**


	7. Dark Signs Part 1

**Chapter 7: Dark Signs Part 1**

* * *

Early morning on a grassy area south of Dravagan, two horses pulls a wagon with white clothing that covers it. Sights like this are rare since the only merchants who use this kind of transportation.

Travelling merchants aren't the most profitable way of income as they are for an easy target to all bandits. That is why only those who can afford a mercenary lived this kind of lifestyle.

This carriage doesn't seems to show any signs of having one with them since they usually sits out in the open, serving as lookout. It is a wonder that the wagon still remain intact during the travel here.

The wagon arrives safely by the gate as it opens its door, entering Dravagan without an incident.

* * *

Meanwhile, Demios notes down a few interesting jobs that he pulls down before anyone else had a chance to get their hands on it. He head inside to approve the request.

"Today is the day they arrive right?" a female voice catches his attention as he waits for the approval. A male human and a female dragon are chatting close to the main help desk.

"Around this time, they should have arrived. They are probably setting up their wares right now," the man replies.

"So the time has come again huh...," Demios mumble to himself.

Various traveling merchant sells various wares to attract potential customers. They wander the world in search of rare items to sell, with most items they gain through trading. Usually, one will arrive at Dravagan every four months.

"Demios... Demios!" A loud voice snaps him back to reality. The receptionist glares back at him. "How long you are going to stand there? I still have papers to approve," he says, pointing to a small line behind Demios.

"Oh, sorry," he quickly grabs the paper and head out of the building, planning to review the jobs he got.

Before he got far, a wagon gets his attention. There are humans and dragons preparing to sell their wares. Noting from the way they are assembling, it appears that only one group that will have their wares to offer this time as they pack their stuff together. One interesting thing to note, most of the dragons is white dragons. Being a kind specialized in the mind, this kind of living somewhat suited them as a merchant, with emphasis on somewhat.

There isn't much place with a really wide area for them to set up a stall, so the front of the guild is the usual location for any traveling merchant. It will be still a couple hours before they are ready. Demios decides to head towards Anima's house early.

In a surprising turn of events, no one talk about the Reaper anymore with various news makes their headlines. Despite this, Cronus still receives a few stares since he still wear his helmet everywhere he goes, even when sleeping according to Phobos.

Demios arrives at the house Anima mentions. Green house with a mailbox besides the door. A sign, 'Send mail here!' is above the mailbox.

As he walks closer to the door, there is a loud sound coming from inside the house. Demios slowly knocks the door, waiting for Anima to reply.

"Whoever you are, if you don't have any important business, then leave!" Anima shouts from behind the door.

"Anima, it's me, Demios. I'm here early," Demios announces.

The door opens, revealing Anima himself, wearing a lab coat. From the looks of it, something just blew up as black dust covers his face and coat.

"Whoa, what happened?" Demios asks in surprise.

"You can see for yourself," Anima replies, resign to whatever that already happened as Demios enters the house.

Right of him, there is an area that seems to be used for chemistry experiment. Walls and counters for experiments have black soot cover them. It must be quite an explosion to create such mess. Demios sweat drops as he passes by the main room. He stops in his tracks as he sees a metal pod at the center of the room.

"So this is your unfinished creation...," Demios says as he approaches it, "looks like a bed to me."

"Don't call it creation," Anima says as he appears beside Demios, surprising him. "It will be my masterpiece, just you see!" Anima insists. Demios backs off a little. Anima realizes what he just done and clears his throat to avert speculation about himself.

"Anyway," he points to a round table with eight chairs close to his desk, "You can review your jobs over there." He quickly retreats to clean up and changes his clothes.

Demios spread the jobs he got on the table. There are three jobs he found interesting.

Usually, jobs tend to have deadlines written in them. For now, Demios manages to grab jobs that don't have a direct deadline.

Demios notes down the details of each job.

The first job is a request by the guild to take down an underground fight club. It appears that a black market station themselves there, posing as a fight club. The guild request to oust the dealer or destroy the place as soon as possible

The second job goes about a rumor of an evil plan. The requester asks to meet them at the Industrial on evening. They also request to bring at least 2 hunters, and anyone inconspicuous. There is also an extra note written below, 'Do not bring anyone from the Halberd clan!' Demios raises his eye, curios.

"Do not bring anyone from the Halberd clan? I wonder why?" he comments before moving towards the last job.

The third job is simpler. There is a rumor regarding a suspicious activity on a forest north of Dravagan. The task is to investigate and destroy any possible illegal activity.

Demios begin thinking regarding who should take each task. Aurnat and him seems should be able to do the second job. Cronus and Anima can handle the suspicious activity part. This leaves Phobos and Ray to do their job to destroy the underground fight club.

Demios write down each member's name on the jobs he assigns before compiling them neatly. He takes a moment to look around Anima's house. Anima's desk is close to shelves of books. Anima's collection seems to match those of a library, but his seems to contain more about science more than anything. Anima himself has switched clothes and is currently cleaning the house. Demios decides to take a look around his collection, looking for something to read.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phobos and Aurnat have the same thing in mind, the bazaar.

The merchants have opens their stalls, showing off their wares to sell. They sell various things, ranging from weapons to little items. Cronus also finds himself here, despite showing no interest in the bazaar itself.

The bazaar in front of the guild is full of people. Merchants setting up their stalls, customers looking for items of value.

Phobos manages to struggle ahead to see what items they are selling while Aurnat latches on his back. Cronus proceeds to force himself to get out from the area, relaxing after he manages to get some personal space before spreading his wings and take off towards Anima's house.

Meanwhile, Phobos and Aurnat began looking towards the wares. Their merchant is two small white dragons. One of them, the one with larger wingspan has a quiver with arrows inside and an odd looking bow behind him, while the other one with a smaller wingspan has a silver bo staff behind him. Yet Aurnat notes that the staff is a lot shorter than usual bo staff. Perhaps it is to compensate his small stature. Then again, both dragons are short in comparison towards average human height, especially the one with the bow. His height seems to be half of an average human's height. Either his descendants are short or he is just a young dragon.

"Welcome, come take a look at our wares," the dragon with the bow announces excitedly while waving his hand around, inviting curious customers.

"The Silver Cross has various items of great quality, come take a look," the other dragon, possibly his partner also announces with him. Phobos eyes them with interest while Aurnat takes a look at their wares.

On a blue carpet are various items of interest. Among them, there are various materials for crafting or forging. Ranging from threads, ores, and furs.

One object in particular that got Phobos's attention is a spherical object with a rope on it. Lifting it up, Phobos recalls the same object that Falux uses when they battle the other day.

"Are you interested in that sir?" the merchant with the staff ask him.

"It piqued my curiosity," Phobos says, still looking at the object, "tell me, what is this thing, umm..." Phobos goes silent; he doesn't know their names yet.

"The name's Silver, and this is my partner Cross," he clarifies, pointing at the dragon beside him, currently bargaining with Aurnat, "and that object is a bomb."

Phobos raises his eye in interest as Silver begin explaining, "To be quick, it is an object that will explode when lit. It is a very devastating tool."

Phobos narrows his eye, there is no way a mere merchant can get something dangerous like this easily.

"Where do you get this?" Phobos asks, feigning curiosity.

"Trade secret," Cross interjects with a smile on his face. For some reason, Phobos feels that Cross did that on purpose.

"How much?" Phobos asks.

"50 Dracoins," Silver reply, smiling like a merchant usually do. At least he doesn't rub his hands together, which irritates him for some reason.

That is a lot more expensive than he thought. Despite this, Phobos takes out his pouch and tosses 5 gold coins at Silver. He catches it with ease as Phobos put away the bomb inside his pocket, knowing that at least it will be useful.

"Thank you for your patronage," Cross waves Phobos and Aurnat goodbye as they leave the area.

"So, what do you get?" Phobos asks Aurnat as they continue walking.

"Strings for my lute, that is all," Aurnat says, holding a small box.

"Finally huh?" Phobos quietly asks.

"Pretty much."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cronus already landed in front of Anima's house. He took a moment to relax before looking at the door, ensuring that he arrives at the right house. There is a mailbox besides the door allright. He knocks the door, waiting for a reply.

The door opens, revealing Demios standing there.

"Cronus? You're early today," Demios greets him before looking around, "Where are Phobos and Aurnat?"

Cronus points to the huge crowd behind him that is heading towards the bazaar.

"I see, looks like they will be there for some time," Demios concludes as Ray arrives as well.

"Demios and Cronus, good morning." Ray greets them, "Is everyone here?"

"Not yet, Phobos and Aurnat are on the bazaar. Why don't you two come in? I would like to summarize the jobs I got."

With that, the three dragons enters Anima's house.

"So, what have you got?" Ray asks as Demios leads them to the round table. Anima puts away a broom as he takes a seat on one of the chairs, waiting for Demios.

"Well-"

A knocking sound on the door interrupts him before he gets any further.

"It must be them," Demios says as he head towards the door, with Ray following behind. Indeed, Phobos and Aurnat have arrive, with Aurnat carrying a small box with him. Both dragons enter the house as everyone assembles together at the table, ready to hear about their assignment today.

* * *

"So, I have got three assignments from the guild today. We will move in pairs to complete them. First one is about an investigation regarding an illegal activity north of here, Anima and Cronus, both of you will investigate this one."

Cronus nods in affirmation while Anima rubs his chin. Demios decides to continue the briefing.

"Next one, the guild have reports of a suspicious underground fighting club. They wanted the club to be destroyed for illegal gambling. The simplest thing to say about it, that it is like a coliseum in a sense, only darker. It is located within the slums. Phobos and Ray, your turn on handling this one."

Phobos crosses his arms while Ray nods

"By the way," Phobos speaks up, "Ray, change your clothes. We can't have you walking around as a Halberd."

"Huh? Why?" Ray questions.

"Just do it," Phobos insists, "You will understand."

Anima points to a small room behind him, "Change your clothes over there."

As Ray heads off to change, Demios continues the briefing, "Last one is a mission regarding being a bodyguard. Something about preventing an assassination, I think. I and Aurnat will handle this."

Unfortunately, Ray hears about it and burst out from the room, already changes to a more casual outfit.

"What? Why don't you let me do it? I am not a Halberd for nothing," Ray said, emphasizing his point through raising his halberd and shield.

Demios rolls his eyes before replying, "He wants someone inconspicuous. And I doubt anyone won't recognize you Ray, no offense. Besides, they specifically stated 'No Halberd's clan'."

"What kind of someone would reject an offer from us?" Ray asks as he slumps in his chair.

"Who knows?" Demios shrugs.

"Well then, I suppose this marks the end of our meeting. Let us meet again at Hearth's after we have finished our jobs," Demios says, adjourning the small meeting. All of them part ways, each heading towards their mission's destination.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be all right?"

In order to get extra income, Selene has decides to do various jobs from the guild, since anyone can take on simple quest without the need to be a hunter. No one ever makes a living this way though as the payment isn't that much.

"Positive, I'll be back soon," Selene says with confidence.

"I suppose I can't stop you," Sol sighs, "Just promise me you'll be careful. Okay?"

"Promise," she replies before turning away, "Well then, I'll be off."

She runs ahead towards the front gate, which is quite a distance from their home. Sol shakes his head as he enters back the house.

* * *

[Cronus & Anima]

Cronus is scouting the forest below him, with Anima on his back. It took them two hours to reach this location.

"Over there," Anima points to a small tower on the distance, close to a mountain. Cronus lands on the small clearing near the tower as Anima get off Cronus's back. The tower ahead them is your basic wizard tower, made of stone. There is nothing notable about it.

"A tower in the middle of nowhere, perfect for something illegal waiting to happen," Anima comments as they began moving towards the tower.

"It's too quiet," Cronus speaks up as they arrive at the base of the tower.

Anima looks above him. The tower is surprisingly small; it is a little smaller than most trees surrounding the forest. Anima tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Cronus motion Anima to stand out of the way as he prepares to charge. Anima silently move away as Cronus slams the door with his body, destroying it and sending wooden splinters inside the tower. What came to view was something they don't expect.

There is a purple circular drawing on the floor. The circle began to emit an eerie light as a being appears from the circle. Anima and Cronus tenses up as the creature emerges with a roar.

It has a centipede like body, with two pairs of arms with black scale that covers its entire body. Its face is unmistakably a dragon, its entire body glows a menacing green as it looks at them, standing around Anima's height.

"Finally...," it says, the voice is unmistakably male, but raspy, "The time has come..."

"Who are you?" Anima asks, cautious on his part.

The creature stares at them; he appears to be analyzing them before keeping his attention towards Cronus. Through his eyes, Cronus's entire body glows softly as he growls.

"I can see it...," he hisses menacingly, "your 'promise'..."

Cronus tense up at the word 'promise'. He quickly takes out his scythe brandishing it against the creature.

"I, Dividers will destroy that vow!"

Dividers roar as he charges at them. Cronus and Anima dodges out of the way before he slams into them. Hissing menacingly, he looks around the area, looking for them.

Cronus quickly gets close to Dividers, slicing his left arm and damaging the scales below it. Dividers roar as he slams Cronus to a wall.

Anima began hurling knives at Dividers. He turns around just as the knives lodges itself to his upper body. Roaring in defiance, he pulls them out, green blood leaking from the open wound.

Cronus gets on his feet as Dividers takes a breath before spewing out green flames on the battlefield. Cronus covers himself with his wings as he tries to locate Anima. Dividers turn his attention towards Cronus, preparing to claw him.

"Maybe I can use this safely...," Anima mutters as his right hand begins glows soft green.

He extends his hand out as an astral blade appears before him. The translucent weapon is green entirely. Anima wields the blade as he extends his left hand, speaking an arcane sentence, "Dragon Flame!"

The astral dragon breathes fire that engulfs Dividers. Cronus covers himself from the fire as Dividers silently turns around, unaware that Anima had hurl the blade towards him.

The blade strikes the same wounded area, only deeper. Realizing what happens, Dividers look down seeing the blade lodges on him as the blade dissipates into small green sparkle that returns to Anima.

"I-Impossible," Dividers coughs as he fell. Anima and Cronus approaches the fallen dragon as he clutches his chest.

"It... appears... that I... have arrived... too early...," Dividers coughs as he laments his defeat.

"Arrived too early? What's that supposed to mean?" Anima interrogates him as Dividers laugh.

"Fools, I am nothing but a small part of darkness, for there are many more of me, waiting their turn to wreck havoc," the dragon declares as he smiles at them wickedly, "enjoy your time, for when the time comes, there will be chaos."

His body shatters into small black energies that disperse to the air. Among those who watch, a figure looks from the shadows, paying attention on their battles earlier.

"Still too early," the figure mumbles before stopping in its tracks, "...I feel like I am forgetting something. What was it?" The figure mumbles to itself before shrugging, "Oh well." The figure vanishes into the darkness.

Cronus and Anima relaxes as they examines their surroundings once more. The only thing worth noticing is a door ahead of them. Opening the door, they see a room what seems to be a former study. A desk and a shelf of books are the only thing here. Anima proceeds to examine the shelf while Cronus examines the desk.

"How could anyone get their hands of this kind of stuff?" Anima wonders as he flips through the pages of one of the books. The book he has in his hands right now is an almanac of demons. To be more precise, dark dragons of destruction. One of the pages even details Dividers. "I can't believe that they are dragons like us..." Dropping the book, Anima continues to skim through various books on the shelf. One book particular book catch his interests.

It is a leatherbound book. The cover has a magic circle inscribed on it, but no titles. Glancing around, he silently put away the book inside the sack.

There is nothing on the desk. The desk itself is all dusty, definitely haven't been used for a long time, this includes the drawer. Sighing, Cronus turns around only to see Anima stares at him seriously.

"What?" Cronus asks, uneasy.

Anima pushes him a book on a certain page, "Read this," he says.

The book depicts someone with chains and a lock on them. But what surprises Cronus is a certain sentence.

 _'It granted them power to weigh down their enemies, but loses their own. Only the true wielder can render their enemies helpless, destroy them and still becoming stronger through natural means. For they are the real being itself'_

"True wielder? Real being?" Cronus repeats in confusion as Anima takes the book away from him.

"I'll take a look of this alongside a few things," Anima says as he put the book inside a sack with various books he takes from the shelf. "I'll detail down the information later, let us go back."

Once again, Anima clings onto Cronus's back as he ascends to the sky, albeit a little slower since he carries a cargo with him as well. While Anima wonders about the creature they faced earlier,

Cronus is curios about his origin, as all he remembers is his time when he is young. A mistake, all painful memories returns to him in an instant.

 _'How naive, for you to think we will accept you easily.'_

 _'Get away from us monster!'_

Cronus clutches his heart while flying, his breath becomes erratic as the painful memories keep resurfacing.

"Cronus! Cronus! Get a hold of yourself!" Anima tries to calm Cronus down.

"Make it stop," Cronus screams, hands on his head, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Cronus quickly loses altitude as Anima holds on to Cronus and the sack. They fall down to the forest below as Cronus lands painfully on the ground, rolling until he crashes to a tree. Anima breaks his fall by landing on the sack not far from where Cronus is.

"Ow...," Anima rubs his arm as he looks at his surroundings. Trees everywhere, flying out of here will make it easier, but he doesn't know any magic for such purpose.

"I should have studied some utility magic back then instead spending my time reading books...," Anima slump in defeat on his situation before shaking his head, "No, now it's not the time to be like this."

He carries the sack of books as he checks Cronus's condition. He is out of cold, his back shows a bruise mark, definitely from crashing into the tree earlier.

'I'm can't carry him, he is too big.' Anima thinks as he something came up to him. He could check out the mark on Cronus's left hand, on the other hand, prying into someone's secret while that someone is unconscious is too unethical for him as a person, since he also have a lot of stuff to hide.

Anima decides against it. He proceeds to scout the surroundings on his locations. Without any hints, he won't be able to make it out alive unless Cronus wakes up. The sun began to set, it will be dark soon. Anima decides to stay close to Cronus for safety, and hoping that he will wake up soon or at least someone is around to help. But first things first, he needs a fire.

* * *

[Phobos & Ray]

As Cronus and Anima heads off to their destination, Phobos and Ray have arrive at the slums.

"So where is this 'fight club'?" Ray asks Phobos as they traverse the area. Phobos pulls out the parchment from the guild, reading it

"Around the center of the slums, shouldn't be too far from here," he clarifies.

Both dragons continue walking in silence. As they continue deeper, some of the residents give them dirty looks, but most direct their eyes at Ray. All of them avoid direct eye contact towards Phobos for some reason. Phobos pulls Ray away before he got too uncomfortable, figuring that he could ask him instead of asking them.

They have arrive at the location. From the outside, the place is just a small old building but Phobos is quite sure that the interior should be the location. The exterior is nothing but a decoy to hide the interior. Now, the only question is how to get in.

"Options Phobos?" Ray asks as they stand by a nearby wall across the building.

"Either charge in, or the more subtle way," Phobos says as he pulls out the mission parchment, "let see, 'the only known way to get inside is through invitations' is what they said." Phobos put away the parchment.

Ahead of them are two dragons standing in front of the door. Phobos smiles in a mischievous manner as he quickly grabs both dragons by the throat, drag them to an alley and knock them unconscious before any of them can do anything.

"Phobos!? What the heck!?" Ray shouts as Phobos searches their belongings, "You just straight up robbed them in front of me."

"I called it being opportunistic Ray. Besides, they are about to enter an illegal location, so why bother?" Phobos says as he produces two envelopes from them, "alright, let's go." Ray sighs in defeat as Phobos drags Ray to the entrance.

"What did I get myself into?" He mutters, "The clan will kill me for this."

Knocking the door lightly, the view slide opens as a pair of eyes watches them. Phobos reveals the envelope as their invitations. The window view slide shut as the door opens slightly, a claw points towards the envelope before opening his palms. Phobos gives the envelope as the claw motions them to enter.

The path descends as the figure gives them a pin with names on it. 'White' and 'Red' respectively. Ray takes the 'White' for himself, leaving Phobos with the 'Red' name pin.

As they stuck the pin on their clothes, they arrive on the main stage. Roars and cheers are everywhere it appears that a fight is just over with the loser being carried away, while the winner roars and raises in his fist in victory.

Phobos looks around for more information on this place. Ahead of them is definitely the fighting ring. Behind them is the exit. Right of them is the bar where patrons can get drink. A counter on their left is the betting counter. Beyond the counter seems to be a door leading to a private area, though Phobos prefers not to think about it. Blue lamps are hung above the fighting stage. Phobos decides to examine the fighting stage first.

"Come on Whitey," Phobos jokes as he drags Ray.

"Stop dragging me, Red!" He complains as they look at the stage.

The fighting stage itself is actually below them. The place where they are standing right now is the spectator's area. Upon closer look, bloods are around the floor, definitely the mark of a beating. Crowds around roars loudly as they anticipate the next match. Across the stage, Phobos notice a small door, a figure enters the place, and another exit, with an object in their hands. An object bought from the black market perhaps.

"And now," the announcer said loudly, "here comes our big guy!"

The fighter that emerges from their side is a huge muscular red dragon, wearing nothing but a loincloth. Phobos swears he could hear females moan at his sight. The red dragon grins and flexes his muscles at the spectators.

'Feels like the coliseum for some reason...,' Phobos silently notes.

"And now, the challenger is...," the announcer goes silent as he watches the figure entering the ring.

Emerging from the other side is a smaller white dragon, which cause everyone to stop cheering. Phobos and Ray too are silent with shock at who appears.

Phobos notices that instead of underbelly scales like most dragons have, his is a more human torso. The white dragon wears a purple old jeans and a robe that he ties on his waist. His horns are a sharp two thin long curved horns with a dark red hair. He stands a little taller than most average human.

He takes a fighting stance as the red dragon laughs at his opponent, believing that this will be a quick win.

Recovering from the initial shock, Phobos notes the dragon stance is that of a professional one, being firm, and strong. Phobos heads back to the betting counter.

"How much the ratio this time?" Phobos asks, wasting no time.

"1.1 for the big red, and 20 for the white one," the man behind the counter explains without any interest, expecting this one will order the red ticket like most do.

Phobos smirks at this ratio. Handing out 100 Dracoins, he set them on the counter, "Then I'll bet for the white one."

Phobos declaration is heard by everyone around them. Everyone stares them with a face that says, 'is he serious?' Phobos's expression doesn't falter a bit, while Ray keeps looking at Phobos.

The cashier looks in surprise for a moment before regaining his composure. He takes the coins as he takes out a small ticket, signing '100 Dracoins bet, win 2000 Dracoins.'

Phobos pockets the ticket as he nonchalantly walks back to the spectator area. Some of them step away from him at his seemingly overconfidence. The fighters below don't seem to care about that. The red dragon takes on a feral stance, roaring loudly at his opponent, trying to intimidate him. The white dragon remains firm, waiting for the red dragon to make his move.

The red dragon began to charge towards his opponent. He swipes the white dragon using his big claws. The white dragon ducks, rushing forward as he delivers flurries of punch at the dragon's abdomen. The red dragon staggers back, holding his stomach as he glares at the smaller dragon before him.

Meanwhile, Phobos silently watches while the crowd cheers.

 _'There is something wrong with this fight, but what?'_ Ray wonders as he rubs his chin, eyes on the stage.

The red dragon charges at the white dragon, planning to take him down right now. The white dragon runs forward instead before spinning in a cartwheel move.

The white dragon lands a kick at his opponent's stomach. The red dragon staggers back a little but instead of swiping the smaller dragon, he doesn't react for a few second. The white dragon quickly deals an uppercut at the dragon's jaw, knocking him out. The white dragon takes a deep breath, calming down after the battle.

 _'What?'_ Ray questions. He spot a moment where the red dragon can counter and land a finishing blow, _'It can't be..., was this is all a setup?'_ Ray speculates.

The crowd has a shock expression on their faces. The red dragon lies in defeat against the white dragon. Phobos silently head off to get his winnings while Ray frowns. The move the red dragon made earlier clearly indicates that the white dragon is meant to win.

 _'Did he know about this?'_ Ray wonders as he looks at Phobos, carrying a sack filled with Dracoins, _'Probably not…'_

A figure looks at Phobos hauling off the sack of Dracoins. He motions a servant to come closer.

"Send that dragon in, I would like to have a word with him," he tells the servant. The servant bows as he heads off to Phobos. The figure keeps his eyes on Phobos.

Phobos got envy looks from patrons around him as he stands close to the betting counter. Bartenders act like a professional but a little tense, hoping him to spend his money here. The cashier doesn't care about this as he proceeds to take a nap.

"Excuse me sir," a voice calls out to Phobos, a man wearing a formal suit approaches him, "Someone requested to see you. I'm here to escort you personally."

"Who is this person?" Phobos asks.

"You will found out about it yourself," the man replies with the same formality.

"What do you think, Red?" Ray asks Phobos.

"Take care of this for me," Phobos says as he hand over the sack. Ray holds it with ease as Phobos pass him, "Be careful, if you sees an opening, take it," Phobos quietly whisper as he continues following the man. Ray closes his eyes as he grips the sack.

The servant lead Phobos to a private room downstairs. It appears that the place he thought serves as the hub for black market is actually stairs to private rooms, but he can be wrong about this. They arrive at the farthest room; the servant knocks at the door, waiting for reply.

"Enter," come the voice from the other side.

The interior has a blue wallpaper. There is a sofa at the end of the room alongside a table with drinks. Behind them is a pane of tinted glass, to watch the fight without anyone staring inside.

"There you are, now leave us alone," the man says, waving the servant away. The human bow as he left them. The man reveals himself as a black dragon, wearing a black tuxedo suit and a black cap. Phobos tense up as he recognizes the stance this dragon adapt.

"What's wrong? Paling up when looking at me," the dragon asks, feigning confusion while his hands are on the hat, "Ooh, I get it. Is it because I look just like him, no?"

The dragon throws away his hat. Phobos is already frozen with shock, the man in front of him has the same features as Valon, but smaller.

"After all, I am his brother."

* * *

In a different room, the red dragon from earlier is taking reps at a weight set in his own personal room. The defeat doesn't faze him much. He's waiting for someone to arrive. Finally, a door opens and a figure enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"There you are, I've been waiting for you," the red fighter greets his guest. It is the white fighter he loses to earlier, "So eager to get started eh?"

The white dragon laughs, "You and your words, Realon. Is that how you greeted everyone who has an appointment?"

The red dragon, Realon guffaws, "Everyone wants to meet with me. We just share a common thing that makes it easier, isn't that right Dusk?"

The white dragon, Dusk smirks but doesn't reply.

"Today is the day right? You ready to do it?" Realon cross his arms as he watches Dusk.

"Every time is always the same with you, hard and direct. I suppose that's why females dig you a lot," Dusk shrugs indifferently, "Although that sentence tends to send the wrong messages..."

"You know me, habit," he guffaw before grinning, "Enough talk, let's do it."

Dusk grins as well, locking the door behind him and ensuring no one can hear or see them, "Of course, I'm always ready."

Realon's grin becomes wider, "Good."

* * *

[Demios & Aurnat]

Demios and Aurnat have arrives at their destination, the Industrial. Residents work here, for those who aren't a hunter that is. There are many factories here. Mostly they are metal processing or threads processing factory. At the end, there is a waterfall with the water generator atop of it. This is the only area that has design like that as the river flows through Dravagan, also the only area with a small park to enjoy the scenery, despite the noise.

"Our requester should be here soon," Demios comments as he looks around.

"May I ask what our quest is on this one?" Aurnat asks.

"Something about preventing 'an evil plan', as they put it," Demios clarifies, still looking around. Aurnat pulls his feather hat a little. He has a bad feeling about this.

"I see you have arrived," a voice calls out to them. Aurnat tenses up as he pulled his feather hat further to cover his face as their requester appears.

The requester happens to be a man, wearing a butler suit.

"I believe that you two are the one that accepted my request?" he asks with a formal tone, before looking at Aurnat with an intense stare.

Aurnat closes his eye, not looking at the man.

"Master Aurnat," he suddenly says, catching Demios off guard before turning to Aurnat.

Aurnat doesn't respond. He opens his eye to stare back at the man, hands still holding his hat.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	8. Dark Signs Part 2

**Chapter 8 Dark Signs Part 2**

* * *

[Demios & Aurnat]

At that moment, no one responds. Aurnat remains silent while Demios looks back between Aurnat and the requester. The man himself stares back towards Aurnat with an equally intense look.

Demios feels out of place for a moment, continues to back and forth between Aurnat and the man before speaking out, "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

Aurnat and the man continue to glare at each other, ignoring Demios. Demios step back in apprehension watching both individuals, looking ready to rip at each other's throat, though it mostly came from Aurnat.

"What do you want Alan? I thought I made my point clear, I'm not going back," Aurnat says with a scary look on his face. The man remains stoic.

"While I want to say, 'I'm afraid I can't let you go this time', there is something more important than this," the man, Alan replies calmly.

"The request," Demios concludes, "What is this all about?"

"To be more precise, I need someone to protect a certain individual. It would be much faster for you to meet him yourself but...," Alan trails off as he stares at Aurnat. Aurnat himself huffs as he turns away, crossing his arms.

"What a surprise, old man now needs someone to protect him. What, you guys are no longer good enough for him?" Aurnat sharply accuse.

"Actually not," Alan replies, surprising Aurnat, "The person we need to guard is someone else. The person is Gerald."

"Gerald," Aurnat repeat. He seems to be lost in thought.

"Who?" Demios asks, tilting his head a little.

"Gerald. He is the son of my father's friend," Aurnat explains.

"And that man is threatened to pay ransom, or the son will be murdered tonight," the man explains as he looks at the setting sun, in which he panics, "We're out of time. Let me take you towards the place."

Aurnat hesitate but he follows through, 'Just hope no one recognizes me, and everything will be just fine...'

* * *

Three of them arrive at a huge white mansion. The mansion stands west of Dravagan. Since Demios could fly, he carries both Aurnat and Alan on his back as he lands in front of the door. Both passengers dismount from Demios before he stretches himself.

From outside, it appears that a party is currently under preparations.

"Aurnat," an elderly voice calls out, causing Aurnat to freeze in shock. He slowly turns around, facing an older blue dragon, slightly taller than Aurnat in a formal suit.

"Father," Aurnat greet the dragon quietly. Demios and Alan turn around as well, facing themselves with the dragon.

"Mr. Treos. You are early as always," Alan salutes while Demios silently bow in respect.

"I would like to speak alone with my son. If you two would excuse us, we have a lot to talk about." the man enters the mansion, with Aurnat quietly follow suit in a sour mood, leaving Demios and Alan at the entrance.

"There is no more options," Alan sighs, "Let us move, I need to brief you about our situation." He and Demios began walking towards the back entrance, where the staff resides.

"Allow me to explain our situation a bit more clearly," Alan begins, "The threat was sent a few days ago. They demanded that the master to resign his position as the guild master or have his son murdered. We suspected that news about The Reaper's bounty being taken off is one of the reasons. So far, we have no suspects. Tonight is actually the young master's birthday, and we can't have any incidents. That is why we ask for such request."

"Does he know about this?" Demios asks, referring to the young master.

"No, master kept it secret from him," Alan admits, "He also prohibit us to tell him about it."

"What do you want me to do?" Demios asks as they enter the staff quarters. No one is here as they are all busy preparing for the party. The place seems to serve as the place where the staff gathers. A stair can be seen heading upstairs.

"Simply put, mingle around the crowd, but don't lose sight of the young master. It is your duty to keep him safe," Alan explains.

'Somehow, I really should have Ray done this job. But...' Demios wonders as something comes up to him. "Why don't you ask the Halberds for help?" He asks, doubting they would refuse such request.

Alan sighes, "Master doesn't trust them. He believes they are self-absorbent elite protector."

"That sounds...," Demios begins.

"Odd? Unusual? Paranoid? Whatever it is, we don't really know, there is too mamy bad rumors to take into account," Alan interrupts as he takes out a set of tuxedo suits, "wear these. We will meet you upstairs soon."

"Wait, how do you know so much about this when you are not the guild master's servant?" Demios asks as he takes the suit.

"I heard about this from other servant obviously. I simply relay the message to master," Alan replies without facing Demios. He walks out of the room, leaving Demios to change his clothes.

"How suspicious..." Demios can't do anything about it right now as there is no proof.

* * *

"So," Aurnat begin, "What is it?"

Aurnat is now facing his father, sitting across him in a private room. Both dragons share an intense look. Aurnat have taken off the hat, hanging it on a coat hanger for some reason.

"I will be direct," his father says, "Is this what you really want?"

Aurnat closes his eyes before answering, "I have decided ever since I joined them."

"I don't understand to be honest," his father admits, "You decided to take a life of a traveler instead of managing our family company."

"Such life does not suit me," Aurnat replies before adding, "I'm surprised you care. You never asked about it."

His father doesn't reply immediately, "If only your mother can see you now," he whispers instead.

Unfortunately, Aurnat catches the sentence as he slams his hands on the desk, "What? Mother passed away? When!?" he shouts, shock is apparent on his voice.

"A month, after you left," his father replies.

Aurnat shakes a little. His mother was a caring dragon, if a little hot-headed at times. He knows he will miss her on the day he left, but deep down, he knows that his previous lifestyle didn't fit him at all.

"Your mother's will. She wants you to live the life you truly wants and be happy. I know I should honor her wish, but you are my only son."

Aurnat remains silent.

"That is why, I want to ask you something," his father offers. Aurnat opens his eye and look at his father.

"Very well, I'll listen." He finally agrees.

* * *

The party has begin, humans and dragons mingle together in either friendly conversations or gossiping. Most dragons that attend are white dragons, with a few other dragons as well.

The main hall itself has been decorated with various flowers hanging above the curtains. Tables with food are laid down together on a circle, with a carved ice block at the center of the circle. There are two of these food tables on this hall.

Across the entrance, one can see the stairs that forks towards the left or right hall. Access is prohibited as guards' standby in front of the stair itself.

Demios finds himself standing at a corner, looking around. The suit that he wears feels uncomfortable to him. He never has to wear anything like this before. As he looks around, he notices Aurnat in a black tuxedo suit, minus the hat, and is standing at the opposite corner close to the stairs alone, looking lost in thought. With the dragon that they should looks out for still haven't make his entrance, Demios decides to talk to Aurnat for the time being.

As he approaches Aurnat, it is clear that he is thinking about something.

"Aurnat," Demios calls out. But Aurnat remains lost in thought, not responding at all. Demios attempts to get Aurnat's attention by touching his shoulder. Aurnat jerks his body in surprise, calming down when he sees Demios.

"Oh, it's you Demios," Aurnat turns his back at Demios, "Sorry, but can you leave me alone for a while. I would like to contemplate a few stuff."

Demios is understandably confused, but he does leave Aurnat to himself.

Turning his back, there is a loud commotion ahead. Words of congratulations make themselves heard but what is unusual is that they aren't thanking the dragon, but his father.

Looking past the crowd, he sees a white dragon standing a little taller than Aurnat in black formal suit. The dragon is clearly quite muscular as his arms and legs shows, with short spikes than begins from his head towards the base of his tail.

"That's him," Aurnat speaks up, startling Demios, "Gerald, the Dravagan guild master's son. I don't know much about him though, sorry."

"How are we going to keep our eyes on him?" Demios whisper to Aurnat.

"I don't know," Aurnat reply quietly, "Maybe we should keep our distance?"

"Really?" Demios asks, skeptical.

"Fine, I give up. I don't know how, all right?" Aurnat raises his hand in resignation.

In the end, both dragons keep their eyes on Gerald all while keeping their distances.

"Say, is this party is really for his birthday?" Demios asks, "It feels like a gathering to me."

"That's how it is," Aurnat answers, "Everything is just a way to make you look good." He sighs, "I really can't stand this kind of place."

"My, I never expected to see you here," a lady calls out which Aurnat inwardly sighs. Turning around, a human wearing a one piece fancy dress with a golden belt on her waist approaches him, "How you have grown up to be lke your mother. It's been so long isn't it? I'm sorry about her, your father was a really lucky man to marry someone caring like her."

'Talking to high-class, how I hate this.' Aurnat comments in his mind while Demios stands behind him.

"Lady Trevana," Aurnat greets her, maintaining etiquette, "It is been quite a long time. How may I help?"

"Oh you know, talking, gossiping, whatever interesting these days," she waves her hand while laughing.

'It will be a lot more interesting if you have something interesting.' Aurnat's patience slowly begins to run out, 'Why do I even agree to this anyway?'

"And who is this man with you? Your new bodyguard?" She continues to ask.

"I-" Demios is about to protest before Aurnat drags him away.

"A friend, excuse me my lady, but I am very busy tonight. Perhaps some other time? Good day," Aurnat flees while dragging Demios by the arm before any unfortunate incident occurs.

"Uncomfortable much?" Demios asks when they stops. Both dragons are standing at a lone corner while the guests are enjoying the food.

"Too much for my liking."

Ensuring that nothing is out of place, Demios scans the hall again. Gerald is nowhere to be seen.

"Aurnat, where's Gerald?" Demios asks.

"Huh?" Aurnat eyes the hall too, "Where did he go?"

"Perhaps he heads upstairs?" Demios suggest, pointing at the base of the stair. Guards are no longer stay on guard.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Let's go."

Both dragons ascend the stairs, heading towards the west hall first while being careful not to drag attention.

* * *

Upon entering west hall, Demios and Aurnat stop in their tracks as the place is dark. No windows are around to allow the moonlight to illuminate the area.

"Whose idea is it to make a hall without any sort of illuminations?" Aurnat grumbles.

"Hold on."

Demios produces a small flame from his left hand. Aurnat keeps himself close to Demios while looking around. They continue to walk straight the dark corridor.

"Anything?" Demios asks.

"No, some-" A sound of glass breaking interrupts Aurnat.

"What's that?" Demios takes a defensive stance.

"I think it came from upstairs" Aurnat looks ahead.

"Wait," Demios holds on Aurnat, "Did you hear that?"

Aurnat closes his eye to concentrate. There is a sound of what seems to be a dangling chain, which is getting louder by each passing second. As Aurnat open his eye, a body flies through the corridor, crashing into them.

"Whoa!"

The sudden impact puts out the flame from Demios's hand. Unable to see in the dark, Demios produces the flame again, taking out the sword he hides behind his jacket as he approaches the figure.

"Huh?"

It is Gerald, unconscious. Aurnat approaches Demios after he dust himself off.

"Oh, there he is," Aurnat says in a flat tone. He proceeds to shake him, "Gerald, wake up."

Gerald opens his eye as he regains consciousness.

"Who..? What...?" he stutters.

"Uh... you crash into us just now," Demios explains.

"Dark..., attacker...," Gerald keeps muttering before he stands up, "No..., I have to stop them!" He starts running off from where he came.

"Demios!"

"I know, we have to hurry!"

Both Demios and Aurnat chase Gerald as he run upstairs. Both dragons push themselves as they try to keep up against him. Eventually, Gerald barges through a double wooden door.

Still panting for breath, he looks ahead to see his father struggling against a mysterious attacker. Gerald takes out a long chain attached to a stick. At the end of the chain is a circular metal ring.

"Stop!" Gerald shouts as he swings the weapon, hurling the chain at the attacker while gripping the stick, ensuring that the chain doesn't fly off.

The metal ring strike the assailant on the head, smacking him towards the desk as Demios and Aurnat enter the room. Aurnat turns on the lamp as the assailant reveal himself. Both of them grip their weapon in apprehension, the assailant is someone they knew but never met before.

"You must be Falux," Demios says as Gerald runs up to his father.

"Father, hang in there," Gerald begs as he holds on to the older dragon.

"I'll be all right my son," he coughs as Gerald distance himself from them.

Still dressed in his previous attire when he fights against Phobos, Falux takes out his weapon. Without any words, Falux runs up towards them, starting his assault.

The sudden attack catch both dragons off guard. The blade slices through Demios's arm, creating a large laceration wound along his left hand. Aurnat retaliate by ramming Falux's torso. Falux land on the floor without problem as Demios grip his left hand, uttering an arcane sentence. He hover his right hand on the open wound. The wound stop bleeding as the cut close itself up. He will have to treat it later or it will become an ugly scar.

Aurnat takes the moment by jumping ahead, swinging his saber. Falux clash back the attack with his blade. But Falux applies too much force, instead of clashing; the blade smashes through the saber, destroying it and shocking Aurnat.

"How!?"

Demios closes his distance between him and Falux. He gives him a punch to his gut which sends him crashing into the desk behind him. At that moment, someone else comes inside, slamming the door open.

Alan comes in panting on the ground with all the running before turning to Demios and Aurnat, "There you two are! I've been looking for you two. Where-"

Aurnat signals Alan to stop and points towards Gerald. The sound of glass shattering gets their attention. Falux already breaks the window and runs away. Demios run towards the window in hopes to see where Falux is running.

"Damn! Looks like he got away."

Turning away his attention from the window Alan is busy escorting Gerald and his father out of the room. Aurnat approaches Demios with a medical box.

"Here"

"Thanks."

Demios proceeds to treat up the cut he receives earlier, disinfect and bandages it for good measure.

"Please head towards the meeting room. It's in the east hall, opposite of this area. We will be waiting," Alan tells them as they leave the room.

While Demios is still treating his injuries, Aurnat scans the area from the window. Stars are on the night sky, it is quite late now. There is a thick black smoke coming from Dravagan.

"What's going on over there?" Aurnat wonders.

As Aurnat steps away from the window, Demios closes down the medical box, bandages covers his left hand. Aurnat nods to Demios as they leave the room, closing the light off.

"So, what happens to the party?" Demios asks Aurnat as they descend the stairs.

"Probably still going on, but it isn't a party. It is a gathering, at least to me," Aurnat shrugs, "I'm sure I have told you that."

"Really?" Demios raises an eye as they arrive at the main hall. There is a long pause.

"Okay," Aurnat speaks up, "I was wrong. But, this is just bad."

The hall is in mess. Guest fall asleep on the floor, decorations falling off the ceiling and the ice decorations are melting. Aurnat face palms from this mess while Demios sweat drops.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Demios asks.

"Just by looking, this is usual. Let's ignore them and meet up with Gerald."

Both dragons heads to the opposite door, towards the east hall.

"Now that I think about it, they are off really quick. I mean, it's wasn't really long since we left them." Aurnat comments as they continue to walk towards the meeting room.

"Did someone drug the foods and drinks?" Demios suggests.

"Hmmm," Aurnat rubs his chin as they arrives in front of the meeting room, "Perhaps, but I'll ask Alan later."

The interior has a white board and a long table at the center. Alan and Aurnat's father are sitting across each other, so does Gerald and his father. Aurnat and Demios sit down the closest chair without a word.

"Allow me to keep this short," the guild master begins, "Aurnat and Demios is it? Can I make a request? I would like you two to keep my son safe, after all this; you two are the only one I could ask."

"This sure comes out of nowhere...," Aurnat comments.

"It's not safe these days," Alan admits, "While sending him away is an option, but..."

"Keeping him close with fellow white dragons sounds like a better choice to you?" Demios suggests.

"Sort of," Alan confirms.

"But there is six of us in total," Aurnat says.

"That wouldn't be a problem. We have a mansion inside Dravagan you can use."

"How convenient," Demios comments.

"It is, you should check it out tonight," Gerald says before standing up, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Gerald drags Aurnat out of the room by the arm, "W-wait a minute! Stop pulling my arm! Gerald!"

"Don't forget your job," Aurnat's father chuckles as Gerald drags his son out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Aurnat's screams trails off; Demios can only sweat drops from watching them.

"Demios is it?" the guild master calls out, "please take care of my son."

"I understand," Demios nods as he exits the room.

"Wait," Aurnat's father calls out as Demios walks the hallway.

"Yes?" Demios asks.

"Thank you, for taking care of my son too," Mr. Treos says, "If there is anything we can do, we will help."

"You have my gratitude," Demios bows down before leaving.

"You sure have some interesting friends my son," the father comments as he chuckles.

Standing outside the mansion, all three dragons begins to walk towards Dravagan, since Demios can't carry both Aurnat and Gerald at the same time. It will take some time for them to reach the city.

"So..., Aurnat Treos," Demios mutters, "I never knew you are from nobility."

"We're not," Aurnat says, "Most are business traders. Weapons, clothes, stuff like that. Too bad, those other stuff took up most of my life."

"Sounds no different than me," Gerald comments, "Only replace business with managing. I suppose this is a small scale of what he usually do."

"In the future? Probably," Demios agrees.

* * *

[Phobos & Ray]

"You're his brother?" Phobos stutters. Out of all individuals he met, Valon's brother never even crossed his mind, let alone thinking he has a little brother. But a certain memory came back to mind...

"Don't tell me..., you're the one that sent the assassin?" Phobos accuses him, "to kill me, and your brother as well!?"

"Don't be silly, why would I do that? Besides," he says before taking a more dangerous tone, "I have a more personal business concerning you." Phobos feels his blood becomes cold from his tone. This dragon feels dangerous in a different way.

"Your brother I guess," Phobos predicts.

"Tell me," the dragon says, "why do you think I called you down here? This is after I know who you are, and your friend."

Phobos pales, 'we were busted since the beginning, how!?'

"Don't look so surprised, I have my resources. Although the fact that a certain white dragon have taken my brother down is pretty much your answer."

Phobos grits his teeth, worrying about Ray's safety out there.

"Don't worry too much, we'll ensure that he is unharmed. And now," he says as thugs surrounds Phobos. It is impossible to fight in a tight room like this. "I think it's about time you surrenders yourself. Drop your weapons now!"

Phobos compiles, he have let his guard down. The entire talk was nothing more to buy time to surround him.

"Master Verion, what should we do with him?" One of the thugs asks.

'Verion,' Phobos quietly notes the dragon's name in his mind.

The scene doesn't last long as the room begins to shake.

"Huh?" Everyone braces themselves as the shaking becomes stronger. The wall behind Verion blows up burying him under the rubble. The underlings take a step back from Phobos, waiting for the dust to clear out.

From the dust, two silhouettes emerge, a big dragon and a smaller one, taking a fighting stance. Without waiting, they rush forward, taking the guards out quickly. Phobos ducks and retrieves back his weapon, putting them away as he runs toward the door. The larger figure smashes through the glass, appearing inside the arena once again.

* * *

Upstairs, Ray finds himself on interrogation by two securities inside an empty room. He finds himself in this situation because 'he looks suspicious', according to them.

"Seriously, how long do I need to stay here?" Ray asks.

"As long as we want," the interrogator says bluntly.

"He's not cooperating at all," his partner whispers.

The sound of a glass shattering catches their attention. Both dragons run to the entrance, leaving Ray alone. Seeing the two securities ignore him gives Ray an opening. He recalls what Phobos told him earlier.

'Take advantage of whatever opening you see'

Ray run towards them, with their back still on him, "Sorry," he apologizes as he bangs both dragon's head together. The impact knocks them out immediately. Ray gathers his weapon, shield and coin sack and bolt out of the room, unaware of the chaos that is currently transpiring.

He manages to return back to the main floor upstairs, only to see chaos. Patrons are all running towards the exit. Dragons and humans forcefully attempts to squeeze through the tight passage, it is a mess right now.

"Ray!" Phobos calls out.

"Phobos," Ray greets, "What happened?"

"They found out about us," Phobos pants as he explains, "I don't know how, and there is another chaos here."

Most of the patrons have run away from the area. Several dragons appear from various doors, surrounding them. Phobos and Ray take out their weapon as they stand back-to-back.

"No choice, we need to break through," Phobos says, "Ready?" Ray nods in affirmation.

Ray leap towards two dragons, thrusting his halberd on a gap between them. He swings the halberd left then right, sending both dragons away.

Phobos brings down his sword as his enemy put up a shield. Phobos kick the shield, pushing the wielder a few inches away as Phobos slammed down the sword, sending a wave of air towards the enemy. The impact pushes the shield, staggering him. Phobos rush forwards as he disarms the shield, punching the enemy's face to a wall, knocking him out.

"Dragonic Thunder!" Ray shouted as lightning emerges from his palm, electrocuting a group of enemies approaching them.

Phobos concentrates as his sword began to emit a white aura. He swings it towards them from a distance. The movement created a circular blade that rushed towards the group, piercing through their armors. The sudden impact knocked them out as well.

"Whew," Phobos relaxes as he looks around. Various dragons are unconscious from their battle. Ray seems a little distraught.

"What is it?" Phobos asks.

"I don't know," Ray admits, "I just thought, what does my brethren thinks when they do something like this?"

"Nothing, I guess," Phobos replies, "I mean, they just think to defeat anyone that tries to harm someone they must protect."

"That is not we're doing right now isn't it?" Ray asks.

"We're protecting ourselves. Besides, this is the enemy's lair. You expect them to give us mercy?" Phobos retorts.

Sounds of glass breaking catch their attention as they run towards the fighting stage. The muscular red dragon they saw earlier lay on the floor, alongside the small white dragon besides him.

"I-Impossible," the white dragon mutters.

Ray instinctively jumps down. He sees an approaching flame and reacts by raising his shield, blocking the incoming wave of flame.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ray demands.

It is the Valon's little brother, Verion. He looks completely angry.

"Enough playing around," he says as Phobos jumps down as well, "I may be weaker than my brother. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself. Prepare yourselves."

"You two, get away from here. Ray, take care of them," Phobos tells them. The red dragon cradles the white dragon in his arms as Phobos ready himself, "This won't take long."

"Be careful, I'll be back," Ray says as he left the area.

Verion quickly takes out a sword before he leaps at Phobos. He clashes his sword against Verion but the clash end abruptly. Verion quickly slashes Phobos again. Phobos protects himself with his arms, the weapon slashes through his scales.

Using the blunt section, Phobos slams the blade to Verion's side before slamming it again towards the ground. Verion rolls away after he landed on the ground, clutching his side.

Phobos wields his sword back-handed as he recites an arcane sentence. Verion speaks an arcane sentence as well, to protect himself.

Phobos's weapon is covered by a white aura. He swings it forward, sending a strong pressure of air at Verion.

"Dragon Barrier!" Verion shouts as a spherical shield appear covering him. The air pierces through the barrier. Verion forcefully holds his ground not to get blown away. The barrier absorbed the blow from the spear, but the air pressure is still there.

Eventually, the air dies out. Verion pants on the ground, trying to regain his breath when he feels a blade on his neck. Phobos stares back at him, his eyes cold, demanding him to surrender.

'So strong...' Verion admits as he slumps in his position, accepting defeat.

Phobos sheathes the blade, ending the battle. Verion uses this moment to throw a smoke bomb at Phobos. Phobos covers himself as he looks around his surroundings, anticipating a possible back attack.

The smoke clears out, Verion has gone. Grunting in annoyance, Phobos head upstairs. Ray just finished tending towards the two dragons using a medical box that he finds nearby.

"He escaped huh?"

Phobos nods, saying nothing.

More dragons began to emerge from various places, preparing themselves to take them down.

"Isn't there anything we can do to take them out quickly?" Ray asks, beginning to panic.

Phobos recalls that he gets himself a bomb earlier. Taking it out, he lit the fuse as he set the bomb in front of him.

"RUN!" Phobos and Ray drags the big red dragon that carries the small white dragon as they exits the area.

As if on cue, an explosion occurs behind them after they get out of the place, sending them to a wall across the club.

"Oww... my poor jaw...," Phobos wails.

"My back," Ray mutters as both dragons fall off the wall.

They quickly gather themselves as they get away from the club, evading attention in the process.

* * *

"So you and Dusk have planned this?" Ray asks after they know the names, Realon for the red dragon, and Dusk for the white dragon.

"We have planned to break out ever since we met. That is in a week," Dusk admits, "We just happen to share the same sentiment."

"Oh you," Realon laughs as he put his arms around Dusk.

"Have you two known any black market dealings inside?" Phobos asks. He hasn't seen any interactions regarding one.

"Yeah, know those private rooms? They are the black market. Dealings are done through appointment. They acted as the meeting place. We don't know any source though," Dusk replies.

Phobos sighs, "At the very least, I can turn on that much." He takes out a parchment detailing the mission. He scribes down what Dusk tells him before handing the paper to Dusk, "Please sign here, for declaration."

Dusk silently signs it. "Thank you," Phobos puts away the parchment.

"So, what are you two going to do now?" Phobos asks.

"I have planned to go towards a different place where I can live the rest of my life in peace," Realon says, "And get a honest job."

"I don't know yet," Dusk admits, "I've been fighting most of my life. I don't really know what to do beside then."

"Then how about you join us? The Purgatory Team?" Phobos asks, pointing towards himself for emphasis. Ray raises his eye as he slugs Phobos on the arm.

"Team Purgatory? You guys are hunters, right?" Realon asks.

"Well, just me and Demios, but not him," Phobos admits, pointing towards Ray. Ray slugs his arm again.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Dusk says, "But I need to get a permanent place to stay first."

Phobos looked at Ray, "I already have Cronus stayed with me."

"I can't bring outsiders to the mansion," Ray whispers, "Maybe Anima can help?"

"No choice," Phobos says before turning towards Dusk, "We could ask a friend."

"Thanks," Dusk scratches his head.

"Well then, I should get going now," Realon says, watching the sun set.

"Hey Realon," Dusk says, coming up at him before giving him a hug, "Thanks."

"Glad to be with you," Realon returns the hug

"I'm glad to see a red dragon with some sense on him. Most get on my nerves," Phobos says as Ray nervously laughs.

"Well, let us get going," Dusk says as they left the slums. Realon himself takes a different path from them.

* * *

"He will grow with them," Realon mutters, "The world begins to change." He looks at the evening sky, "Soon, nothing will be the same anymore."

He circles around the slum, arriving at the entrance of Dravagan, now wearing a more appropriate outfit.

"Perhaps we will meet again Dusk," he whispers as the metal gate opened, "or perhaps not. Only time will tell."

He exits Dravagan, heading toward east, enjoying the scenery as he pass by the grave site. He is heading towards further east; perhaps he could get a new life out there. He grins as he continues the travel, awaiting whatever that will comes up to him.

* * *

[Cronus & Anima]

 _I don't think you are a bad guy, what's your name?_

 _... that's a nice name, me? I'm..._

 _Now we're friends!_

Cronus slowly stirs awake. He massages his temple as he finds himself staring at a giant tree. Focusing on clearing his head, he assesses his surroundings. In front of him, Anima is making a fire place. Trees are all his eyes could see, it is about nighttime soon.

Attempting to stand up, he tries to stretch his wings before he keels over in pain, dropping to one knee. This quickly gets Anima's attention as he approaches Cronus.

"You're awake. Are you alright?" Anima asks.

Cronus groans as he sits down. Anima proceeds to check Cronus's condition. It appears that he scraps himself when he rams himself into the tree earlier. Cuts are on his hands, bleeding a little.

"How could I didn't notice this..." Anima berates himself for not checking Cronus earlier. If he didn't treat this, the wound could get infected. But he can't just close the wound. Wooden shrapnel are stuck, making it impossible to close without pulling it out. He can use telekinesis to forcefully pull all them out, but...

Cronus grimaces as he keeps gripping his own arm, waiting for Anima. The sudden noise of what seems to be rustling grass catches his attention.

"Who's there?" He demands, "Show yourself!"

Emerging from the bushes is Selene, seemingly lost and carrying a medical box with her

"You're Selene, from the clothing store the other day," Anima realizes who she is quickly, "What are you doing here?"

Selene brush off leaves that stuck on her clothes before replying, "I was looking around, deeming whether the forest is safe or not, but I got lost." She turned her attention towards Cronus, "What happened to him?"

"Umm... long story," Anima replies as Selene checked out Cronus's injuries, "What's with the medic box?"

"Safety precautions," Selene replies as she takes out a tweezers, pulling one of the shrapnel out. Cronus holds his arm as Selene's left hand glows over the open wound, closing it with magic.

"There is a few more, but I can't see where they are."

"Leave it to me, but be quick. I can't bear the thought of what might happen." Anima's hand glows white as he extends his palm at Cronus.

Cronus's body seemingly glows at various sections, indicating the location of various shrapnel. Most of them are stuck at his back. Anima closes his palm and makes a strong pull gesture as the shrapnel dislodged themselves from Cronus, causing him to scream. Cronus himself grips the grass below as Selene hover her arms at his back, his body glows green as the wound closes off. Cronus takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"That should do it," Selene says as she takes out a bandage.

"Ouch," Anima shivers, that must hurt a lot.

Cronus's body is in shock for him to say anything.

"Now then," Selene looks at her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"In the middle of the forest, lost," Anima says in an obvious tone while Selene is bandaging Cronus, "Where else?"

"Okay, how about turn back? I'm not staying here for the night. My brother tends to be worried sick if I didn't go home."

"Can you walk?" Anima asks Cronus.

Cronus nod in affirmation. He takes his time to stands up straight while Anima puts out the fire he makes earlier. All three dragons begin walking from where Selene came earlier.

"Are we really on the right track?" All three dragons are now standing at the edge of a lake, "I'm pretty sure there wasn't any lake when we passed through earlier," Anima questions as he looks around. It is a small lake, surrounded by trees.

"Really? I'm sure I passed this lake earlier. How did you two get that far anyway?" Selene asks, a little confused.

"We were flying," Cronus answers, feeling better.

"Really?" Selene asks, "If that's true than at least you should have seen this."

"I don't know, did we?" Anima wonders, turning to Cronus. Cronus merely shrugs.

"Since we've found this lake, then it should be close now," Selene says as she walks around the lake.

"I hope it's true," Anima muses as they follow behind her.

* * *

Ray and Dusk are standing in front of Anima's house. Phobos is turning in the job right now. Both dragons are waiting for him while they just loiter around.

"How do you end up down there anyway?" Ray inquires about Dusk.

"It is just a way of living to me," Dusk admits, "I rarely appear, but by no means I can't battle myself. I was a part of a small project for them to take cash in."

"What? Then all of those are really..."

"Staged? Most of them. I am required to lose a lot more compared to win to shake off any possible suspicions. Isn't that what most entertainment are?" Dusk asks.

"The only difference is that nothing is staged," Phobos answers, approaching them, "Don't tell me you never even heard of the real thing?" Phobos accuses while pointing at the coliseum, which is a long distance from here.

Dusk lowers his head, "No."

Phobos doesn't continue any further. He tosses a sack to Ray which he catches with ease, "two hundred Dracoins."

"Thanks." Ray pockets the money, "Now what? It's getting dark and we haven't seen anyone yet."

"They are probably haven't finished yet, we should just hang around Hearth while we wait for them," Phobos goes ahead with Ray and Dusk follows.

Ray raises his eye, "You seems to have so much Dracoins Phobos, how come?"

Phobos stops in his track before facing his head, "Unused savings," he answers before walks ahead.

"O-Okay..." Ray feels nervous with the sudden change is Phobos's mood, yet he still follows behind him.

As they reach Hearth, Phobos takes a moment to look behind him. Black smokes are rising towards the sky; electricity is being cut off towards part of the slums and the residences to prevent a breakout. No one else is around. Phobos enters the inn without anything to say.

* * *

"Finally!" Selene lets out a long breath of relief. Ahead of them is Dravagan, from the back. All three dragons circles around Dravagan, heading towards the entrance when three figures approaches them.

"Hey Demios, Aurnat," Anima greets them before staring at the other dragon that comes with them, "and... who are you?"

"He is Gerald, he will join our group," Demios explains.

"Really?" Anima asks, wondering.

"I'll explain later, come on," Demios beckons them as they head inside together. Gerald doesn't comment about his situation at all, making Anima wonders about him.

As they continue walking, Demios stops the group as he approaches Hearth's Inn, waving at someone. Phobos, Ray, and Dusk come out from the inn.

"Hey there, you guys are really late," Phobos greets the group before he points towards Dusk, "I got a new member, he is Dusk."

As Phobos introduces Dusk, he notices someone that he doesn't recognize.

"And you are...?"

"Gerald, also a new member," Demios clarifies, "He got a place for us to organize ourselves, let's go."

Without another word, Demios walks ahead, with everyone follow suit.

"Say Cronus, what happened to you?" Phobos asks, walking beside Cronus.

"He rammed into a tree earlier, don't ask for details," Anima answers for him.

"I thought," Cronus mutters, "I have moved on..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to remember...," Cronus stops as he trembles a little.

Phobos also stops, his hand on Cronus's shoulder, "Forgetting is not moving on," he whispers. Phobos continues walking while Anima waits for Cronus to recollect himself.

Anima taps Cronus's shoulder, consoling him without words.

* * *

Eventually, they reach a grand house standing at the end of a branching road. Residential Area has a few roads which branches like this. This house is on the first branching path closest from Hunter's Field. The house is a three story building, with stone walls surrounding it, with a metal gate in front of them. There is a chimney as well. The place looks new.

"Here we are," Gerald declares, "Our new base."

"Wow," Phobos speaks up, "First thing we got is a big base. I have no comment."

"This is bigger than I thought," Demios admits.

"So this is what a rich man's house looks like," Selene mutters.

Dusk stares in amazement while Aurnat, Ray and Cronus remain silent.

"I and Ray have our own house here; we are not staying, sorry." Anima says.

"Come to think of it, how did you able to possess a house here?" Phobos asks.

"I buy them, with the help of one of the few things about myself that I can put to good use," Anima chuckles darkly, making Phobos gulps.

'He didn't..., did he?' Phobos wonders.

"Well you guys have fun; I'm heading back for the day. It's nice meeting you two, Gerald and Dusk. See you tomorrow," Anima waves the group goodbye as he leaves them.

"I should be heading back as well, see you guys tomorrow," Ray heads back as well.

"Oh no, my brother must be worried sick about me. Sorry everyone, I got to go," Selene waves them goodbye as she run towards her house.

"I have a free room here and I am not going to let it go to waste, see you later." Aurnat walks back to Hearth's Inn, leaving Cronus, Phobos, Demios, Gerald, and Dusk.

"Well, this is awkward," Phobos speaks up while Gerald unlocks the door, "I'll return my own room key first. Cronus, your key."

"I should do that as well," Demios muses as Cronus hands over the room key to Phobos, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Gerald doesn't seems to notice that most of them have go back, until he turns around, "Well, here we-" he stops in confusion, "Wait, where is everyone?"

"Returning key rooms," Cronus explains without looking at Gerald.

"Hey there," Demios returns again, "That took faster than I thought. Speaking of which, most of us actually lived here. I guess me, Phobos, Cronus, Dusk, and you will be staying here from now on," Demios says while looking at the house.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Gerald sighs, "Let's go then."

"Wait for me!" Phobos shouts from a distance as he run towards them.

Entering the house, the first thing they sees is a set of stairs ahead, with many doors on both floors.

"We have rooms upstairs, and also a basement for various purposes, mostly private smithing," Gerald explains.

"You can take whatever rooms you want, but please ensure to put up your name on the door; we don't want to miss our rooms do we?"

"I'll take this then," Phobos takes the first room on the left wing after they ascends the stairs.

"Then I'll take this one," Demios takes the first room on the right wing. Cronus takes the second room on the left wing. Gerald and Dusk takes the second and third room on the right wing respectively.

* * *

"So this is Dravagan..."

A dragon watches over the city from a distance. Two horses follows behind him, pulling a cart with his belongings atop of it.

"I should have come here yesterday; I hope they're still here."

He begin to ride one of the horses before guiding them towards Dravagan.

"I hope there is a place where I can keep all my stuff...," the dragon mumbles as he looks at his belongings, "I'm getting tired of all this travel..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	9. The Alchemist

**Chapter 9 The Alchemist**

* * *

'It feels odd,' Demios thinks.

One day, he is staying on an inn under a fare, and now he is here, staying at a base which is now theirs.

Waking up from his bed, he still finds it hard to believe that the group now owns their own place as he looks around the room.

The room is mostly empty, only a desk set and a bed. The bed is close to the window, there is a bathroom as well. It appears that each room have them. This place must be really expensive to be able to afford that much.

Demios freshen himself before changing to a more casual outfit, which is white shirt and blue jeans.

Getting out of the room, the first thing he sees is Phobos, wearing a blue shirt and black pants looking around the place downstairs.

"Morning," Phobos greets, waving his hand as someone knocks the door.

When Phobos opens the door, Anima and Ray are standing in front of the door.

"Morning, you two are really early," Phobos greets them.

"Sort of," Anima shrugs before pointing at Ray, "He really wants to look around the new place."

"Why not? Admit it, you wanted to do the same," Ray nudges Anima.

"Where is Aurnat?" Demios asks.

"He is looking for a new weapon," Ray answers.

"He'll be here later on afternoon," Anima adds.

"Ah, I see..."

Cronus emerges from his room without a word, Dusk follows suit a few minutes later.

"You look really refreshed today Dusk," Ray notes.

"It's been a long time I feels so good," Dusk answers.

"Is everyone here?" Gerald asks, looking over from upstairs. He wears a casual outfit of red shirt and blue jeans.

"Except Aurnat, he is looking for a new blade," Anima answers.

"Is that so? It can't be helped then," Gerald walks down the stairs, "I suppose I'll start touring you guys about this place. Follow me."

The group enters the door to the left from the entrace. It is a huge room, with a circular table at the center.

"This place will be used for meeting purposes," Gerald explains, "It's not much, but at least we have a proper place now."

"Did someone used to live here?" Demios asks.

"Sort of," Gerald answers, "The furniture belongs to this house, the previous owner sold this place alongside all the furniture."

"How much all of this cost?" Ray asks.

Gerald goes silent before muttering, "...ten thousand Dracoins."

"WHAT!?" Phobos shouts, "That much!?"

"Rich people," Dusk scoffs.

"What's the point?" Demios asks.

"The place is too big for us, so we left it be after buying it," Gerald explains.

"But still, ten thousand Dracoins...," Ray mumbles.

"Well, enough of this place, let's go," Gerald exits the room with others follows suit. This time, they move towards the door across.

Inside is a kitchen, with various utensil for cooking. The place is big enough for a table for someone to prepare a table for eating.

"This..., well you pretty much know what this is," Gerald says.

"Anyone can cook?" Phobos asks.

Ray raises his hand.

"Wait, really?" Demios asks. He doesn't expect Ray to be able to cook.

"Why not? It's not like practicing arts of battle is the only thing I do," Ray answers, lowering his hand.

Someone knock the door, Phobos opens the door to reveal Aurnat arrives with a new blade on his waist.

"Aurnat, good morning," Phobos greets.

"Hello, what did I miss?"

"Just a meeting room on your left, and our personal room upstairs," Anima explains.

"Ah okay," Aurnat enters the house.

Next, they head towards the door on their right, besides the stair.

Inside is a large room, another door is present on their left. At the end of the room is a blacksmith workshop, with the anvil, forge, and equipments for such jobs. The forge has a chimney on it.

"This room can be accessed either through the left or right area," Gerald explains as others look around, "This is an open workshop. We only have this for now."

"So that explains the chimney, I thought you guys would have a living room," Aurnat notes.

"At first, but the place is too big. Since there is a chimney here, we might as well make it an open workshop," Gerald explains.

Cronus examines all of the blacksmith equipment in detail while Demios and Ray watch.

"There is also an open field behind us. Actually we have only that, sorry to disappoint. At least you guys can decorate your rooms," Gerald apologizes as they exit the room.

"It's better than nothing," Dusk consoles.

"Too bad, there is no place to hold all my books," Anima says.

"I think you will take up three rooms with the size of your library," Phobos comments.

"Excuse me for having so much books," Anima retorts.

"Well, I need to turn the request in with the guild first. Anima, your report please."

"Here," Anima hands Demios a paper, "I detailed everything you need to know inside."

"Thank you, well then, I'm off," Demios leaves the building.

"I'll take a look around today, see you," Phobos says before he leaves the building.

"Let me come with you." Gerald follows Phobos.

"...I'll be at the forge," Cronus says as he return to the workshop.

"I want to test the new blade I just bought. Anyone wanted to spar with me?" Aurnat asks while showing the new saber.

"I'll be your opponent," Dusk accepts the challenge, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, well then see you guys later," Aurnat and Dusk leaves the building.

"I think I'll go home for the day," Anima says as he leaves the building.

"I'll go too," Ray follows Anima, leaving the house.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Aurnat asks as he brandishes his blade, first aid box ready to patch them up later. He also have taken off his coat and hat and put them besides the box.

"Of course," Dusk answers before taking his shirt off as he takes a battle stance. Aurnat notices that he is fighting with bare hands.

Closing his eye, Aurnat takes a deep breath before opening his eye. He run towards Dusk, preparing to slash him.

Dusk strafe to his left before Aurnat manages to get too close. He delivers a quick punch at Aurnat's chest. Aurnat grit his teeth as the blow send him staggering a few feet.

Dusk proceeds to close the distance, Aurnat dodge the punch as Dusk keeps trying to hit him.

'If this keeps up, it is only a matter of time...,' Aurnat thinks.

After dodging again, Aurnat uses the moment to slash Dusk's left arm. The sudden attack stops him in his tracks, giving Aurnat a moment to punch Dusk, staggering him.

Dusk quickly gathers his footing as he holds his side, glaring at Aurnat. Both fighters run towards each other, with Aurnat prepares to strike Dusk down. Dusk grips Aurnat's right hand, hurling him before Aurnat manages to do anything, the saber fall to the grass as Aurnat lands at the ground.

Dusk stops his fist just before Aurnat's face; Aurnat himself raises his hand in defeat.

"Wow, you're better than I thought," Aurnat compliments Dusk, laughing nervously.

Dusk helps Aurnat stands up as he gathers his blade, "I'll go back to Hearth's to entertain the guest, see you later." Aurnat dusts off the coat and the hat before wearing them and leaves the premises. Dusk himself patches himself up while looking at Aurnat leaving the area.

'Maybe I should try to know my new teammates...'

With that line of thinking, he heads towards the workshop where Cronus is.

Returning to the workshop, Dusk sees Cronus, wearing a white apron working on something. Looking closer, it appears that he is repairing his scythe. Cronus continues to work on his weapon, ignoring the heat of the forge or Dusk watching him.

'A scythe...' Dusk thinks, something about that scythe feels familiar to him, or at least he feels that he knows that scythe from somewhere, but he can't recall the details, 'I'm sure I've seen that scythe before, but where?'

And then, he remembers, 'No way..., the Reaper!?' Dusk pales up when Cronus stops what he is doing and looks at Dusk.

Cronus doesn't react, he turns away from Dusk, returning to what he is doing, hammering the blade to sharpen it. Dusk breathe a sigh of relief before exiting the room, feeling uneasy.

'I'll just take a walk...,' Dusk thinks as he exits the base.

* * *

Demios is looking at the news board right now. After he report the quest and get the payment, he takes a moment to take a look at the current request list, but nothing interest him. Hoping to gain more info, he decides to take a look at today's news.

There is news about an explosion. A photograph shows a small building with smoke coming out of it. Sources claim that someone blows up an illegal underground fight club, but doesn't know anyone that might have done the deed.

A rumor about the upcoming expedition is now public. Investigations reveal the possibility of a hidden artifact at the northern ruins known as the Gargantua Ruins. They accepts volunteers just like the other day. The expedition will take place two weeks from now.

"Now that I think about it, is it all right for him to open recruitment like this?" Demios ponders as he moves away from the board. The bazaar is about to open again with dragons and humans preparing their wares. Without anything to do, Demios decides to take a look at available wares.

"Hello! Welcome to Silver Cross! How can we help?" Cross greets Demios with full enthusiasm while Silver is busy assembling various wares for display on a carpet.

Demios takes a look at whatever items are available right now. Since the bazaar is just open, not much customers are around. He raises an eye when he looks at the items they sell today. It appears that there are herbs and stone for sale today.

'There is nothing I can use in here...,' Demios thinks as he picks up a random stone. As he set the stone down, he notices a book as one of their wares. Before he is able to pick it up, a hand quickly swipes it, surprising him.

"Huh?"

"Hmm..." Someone is muttering beside him. Standing on his left is a white dragon flipping through the pages of the book. He wears white shirt with a blue cape alongside brown pants. He also has a long silver hair and a pair of wings. His horns is a twin branching purple horns, with the sane purple spikes along his back towards his tail. He stops reading for a moment before noticing Demios.

"Oh, forgive me. Are you looking for this book as well?" He asks, showing the book to Demios. On closer look, it appears to be an alchemist recipe book.

"Oh no," Demios answers, "I'm just curious as of what that is."

"Is that so...," the dragon mutters before looking at other wares. He rubs his chin as he examines some of the stone. He chooses some that seems to catch his interest, piling them close to him alongside the book. There are ten stone that he decides to buy

"How much this all will cost?"

"A hundred and five Dracoins," Silver answers.

The dragon goes silent in shock before shaking his head. Sighing, he takes out a pouch, counting the money inside before tossing eleven gold coins. Silver takes the coins before returning a silver coin change. The dragon puts the stuff into a small sack behind before leaving the area, with Demios follows beside him.

"Come back soon!" Cross waves them goodbye.

"There goes most of my money...," the dragon mutters as he looks over his remaining money. He puts away the pouch before looking around, noticing that Demios is walking just beside him.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know a big place where I could stay?" He suddenly asks.

"Huh? There are many places where you can stay in this area," Demios answers, gesturing to Hunter's Field.

"Umm...," the dragon fidgets, "I don't think they have a place for all of that." He points ahead, where two horses stays with a cart behind them. On the cart, there is a big cauldron, even bigger than your usual potion brewing cauldron, which can only mean one thing.

"You're an alchemist?" Demios asks, his eye remains at the cart.

"I am," the dragon extends his hand, "The name's Chester by the way, a pleasure to meet you."

Demios accept the handshake, "Nice to meet you as well."

"So, about my belongings," he points to his cart, "Do you have a place where I can stay for the time being? I will pay too."

Demios decides to think about it for a moment. On one hand, he absolutely don't know who he is, on the other hand, his skill might be useful for the group. Being a leader means he has the final call, but he can't just randomly decide this.

"I can't promise you anything, but come with me. There is a place where you might be able to put all of those stuff," Demios beckons Chester to follow.

"Oh thank you so much!" Chester bows in gratitude before guiding his horses to follow Demios.

* * *

Phobos returns back to their base, with Gerald and Dusk behind him. His walk simply has him walk around Dravagan with Gerald follows behind and Dusk tags along ten minutes after they left. Ray and Anima are inside, chatting. Anima carries with him a small book.

"Welcome back," Ray greets them, causing Dusk to raise an eye.

"I thought both of you said that you two are going back to your home?" Dusk asks.

"I did, but there isn't much I could do around there so I came back," Ray answer, shrugging.

"That's lame...," Phobos mutters.

"Besides," Ray gestures to the kitchen, "I feel like cooking. So why not?"

"I admit, I am curious at Ray's cooking," Anima answers.

Cronus comes out from the workshop, scythe in hand. He no longer wears the apron for smithing. He looks at the group in silence before heading off upstairs. At that moment, Demios enters the house with Chester.

"So this is the place," Chester comments as he looks around, not noticing the five dragons standing close by, "This is bigger than I thought."

"Demios, who is this guy?" Phobos asks.

"Oh, forgive me," Chester apologizes before bowing, "the name's Chester, an alchemist."

"An alchemist...," Anima ponders.

"And we're Team Purgatory," Phobos reveals before turning to Demios, "So, mind telling us what's going on?"

"Allow me," Chester answers, "I am looking for a place to stay where I can store my stuff over there." He gestures towards a large cauldron in front of the base.

"What do you guys think?" Demios asks.

Phobos eyes Chester for a moment, "I would like to see what he can do before saying anything."

"I agree," Anima adds, "Why don't you show us your alchemy skills?"

Chester scratches the back of his head, "I suppose that is reasonable. Now then," he walks outside, "Anyone can help me move this?"

"Leave it to me," Ray offers.

"I'll help as well," Phobos goes ahead as well.

Both dragons carries the huge cauldron towards the workshop. Chester clears the area across the smither and put his sack, and creates a fireplace before they set the cauldron down.

"Why does an alchemist needs such a huge cauldron?" Phobos asks after he put down the cauldron, wiping his forehead.

"Beats me," Ray shrugs.

Meanwhile, Chester is standing at a distance, reading a book.

"I see...," he mutters, "So that's how they create a salve from such materials," he closes the book, noticing that the cauldron is now in place, "Thanks. Now please keep your distance from me."

Chester stands by the cauldron, he takes out some items from a sack. It appears to be a some sort of leaves. He fills the cauldron with water and set fire on the fireplace. He silently grinds the leaves into powder before putting them into the cauldron, stirring them slowly.

"It will take around thirty minutes for me to finish this one, please be patient," Chester tells them as he continues stirring the cauldron.

"Say Ray, I never see you cook before," Phobos inquires as they wait for Chester to finish.

"If you guys want to talk, please don't get too close. Just a friendly warning," Chester speaks up before Ray has a chance to reply.

The rest takes their distance away from Chester before resuming.

"Sometimes, but not always," Ray answers.

"Come to think of it, the last time we went out together, you didn't cook anything. You buy food, just like most of us," Demios says.

"As I said earlier, sometimes I cook for myself," Ray answers.

"Is that so...," Demios ponders.

"How do you enjoy Dravagan, Gerald? Dusk?" Phobos asks.

"I rarely come here, but the place hasn't changed much," Gerald comments.

"Looks peaceful, yet hunters are everywhere. I feel a little uneasy," Dusk admits.

"Ever since the assault the other day, the Halberd clan has been watching for potential threats, at least until the repairs are done," Ray says.

"What's the newest reports?" Demios asks.

"Nothing new," Ray shrugs.

"Really? After more than a week, I was hoping for something new," Anima admits, a light disappointment in his voice as Aurnat comes into the workshop.

"Hello everyone," he greets, "I just finished today's performance. I saw horses in front of the mansion, who owns them?"

"Him," Anima points to Chester, still stirring the cauldron.

"Who?" Aurnat asks, looking at Chester.

"He is Chester, an alchemist," Demios answers.

A puff of smoke emerges from the cauldron as Chester closes the cauldron with a lid.

"There," he says before approaching the group, "Now all we need to do is wait."

"What are you making?" Phobos asks.

"A salve," Chester answers, "It is the most basic healing alchemy."

"How long it will take?" Demios asks.

"Around five more minutes," Chester answers, glancing at the cauldron.

"A question, what happens when you fail the alchemy?" Ray asks, a little curious.

"It explodes," Chester answers without missing a beat.

"Really?" Dusk asks, glancing at the cauldron.

"Better hope it never happens, cause the damage can be quite... bad," Chester warns.

"Then is it even all right for you to leave the cauldron like that?" Phobos asks, gesturing at the cauldron.

"Fortunately, it is all right," Chester says, "I doubt anyone can mess up something as simple as this."

"Anyone? Really? Anyone won't screw it up?" Anima continues, insisting.

"...I'll take a look," Chester gives in before returning to the cauldron.

The rest watches as Chester opens the lid, stirring the cauldron for a few minutes, and finally closes the lid again.

"Nothing noteworthy," Chester says.

"Alchemist is a rare practice," Anima speaks up, "Who was your teacher?"

"A travelling alchemist, he made money off by making and selling potions which is the most basic way in getting money, but it also includes many things for advanced alchemy," Chester explains.

"Like what?" Phobos asks.

"To make it simple, I can use the basic stuff to create an advanced version of it. I'm travelling around to collect those alchemy books, or at least make a copy for myself," Chester says.

"Is there a limit of what they can do?" Demios turn to ask.

"Who knows," Chester shrugs, "I do hear that creating gold is every alchemist's dream, which I find ridiculous."

"If making gold is so easy, then economy will crash," Gerald quips.

"Sounds like someone's wet dream to me...," Anima mutters.

A sound from the cauldron prompts Chester to go back to the cauldron. He takes a small jar and scoops the content of the cauldron into the jar before closing both cauldron and jar.

"There, it's done. Anyone wants to try it?" Chester asks, offering the jar with the white cream inside.

"Er..., Dusk? Aurnat?" Phobos asks both dragons.

Both dragons keep glancing between each other and the jar, as if waiting for one of them to make the first move. As if on cue, Cronus comes into the workshop, raising an eye at the situation.

"Nice timing," Dusk mutters.

For some reason, Cronus feels really uneasy.

"Why don't you try the salve Cronus?" Aurnat asks.

Cronus darts his eye between Chester, carrying the jar, and the group, looking at him. Cronus winces as he clenches his hand. Phobos notices this as he sees a burn mark on Cronus's right palm.

"Let's just make this quick," Phobos sighs as he scoops a handful of the salve. He grabs Cronus's right hand and apply the salve which causes Cronus to grit his teeth, anticipating the pain.

The salve stings a bit as it began to cool down. The burn mark slowly begin to vanish. Cronus feels his right palm, it no longer stings.

"Whoa! That was really fast!" Ray says in shock.

"So," Chester put away the jar, "what do you guys think?"

"I'm impressed to be honest," Anima speaks up, "I think you will make a great addition."

"I have a suggestion," Demios speaks up, "How about you join us, Team Purgatory? You can stay for free, but we expect you to do some work every now and then. How about it?"

"Can I at least know what work I might get myself into?" Chester asks.

"Mostly hunter's job, be it scouting, hunting criminals, those kinds of stuff," Phobos answers, "Don't worry, you won't go alone. That much we can guarantee."

"That sounds like a good deal. All right, I'm in!" Chester says, nodding.

"We're growing pretty fast if you ask me," Ray notes.

"I agree," Anima says, "I mean, Dusk and Gerald just joined yesterday too."

"But that's a good thing right?" Aurnat speaks up, "It's not like we just randomly recruit anyone."

"I suppose so," Anima nods.

Cronus keeps an eye at Chester while he talks with Dusk and Gerald. Meanwhile, Ray heads off towards the kitchen with Phobos and Demios follows behind him, perhaps to make the table for later.

* * *

Everyone agrees that Ray's cooking is quite delicious. Each of them takes their plate where Ray and Anima handle cleaning the dishes.

"I am surprised thought, that was better than I imagined," Phobos admits as he settles down back to his chair.

"I guess we just never know at one's ability could just by looking," Aurnat agrees as well.

"I thought he was just a big yet slightly weaker dragon of the Halberd's clan," Aurnat admits.

"Wait, you guys really think like that?" Ray asks, somewhat offended.

"Nah, only him," Anima answers, pointing towards Aurnat.

"So," Demios begins, "Two weeks from now on will be the time of the expedition. Anyone would like to join?"

Anima, Ray, Chester, and Cronus raises their hand.

"Well this is new," Demios notes, "What interest you Chester?"

"Why alchemy materials of course!" Chester answers, looking at Demios as if he should have known.

"I should have known...," Anima mutters.

"So that leaves Dusk, Gerald, Aurnat, and me in here," Phobos notes, "Someone has to play the hunter here after all."

"For what?" Gerald asks.

"There are a few jobs that only hunters can undertake. I'm here to take them," Phobos answers.

Gerald nods without answering.

"By the way Gerald, what makes you use a weapon like that when we met?" Aurnat asks.

"Weapon like that?" Chester asks.

"It is a stick, with a chain and an iron ring at the end of the chain. It feels like something you hurl but you can pull back like a boomerang," Demios explains.

"That is an odd weapon all right," Anima says.

"I have been using it as a way to defend myself. Being the son of the guild master makes me have to do something to be seen as someone worthy, not getting compared to my father. I just think like, 'What if I master an unique weapon? Then at least I have something different for myself.' It just went like that," Gerald tells the group.

"Any notable change?" Phobos asks, curios.

"A little," Gerald admits, "My body gets a little bigger, but the comparison feels less often now."

"Maybe I should get an unique weapon for myself too...," Chester mumbles.

"Speaking of weapon...," Demios says before turning to Chester, "Don't tell me you have been defending yourself with that staff of yours."

"But it's not like I can get myself a brand new weapon out of nowhere...," Chester says, slumping.

Phobos turns to Cronus, "How about it? Can you make a brand new weapon yourself?"

"What weapon?" Cronus asks.

Phobos turns to Chester, "Any weapons that interest you?".

"Let's see..., a simple sword is too common. A harder staff is not enough for me. How about something with a chain? But...," Chester continues to mumble to himself, causing Phobos to sweat drop.

"Have you make ever created a weapon like what Gerald has?" Ray asks.

Cronus shakes his head, "No, but I can try."

"How so?" Dusk raises an eye.

"Like what first?" Cronus asks back.

"A chain sword!" Chester suddenly says loudly, surprising them, "How about it? Is it possible?"

"What...?" Dusk says, not understanding at all.

"I mean, a sword but can extend like a chain to hit far enemies. How about it?" Chester asks, he is really enthusiastic about this.

"Hmmm...,"Cronus begin to wonder, "It could work, but the base... and the blade too... needs to separate them... must not forget mechanics too..." He continues muttering quietly to himself while others watch him.

"Now I am curious, who taught him how to be a blacksmith?" Aurnat asks out loud.

"I'm curious as well," Ray agrees.

"It can work," Cronus speaks up, catching everyone's attention, "But it is still a chain, with blades on it."

"No problem," Chester agrees without hesitation, "How long it will take?"

"Give me a week, I need to test them first," Cronus answers.

"Got it."

"Now let's move on to the next topic. Since we will be leaving for in the next two weeks. I believe I can trust you with the group's well being Phobos?" Demios asks.

"You can count on me," Phobos says.

"Well then, let's rest up. I would like to start training tomorrow," Demios adjourns as he left the kitchen.

"I guess I should rest up too," Phobos follows Demios out of the room.

* * *

Soon, everyone left the kitchen, leaving Anima and Cronus inside.

"You've gotten better at this," Anima notes.

"Am I?" Cronus isn't sure about that.

"Well," Anima chuckles, "You are less quiet compared when we first met. That much is an improvement."

Cronus close his eyes, "Thank you..."

"No problem," Anima pats Cronus's shoulder, "Well then, allow me to show you what I have found out regarding yesterday."

Anima takes out a book. He flips it towards a specific page before showing it to Cronus.

"I found some interesting discoveries," he begin to explain, "It appears that this mark can be bestowed towards someone using a certain ritual to trade one's magic power in exchange for a power to lock and destroy enemy's power."

"But the important question remains." Anima points at Cronus's left hand, "Who did that to you?"

Cronus shakes his head. "I don't know," he mutters.

Anima sighs, "I expect as much. It must be from your childhood." He truns away from Cronus to think for a bit.

There is a moment of silence. "Anima," Cronus speaks up.

"Yeah?" Anima asks without turning around.

"Here it is, the symbol on my palm."

That sentence causes Anima to freeze in shock before slowly turning around. Cronus has his eyes on the lock symbol on his left palm. Looking closer, the mark itself can pass by as a simple drawing.

'I don't sense anything from that mark, then that means...' Anima thinks before looking at Cronus for a few moment.

"Thank you," Anima says, "I will see what I can find out." He left the room, leaving Cronus alone.

Cronus remains sitting alone on the kitchen before taking a deep breath. He left the room and heads to his room to sleep for the day.

* * *

"So why do you call me all this way?" Galvanic asks the equally large dragon in front of him, "It's quite sudden."

"I will be direct," the dragon replies, "I hear an unsettling rumor from down there."

"Down there? You mean...,"

"Yes, from the underground black market. Although I hear that someone destroyed one of the branches by blowing it up," the dragon chuckles.

"Wow, that's extreme. But what is it that you hear down there?"

The dragon's face becomes serious, "Be careful Galvanic, I hear rumors that a group is planning a movement soon. After the success of your expedition, I am worried about your safety."

The dragon hands over a small tube, "Here, a flare signal. We will be stationed nearby, so whenever you are in trouble, fire it, and we will come."

Galvanic examines the tube, "Are you sure you aren't too worried about this?"

The dragon sighs, "I hope so..."

"But still," Galvanic pockets the flare, "I'll use when it is necessary, thanks a lot."

"No need to thank me. After all, we're friends right?"

Galvanic laughs, "Of course we are, well then see you later. I need to finish my own preparations."

After Galvanic exits the room, the dragon remains in thought, "I really hope everything is all right..."

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


	10. Left Behind

**Chapter 10 Those That Remain**

* * *

Two weeks later...

Two figure is inside a room. One is kneeling while the other, a dragon is sitting.

"Sir, he is ready," the kneeling figure says.

"Very well, send him out to this location," the dragon pushes a paper which the kneeling figure reads.

"Also, prepare the traps. We will be heading out soon," the dragon adds.

The figure reads the content before saluting his superior and exiting the room, leaving the dragon in his thought.

"And now, it is time to start," the dragon grins.

* * *

"Looks like we have a lot more participants today," Anima notes as he looks at the volunteers.

Dragons and humans are chatting with one another, talking about today's expedition. There are around thirty of them, including Anima, Demios, Ray, Cronus, and Chester. Phobos is here as well to see them off. Most of the participants wears light armor.

"I am surprised that there a lot more participants compared the last time we went out," Demios says.

"Most wanted to see the Super Armors for themselves ever since the discovery of one," Phobos says as he eyes the crowd, "I hear it will be a quick one."

"The area isn't that far compared to the desert expedition. It should take around seven hours of travel," Anima explains.

"It's still far," Phobos mutters.

"By the way Phobos, is it all right for you to be here?" Ray asks.

"It'll be fine," Phobos assures, "those jobs aren't going anywhere you know."

"They will if you don't take them," Demios says.

Phobos turns to Chester, "How's the weapon?"

"I got better, but still need practice," Chester admits, while Cronus grunts.

"...if only you stop hitting me accidentally," Cronus grumbles.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I did that on purpose," Chester tries to reason regarding his weapon.

Cronus doesn't say anything. He just leans against a wall, crossing his arms while looking at the participants. As if on cue, two feral dragons flies above Dravagan, landing in front of the gate.

"Well then, stay safe you guys," Phobos says as the group prepares to leave.

"You too. Take care of the team, I'm counting on you," Demios says as they exits Dravagan.

* * *

With the group leaving for expedition, Phobos decides to take a look at what jobs are available today.

The first thing he notices when he reach the guild, someone is crying. That someone is Cross, with Silver tries to console him. The commotion causes some of those who passed by look at them while walking.

'The caravan have left last night, what are they doing here?' Phobos thinks as he get closer. Both Silver and Cross notice that Phobos is approaching them. Cross tries to hold back his tears as he hides behind Silver.

'Well, no turning back now...,' Phobos thinks.

"Can I ask what's wrong?" He begins to ask.

"We...," Silver begins to speak, but holds back revealing anything.

Phobos sighs, 'It's too late for me to pull back now...'

"Come on, let's talk somewhere else," Phobos beckons them to follow him. Both Silver and Cross follows behind Phobos, with Cross still hiding behind Silver as they walk.

* * *

Phobos leads them back to the base. Aurnat, Gerald and Dusk are putting down a set of chair and sofa close to the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Phobos asks.

"Tidying the place up," Gerald answers, "We need a place for people to sit in here."

Aurnat notices Silver and Cross behind Phobos, "Say, aren't you two the merchants of Silver Cross? What are you guys doing here? The caravan already left yesterday."

"That is..., um well...," Silver turns away, hesitant to answer. Cross what looks like he is about to cry again.

"Never mind," Aurnat says, "You can tell us when you are ready."

Silver nods in appreciation as he leads Cross to sit at the sofa alongside him.

"So Phobos, any jobs today?" Aurnat asks.

Phobos's face turns pale, "About that..."

"I figured as much," Aurnat sighs.

"I'll be back soon." Phobos quickly head back to the request board to take up possible jobs today.

"Well then, what next?" Dusk asks.

"We really have nothing to do except waiting for Phobos to come back," Aurnat answers.

Gerald turns to Silver and Cross, "So..., how's it going?" he asks.

"What do you think?" Aurnat crosses his arm, "It's pretty obvious to see."

"How obvious?" Dusk asks.

"I prefer not answering that," Aurnat says, "Let them tell us when they are ready."

"Well then I'll be in my room exercising," Dusk says as he head upstairs.

"It's about time I finish up my paperwork...," Aurnat says as he ascend the stairs as well.

"Wait, paperwork? I thought you are working on Hearth's Inn?" Gerald asks as he follows behind him.

"Yesterday was my last," Aurnat admits, "I am now helping my family's work. Nothing too complicated."

"Sounds odd," Gerald says.

"At the very least, I am not letting myself drift away too much now," Aurnat says as he enter his room. Gerald head back downstairs to wait for Phobos.

* * *

Phobos rubs his chin as he takes a look at the available jobs. There are less hunter than usual due to some of them are participating in the expedition.

He notices a new board just beside the request board, making the area have three boards in total. A request board for hunters, a request board for non-hunters, and finally a wanted list. It looks like the new board is for either easier quest or those who don't care who does the job. Phobos decides to take a night patrol request, and a request from a woodworker.

Just outside, Selene is reading today's news. Most of them are news like, lesser crime rates, some sort of special deals that either restaurants or shops have, nothing too important.

Moving away from the board, she head upstairs to look at available request. A quick scan of the board doesn't show anything interesting. Sighing, she returns back to her home.

Meanwhile, Phobos is exiting the guild building with the request paper in hand. He returns towards the base, thinking about the request he has taken.

* * *

When he enters the house, the first thing he notices is Silver sleeping on the sofa, with Cross leaning on him. Phobos head towards the meeting room carefully, ensuring that he doesn't wake them up. Once inside, he takes a seat before reviewing today's jobs.

There has been sightings of a mysterious individual on the Industrial Area, particularly close to the water turbine. Hunters are tasked to guard the area and be on lookout for the individual.

'Hmm..., it can't be him right...?' Phobos ponders, 'I better handle this...'

The other one is a request from a wood worker living northwest from Dravagan. It appears that the requester wanted someone strong, perhaps for labor work.

'I can handle this too, and maybe Dusk as well. But...'

Phobos can't shake off the feeling that the mysterious figure might be the assassin he fought the other day alongside Valon and Cronus.

"I guess it's decided then," Phobos says as he returns to the main entrance. Silver stirs awake as Phobos sits across him.

Both dragons sits in silence as Dusk comes out of his room with a towel on his neck, wiping his face. Gerald comes out from his room as well.

"Hello Phobos," Gerald greets as he and Dusk descend the stairs, "I assume you have a job for us?"

"Yeah," Phobos answers before scanning upstairs, "Where's Aurnat?"

"Right here," Aurnat says as he emerges from his room, wearing a casual outfit but not wearing his hat.

"Now that all of us are here, allow me to start briefing you at the meeting room," Phobos announces as he head to the room, "Silver, please stay here, all right?" Silver nods as Dusk, Aurnat, and Gerald enters the room.

* * *

Inside, Phobos is laying out the requests on the table. Noticing that they are here, Phobos begins his briefing.

"We have sightings of a mysterious figure on the Industrial Area. The task is a night patrol, I will handle this one." Aurnat, Gerald, and Dusk nods.

"The next one is from a worker northwest of here. They wanted someone strong, maybe for labor work. I hope you guys don't mind if I sent you there."

"The woodworker community?" Gerald asks, "It is odd for them to ask the Hunter's Guild since they rarely needs help for works like this."

"It is around eight hours of travel on foot from here, faster if flying, but it is still quite a distance. I wonder what's up?" Aurnat says.

"I'm sorry but the guild doesn't offer much details than what I have told you," Phobos says, "But the fact that they need help might hint of a serious trouble."

"Gerald and Dusk should be fine, but me?" Aurnat asks, "What if they actually meant physical work? "

"I doubt it," Phobos answers, "Most likely that they require help that a hunter can do, something like hunting a monster."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Aurnat comments.

"What about the other job?" Dusk asks.

"This is just my speculation, but this mysterious figure might be someone I have encountered before. I can't help but need to confirm this myself," Phobos says.

"Do you think that it might be him?" Aurnat ponders.

"Hmm? You have encountered him?" Phobos asks. Both Aurnat and Gerald nods while Dusk stares in confusion.

"I have to get a new blade because of him," Aurnat says, showing his saber.

"He almost killed my father," Gerald grits his teeth in anger.

"Don't be angry at an assassin, he is just following orders," Phobos says as he rolls up the request paper. He gives one to Aurnat, "Here, your request. You guys should get ready to head out immediately."

"Okay," Aurnat takes the paper, "What about you?"

"I'll take a nap," Phobos answers, "After all, I need to be awake for the night."

"So I believe this meeting is over now," Gerald says.

"It is," Phobos agrees, "Well then, good luck." He takes his request before exiting the room with the rest.

"Sorry to make you wait," Phobos says to Silver. Cross already wake up and now sitting beside Silver. Aurnat, Dusk, and Gerald each return to their respective room to prepare.

"It is all right," Silver says, "We should be thanking you for letting us be here."

Phobos nods as he sits across them. Aurnat, Dusk, and Gerald appears with Aurnat carrying a first aid box.

"We are heading out now!" Aurnat says as they exit the base.

"Be careful," Phobos says without turning around.

* * *

Three dragons sits together in silence. Despite showing a straight face, Phobos feels really awkward at this atmosphere. Cross looks down as he fidget with his hands. Silver remains quiet as he sits in silence.

Finally, Silver takes a deep breath before speaking, "All right, if you have any questions, I will answer as best as I can." Cross holds on to Silver tightly as Phobos tries to think up questions.

"Okay..., what exactly happened?" Phobos asks.

Silver shakes his head, "To be honest, we don't know."

Phobos raises an eye, "Huh?"

"When we woke up today, they are no longer there," Silver explains.

'So the question is why, not how,' Phobos thinks as he rubs his chin, 'I don't see any point asking this, might as well ask some background.'

"Okay, so another question," Phobos begins, "Did both of you have already in this profession for a long time?"

Silver shakes his head, "Yes, sort of."

"So how did you two met then?" Phobos continues to ask.

Silver winces in response, "About that..." Cross looks at Silver, as if waiting for something.

"Okay, never mind," Phobos suddenly says, "You don't want to say it, that is all right."

"No," Silver says, "It is a bit complicated."

"Silver...," Cross speaks up, "He...he found me."

"What!?" Phobos's eyes goes wide in shock.

Silver lowers his head, "It's been fifteen years since then."

'Fifteen years...,' Phobos muses. He continues to press on, "How?"

Cross looks at Silver as Silver himself looks away. "I... just found him."

"Care to elaborate?" Phobos continues.

"I was travelling alongside the merchant group when I found him, still a newborn," Silver explains, "I helped them in gathering information before opening our small store."

Phobos rubs his chin, 'It can't be that easy...'

He decides to wrap up the conversation, "I can see what is happening and I have decided that both of you can stay here for a while."

Silver gulps while Cross grips Silver's hand tightly. "Is it okay?" Cross asks.

"We still have rooms. At least those that don't have names on them," Phobos explains, pointing at one of the doors with a name on them.

Silver bows down, "Thank you very much." He tugs on Cross's arm, "Let's go." Both dragon head upstairs and enter one of the empty rooms, leaving Phobos alone downstairs.

'Hope Demios doesn't mind...,' Phobos muses as he head upstairs towards his room. Once inside, he proceeds to take a nap for the day.

* * *

"So where and when I need to deliver this?" Selene asks, looking at a pile of clothes beside her brother. Sol is busy sewing more clothes.

"Tonight at the Industrial," Sol answer without looking.

"Why would anyone wanted clothes to be delivered so late?" Selene asks while she examined the pile of clothes. Shirts of various colour with different designs each of them.

"Who knows, the customer wanted it like that." Sol drops the completed shirt into the pile.

"Fine, I'll do it," Selene says, "Just let me rest before deliver them."

"Okay."

Selene head upstairs while Sol continues in designing the shirts.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we aren't renting horses," Gerald complains as both he and Aurnat struggles to keep up with Dusk, although Aurnat fares better than Gerald.

"You two lacked exercise," Dusk answer as he slows down.

"I never traveled between places completely on foot!" Aurnat shouts.

"And what makes you think I can go anywhere easily!?" Gerald adds, shouting as well.

"Oh right," Dusk mutters, "I'll slow down, but we better find a good place to rest by night."

"If I wasn't wrong, there was a lake on the forest that also serves as a camping site," Gerald says, "The community should be close by then."

"Wait, the lake is a few hours walk from here, it can't be that close," Aurnat says.

"It is?" Gerald says, "Perhaps it is another lake?"

"The forest have two lakes?" Dusk questions.

"Maybe, I don't know either. Perhaps we should just continue moving on and see for ourselves," Aurnat says.

"Agreed," Gerald says as they continue the travel.

* * *

Hours later...,

Back at Dravagan, Phobos is now looking over his equipment in his room, starting from his armors, sword, and trident. Ensuring that everything is ready, he wears the armor over his clothes before sheathing the sword by his waist, and putting away the trident on his back. Exiting the room, Phobos sees Silver and Cross carrying a plate with foods on them. Both of them are heading towards the kitchen to eat dinner. Phobos leave the house as he heads towards the Industrial.

Black clouds hover above Dravagan as Phobos looks around. Citizens are heading back to their house, lamps begin to illuminate the streets, the air begins to feel cold. Phobos head towards Industrial.

Meanwhile, Selene also head towards Industrial, with two package of clothing in tow. She wears a jacket to protect herself from the cold, and to carry her wand to protect herself.

Once Phobos arrive in his destination, the first thing he does is head towards the water turbine. From up there, he examines the surrounding area from a platform. There aren't anyone suspicious in the area. Those who are here carries with them a lantern. The noise makes it difficult for Phobos to focus, but he manages.

At a distance from his location Selene is meeting up with a man that have been waiting for her.

"Ah, you must be here to deliver my orders, correct?" The man asks.

"Yes,"she answers, setting down the clothes, "twenty clothes."

"Thank you miss," the man picks up the package, "Well then, I bid you farewell." The man walks back to the Residential.

"Well then, I should go back too," Selene says before turning around.

When she pass through the generator, a knife fly past her, stopping her. In instinct, she takes out a small wand from her jacket. The knife nearly hit Phobos, surprising him. Looking down, he sees Selene on guard. He jump off from the platform just in time as someone sneak up behind her. Phobos slams the figure using his body, crushing him.

When Selene turns around, she sees Phobos sitting on an unconscious figure. Phobos raises a hand in greeting. Several workers come to check what's going on.

* * *

"You okay?" Phobos asks as the workers apprehend the figure.

"I am all right," Selene says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Delivery."

A worker approaches Phobos, "Thank you for your help. Here it is, your payment." He hands over a pouch which Phobos check the contents before nodding.

"May I ask what's going on?" Selene asks.

"Someone has been defacing the property around here, splashing the wall with paints," a worker explains.

"Uhh..., why?" Phobos asks, though he expect it to be a stupid answer.

"Who knows? Let the guild interrogate him," the same worker suggest.

"Well then, please sign this." Phobos gives the parchment which the worker signs before Phobos put it away.

"I will walk you home, let's go," Phobos says.

Selene nods as they begin to walk back.

* * *

As they reach Sun and Moon, a needle flies past between them.

"What the-"

Before anyone is able to react, Sol slams into Phobos sending him staggering a few steps.

"Brother!" Selene runs up towards Sol, checking for injuries.

"Take care of him," Phobos says before unsheathing his sword. He remains there as a small figure in a coat approaches. From his stature, it appears to be male. Phobos tenses up in anticipation for the man to attack. The figure draws two sword that he wield backhand, revealing white scales.

"A white dragon...?" Phobos mutters as he keeps his stance.

The dragon lunges forward, blade ready to strike. Phobos blocks the attack using his sword, pushing the assailant back.

Phobos puts a hand on his blade, concentrating before spinning. With a swing from his blade, an arc of wind surges through the dragon, piercing through the coat. A pair of thin wings spread out of the torn coat, he use the wings to balance himself, landing safely a few foot from Phobos.

Phobos notices that the dragon have three pairs of thin wings instead of a pair of wings that dragons usually has.

'Odd...,' Phobos mutters, 'No dragons could have wings like that.'

The dragon crouches down, readying both blade before running forward. Phobos swaps his sword for his trident. He reverse grip the trident, swinging it like a pole. The trident hit the dragon, staggering him. Phobos seizes the chance by holding the dragon by the throat, smacking both blades away for extra measure.

"Who sent you!?" Phobos demands.

The dragon still remain silent, he push both palm towards Phobos. A surge of wind is pushing him, throwing him off the dragon. The dragon quickly gathers both blade as Phobos lands on the ground. Before both of them is able to make a move, a bolt of ice pass through the dragon, wounding his scales.

Selene is standing with a small wand on her right hand. Readying another spell, she launches more ice which the dragon dodges while closing their distance.

Two needle hit the dragon's arm. Behind Selene, Sol wave his arm to the right. The string that is in the needle causes the dragon to swerve without control, crashing through the ground and snapping the strings.

Sol sighs, "I need to get stronger threads..."

A whistling sound can be heard across the area. The dragon stands up before disappearing.

"Damn! He escaped," Phobos grits his teeth in anger.

* * *

Now, all three of them are in front of the shop with Phobos examining the door.

"We can't even get some peace in here?" Sol says, sighing.

"It's getting dangerous these days," Selene says, remaining close to Sol.

"I have to report this to the guild tomorrow. At this condition, it isn't safe." Phobos notes down a few things in his mind.

"No choice, good thing I already have an extra lock," Sol says before muttering, "And the guild just fixed this for us..."

"Well then, stay safe," Phobos says before leaving them.

"Brother...," Selene whispers, shaking a bit.

"It will be all right," Sol comforts her, "Your big brother is here, there is no need to be afraid. Come on, let's get inside."

Both dragons enter the house. A few minutes later, Sol securely locks the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phobos is running back to the main base, worry fills him as rain begins to fall down.

'I hope those two are all right,' Phobos hopes.

Entering the base, the first thing he sees is a dragon on the stair. Phobos breath a sigh of relief when that dragon is Silver.

"Oh hello, what's wrong?" Silver asks.

Phobos locks the door and closes the curtains, "Keeping this place safe, why are you up late?"

"I just tuck the boy to sleep," Silver answer, "He is nothing but a kid in situation like these."

"He is still so young," Phobos mutters. 'Even way younger than my little brother...'

Silver descend the stairs, sitting on the sofa whule Phobos goes to his room to dry himself. A few minutes later, he descend the stair, no longer wet from the rain.

"Now that he is asleep, I can tell you a few more things," Silver says closing his eye.

"What kind of things?"

"Cross."

That word alone send chills to Phobos, there is something more than just what he told him earlier.

"You mean, you didn't found him?" Phobos asks.

"Nothing like that," Silver says, "It just that, he has been doing this journey his entire life."

"He must be looking for his parents," Phobos mutters.

"He really wants to know, why his parents abandoned him," Silver mutters before taking a deep breath, "and there is another thing."

"Yeah?"

"About the fact that I found him, I believe I should tell you a story regarding it," Silver mutters before he looks around. Phobos cocks his head in confusion before Silver breaths out a relief.

"Fifteen years ago," Silver begins, "I was foraging around when I saw a pair of dragons, carrying a basket. Curious, I call out to them. I don't know why, but they just throw the basket away and run. Inside that basket is a crying sound. That is Cross when I fidst found him."

"You didn't tell him that, why?" Phobos asks.

"I don't know how will he react. He believed that his parents is looking for him, which is why he travels. I don't know how he will react ahould he wvr found this out. But enough about this. Lee me tell you something else," Silver finishes, "You know, his hands is pretty fast for a kid."

"How fast?" Phobos asks.

"I can show you," Cross suddenly speaks up behind Phobos.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Both Phobos and Silver scream in shock.

"W-W-Where did you come from!?" Phobos asks, hands on his chest, trying to calm himself down.

"I was here just now," Cross admits.

"How much did you hear?" Silver asks, also trying to calm himself down.

"Something about how fast my hands are," Cross admits.

"Okay, so how fast?" Phobos asks, calming down.

"Hold on." Silver runs back to his room. He comes out with an odd looking bow, a quiver filled with arrows, and a target board. He set up the board on a wall by the meeting room before loading an unsual looking arrow to the bow.

"That bow is a crossbow, the ammunition is a bolt. I have no idea where they come from," Silver says, "He has been crafting the ammunition himself."

"Crafting stuff like that since that age? Then that bomb is his creation too?" Phobos asks.

"Perhaps. He got himself some explosives after some trading before then," Silver says.

"Who in their mind would give a kid an explosives to play with?" Phobos mutters.

"Okay, I am ready," Cross says.

Phobos nods as he watches. Cross starts by pulling the trigger on the bow. The bolt hit the target board left from the center. Phobos's eyes widen when he sees Cross begin to reload the bow and shoot them with such speed. After three second, Cross stops, already runs out of ammo.

When Phobos looks at the result, Cross has missed the board at about half of his shooting.

"Wow, you are fast, but lack accuracy," Phobos comments.

"Everyone keeps saying the same thing," Cross pouts.

"There there," Silver consoles him.

"Okay, let me tidy these up." Phobos begin to pluck off the bolt out of the wall and board and gather them in a pile. Cross and Silver head upstairs to sleep as Phobos looks at the holes created by the bolts.

"How am I gonna fix this...?" He mutters, "I'll think about it tommorow." He head upstairs to sleep for the day.

* * *

"What happened here?" Aurnat looks around in horror.

Three of them are scouting the area of what seems to be the woodworker community. Houses around them have been reduced to ash. Rain is still pouring around the area. The flames seems to have died recently.

"Hello!?" Gerald calls out, "Anyone here!?" There is no response.

"Anyone!?" Aurnat calls out.

"Wait," Dusk says, "Listen, someone is here."

Aurnat sniffs the air, "Blood."

Gerald points ahead, "Over there!"

A stout white dragon is clutching his waist. Blood is seeping out from his wound. The dragon struggles to move while trying to stop the bleeding. Aurnat quickly takes out the first aid kit as Gerald catch him and lay him down.

"Who could have done this..?" Dusk mutters as Aurnat desperately tries to patch the dragon up.

"We need shelter! Gerald, Dusk, take out the tent, now!" Aurnat orders.

Gerald and Dusk quickly set up the tent in the middle of the area. Gerald helps Aurnat carrying the dragon inside as they wait for the rain to pass.

"How is he?" Dusk asks.

"I have stopped the bleeding for now," Aurnat tells them.

"Just what is happening in here?" Gerald ponders.

"We should stay close, it is dangerous," Dusk says.

"I will rest for the day," Aurnat says as he lay on the mat.

"We should too," Gerald says as they head off to sleep.

* * *

Night at the coliseum is always quiet. Today is no different as the guard stand by for their night shift. Valon is currently looking over his blades. Fighting like this doesn't grant him freedom, but it does grant him fame and luxury, not that it is any different compared to his previous situation.

Sounds coming from outside his cell catches his attention. He can hear someone walking by, and then silence. He grabs both blade, waiting for whatever it is to make it's move.

When nothing comes up, he set the blade down. Only for someone to enter the room. His eyes goes wide when he sees the figure. It is Verion, dusting off his clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Valon asks his brother.

"I'm here to bring you out," Verion replies, smiling.

"But how?" Valon asks. He doesn't understand what is happening.

"I wanted to do this sooner, but they told me to wait. Now, they told me now is the time," Verion explains as Valon sheathe both blades.

"...There is something I need to know," Valon says, "Have you ever met anyone under the name of Falux?"

"Falux? No, why?" Verion answers.

"He was ordered to eliminate me," Valon answers back, which surprise his brother, "All he said that he was sent to eliminate anyone related to The Reaper."

Verion goes silent, he never heard of this before.

"Then why don't we ask him ourselves?" He suggests, "But wait for a bit all right? I was told not to return immidiately and let your escape news cool down a bit. We should hide away for now."

Valon closes his eye to think for a few second. "Fine," he mutters.

"All right, let's go. The guard will wake up soon," Verion says before exiting the place with Valon follows behind him. He also ensures that his disappearance won't be noticed until someone checks it out. Both dragons quickly exit the building without anyone noticing them.

* * *

The first thing that Phobos does after he wakes up is heading to the guild to turn in the quest, and to report about the attack yesterday.

First order of business will be checking out request board as usual. Then again, despite having a lot of money from his bet the other day, checking out request board has become a habit for him.

After that, he takes a look on the news board before doing anything. There are a lot of people murmuring about the news. When he checks it out, the first news immediately catch his attention.

A prisoner has escaped from the coliseum last night. The guards were knocked out during the incident. It also tells the civilians to be wary as the prisoner is still at large.

'Hmm..., they avoid mentioning names. It can't be...' Phobos ponders before shaking his head, 'I hope it wasn't true.'

"I should check them up first," he mutters before heading towards Sun and Moon.

Sol and Selene are now standing outside their home. Packages of clothes and equipment are around them. Officials from the guild are checking the shop.

"Hello," Phobos greets, "How is it?"

"Not much," Sol admits.

"We were thinking about moving out," Selene admits.

"Is it truly that bad?" Phobos asks. He knows Dravagan isn't really on their safest time right now, but to think it could drive someone like this...

"We are also told to give you this," Sol hands over a letter and a heavy sack towards Phobos.

Inside which is a direct request from the guild master to take care of both of them.

'I knew it,' Phobos inwardly face palm before reading an extra section.

Written here,

 _'P.S. Extra deposit of a thousand Dracoins for the taking care of my son. Thank you very much for your assistance._

 _Signed,_

 _Guildmaster of Dravagan.'_

Phobos put away the letter as he carry the Dracoin filled sack.

"Well then both of you, come with me," Phobos beckons.

Both Selene and Sol carry their stuff as they follow Phobos back to the main base.

"Whoa...," Sol mutter in disbelief.

"It is still a big place all right," Selene says in wonder.

"I'll keep this short, any room that doesn't have a name tag means free room. All rooms is upstairs, kitchen is to the right, ahead is workshop, and left is meeting room. Sorry for this, but I need to head somewhere." Phobos head towards the main entrance after he finishes explaining all that.

Sol and Selene enters the room to see Silver and Cross reading a book on the couch.

* * *

When Phobos reach the entrance, the first thing he sees is Gerald carrying an injured white dragon on his back.

"What happened!?" Phobos asks.

"The community, they are annihilated," Aurnat whispers.

"WHAT!?" Phobos shouts.

"He is the only one we managed to found after all that," Dusk explains.

"We already treat him, but he is still unconscious," Gerald adds.

"Go back to the base, we have several extra people living there. Selene can help," Phobos orders.

"Selene? As in the one from Sun and Moon? What happened?" Aurnat asks.

"It's a long story. You guys better go now," Phobos says.

All three of them nods before heading back towards the base. Phobos remain standing there, waiting for the expedition team to return. A figure from the distance catches his attention.

"Oh, there they are," Phobos says as he looks at the incoming group. He squints his eye to get a better look, "Hold on..., what the...?" Upon closer look, most members have bandages all over their body. All of them have a grim look on their face.

"That can't be good..." Phobos becomes uneasy as they lands outside Dravagan.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	11. Clash

**Chapter 11 Clash**

 **AN: This chapter has been rewritten because I realized the Dragon Knights aren't really doing anything this time. I also revised several scenes.**

* * *

Galvanic address the crowd as two dragon knights stand beside their dragons.

"I see familiar faces today," he begins, "I appreciate that you would like to come with me again. To those who have been with me previously, I believe I have introduced him before, but allow me to introduce him again, to my left is Dragon Knight Geronimo."

Geronimo nods as his introduction.

"Huh, he is here again. I wonder why?" Anima ponders.

"I am more surprised at the fact that he decided to join again," Demios says.

"Perhaps he and Galvanic has some sort of past?" Ray suggest.

Galvanic continues, "And to my right is Dragon Knight, Socrates."

Socrates, a middle aged man wearing a knight armor bows as well before riding the purple dragon behind him.

"Hmm..., a philosopher. Not someone I would expect in an expedition," Anima comments.

"No one expects a scientist either," Ray comments, poking Anima.

"Right...," Anima says, swatting Ray's hand.

* * *

Dragons that can't fly rides alongside the Dragon Knights while humans ride on those who can fly. Anima rides on Geronimo while a few humans ride with Socrates. The rest rides on various dragons that come along on the expedition. Demios, Caelus, Chester, and Ray doesn't have anyone ride on them.

The group begin to take flight towards the north. Demios fly close towards Galvanic to ask a few questions.

"Any idea as of what kind of armor it is?" Demios asks.

"Something about gigantic, not much really," Galvanic answers.

"How so?" Anima inquires.

"The only detail available that it is located within the Gargantua Ruins, and something about being gigantic," Galvanic elaborates.

Anima ponders as he looks ahead, it will be a very long journey from Dravagan. Meanwhile, Chester and Anima chats alongside with Caelus and Ray.

* * *

"I an curious though, what kind of expectation you have on gathering in places like Gargantua Ruins?" Anima asks.

"Nothing," Chester explains, "It is more interesting to see what you can find instead of thinking what you might find."

"Ever found something unexpected?" Ray asks, curious.

"Let's see...," Chester ponders, "Rather than unexpected object, I am trained to examine the traits of an object. Alchemists can use transfer the traits of such items into a different one using alchemy."

"Even weapons?" Cronus suddenly interrupts.

"Not the weapons," Chester clarifies, "Instead, it is the metal that we can imbue with those traits. The blacksmith just forges them into the weapon with the traits intact. They still need an alchemist help for transferring those traits though."

"What is this about object's traits?" Ray asks, still curious.

"Traits of an object represent the object's basic behavior. It might be sturdier than most, or it might have healing properties, it can also be something of a greater quality," Chester explains.

"Is there a reason you become an alchemist?" Cronus asks.

"Mostly out of curiosity," Chester admits, "It is an interesting field of study to me."

"Huh, can I borrow your books later? I'm curious about them," Anima asks.

"You don't have any?" Ray inquires.

"Not about alchemy that is," Anima says, "Dravagan library doesn't have much book about them either."

"I never seen you at the library," Ray notes.

"Once," Anima answers, "I was there to see whether there any books worth reading. Then again, I prefer owning books compared to borrow them."

* * *

Four hours later, the group lands close to a river to take a break.

"Still three more hours to go," Demios says as he relaxes by the river alongside Ray and Anima.

"Flying all this way really tires you," Ray says as he stretch his wings.

"Why don't you take a nap? We are taking break for one hour anyway," Anima says as he moves away from the river.

"Maybe I will," Ray says before heading to a fireplace, snuggling his backpack close before falling asleep. Anima remains close to Ray while reading a book.

"Now that is just weird...," Demios sweat drops, looking at Ray sleeping.

* * *

Chester is looking around the surroundings for any possible materials for alchemy while Cronus is close by, cleaning his scythe. Chester continues to looks around for a while before returning back to the group.

"Find anything?" Cronus asks.

"A little bit," Chester answers, carrying several plants with him, "I could use them for balms."

Cronus puts away his scythe, finishing in cleaning his weapon. Both dragons relax by a fireplace.

* * *

One hour later, the entire group begin their journey once more.

"I never really thought how big our world is," Ray mutters as he stares ahead.

"There are many things that Dragon World hid from us," Galvanic says, "Which is why we enlisted various helps to uncover such truths."

"Even if that truth is painful?" Anima asks.

"We learn from the past for a better future, that is what I believe," Galvanic answers.

"But what if that truth you seek is doesn't meet your expectations?" Socrates suddenly interjects.

"Pardon?" Anima responds.

"Sometimes, we find the truth are nothing but a simple reason. Unable to accept it, we fabricate a what we say, 'interesting lies' to fill the emptiness we had," Socrates explains, "People are more interested to hear them compared to looking at the truth."

"It is their business whether to believe or not," Anima argues.

"But can you accept it or not?" Socrates continues, "Accepting, is not the same as believing."

Anima clenches his fist, "Only after I see it for myself."

* * *

Three hours later, the group finally reach their destination.

Ahead of them is a large ruin, standing on a mountain. Debris scattered among the area surrounding the ruins. The group lands in front of the entrance. It is evening right now. Behind them are various old, abandoned buildings. A clear remnant of the past. Someone seems to have been waiting for them.

An old man wearing a knight armor waves towards them, standing behind him is a giant bipedal green dragon.

"Liechtenauer," Galvanic greets the man as they lands.

"Liechte- what?" Chester mutters, unable to pronounce the long name.

"Dragon Knight Liechtenaur, at your service. You can call me Liecht if it easier for you to remember," the man, Liecth bows alongside his dragon.

"I didn't expect you to be here already," Galvanic tells him.

"Ah yes," Liecht nods, "We heads out early since the terrain is quite difficult, but my friend here is a great help."

The green dragon smiles as he nods in appreciation.

"So, what now?" Demios asks.

"Half of us stays, and the rest comes with me. So, who wants to go inside too?" Galvanic asks back.

All five white dragons decide to enter the ruins alongside Socrates and several human and dragons. The rest including Geronimo and Liecht stays.

Once inside, the group spreads out to cover more areas. The five dragons stick together alongside Galvanic and Socrates. All of them are now looking at a tablet ahead of them while the rest head upstairs to search more areas.

"The only avaiable room upstairs seems to be a huge room with an altar," Ray tells the.

"I don't see anything important inside either," Demios nods.

"Hold on," Anima says, "Let's see... the tablet seems to read like this..." He begin to repeat the phrases.

* * *

 _One who master the arts of dual wield._

 _They shall wield the legendary blade._

 _Their blades become the heaviest blade, wield in each hand._

 _Only those whom we deem worthy can use them._

* * *

"...and that's it," Anima says.

"The heaviest blade...," Cronus mutters.

"This is a lot more specific than the last time," Galvanic comments.

"Each super armors complements the user's ability. But this one seems to be pure skill," Anima ponders.

"Anima look!" Ray says, "There is another phrase after this one!"

"What!?" Anima looks over the tablet again, "You're right. Hold on, this one reads..."

* * *

 _For this power is to protect._

* * *

"Hmm...," Anima ponders, "It appears that the armor wants someone specific to wear it."

"And here you told me that the idea of sentient armor is dumb," Demios says.

"No, I think the previous owner wants someone specific to use it. But whoever writes this definitely doesn't tell us where it is," Anima clarifies.

"What's this about the 'heaviest blade'?" Chester asks.

"Is there a legend regarding that?" Galavnic asks.

"No idea...," Demios mutters.

Chester notices something by the tablet.

"Hmm? What's this?" Chester rubs the side of the tablet.

A clicking sound can be heard, the floor beneath them collapse, sending them falling below.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

The sudden fall leaves causes the winged dragons to shield themselves. Galvanic holds Socrates while Ray holds Anima. The group lands on the ground, bruising themselves.

"Oww...," Chester mutters.

"What was that all about?" Demios questions.

"To think there are trap doors in this place...," Anima mutters.

"Is everyone all right?" Galvanic asks, letting go of Socrates.

"We're fine, just surprised," Ray answers while Cronus wipes off the dust from his own body, grumbling to himself.

"What happened!?" A human asks from above.

"A trap!" Ray shouts, "Tell the others to be careful!"

"Got it!" The human runs off to warn his companions.

"Now what?" Demios asks, looking around at the place they just land in.

It appears that they are inside a cave or some sort. The path only continues ahead.

"Anyone bring a lantern?" Chester asks.

"Hold on," Anima says, taking out a portable lamp with a candle inside it. He lift the cover to lit the candle before closing it. The area surrounding them becomes a little brighter. Demios lights up a flame from his hand to help illuminate the area more.

"How about now?" He asks.

"Better, now let us proceed forward," Galvanic says as they head deeper into the cave.

* * *

The path continues for sometime. Eventually, they reach a wide area. Candle lights illuminates the area. Anima blows the candle out and put it away inside his backpack before resuming again.

"Look!" Ray points ahead.

Ahead of them is a large black armor. The armor itself has red aura surrounding it. Red flames flicker through within the armor, giving it some color of black and red. Large blades jutting out of the armor's shoulder with smaller ones on the arm, thigh, tail, and even backside section. Behind the armor is a drawing of the armor itself, wielding a gargantuan blades in each hand. The armor stands tall around Galvanic's height.

"It's huge...," Ray mutters.

"The armor is about as big as Phobos...," Anima notes.

"So this is the 'Super Armors'...," Chester stares in awe, "It's amazing."

"It is truly something else," Socrates nods.

Cronus meanwhile continues to stare at the armor, not saying anything.

"How are we going to carry that back? It looks heavy and dangerous to transport this without any support," Demios asks.

"Hmm...," Galvanic muses, "Let's look around for now. There might be an exit we can use to carry this out."

Galvanic starts examining the walls. Anima and Socrates spend their time watching the armor, with Anima making a sketch out of it. Demios examines the area surrounding the armors while Chester and Caelus searches the remaining area.

"Hmm..., weird...," Demios muses.

"What's weird?" Anima asks.

"The walls," Demios answers, "The section which they projects the drawing of the blades are different compared to the rest of the walls. Why is that?"

"Elaborate to me on how different it is," Anima says.

Demios gives the wall a knock. "They are hollow, and I think I can hear the sound of air flowing through in here."

"Hold on, let me check." Galvanic examines the wall by rapping it for a bit. "I see, there seems to be a path back here. We can destroy the wall to go through, but I can't really justify destroying this wall when there is a way back."

"We can't fit the armor through the opening," Anima notes.

"Hmm...," Galvanic muses, "For now, I would like to see how heavy the armor is." He tries to take the helmet off the armor.

"Too... heavy!" Galavnic drops the helmet, the ground cracks with the impact from the fall. "Whoops."

"Interesting...," Anima mumbles, taking more notes.

"So we still need a way to carry them back...," Demios mutters.

"This armor is a lot heavier than mine," Galvanic comments.

Chester traces his hand along the wall behind the armor, thinking to himself.

"I think there is supposed to be a switch to open this," he deduces.

"How so?" Cronus asks.

"Hmm...," Chester mumbles, "Let's see..."

He walk towards the armor, examining it from top to bottom. Anima nods as he examines the surrounding area.

"Ah I see," Anima says, "It appears that there is pressure plate here. Perhaps we could try to move them a bit?"

"All right, let's try it. Ray, Demios, mind giving me a hand?" Galvanic asks.

Three of them begin to lift the armor out of the way, mindful of the blades while Cronus and Chester move the helmet away. After they set it down, the wall which depicts the armor begin to part ways, revealing a new path.

"What an interesting development," Socrates mumbles.

"Okay, let's go," Galvanic says, "Be careful everyone."

* * *

All of them begin to walk towards the new path while carrying the armor. The path begin to ascend a bit, requiring them to walk carefully to avoid slipping. A few minutes later, the path ends up close to the entrance. Galvanic and the rest exit the area with the armor in tow.

"Someone get me the armor case," Galvanic orders.

Soon, with the help of the participants, they secure the armor inside the case. Most of them stares in awe at the armor while the white dragons rest nearby.

"That wasn't too bad," Demios says.

"It's a lot faster than I thought," Ray comments before looking at Anima who is scribbling on some papers, "So, what have you got this time?"

"Just some little things," Anima admits, "This armor is a lot heavier than we all thought. Gavanic's armor is a lot lighter compared to that."

"I'll never forget that ridiculous design," Demios says, snickering, "It looks ridiculous on him too."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Galvanic shouts from a distance.

"Ridiculous design?" Chester asks.

"Here, let me draw it for you," Anima says, sketching the armor before showing it to Chester.

"...Really?" Chesters asks, deadpans.

"Yes, really," Anima says with a straight face.

Ray takes a deep breath, "So I guess we should just take a rest and-"

An explosion interrupts him as stone debris flies past them. Instinctively, the dragons arms themselves with their weapons. Some of the humans hide close to their peers or arm themselves with a bow.

"Who's that!? Show yourself!" Ray demands.

* * *

From the smoke, a black dragon emerges wearing an ornate black armor with knives on the armor being set up like wings. He has two sets of horns on his head. On his right hand is a scepter, a red gem encased within glows as purple circle appears behind the dragon.

"Perfect," he says, "It is truly worth it waiting here, and now." He snaps his fingers.

Magic circles appears beneath the dragons as it explodes. The black dragon raises his staff as winds begin to gather in front of him, forming into a ball. He push the sphere, crashing into the dragons and blow them away and ramming directly into the side building, scattering them everywhere.

Ray has been blocking the attack using his shield, crouching down to hide behind it alongside Anima while the rest hides using the buildings as a safeground. When Ray looks up, many dragons, cloaking themselves in black hood appears. They are surrounded.

"Scatter!" Galvanic orders, "Those who cannot fight, hide within the temple! Those who can fight, stand your ground!" Galvanic charges his hand with electricity as enemies begin to rain down on them. The dragon knights stands back close to the temple to protect those who took shelter inside.

Demios lands inside one of the buildings. He quickly gather himself before looking outside. The dragons begin to jump off the building, starting an attack.

"Here they come!" Demios says as he emerges from the building, intercepting a dragon by slashing him through the sides. Demios kicks down the dragon before blocking an attack by another enemy. Both individuals quickly makes a distance before Demios scouts the enemies in front of him.

'Around five of them. Better end this quickly!'

Demios grips his sword, concentrating his energies as he spread his wings. He flashes his eye over the enemies before dashing through them, cutting through every single one with such speed that they doesn't have the time to block. Once they fall down, Demios sheathe his sword, looking for others as he lands safely.

'I hope they are all right...'

* * *

The Dragon Knights each readies themselves against the black dragon.

"Well well," the black dragon laughs, "This will be fun."

He plants his staff on the ground. A magic circle appears below him as a serpentine purple dragon wih three red horns slithers out of the circle before settling himself on the side of a nearby building.

"Fundula," the black dragon calls, "You know what to do."

"Oh ho! A prey!" Fundula hiss, eyeing Liecht's dragon. The green dragon takes out a sword in which he raises it against Fundula. The other two dragons raises their claw in apprehension.

"Well then, I'm leaving them to you," the black dragon says before taking out his staff. Fundula suddenly turns tail and runs deeper into the area. The three feral dragons immidiately gives chase towards the dragon.

"I see your dragon practises the same art as you," Socrates nods as he takes out a staff, "I will help as much as possible."

"How's the rest?" Liecht asks.

"They are safe back at the temple," Socrates tells them.

Geronimo nods as he readies his twin axes.

"Ahahahaha," the black dragon laughs, "Go on, try getting closer to me, if you can."

Geronimo grunts as he hurls his twin axes towards the dragon. With a wave of his hands the axes stops in the middle of air, as if something stopping them. With a push, the axes rebounds back towards Geronimo, scratching his sides before landing nearby.

"Are you all right?" Liecht asks.

Geronimo nods as he gathers his axe.

"I see we are fighting agaisnt a mage," Socrates says before readying his staff, "Prepare yourself!"

"Good luck with this then," the black dragon smirks as he launches shards of ice towards them. Liecht slices thoruh the ice as Socrates incinerates the incoming ice. Using the moment, Geronimo hurls the twin axe again. This time, hitting the black dragon by the shoulder before the axe returns back to him.

"Hmm, not too shabby," the black dragon nods before noticing the area. "I'm afraid I don't want to waste time here, so let me end this."

A black orb emerges infront of him in which he begin to charge it. The orb quickly grows before launching it towards the dragon knights. The orb blows up as he three mam drops unconsious.

"Now then," he dust himself off, "to claim the prize."

"What's wrong? Afraid of me?" Fundula hiss as he taunts the three dragons.

Socrates's dragon, a bearded dragon concentrates as he breathes fire towatds Fundula, which he evades by moving towards a different corner.

Geronimo's dragon soar to the sky, scouting for Fundula. Seeing the black dragon slithers as he jumps towards amother building,he quickly dives down and grabs him by the claw. He hurls the black dragon towards Liecht's dragon. In which he slices through the dragon. Fundula dissapears in black smoke without words. The dragons, sensing their riders in danger begins to return towards them.

Chester swings his sword as the blades detach from ocne another. Connected through a chain within the middle of the blade, Chester slices through the defense as most enemies goes down quickly.

"Be careful with that," Cronus warns as he stands behind Chester, gripping his scythe.

"I'll try," Chester says as Cronus moves in.

Three more enemies emerges from the ruins. Cronus pierce through the shield with a swing of his scythe and ramming his opponent before smacking them away. A blade pass through him as Chester's weapon strikes an enemy beside Cronus.

As Cronus turns around he notices an enemy is behind Chester. Gripping his weapon, he shouts, "Duck!"

Cronus hurls his weapon as Chester ducks. The scythe hit the opponent, ramming him to a wall as Cronus beckons the scythe to return to his hand.

"Thanks," Chester says as Cronus nods, "Let's get back to others."

"You guys are here," Demios says, landing beside them.

Cronus nods as he looks around, "Anima and Ray?"

"Must be in the entrance, we better go- look out!" Demios says before he pushes Cronus, missing a blade by a close margin.

"Whoa!" Chester helps Cronus by balancing him.

"You are not going anywhere," a voice says.

All three dragons grip their weapons as a white dragon leaps from a building, landing close to them while other dragons continues to fight the remaining enemies with the Dragon Knights assisting them.

The wingless dragon holds up a blade which he wield backhand on his right hand. In his left hand is a gauntlet, with a blade embedded on it. He wears a brown shirt and pants, alongside a white scarf to cover his face, and a helmet to covers his head, but showing his red hair. A belt dangling from pants, with many knives still within their sheath, waiting to be unloaded.

"Another white dragon...," Demios mutters.

"What's with that blade?" Chester asks.

"A reverse wield," Cronus answers.

The dragon runs ahead them. Demios reacts by swinging his sword towards him. The small white dragon clash his blade against Demios. Cronus moves in to assist Demios. The white dragon drops his blade before ducking, surprising Demios.

Using the advantage, the dragon quickly grabs the blade to attack. Cronus counters by slashing upwards just before the blade slices Demios. The white dragon jumps back as he sees Chester taking out something from his bag.

The dragon takes out a knife and throws it towards Chester. Seeing the knife, Chester sidestep, tripping as the knife hit his bag.

Demios mutters an arcane sentence as he hovers his left hand over his blade. Fires burns through his sword, coating it. Demios concentrates as the flames swirls faster. He swings the weapon towards the dragon's direction. Flames burst out from the weapon, enveloping the dragon. He grits through as the flames burns his scales. As the flames dies out, Cronus flies towards him, grabbing his neck and force him down to the ground. There, he keeps grip on the dragon as Demios and Chester approaches him, with Demios keeps the sword and knives away.

As both dragon get closer, the white dragon throws something from his pocket. A smoke appears on their location. The white dragon kicks Cronus as the grip weakens. He gathers his stuff before disappearing.

"He...," Chester mutters.

"Let's think about that later," Demios says, "We need to find Ray, Anima, and Galvanic."

The surrounding are shakes as the dragon sees a purple ball and a black dragon below it, channeling power towards the orb.

"Over there! We better hurry!" Demios says as they take flight.

* * *

"Who are you!?" Galvanic demands as the black dragon moves closer.

"Me?" The black dragon laughs, "You don't need to know me, but I will let you know that I am taking that."

"That?" Galvanic mutters before turning around, looking at the Super Armor, "Ah, I see. So you must be one of those underground crooks."

"I'll let you think that if it is, but for now, give it to me," the dragon insists.

"Why would we give it up?" Ray says, pointing his halberd at the dragon.

"That aura...," Anima mutters, "So you are one of 'those'."

"So you know of it? Eh, it's not important to me," the dragon says before raising his wand, "If you won't hand it over, then I will take it by force."

Dark energies gathers around him, turning into a ball that he shoots at them. Ray raises his shield, anticipating the blow. Ray struggles to keep his ground as the ball of energy pushes him little by little. Ray exerts a lot power of as he push back, diverting the energy to a nearby building.

Galvanic pulls out the flare he carries with him. He lights up before raising it, sending blue smokes to the sky.

* * *

On a nearby location...

"That signal!" A red dragon mutters before turning around, facing a smaller dragon, "Gather the troops, we are heading out!"

The dragon who have been looking at the flare nods, saluting the red dragon before retreating to gather the rest. The red dragon takes up a large bow, putting away on his back before spreading his wings.

"Hang in there, I'm coming!"

* * *

Galvanic throws a lightning bolt from his hand. The dragon retaliate by creating a shield, which absorbs the lightning before shooting it back.

Galvanic sidestep to avoid the attack while Ray quickly close in to attack the dragon. The dragon ducks, evading he halberd before pressing both hands on Ray's chest, giving it a push.

A force send Ray flying, causing him to crash into the main temple. He falls out of the crack, trying to regain his balance and recovering from the assault. Shaking his head, he spread his wings before rushing in.

"Ray!" Anima calls out with a magic circle beneath him, "Dragon Barrier!"

A shield forms in front of Ray as he continues to rush in. The black dragon chants, pointing his staff at Ray as a magic circle forms behind him. He outstretches his left hand at the circle. Purple energies gathers through his left hand, surging directly into his right hand. The energies begin to envelops the scepter, circling around it.

"This isn't good," Anima mutters as he puts both hand to the ground as a red magic circle emerges.

"Galvanic," Anima calls, "Listen. Charge up your electric power, and shoots is at his left hand. Can you do it?"

"Leave it to me," Galvanic says before charging up electricity on his right hand. He concentrates in building up power as the ball of lightning forms. Roaring, he throws the lightning forward. The lightning strikes the target, causing the dragon to pull abruptly from the circle. The gathered energies dissipate a bit as the ball shrinks a little.

"Why you...," the dragon hiss before realizing Ray already closing in to him.

Grunting, he swings the scepter at Ray's direction. A huge ball of dark energy shoots out from the staff, launching itself at Ray.

"Dragon Flame!" A magic circle appears above Anima. Flames pour out from the circle, enveloping the ball of energy to slow it down.

Ray struggles against the dark ball as flames surrounds them. The flames weakens the energies a bit. The barrier also helps Ray to push the ball back to the dragon.

The energies explodes at the dragon. The impact cause him to kneel down as he gather his breath to recover. He grits his teeth as Ray keeps his halberd close to him.

The dragon laughs, "This is just the beginning!"

The dragon roars as dark energies covers him. Ray staggers a few step back as the black dragon ascends. Black aura surrounds the dragon, his eyes becomes red. He grins as he forms a gigantic sphere of energy above him.

"What the...?" Ray mutters.

"He is tapping in into whatever power he has!" Anima says, "This will be a trouble for us."

"Farewell," the dragon says before throwing the orb towards them.

Ray attempts to guard using his shield, but the power proves too much as the force push him back little by little.

"Ray!" Demios calls out, supporting Ray alongside Cronus.

Grinning, the black dragon snaps his fingers. The energies within the orb concentrates into one point before exploding, sending the white dragons and Galvanic flying away. The armor case rattles without control, falling down.

The dragons struggle to get up as the black dragon approaches the case, but Chester and Anima are unconscious.

"So stubborn," the black dragon mutters, "No matter, I'm here for this anyway."

Before he can do anything an arrow flies past him. Trails of fire following the arrow, catching his robe on fire.

"Stop!" A voice commands, "My next shot won't miss."

* * *

A red dragon flies above them. He wears a black armor with blue adornments around it which also includes his wings. He is drawing a bow, about as tall as him with a red arrow ready to fire from the bow. There are also several red blades hanging from sheathes on his thighs.

"Crimson!" Galvanic calls out, slowly getting up.

"I should have come faster," Crimson mutters before turning back towards the dragon, "Surrender yourself! The Blue Sky Knights has surrounded you and your men! There is no escape!"

The black dragon laughs as he puts out the fire on his robes, "How funny Do you think that a mere arrow will stop me?"

"What!?" Crimson says in anger.

A black circle appears below the black dragon and the armor case, culminating to a portal.

"It's been fun. See you again soon," the black dragon says as he descends into the darkness alongside the armor slowly.

"Stop!" Crimson demands as he shoots the arrow. The black dragon waves his hand, the arrow diverts itself into a building.

"How!?" Crimson mutters in shock.

Ray struggles to get up as he take aim using his halberd as Demios mutters an arcane sentence while crouching.

"I want to watch you resist further in vain for a little longer, but... I have to go. So I'll send you this instead," the black dragon mutters as he raises his hand.

A magic circle appears above the dragons. As the black dragon pull his arms down, purple ray pierces through them. Crimson immediately falls down to the ground as the dragons struggles to get up. The sudden weight on him interrupts Demios from completing the spell.

"What is this!?" Galvanic yells.

"I... can't... move...," Ray says, struggling to stand up.

The black dragon grins as he disappears, with the circle above them vanish as well.

"I... I can't believe this," Ray mutters.

"We... we lost," Demios says.

Galvanic pants as he looks over the area where the black dragon stand earlier.

"How am I going to explain this...?" He mutters.

* * *

Those who fight the intruders are now under treatment by the Blue Sky Knights members. Crimsom is now sitting inside one of the tent alongside Galvanic.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

Galvanic responds with shaking his head.

"I know. It came as a shock for me too," Crimson says, "I never expected to go against a warlock."

"No one does," Galvanic says.

The silence within the room is heavy. No one says anything further. Crimson finally stand up, heading outside.

"I will take a look at others," he says, "I'll see you soon."

Galvanic nods as Crimson leaves the room.

* * *

In a different tent, Cronus, Chester, and Anima is still recovering.

"My head...," Chester moans as he rubs his bandages head.

"I feel so tired," Anima mutters.

Cronus is nearby in silence as he gives his weapon a look over.

"Seriously!? What was that all about!?" Chester fumes.

"...He is a warlock," Anima explains, "Someone who harness the power of darkness. But the only way one can harness that power..." Anima trembles in anger as he looks at his hands.

"...Anima?" Cronus calls out in concern.

"Sorry," Anima mutters, "I need to clear my head. Keep the voice low okay?"

Anima lays in one of the beds before closing his eyes, sleeping.

"What a weird world we live in," Chester mutters as Cronus looks at his own hand too.

* * *

In another tent, Ray looks really down while Demios is sitting close by.

"How am I going to tell this...?" Ray mutters, trembling.

"Ray...," Demios whispers.

"I... I can't go back. Not like this. Not like this." Ray put his hands on his head, trembling more.

"Ray, calm down," Demios says, holding Ray's arms to settle him down. He never seen Ray acts like this.

"But I..."

"Ray!" Demios grips even tighter, "Listen. We may have lost the armor, but we haven't lost anyone yet. We lost today, but there is still another day. So take a deep breath, and calm yourself."

Demios lets go as Ray takes a deep breath before letting it out.

"Thank you Demios, I feel a little better now," Ray says.

Demios smiles. 'I guess this is what Phobos feels when he had to cheer me up.'

* * *

Galvanic is now outside the tent. Crimson is listening to a report from one his subordinate.

"...and that's all I have to report sir," a blue dragon says.

"Understood. Send me the usage report later," Crimson commands.

The blue dragon salutes before leaving. Crimson turns around to see Galvanic standing close by.

"How's everything?" Galvanic asks.

"We have a few injured, and one in need of emergency treatment, but I just checked again and everyone is all right," Crimson says.

Galvanic sighs, "Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it."

Crimson pats his back, "Come on. Let's find a place to talk."

* * *

The duo sits atop of a building, looking at the distance. It is evening, the sun is setting down.

"This is a good place," Crimson admits, "You can see both the sunrise and sunset from here."

"It is," Galvanic agrees. "So I find it odd that you are actually nearby when you gave me that flare two weeks ago."

"Oh that. Actually, I was checking up on the scout team on this area this week. To be honest, when I heard about your upcoming expedition and the news about that branch blows up, I kind of getting worried," Crimson explains, scratching his head.

"Thanks for feeling that," Galvanic says, "It's been a long time since we hang out together, even for a while."

"Uh, we did met two weeks ago," Crimson notes.

"We met, not spending time together," Galvamic clarifies.

"That is still an odd choice of words," Crimson says.

Galvanic laughs, "Even so, it is quite surprising to see how much time has passed."

"By the way, what about those who come with you?" Crimson asks, referring to the dragons and humans that came alongside Galvanic.

"I will still pay them. After all, I did kind of promise that," Galvanic says, "Although this will set me back for some time."

"There is still that armor right?" Crimson says, "Although I find it hard to believe at what happened, despite there are a lot of witness saying otherwise."

"I can tell. Until last month, if someone told me that an armor equipped itself, I would laugh and treat it like a joke," Galvanic admits.

"I heard they will exhibit the armor next month," Crimson says.

"We are running on a strict deadline, but I heard they are almost done," Galvanic says, "I am afraid to see their reaction on hearing today's event."

"For now, why don't we just enjoy the scenery?" Crimson asks, "You can think about it later."

* * *

The night pass quietly without an incident. The next morning, the tents are being taken down as Crimson part ways with Galvanic.

"Well, this is all we can do. Have a safe journey," Crimson says.

"Thanks for all the help Crimson," Galvanic says, taking out his hand.

Crimson shakes his hand before spreading his wings, "All right, Blue Sky Knights! Let us return!"

The entire squad ascend to the sky, following their leader. Soon, they are out of sight, leaving Galvanic alongside the Dragon Knights and those who come along on this expedition.

"Well then, despite what happened yesterday, I would like to say thank you for those who are brave enough to come alongside me. Today, we shall return to Dravagan," Galvanic announces. The crowd nods as they gather their own belongings to get ready to take off. Demios himself approaches Galvanic.

"Hello Demios," Galvanic greets.

"Hello too," Demios greets back, "Galvanic, I am actually heading directly to Archivia from here."

"Oh? That is a surprise. May I inquire why?" Galvanic asks.

"Actually I have a few things I would like to research there. I want to take a look at the archives," Anima answers, approaching them alonside Ray.

"Is that so? All three of you?" Galvanic asks.

"It is," Ray nods.

"How about the other two?" Galvanic asks.

"They are heading back alongside you," Anima answers.

"If that is the case, please wait for a bit." Galvanic takes out a backpack. He procures three sack of coins that he gives to Demios. "Take this. You know what it is. I bid you safe journey out there."

"Thanks," Demios says, giving one sack each to Ray and Anima before putting away his money sack. "Let's go."

Anima latches on Ray before he and Demios spread their wings, heading out towards Archivia. Chester and Cronus watch them fly away alongside a few others.

"Guess it's only you and me now," Chester comments.

Cronus remains silent, ensuring his scythe and bag are safe.

* * *

Many hours later...

The first thing Chester and Cronus see after entering Dravagan is Phobos. He has a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" He asks, "And where is Demios, Ray, and Anima?"

"Bad things," Cronus answers one question.

"They said they are heading to Archivia," Chester answers the other question.

"I see," Phobos mutters, glancing at others that arrive in Dravagan, "Let's go back. You can tell others what happened there."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base...

"Well, this is awkward," Aurnat mumbles.

Him, Dusk, Selene, Sol, Silver and Cross are now sitting together on the main room. The white dragon that they carried earlier is now resting upstairs. Gerald is checking out the holes on the walls as Cross fidgets uncomfortably.

"...What happened to this wall?" Gerald asks, "It looks like someone have thrown a lot of knives here."

"About that...," Silver mutters as Phobos enters the room alongside Cronus and Chester.

"Welcome back," Aurnat greets before looking at Cronus and Chester, "You two look really beat. What happened?"

"Where are Demios, Anima, and Ray?" Dusk asks.

"Come on, let's head to the meeting room," Phobos tells, "It should be more than enough for all of us to fit."

* * *

"So that's what happened...," Phobos mutters. Chester and Cronus just finished recounting the events yesterday.

"It makes sense for them to target that," Aurnat says, "The knowledge has become public since the last expedition. Getting their hands on something like that will sell highly on the black market."

"It's too heavy," Chester comments, "I don't think anyone will want an armor set that heavy."

"Someone will," Gerald counters, "A collector will buy something like this. Now to think about when..."

"But it will attract attention," Cronus says, "Something as heavy as that requires several people to move."

"I am more concerned about the white dragon and the black dragon," Phobos says.

"The wielder of black magic...," Selene mumbles.

"I wonder if he is connected to yesterday...," Sol ponders.

"It just might," Silver says, "After all, yesterday is the event where we all met."

"I should check out the news later," Phobos mutters.

"Any knowledge you might have Dusk?" Aurnat asks.

"Sorry, I have nothing," Dusk says, "I never paid any attention to people's business."

"Okay, let's change subject," Phobos says, "Anything about the dragon you rescued?"

"Other than he is wounded, we found nothing," Gerald says.

"He should be waking up soon," Selene says.

"I will turn them in later," Phobos says.

"Here it is," Aurnat says, handing over a parchment, "You will find my report here."

"Say everyone, I have a request," Phobos says, "Can you get any information regarding the underground market?"

"This is sudden," Silver notes, "Why?"

"There is something has been bugging my mind. If it is true, then all of this incidents can be traced back to them," Phobos says.

"I don't know what we might find, but let's try it," Aurnat says.

"Thanks," Phobos nods, "Let's get back together again in a week. I'll set up some jobs in the mean time too."

Phobos leaves the room, heading directly to the guild.

* * *

Residents are reading the news board today. Phobos decides to take a look before entering the building.

"Let's see..." Phobos gives the board a look over.

The main news recounted the break in yesterday. Citizens are warned to keep their doors multi lock for safety.

"Now that I think about it, just what Dravagan has hidden within the slums?" Phobos mutters, "It feels like a perfect place for someone to create a hideout."

The coliseum breakout caused the security to tighten to prevent someone escaping again.

"They still haven't found him huh. Wonder what makes someone able to get through them easily?" Phobos ponders.

No news about the expedition yet.

"It won't be good when people sees it," Phobos mutters.

* * *

Moving away from the board, Phobos proceeds to turn the request in. Recently, the guild hands out a team card for group of hunters. This serve as an easy way to keep track of members as some aren't hunters.

Phobos pockets the money as he walks outside the building.

'What we will find soon. I hope I don't regret it,' Phobos thinks.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	12. Investigating the Past

**Chapter 12 Investigating the Past**

* * *

"...To be honest, I absolutely didn't expect to see this at all," Anima admits, looking towards a structure ahead of them from a cliff above.

Said structure is a gigantic stone castle, surrounded by valleys, and barren lands. There is nothing to be seen all around them, only barren grounds. There are some grass and flowers surrounding the castle though. All three of them descends below, walking closer towards a wooden door with metal hinges.

"...Are we really at the right place?" Ray asks, somewhat unsure as he looks around his surroundings.

"I only heard stories about the place," Demios admits, "But this is..."

"A castle in the middle of nowhere isn't something I picture of a place dedicated for archiving files," Anima says as he examines the door. The front section doesn't seems to have been cleaned recently.

"Does anyone even lived here?" Demios mutters as he give the wooden panel several knock. There is no response.

"There is a bell here," Ray says, pointing to a bell, hanging besides the wall. He pulls the rope below the bell, ringing it. The sound seems to echo the area around them. The door shift a bit as a woman emerges, standing at the gap between the door, eyeing them curiosly.

"Yes?" She asks, "How can I help?"

"Excuse me," Demios begins, "We're travellers, do you know which way to Archivia?"

The woman raises an eye before crossing her arms, as if examining them.

"May I ask, what is your business heading to the archive with such weaponary?" She asks. Anima takes a glance at Demios and Ray, both has a surprised look as they recognize their somewhat currently dusty attire.

"We came from the Gargantua Ruins," Anima answers as Demios and Ray dust themselves off, "We just finished a business before deciding to head there as the place is nearby. We already planned this."

"Is that so...," she mutters, "Please wait." She closes the door, leaving them dumfounded.

"That was... odd," Anima comments.

"It kind of makes me wonder how many ask the same question," Demios admits.

The door suddenly opens again. The woman appears with three name tags.

"Please sign your name here, and I will lead you to Archivia," she says, handing over the name tags and pen.

Demios holds them with a very confused look, "...Huh?"

"After all, this castle is Archivia itself," she chuckles.

"WHAAAT!?" All three of them shouts.

* * *

All three dragons are being led by the woman, the caretaker. Name tags hanging from their neck, with their names inscribed on it.

"Your reaction is always amusing to watch," the woman chuckles as they look away in embarrassment.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Ray asks, turning his face back to the woman.

"It is," she answers, smiling, "Being the caretaker of this place can get boring at times."

"I never know Archivia is a castle," Demios notes.

"That is what most says when they come here for the first time," the woman admits. "Then again, we rarely have visitors anyway. It is not like anyone has any reason to come here," she says.

"This place has everything?" Anima asks, somewhat hopeful.

"We have archives from up to thirty years ago until two years ago," she answers, "But you need to find the specific book yourself. After all this is an archive based on year."

Anima sighs, "Better than nothing. This will take a long time. Probably around eight hours or so."

"We have a place for you to rest and eat, it serves for those who are staying for a long time," she says.

"A long time? How long?" Ray asks.

"Up to a year if I recall," she answers as they reach a circular area with a table in the middle.

* * *

Shelves of books are all around them. Atop of these shelves has numbers on them, which signifies the year of the archive. Lamps hanging around at the ceiling to illuminate the interior. At the end of the room is a stair heading upstairs.

"Well then, enjoy your stay. If you need to take a break, all you need is head upstairs," she says, "Don't forget to return the books where they came from. We stick a tag to tell you the shelf they belong to."

"Okay." Demios take a seat, "Now what?"

"I'm off to see some science books," Anima says, leaving to check out a random shelf while Ray is already taking out a few books he deems interesting.

Demios is about to check out some history books when a certain sentence stick out from his mind.

'20 years ago.'

"...Huh?" Demios mutters.

"What's wrong?" Ray asks, carrying five books in his arms, "You spaced out."

"Nothing," Demios answers before Ray sits down and begin to read.

'20 years ago... I think it was about the fire breakout case. I wonder if the record is still here.' Demios thinks as he approach the aforementioned shelf. Demios carefully examines each book, paying attention through their titles until he sees what he is looking for. A collection of incidents happening throughout Dragon World on that year.

'If I recall, Phobos told me about a fire without cause or known survivor,' Demios recalls as he flips through the pages.

He continues to skim through them as he walks back to the table. Anima is reading a book about biology while Ray is reading a book about past heroes of Dragon World.

"Preserving dead body using such method... I wonder whether it can be done on living things...," Anima mutters.

"If we don't die freezing first," Ray quips, glancing towards Anima.

"Maybe I can try it on a room after testing it on an individual," Anima continues, apparently not listening to Ray.

"Please don't," Demios deadpans as he begin to read.

* * *

A fire broke out during the night when everyone is sleeping. All residents were found dead when morning came. There are no known survivor.

'No known survivor? Why is is worded like that?' Demios wonders.

A dragon remains missing, no one knows the name or what the dragon looks like. Any details concerning said individual are lost. All information of this incident are known from outsiders. It is suggrsted that the missing dragon might be the perperator.

'So that's why... This dragon, is it really him?" Demios continues to ponder, 'Definitely him. But what happened between those twenty years?'

* * *

Anima is reading a book regarding 'The Breakout'.

"You already changed books?" Demios asks.

"I already jotted down the important things I want to know," Anima answers.

"...How?" Ray mutters in disbelief.

"I have my ways," Anima grins before returning to read again. Ray shakes his head before returning to his books.

"Aren't those books are filled with speculations?" Demios asks.

"I will read anything," Anima says, "Even useless books as long as it is not fiction."

Ray looks lost in thought, "Those aren't the best times of our lives."

"All of us are glad that we managed to escape with our lives," Anima mutters, "Most aren't so lucky."

"Why the sudden interest?" Demios asks.

"I am curious at how it happened, where it begin, and where is the first location it happened. Call it morbid curiosity if you will," Anima answers before returning to the book again.

Demios begin to ponder, 'Records that I want to investigate is still too early. I might as well read random stuff while I am here.'

"Say I almost forgot," Ray speaks up, "How long we planned to stay here?"

"Probably a few days," Demios answers, "Or until evening at fastest."

There is a moment of silence. Anima writes down something on a paper before closing the book and picks up another book.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing," Ray returns to read while Demios shrugs.

Anima ignores them and get back to read the book again. This time, he is reading high profile cases. Most have been shortened to helpful points. But this miht not be everything.

'There weren't much cases back then...,' he thinks as he flips towards a page that might catch his interest.

'What!? This is..." He slams the book down on the table, surprising Ray and Demios.

"Wha-" Ray is about to say something when Anima shows a serious face.

"Both of you, look at this," Anima orders.

Both of them get closer to see what is it.

"No way...," Ray mutters.

"This dragon..., he is the same that attacked us earlier!" Demios exclaims.

"Excuse me," the caretaker says, peeking from upstairs, "Please keep your voice down."

"Sorry," Demios says before returning to the book.

"He has been wanted for illegal experiment around fifteen years ago," Anima begins, "The experiment includes...," he trails off as he reads the next statement.

"...You have to be kidding me," Ray mutters.

"How in the world he is still free after all that?" Demios asks.

"...He is found dead in cell after two years in prison," Anima answers, "If what we sees is the real thing, then he must have faked his death."

"Using another black dragon wouldn't be too difficult," Demios says before reading another passage, "Huh? Wait a minute..."

Anima's expression darkens, "It appears that the prison is the same place where the breakout start."

"Everything is linked back to him," Ray mutters.

"We might have a serious case in our hands. Let me write it down. I'll review them later," Anima says as he begin to take notes, "For now, why don't you two read anything that might be interesting?"

Demios and Ray returns to whatever books they are reading.

* * *

Back at Dravagan...,

"...I see. Thanks for the info," Silver says as he exit a shop with Cross in tow. Cross himself holds on Silver's hand tightly as they walk around Dravagan in search of information, and also talk to each other as fellow merchants for trade information.

"...They don't know much huh?" Cross asks.

"Well you can't blame them," Silver says, "After all, when you got a chance to sell some rare item, we will take the chance, not really caring where they come from. Besides, I don't think they will have a regular buyer for such things anyway."

"Why not?" Cross asks.

"It will draw attention," Silver answers, "You see, if you have too much of those items, you might ended up becoming a target. Which is why product distribution are scarce."

"You sure know a lot," Cross comments.

"I have to," Silver mutters, "It is the only way we can survive until his far."

"I wonder what others might have found...," Cross wonders.

* * *

"I never knew the guild has quite an archive," Aurnat notes.

Aurnat and Gerald are now checking the past history of hunters within the last few years. Candles illuminate the dark room as they try to search for the specific record.

"By the way, how's your father?" Gerald asks while sorring through the files.

"We communicate through mail," Aurnat answers, "He sends his mail including some family work as well. I also ask Alan for any information of such markets."

"Since your father might have bought something?" Gerald suggests.

"Who knows," Aurnat answers, "I never really bother with such stuff but I like my hat, despute rarely wearing it these days."

"What happened to playing music?" Gerald asks again.

"Pardon?" Aurnat mutters.

"I actually heard that you performed a show for Hearth's Inn a week ago," Gerald clarifies.

"Oh, that. Sometimes I play whenever I have time," Aurnat answers, "It helps me to relax."

"I see," Gerald mutters, shifting through the papers, "Here it is, most details of the underground market were here. We can't take them out, but we should be able to write down the important details. You bring the note?"

"Here." Aurnat produces a notebook, a feather quill, and a bottle of ink.

"Okay, let's start from here then," Gerald says, laying down the papers as Aurnat take notes.

* * *

Chester and Cronus aren't gathering info. Chester is spending his time by doing alchemy while Cronus is checking out his scythe's condition. For a while, nothing appears out of order. Both dragons are busy with their own activities, with Chester humming to himself once in a while, at least until Cronus hear something which sounds like a puff of smoke erupting. Turning around, he sees Chester holding a small bottle with a liquid inside.

"Here, I just made a medicine. Mind trying it?" Chester asks with an innocent look on his face.

"No," Cronus answers, turning around to get back to maintain his weapon. There is no way he will try something so mysterious like that for no reason.

"Awwww," Chester groans in disappointment, "I guess I have to try this myself." He takes a gulp. "This is bitter!"

"Be quiet!" Cronus demands, looking somewhat irritated.

"Sorry," Chester mutters, "I do feel a little better though. Come on, give it a try!"

Cronus stops what he is doing to stare at Chester.

"Well?" Chester is quite persistent in making Cronus try the medicine.

'He won't give up until I try it...,' Cronus thinks, 'It's not like he is trying to poison me or something...'

"Fine," Cronus concedes, taking a drink before coughing, "It's bitter," he shivers, "But I feel a little better."

"That's great!" Chester cheers before turning around, "Now, I better make some stuff for searching more alchemy materials. How about..." He continues to murmur to himself, seemingly ignoring Cronus. Cronus himself returns to do weapon maintenance.

"Oh, almost forgot. I should give him this." Chester exits the room, leaving Cronus to maintain his weapon in peace, in which he abruptly stops what he is doing.

'...I better keep an eye on him,' he thinks before turning off the forge. He heads outside to follow Chester.

* * *

Sol and Selene are checking out their old house. Officials from the guild are still checking out the damages. Investigation is also still underway.

"It will take around two more days before we can go back," Sol notes.

"I don't think I want to go back after what happened...," Selene mutters.

Sol pats her shoulder. "For now, let us put up some new ads about our location."

"Will it be all right?" Selene asks.

"We can only hope," Sol whispers before turning around, with Selene following.

* * *

It is night time, Dusk is inside a bar, sitting on a stool, listening to various conversation around him.

"What will it be?" The bartender, a male human asks.

"Nothing hard," Dusk says, putting two gold coins on the bar before leaning in to whisper, "And any information about black market."

"Very well." The bartender takes the money before he begin to mix a drink.

Dusk takes a moment to look at the customers. Most of them are chatting, but none of them are talking about anything interesting to him. Paying a bartender for information is quite risky as the man might not have any information, but it's worth a shot.

"Here it is, your order." The bartender pushes a glass and a paper, neatly folded. Dusk takes a peek on what's written inside. Nodding, he folds the paper and pocket it before he takes a sip.

"I hope it is enough," the bartender says.

"Good enough for me," Dusk grins as he finishes his drink before exiting the place.

* * *

Phobos is reading the news board again since the news have been updated.

Less people are watching The Coliseum battles since Valon's escape. It isn't enough to make the place empty though.

"Looks like he has quite a lot of fans," Phobos mutters.

The expedition led by Galvanic ended in failure. Not much details were known but the most prominent thing the participants revealed are an ambush team stole the armor. The Blue Sky Knights have rescued them and prevented any casualties.

"What a rough day for them," Phobos comments.

"Excuse me," a voice calls out.

"Hm?" Phobos turns around to see a red dragon, with the signature Halberd clan symbol on his armor. Phobos feels like he should have seen this dragon before. "You are..., Hal correct?"

"I'm glad you remembered me," Hal smiles, "Have you seen Sir Ray?"

"Ray? I heard he went to Archivia. Why?" Phobos asks.

"Well, the head clan would like to speak with him personally," Hal answers, fidgeting a bit.

"Huh, I thought Ray already told you about this," Phobos comments, crossing his arms.

"I don't think so," Hal mutters, "Did Sir Ray had done something bad?"

Phobos looks at the news board. "If by 'bad', you mean this, then I guess yes."

Hal reads the news board, gasping in shock when he reads about the failed expedition.

"...You people must have quite a standard," Phobos comments.

"Y-Yes," Hal says, "I guess I have to report that Sir Ray won't be back for now."

"Will you be all right?" Phobos asks, concerned.

"I will be." Hal bows, "Thank you and good evening." Heaves the guild area, leaving Phobos by himself.

"...Ray, you have quite a ridiculous life," Phobos comments before leaving the area.

* * *

"Look at this," Gerald says, handing Aurnat a pile of reports.

"Let's see...," Aurnat skims through the reports, "Huh, this is interesting. Almost all of them are situated within the slums."

"The most recent report is an explosion," Gerald notes, showing a photo of a smoke, rising out from a building.

"Isn't this one during when the assassin strike back then? The one that smashed through my blade?" Aurnat asks.

"Don't remind me," Gerald grunts.

"Say, what happened after that incident?" Aurnat asks.

"Security is tightened during the night," Gerald says, "Now, Father needs at least two guards with him. Not like he can't fight back, but..."

"Now that I think about it, everything feels longer since that event," Aurnat mutters, "And it's only two weeks after that too."

"A lot of things happened," Gerald says, "That, and also how we appreciate time a lot more."

Aurnat nods before tidying the reports, "I think this is all we can found. Let's tidy up and go back, and see whether 'he' has woken up yet."

* * *

The white dragon coughs as Chester forces down the medicine to him.

"You are unbelievable," Cronus mutters.

"He is not going to drink it if I don't make him," Chester shrugs as the white dragon regains conciousness.

"Argh!" He wakes up with a jolt, coughing to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. "What the he-"

"Hello," Chester greets with a smile.

"Wha-" The white dragon backs away. "Who are you!?"

"We found you bleeding on the outskirts of the woodworker community," Chester explains, "Well, not me, but some others. Anyway, do you remember anything? Or start with your name?"

"I..." The dragon tries to recall the previous event. "...Carter. I'm Carter."

"I'm Chester," Chester introduces.

"And that dragon?" Carter asks, pointing towards Cronus standing by the door.

"...Cronus," he introduces himself.

"So, did you remember something?" Chester asks.

"All I remember is heading out to pick up some woods. And then..." Carter winces in pain as he rubs his bandaged waist.

"Whoa, slow down," Chester says.

"I'm okay," Carter says, "I saw fires, coming out from the village. Worried, I quickly came home to check out what happened. But before I reached it, something slices through my waist. And I guess you know the rest."

"...Your rescuer told us there are no survivors," Chester says quietly.

Carter looks down, "I..., I should have expected it... That community is my home. Everyone was nice to me, and now..."

Cronus, who have been silent the entire time pats his shoulder in consolation.

"Thanks," Carter mutters, "I need to sleep again. I feel sleepy."

Chester nods before beckoning Cronus to exit the room with him, leaving Carter to rest for the day.

* * *

Ray suddenly sneezes, catching Demios's attention.

"Did you catch a cold?" Demios asks.

"No, I think someone is talking about me," Ray mutters as Demios turns around, only to go silent at what he sees.

"...Anima, just how much notes you plan to carry back with you?" Demios asks, looking at a stack of what seems to be around fifty paper besides him.

"Oh, as much as I can," Anima answers nonchalantly as he writes down whatever he deems interesting from the books he reads.

"...Did we just become his personal luggage carrier?" Ray asks, deadpan.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case," Demios answers, as if he is expecting it.

'And done!" Anima closes the book. "Whew, I finished earlier than I expected."

"Did you find what you are looking for?" Demios asks.

"Well, I need to scrap my original project. But maybe I could get something new out of all this," Anima says, "I hope."

"I'm done as well, let's go back," Demios says before leaving the area alongside Anima and Ray. They leave their name tags on a hanger just before leaving.

"Guess we're staying on an inn," Demios notes.

"Eh, it's not going to be a problem for me," Anima says.

Ray quietly follows behind them. He knows that going back means facing his own clan for his failures.

Ray clenches his fist, 'No turning back now...'

* * *

Galvanic and Crimson are meeting together after the expedition. The first thing Galvanic does after sitting down is smacking his own face to the wooden table infront of him.

"They really give you an earful huh?" Crimson mutters, "My condolences."

"Those good for nothings," Galvanic growls, "Scolding me as if I haven't done anything useful. Have they even do anything remotely important lately!?"

"Complaining to me about that won't really change anything though," Crimson says.

"At least let me vent out a bit," Galvanic mutters before straighten himself up, "So, how's the knights?"

"Nothing important, though I did suspend two members for missing out the ambush unit," Crimson says.

"Huh?" Galvanic mutters.

"We have reports around two days ago regarding the movement. But it looks like someone has been bribing my squad to keep quiet," Crimson grits his teeth, "I can't believe I let something like that happened under my watch."

"You and me both," Galvanic mutters.

"What about that Halberd clan member?" Crimson asks.

"Huh?"

"You know, white dragon with the Halberd's emblem," Crimson explains.

"...I think I will visit him tomorrow," Galvanic murmurs, "I heard about the Halberd's clan strict code and the incident might not bode well for him."

"You should go out later so that you can stay in Dravagan for the night," Crimson advises.

"I will." Galvanic stands up, "It's nice being with you for today. I should get going."

"Okay, see you later," Crimson says as Galvanic leaves. "I should investigate the matter at hand as well."

* * *

"So, know any good place to stay?" Anima asks while Demios and Ray are flying. Demios has a backpack on him while Anima is on Ray's back, holding onto his shoulders.

"You never go outside Dravagan?" Ray mutters before Anima smacks his head, "Ow."

"Well, excuse me for that," Anima retorts.

"There is an industrial town ahead," Demios says.

"Oh..., you mean Yeos, the polluted city," Ray mutters.

"You know about it?" Demios asks.

"A bit," Ray admits, "But nothing good though."

"I will admit that much," Demios says, "Dragons don't live there as the air is too dirty for them," Demios says, "I can tell you firsthand that is true to an extent."

"How so?" Ray asks.

"The industrial section must have produces a lot of smog to make you say something like that," Anima says, "Ray, you said 'nothing good', mind elaborate?"

"Other than a somewhat bad enviroment for dragons, I also heard about how the place seems to make weapons to be sold to black market," Ray says.

"That doesn't sound like a stretch to me," Anima says.

"Well, the city received it's ore supply from a different place," Demios says, "I saw the delivery during my stay."

"Why you are there?" Anima asks.

"Just a hunter's business," Demios admits, "Request with locations outside Dravagan are rare after all."

"The city is around three hours of flight from Dravagan. Well, to humans, they might as well rent a dragon," Ray chuckles.

"What, don't tell me you actually do that Demios?" Anima asks.

Demios remains silent. Ray snickers at the thought.

"They paid me good, okay?" Demios grunts, "Nevermind, we should be there soon."

"How come we didn't pass through the city earlier?" Ray asks.

"Why would we pass through dirty air?" Anima asks back.

"Er...," Ray mutters, feeling stupid for asking.

Demios sniffs the air, "Urgh, the air is getting bad."

"We need to fly lower," Ray says as he and Demios lower their altitude.

"I have no idea why anyone wants to live here," Demios comments.

"Urgh, don't start," Anima grunts, "I hope they accept dragons residence for one night."

"As far as I know, dragons only come there for business, period," Demios says.

"Hey look," Anima points ahead, "We are here."

Ahead is a large city, with factories all around the place. Black smoke rising out those factories. Like Dravagan, the city is surrounded by a stone wall. Ray and Demios lands close to the entrance.

"Wow, this is worse than I thought," Anima admits.

"Dravagan isn't as polluted as this," Ray murmurs.

"Let's go," Demios says, walking ahead.

Infront of them is a metal door, which slowly opens to let the dragons in. The first thing they see after entering is a crowd of humans, going about their business. Some are heading to work, childrens are running around the streets, no one seems to care about the three white dragons that walks among them.

"Well, at least the smoke doesn't reach here," Ray admits, "But the air..., I can't stand this."

"Know a good inn?" Anima asks.

"There aren't much inn here. Most are actually close to the entrance," Demios says as he enters a building. A man is cleaning the counter before noticing them.

"Hello, welcome to our inn. You must be adventurers," The man bows.

"How much for one night?" Ray asks.

"Thirty Dracoins for one room," the man says.

"Well-" Ray is about to reach his coin pack before Demios stops him. "Hmm?"

"One big room for three people," Demios says.

"Very well, fourty five Dracoins it is."

"We're sharing right?" Anima asks as he produces a gold and silver coin. Both Demios and Ray also produces an equal amount of value of Dracoins.

"Thank you, please wait here until we are done with the room," the man bows before calling someone to prepare the room. All three dragons wait for five minutes in silence before someone leads them to their room. Demios and Ray takes off their armors, changing to a more comfortable clothes.

"So." Demios puts down his backpack on a chair as he sits on the bed, "What are you guys doing to do today?"

"I am here, reviewing my notes," Anima admits as he gathers all notes he kept inside Demios's bag, "I better bring my own files next time." He puts them to a table before reading back what he has written.

Ray lays down on the bed, looking deep in thought.

"I never asked, but what is the punishment for failing?" Demios asks, snapping Ray's attention back.

"If I'm lucky, all I get is a suspension. But if it is really bad, then...," Ray trails off before resuming, "We are..., 'removed' from the clan."

"Removed?" Anima says, "Don't tell me that has to do with-"

"Kicked out?" Demios finishes the sentence before Anima suggest something else.

Ray nods, "Their names are removed, as if they were never part of the clan to begin with."

"Dishonered everywhere, what a horrible fate," Anima mutters, "Your clan is quite ridiculous to me."

"It's been like that for as long as I remember," Ray says.

"This might be a good time to talk about it. Your clan seems to be having issues," Demios says, "What's going on?"

"To be honest, I don't really know," Ray admits, "Something about lack of knowledge or less known. I don't know the details."

"It might have something to do with money," Anima theorizes.

"Actually, I rarely heard others talking about Halberd clan outside of Dravagan," Demios says.

"Rarely huh? Anything you might have heard?" Anima asks.

"One has talked about how reliable they are, and another talks about how expensive they are. Another has them talking about they are more honorable than mercenaries, despite they are basically mercenaries themselves," Demios says.

"We are not mercenaries!" Ray shouts.

"I know, I know," Demios says, "But I do wonder how true those are."

"I find it odd for them since they are basically a more and reliable version of mercenaries. Most are in just for money," Anima comments.

"I told you-" Ray begins when Anima cuts him.

"Tell me Ray, has the group really makes their own brethens to do simple jobs?" Anima asks, staring at Ray.

"They do, why?" Ray answers.

"I'll be honest, I heard a passing rumor once that your clan are the guild's servant in exchange for constant income and prestige," Anima says, crossing his arms, "And another rumors that says that your clan has starting to decline since the guild's establishment ten years ego."

"Wonder whether the head of the guild had a falling out with the head of your clan," Demios ponders, "It might explain why the request back then refuses a Halberd's help. Iguess the clan is hitting rough times."

"I... am not going to comment against that," Ray mutters, burying his face on the bed.

"Okay, back to review for me," Anima says before returning to his papers.

"I will be sleeping. I don't think I will be able to withstand the air outside," Demios comments before sleeping.

Ray sighs as he remains still on the other bed, thinking about his clan.

* * *

That night, Hal is reporting towards the head clan regarding Ray.

"So, he decided not to come back yet," a dragon mutters, facing his back towards Hal. "No matter, all he did is delaying the inevitable."

"...Must this happened?" Hal mutters.

"You know the rules. We do not tolereate failure, at all," the dragon insists.

"But-"

"There is no excuse for a failure!" The dragon shouts, surprising Hal. "He has failed, and nothing will change that. You're dismissed!"

Hal clenches his fist as he leaves the room, leaving the head clan to think to himself.

"I know you're there. Show yourself," the dragon suddenly demands.

"Well, well, as expected of the master of the Halberd clan," a voice greets from the darkness. The voice is quite distorted.

"Eavesdropping aren't we? Now, state your business," the dragon demands.

"Oh, nothing but business as usual to me," the voice cackles, "I know how your clan has been dwindling these days."

The dragon's expression darkens, "What do you want?"

"An agreement. You see, I can alleviate your clan's issues if you do..., this." A paper pops out of thin air which the head dragon catches. He trembles when he reads the content.

"You monster...," he growls, "What makes you think I will accept to this condition!"

"A lot," the voice laughs, "You see, all you need to do is following the orders. After all, you are doing this for your clan. His sacrifice won't be in vain at all."

"I'd rather sacrifice myself than him!" The head clan shouts.

"Oh, but it doesn't work that way," the voice says, "I have been -shall we say- monitoring him. Besides, even when one may grieve due to loss, they eventually move on."

"I refuse!" The head clan rips the papers to shreds.

"Is that so. Too bad," the voice mutters, before sending a wave of magic at the head clan, causing the dragon to fall unconsious.

"You're lucky that I am in a good mood. Usually, I don't take no for answer, but just this one, I will let it slide. You will forget this conversation ever happened. After all, in the end. I will get what I wanted," the voice declares.

"Too bad, his agreeement would have been a great weapon for me," the dragon adds before vanishing into the darkness.

"Master, what happened? I heard-" Hal begins before he sees the head dragon, unconscious, "MASTER!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	13. A Decision

**Chapter 13 A Decision**

* * *

A magic circle is inscribed to the ground. A giant orb of magic floats at the center of the circle. The circle begins to glow for a while before the light fades away. The orb of magic disappears as well.

"Hmm, still not enough," the black dragon mutters, "It will take a lot more than just this. Another one of these should do the trick. But where will I find something on a short notice?"

He begin pacing through the room, mumbling to himself, "Well, there is the second way, but I can't just use it out of nowhere. But if it comes to that, then that is only a last resort. If only- Ouch!"

He takes a step back, realizing that he had cut his leg through a shard of a red gem.

"Why is this still here!? I thought I had throw this away," he grumbles as he takes a shard. Somehow, even with the gem is broken, it still replays the same scene.

"I have watched this, why do I- huh?" He mutters before realizing something. Upon closer look, this shard display a specific individual, raising his weapon. "...How in the world he has such thing?"

Slowly, he chuckles, grinning darkly, "Well well, looks like I might have the answer after all."

Everyone is looking at the stout white dragon that Aurnat, Gerald, and Dusk rescued the other day, currently sitting on one of the chairs inside meeting room.

"So...," Phobos begins, "I think we should start with your name."

"Ah right," the dragon begins, "I'm Carter, local woodworker."

"Anything else you might have remembered? Other than what you have told us," Chester asks.

Carter shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but if I have nothing."

"Not at all?" Aurnat asks, pressing further.

"I...," Carter murmurs, trembling a little, memories flashing back to him.

"Take your time," Selene interrupts, stopping him from recalling any more, "We are not really in a hurry right now."

"Take a deep breath," Aurnat suggests, "Calm yourself down first."

"A-Ah..." Carter takes in breath repeatedly before slowing down a bit. "Sorry, give me some time." The room goes silent for a few moment.

"Say," Aurnat speaks up, "I hear something interesting from my source."

Gerald nudges him, "You mean other than what we have heard yesterday?"

"...Your source?" Dusk mutters in confusion.

"He has connections," Gerald clarifies, "Let's leave it at that." Dusk nods absently.

"Okay," Aurnat begins, "It looks like the underground organization we are handling seems to be only in Dravagan. Looks like we can enter through a building which leads underground. There are many ways to enter, but they all lead to the same place, the black market."

"Any specific in mind?" Phobos asks.

"How about that place you blew up?"Aurnat suggest.

"That was quite an explosion though," Dusk recalls.

"Wasn't that place under investigation?" Selene asks, "I saw about it on the news back then."

"They should be done by now," Gerald says.

"But let's change it," Aurnat interjects, "There is a warehouse on the Industrial District. Why is that?"

"Isn't that a warehouse to store products?" Phobos deadpans, "That is common sense to anyone."

"But not this close to the generator," Aurnat says as he shows a map of Dravagan. There is a circle on a small open area behind the generator.

"This area, to be specific," Aurnat says.

"We should discuss this further," Phobos mutters before turning towards Carter. He looks calmer now. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," he admits, "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Everyone listens carefully as Carter begins to tell them what he remembers.

"That day was just like every other day for me, finding woods and taking them back. I was gathering inside the deeper part of the forest, I was a lot later than usual. When I got close, there wasn't anything. No noise, no sound of chatting, and worst, the smell of black smoke. Worried, I raced ahead before something suddenly strike me. The last image I saw was a cloaked figure wielding a blade."

Phobos looks lost in thought as Carter finishes his story. "About this figure," he begins, "Is there anything you noticed about him?"

"Something? Let's see," Carter mumbles to himself for a moment before realizing something, "There is! That guy doesn't have any blood on him."

"...Huh?" Aurnat mutters.

"I mean, now that I think about it, all that guy did was slice me," Carter says as Cross winces a bit.

"That sounds painful," Cross mutters.

"Hey, don't say something like that so casually," Silver scold.

"No blood?" Phobos mutters, "But you can smell smoke? Then...," Phobos glances at Cross before musing to himself. "I would to talk about this with Demios later. For now, you guys are free to do whatever you want."

* * *

Once again, Anima is sleeping on the table where he reviewed his notes yesterday. Demios and Ray are still sleeping as well. Anima rest his head on his right hand, which is on the edge of the table. The hand moves a bit to the edge, little by little, until it falls down from the table, alongside Anima, again.

"Argh! What in the world-" Anima grumbles as the fall wakes him up. "Ow, not again." He stands up as he rubs his back. "Why do I always wake up by falling whenever I'm not in bed?" He mumbles.

Anima proceeds to clean himself and make a coffee before reviewing the papers again.

"What is your objective in doing all this?" He takes a sip of his coffee. "The outbreak, the experiments, and now, the black market and the Super Armors. Why do you need all of this?"

He compiles them together under a pile of papers before moving on the next topic.

"It's too bad that I have to scrap my original project. But this one doesn't sound too bad. Preserving a living being until several hundred years, if possible," Anima talks to himself as he continues to review more notes, "It might be useful."

"Cronus...," Anima mutters as he recalls the moment where Cronus showed him the mark. "I don't have anything to connect you to that warlock. Just what really caused it for you to carry such powers?"

Demios stirs awake. Blinking, he stretch himself, yawning as he wakes up. Rubbing his eye, he notices Anima is still sitting on the chair beside the bed, reviewing the notes while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Hm? Oh, good morning," Anima greets, setting down the coffee on the table.

Ray wakes up as well, feeling somewhat groggy.

"Umm..., what time is it?" He mutters.

"Around seven," Demios answers, looking at an alarm clock. "Okay, let me clean myself first."

Ray doesn't get up from his bed. He continues to stare at the ceiling above him. Sounds of water can be heard as Anima flips through the pages of his notes. Nothing really notable happens until Ray finishes cleaning up as well. Both Ray and Demios wear again their armors as Anima compiles his report again before putting it away into his backpack. They return the key and head outside to get themselves off the city and back to Dravagan.

"I don't think I can survive even for a few hours outside with such air," Ray mutters.

"Even I spend most of my time inside," Demios agrees, "I could use a face mask, but that is just rude. It's not like others wear it."

"Not much to say about that location," Anima says, glancing back at Yeos as the city slowly disappear from his sights. "Who knows how will that place change in the years to come?"

* * *

Silver and Cross is helping Sol and Selene in getting new threads for them. They agreed on a partnership deal two days ago on the account that Silver and Cross will gather the base materials, then sell the finished product while Sol and Selene handles in making the clothes. Due to their merchant background, Silver is able to negotiate pricing to get the items they need at lower price.

"Thanks a lot for the materials," Selene says as Sol moves them towards a pile inside the workshop. Chester and Cronus is also inside, testing new recipes and repairing other's weapon respectively.

"Any good orders?" Silver asks.

"Well, we have several orders but none too demanding," Sol answers as he lifts another pack, "We can handle this ourselves."

"Is that so..., well then, call us if you need anything," Silver says before leaving the mansion. "So, what do you want to do today?" Cross takes a moment to think.

* * *

Now, Silver is relaxing on a bench within a park, while Cross carries with him a loaf of bread he bought on the way. There are some humans and dragons walking together in this morning.

"I can't wait to eat this!" Cross hums happily as he unwraps the cover.

"Careful with that," Silver says, leaning on the bench.

"Hey, you guys are here," a voice calls out.

Dusk is jogging towards them. He is wearing an exercise outfit instead of usual shirt and purple sweatpants.

"Hello Dusk," Silver greets, "I see you are exercising today."

"Yes, well I almost finished my routine today," Dusk admits, sitting beside Cross. He takes out a jug of water on his back, taking a drink from it.

"Isn't that heavy? Carrying that everywhere?" Cross asks, taking a bite of his bread.

"I'm getting used to it," Dusk admits, "It's not that heavy, so it didn't burden me too much."

"Well, don't let us disturb your routine," Silver says, taking a small piece of Cross's bread.

"Yeah, I better finish my exercise. See you later," Dusk says, leaving to jog again.

"Bye!" Cross waves Dusk goodbye before taking another bite of his bread. "This bread is so good!"

"Right...," Silver sweat drops, taking another small chunk of the bread.

* * *

"I am not looking forward to this," Ray sighs as he and Demios lands outside Dravagan. Sounds of activities can be heard even from outside.

"But here you are," Anima notes, getting off from Ray's back.

"...Mind accompany me until the front of mansion?" Ray asks.

"...I guess we can," Demios says as they enter Dravagan.

"Thank you," Ray mutters.

As always, citizens of Dravagan are busy with their activities. Some are heading out to go shopping, while others are on hunter's business. The trio of dragons proceeds to head towards the Residential Area to go through the Halberd's clan mansion, though Anima abruptly stops.

"What's wrong?" Ray asks.

Anima points towards a green house with mailbox atached on it. "That's my destination. I need to tidy all of these first. I'll see you later." Anima moves away towards his house, leaving Demios and Ray to walk towards the Halberd's clan.

"Ray!" A voice calls out, revealing himself to be Galvanic, "I'm glad I managed to catch up with you."

"Galvanic? I'm surprised to see you here," Demios greets.

"You're here, which means this is about that huh, right?" Ray asks.

"Well, you could say that," Galvanic admits.

Ray lowers his head a bit, "Thanks..., I will need it."

The three of them continues walking together in silence, passing through their main base. Demios stops for a moment before continuing again.

Ahead is the Halberd's mansion. There is no one standing guard the gates.

"That's odd, there is usually at least two guards standing," Ray notes.

Demios closes his eye, "It's too quiet. Where is everyone?"

"Sir Ray!" A voice calls out.

Inside, Hal runs towards the main gate, unlocking it in a hurry. He looks distressed.

"Hal? What's wrong?" Ray asks.

"It's..., it's the master..., something happened...," Hal answers while catching his breath.

"What happened?" Demios asks.

"Umm..., we don't know. Master just regained conciousness, and he is still a bit disoriented," Hal answers.

"...I will give him a visit," Ray says.

"Are you sure?" Demios asks.

"Better now than later," Ray replies back.

"I will come with you," Galvanic says, "It will be helpful for me to come with you."

"Then I should come too," Demios says.

"I'm sorry but I don't think Master can't take a lot of people visiting at once," Hal mutters.

"Demios, mind going back without me?" Ray requests, "Don't worry, I will be fine, hopefully."

Demios sighs, "I suppose it can't be helped. Both of you, good luck."

"Well then, I will take you to him," Hal says as he leads Galvanic and Ray inside. Demios watches them enters the mansion before leaving the premises. Without anything to do, he returns towards the main house.

* * *

Inside the house is Phobos, standing on a stepladder, repairing the broken wall alongside Gerald, who hands him the materials needed.

"Why does repairing a wall takes so much, it just a bunch of holes and I have to repair the entire wall?" Phobos complains as he turns around, facing Demios, "Ah Demios! Welcome back!"

"Hi Demios," Gerald greets before turning back to Phobos, piles of wood rest beside him as he lifts one to Phobos, "And you agreed to help me repair this, so stop complaining at least!"

Phobis grumbles as he replaces one of the wood inside the wall before securing it with stone foundation. He closes down the wall with a wall of stone as Demios heads towards his room. Before he enters his own room, Phobos calls out.

"Say Demios, there is something I need to tell you, meet me later inside the meeting room okay?" Phobos says before resuming the work. Demios nods as he enters his own room to clean up a bit.

* * *

Stacks of papers lies atop of a desk. Anima leaves them be as he takes out a specific book out from a sack. He haven't really bother to shift them around after discovering these books back then. The specific book that he is holding is a thick, leatherbound book, with a magic circle on it's cover. There isn't any title nor an author name.

"This book, how could he possess something like this?" Anima mutters as he flips through the pages.

Waves of magic suddenly pours out from the book, almost overwhelming him. Anima forcefully closes the book, panting as he looks over the thick book.

"That was close...," he mutters, "All right. One more time."

As he opens the book, Anima quickly slams both hands towards the pages. A sudden rush of magical powers surges through him. Anima grits his teeth as he withstand the pressure.

"W-What the..., this is...," Anima grunts as the wave strengthen the intensity, to the point of messing up the papers on the desk, and rattling the shelves. The pod on the center room shakes as it shatters into pieces.

"What in the world is this book!?"

Anima roars as he grips the pages even stronger than before. The light suddenly concentrates itself to a point before piercing through Anima. The entire house shakes as Anima is sent flying accross the fallen shelves. Residents around the streets is shocked at the sudden loud noise. The book now flips through it pages wildly as it closes itself. Everything becomes dark as Anima loses consciousness.

* * *

"Hm? What was that?" Chester mutters as he stirs the cauldron. As usual, Cronus giving everyone's weapons a checkup. Cronus shrugs indifferently as he continues his work. "I must be imagining things." Chester shrugs before returning to his cauldron.

Silver and Cross returns from the park alongside Dusk. Dusk himself proceeds to head back to his room. Without anything to do, Cross proceeds to look around the workshop.

The first thing he sees is Cronus checking out the blade on his scythe. Chester is nearby stirring a cauldron. Curious, Cross get closer.

"Hey, what are you making?" Cross asks.

"Hm? Something edible," Chester answers absently.

"Really!?" Cross's eyes goes wide, "You can do that!?"

Chester takes a moment to study Cross's face. His face has complete excitement written all over it. "Uh..., sort of?" Chester answers, sweat dropping.

"Show me! Show me!" Cross says, completely excited.

"Calm down a bit," Silver says, appearing behind Cross, "you shouldn't disturb him."

"Oh right, sorry," Cross apologizes before he realizes something, "What's with that black smoke?"

"It's okay," Chester says before he realizes Cross's sentence, "Huh? Black smoke?"

Turning around, black smoke is rising from the cauldron. The cauldron itself is shaking uncontrollably.

"Uh oh! RUN!" Chester shouts, bolting out of the room.

"Hey wait!" Silver and Cross follows suits.

Cronus, just turns off the forge when he hears Chester shouts. Turning around, the cauldron suddenly blows up. Cronus covers himself with his wings as an explosion occurs.

* * *

Outside the workshop, Chester, Silver, and Cross runs outside as an explosion occurs inside. The sudden explosion rattles the stepladder Phobos is standing on.

"Whoooaaa!" Phobos falls down from the stepladder, with the very same ladder proceeds to fall on him. "Gyaaah!"

Gerald winces as the stepladder crash into Phobos. Phobos groans in pain as Gerald and Silver put away the stepladder. Phobos rubs his head as he stands up. Meanwhile, Chester slowly opens the door as smoke comes out from the room.

"What happened!?" Gerald asks as Cross gives Phobos a pack of ice for his head.

"Umm, a failed alchemy," Chester admits.

"That hurt...," Phobos groans as he presses his forehead with the pack of ice.

Cronus walks out of the room through the other door, despite the helmet hides his face and expression, it s quite clear that he is really angry right now.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" Chester cowers behind Phobos, "I didn't mean to do that! Really!"

Both Demios and Dusk exit their own rooms after hearing the explosion alongside Sol, Selene, and Aurnat.

"What is going on?" Demios asks.

"You guys are so noisy," Dusk mutters before peeking downstairs, "Huh?"

"You guys, keep it down please," Aurnat mutters before returning to his room.

Sol and Selene descend the stairs, somewhat curious. "What's with the smoke?" Sol asks.

Cronus grumbles as he wipes the soot of his body and head upstairs to his own room to clean up. Chester gulps as he peeks inside the workshop, some of the smoke dissipate through the roof within the workshop.

The area surrounding the cauldron is completely black with soot. The water inside the cauldron seems to have spilled to the fire base, putting it out. The remaining stuff is mostly unharmed.

"...I'm glad we didn't left our stuff here," Sol admits.

"Yes," Selene agrees, "It would be a disaster otherwise."

Chester sighs before he begin to clean the area covered with soot.

"Hey, let me help," Silver says as he carries a bucket filled with water while Cross carries several rags to clean with.

Sol, Selene, Dusk, and Gerald return their own for their own seperate business. Demios instead heads to the meeting room with Phobos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurnat is in his own room, reviewing the small tasks his father had sent him. The job mostly acting as a advisor for him. His father is a succesful merchant that trades various goods.

"I am still curious why does he made me do this. It's not like he is in any need or something," Aurnat mutters as he flips through the pages, skimming it a little.

"Good opportunity, seemingly feasible, highly probable, and a chance of success." Aurnat repeats some of the words written, "These are all different words with a similiar meaning." He sighs, "All right, time to work."

Aurnat writes down what he thinks about each business opportunities and compiles them through a letter for him to send later. Resting on a chair, he takes a look at his lute.

"...I haven't played for some time, might as well do so," Aurnta mutters before picking up the lute. Soon, he bgeins playing it for sometime to relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the meeting room.

"...This is interesting," Demios mutters.

Both Demios and Phobos have been trading information for what they have known. Somehow, Phobos has been quiet after Demios tells him about the warlock the other day and his involment regarding the breakout.

"We should tell the guild about this, they might help us," Demios says.

"Maybe...," Phobos mutters, his attention seems to be on somewhere else.

"Uh..., Phobos? What's wrong?" Demios asks, "You've been spacing out lately."

"Hmm?" Phobos snaps back, "Sorry, I have been thinking about things."

Demios stares at Phobos for a while. He doesn't really believe what Phobos said, but doesn't press further. A knock on the main door catch their attention.

"Well, I will report what I know to the guild," Demios says as he leaves the room, "might as well see who's here."

Phobos remains inside the meeting room, closing his eyes while contemplating what Demios told him.

* * *

The individual that is knocking on the door is none other than Crimson, the leader of Blue Sky Knights.

"Oh hi, how can we help?" Demios asks.

"Hello, I was hoping whether Galvanic came here earlier. I need to talk to him about something," Crimson admits.

"Galvanic is with Ray within the Halberd's clan mansion. It might be sometime before he shows up there," Demios answers.

"Ah, is that so. Well then, please-"

"Huh? Crimson?" Galvanic suddenly calls out behind him. Ray standing besides him.

"Ray, Galvanic, hello," Demios greets, "So, how is it?"

"Some things and some stuff," Ray answers being vague on purpose.

"Well, get inside all of you. There is no need to stand outside," Demios says, inviting them inside.

"Excuse us," Crimson says, entering alongside Galvanic.

"Hm? Anima isn't with you?" Demios asks.

"No," Ray answers, "We knocked earlier but no one answered. He seems to be quite busy with the reports we gathered."

"Let me check up on him," Phobos suddenly says, appearing from the meeting room.

"Whoa!" Demios take a step back, clealry surprised, "What's wrong? You're not being yourself since we talked."

"I want to clear my head for a bit," Phobos answers, "I'll be back later."

Phobos leave the mansion, walking towards Anima's house.

"...What's with him?" Ray asks.

"I don't know," Demios admits, "He's been like that since I told him about what we found back at Archivia."

Ray remains silent before closing the door.

* * *

"Sorry for troubling you two," Chester apologizes. The entire workshop has been cleaned up.

"No problem!" Cross says, "But show me that alchemy again, please..."

Chester rubs the back of his head, "Well, I owe you that much at least. So, anything you wanted me to make?"

"Anything medicinal?" Silver asks.

"Other than salves that is. I haven't experiment too much with potions," Chester answers.

"Really?" Silver asks, "Might I propose a trade business with you?"

"Really, what is that?" Chester asks, somewhat interested.

"Well then," Silver begin explaining his idea of partnership to Chester.

Carter descends the stair, feeling a lot more refreshed after some more rest. Somehow, the hall is really crowded with a lot of dragons he never met.

"Oh hey," Demios greets, "I see you are awake."

"Hm? So that is the dragon they rescued the other day," Ray mumbles.

"...Why I never heard of this?" Crimson mutters, "More importantly, when was this?"

"I think it was three to five days ago. I think?" Carter answers.

"Five days ago..., wasn't that was during the expedition attack?" Crimson recalls.

"Urgh, don't remind me," Galvanic shudders.

Sol and Selene exits their room, watching everyone from upstairs, "Oh hey, we have guests." they descend the stairs, "Hello."

"Hello Sol and Selene," Ray greets.

"Ah, you two must be the pair that handles the clothing store," Galvanic says, "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours," Sol replies as Cross, Silver, and Chester exits the workshop.

"Well, looking forward to work together with you soon," Silver says, shaking hands with Chester.

"Same here," Chester says back before he takes a look at the incoming guests. "Oh hi! I didn't expect to see both of you here. Thank you for the other day."

"There is no need for that," Crimson shakes his head, "After all, we are only a little help since we are scouting and medic team."

"Scouting?" Cross mutters before he runs ahead to Crimson, "Hey, do you know where the trading caravan is?"

Instead of answering, Crimson stares at the tiny dragon below him. He must be around a hundred and ten. His companion, Silver is somewhere around a hundred and fifty.

"...What?" Cross asks back.

"...You're so tiny," Crimson says, "Just how old are you? Ten?"

A moment of silence. Silver gulps.

Cross grumbles as he lowers himself. Crimson gulps as he takes a step back. Cross suddenly jumps. With the help of his wings, he reaches Crimson's face.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" He screams loudly, which causes Crimsom to stumble down. Aurnat, Dusk, and Cronus exits their own room when they hear Cross screaming.

"What is going on this time!?" Aurnat demands.

"Come on now, we don't need more noise today," Dusk says.

Cronus sighs as he watches the event.

Cross begins to ramble, "I-I know I am not as tall as the others but I am not a little baby! I can already sell my stuff too! I am already fifteen!"

"Okay okay," Crimson takes another step back, "I get it. I'm sorry." He never seen anyone snaps so bad just because of his height. Cross goes silent before retreating to a corner, sobbing to himself with a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"Why can't I get any taller...," Cross sobs as Silver consoles him, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"There, there," Silver says.

Crimson sweatdrops, "I feel like a horrible person just now."

"That was unexpected...," Galvanic mutters.

"Speaking of which," Aurnat notes as he descend the stairs. "They were left behind by the trading caravan a few days ago. What happened to them?"

"Trading caravan?" Crimson mutters, "Which one?"

"...Huh?" Aurnat ask, dumbfounded.

"You guys haven't heard yet. But there is a surge of crimes involving trading caravan," Crimson explains, "Merchants were robbed, all of their stuff were taken. But no one was hurt."

"Anything on the one that left Dravagam a few days ago?" Silver asks, still consoling Cross.

"No," Crimson shakes his head, "That is why I am here. All sightings of the caravan was gone a few hours after they left Dravagan. I was tasked to find it, with help from the locals."

"Is that why you wanted to meet me?" Galvanic asks.

"Sort of," Crimson admits, "I was hoping you might know a bit, but I guess that was too farfetched for me."

"Wasn't that during your expedition?" Dusk asks from upstairs.

"Phobos told me they are here after we left for the expedition," Demios recalls.

"But still," Selene chimes in, "Is there something they seek from all those caravans?"

Crimson shakes his head, "Who knows. I thought all of you have already known about the caravan assault."

"There was nothing like that on the news board though," Gerald notes.

"Perhaps some news have varied travel," Crimson deduces, "Well, it's been nice being with you guys but I should be leaving now."

"Why not stay for the night?" Gerald offers, "It is quite late. A night here wouldn't hurt."

"Is it okay?" Crimson asks.

"Well," Aurnat looks upstairs, "We still have empty rooms on the third floor."

"I will be heading to the kitchen then," Ray says as he goes ahead to cook.

"Let me help," Selene offers as he joins Ray.

"You can put the plates at the meeting room," Demios tells them, "It is the only room that can handle lots of us right now."

Without anything to do, the remaining individuals returns to their own business. Except Silver, who is still consoling Cross.

* * *

Outside, Phobos is walking towards Anima's house. It is quite late at this time. The air is cold, but Phobos doesn't seems to be bothered by it. Lamps were lit up across the street for illumination. Soon, he reaches Anima's house. He tries to knock at the door, awaiting a response. But there is none.

"Anima," Phobos calls out while knocking the door, "It's me, Phobos!" Still no response.

Curious, Phobos peeks through a small keyhole from the door, but the interior is completely dark. There is nothing to see.

"Anima!" Phobos calls out again, "What's wrong!?" Still no response. Worry fills him, Anima usually answers but there is nothing but silence here. He tries to open the door, but it is locked.

'I am so going to get in trouble for this, sorry Anima,' Phobos thinks before doing the only thing he can think of. He proceeds to ram the door, destroying it.

'Hope no one hears that,' Phobos thinks as he dust himself off. The first thing Phobos does is try to find a light switch. Feeling through the darkness, he comes up a bump in which he tries to press it.

Light suddenly comes on. Phobos covers his eye as he let them adjust. The first thing he notices, is the fragments of a destroyed machines on the center room.

"What happened he-" Phobos wonders before stopping to see Anima, face-down and unconsious atop of fallen shelves. "ANIMA!"

Running ahead, he tries to shake him awake, "Hey Anima! Get up! Come on, get up!"

The shaking seems to cause him to open his eye a bit. "Huh? P-Phobos?"

Phobos breathes a sigh of relief, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Anima answers, "I feel so..., confused."

Phobos lets Anima sits down as he takes a glass of water for him to drink. While waiting for him to calm down, Phobos tries to fix the door he just destroyed using the spare stuff Anima might have.

"I'll pay for the compesation, and sorry for destroying your door," Phobos apologizes as he repairs it.

"It's okay," Anima says, looking somewhat better, "I didn't expect that to happen after all."

"That?" Phobos stops what he is doing, "What's that?"

"It was...," Anima trails off as he sees the remains of the pod. Anima sighs as he shakes his head. Phobos sees the remaining rubble on the center floor. Recalling what Anima told him a few weeks ago, Phobos pats Anima's shoulder, comforing him a little.

"Thanks," Anima mumbles before he takes a good look at his house's surroundings while Phobos continues to repair the door.

Everything is a mess. Shelves are piled upon one another, the remains of the pod lays on the center room. His own reports are scattered everywhere. Fortunately, his laboratory equipment remains intact, although some are destroyed and several are misplaced. The thick leatherbound book sits at the remains of the desk. The wardrobe where Anima kept his clothes (and his money) seems to have moved a bit, but still standing.

Anima grumbles as he lifts the book from the broken desk, dusting it a bit. Anima holds it sideways, slowly opening the book from the first page, careful of what might happen.

Nothing happened. Anima blinks several times to ensure that his eyes aren't playing tricks on him. Anima flips through the pages slowly, somewhat a little paranoid that the book might suddenly blast itself out of nowhere.

He reached a page that details of the contents of the book. The first sentence reads:

'If you are still alive when reading this, then congratulations! You are now the new wielder of this book.'

Anima proceeds to slam the book close. "...Is this a joke?" He mutters, "This is a joke right?" Anima opens the book again, continuing where he left off.

'This book contains many spells that can't be casted unless you know what are you doing. You must have felt the power when you open the book for the first time. The surge of power could kill anyone. Since you are reading, I assume you have survived.'

"Very funny," Anima mutters, "You almost destroyed my house in the process too."

'Allow me to skip the unnecessary details and get to the point. Through this book, you can cast all spells recorded in this book instantly without the need of incantation as the book immidiately channels them. If you don't believe me, try casting a spell from a page of this book just by thinking about the spell, and wave it with your hand.'

Anima raises an eyebrow, 'This sounds too good to be true.' He closes the book, letting it sit on the chair for now. Phobos just finished repairing the door and installed them. Turning around, he sees Anima is concentrating, outstretching his hand on the piles of shelves.

The shelves began to empty their contents as they flies towards their original positions, before they fall down. There are twelve shelves in total. Anima stares at the huge piles of books again before glancing at Phobos.

'Somehow, I have an odd feeling about this,' Phobos thinks as he walks forward, "Here, let me help."

"Thanks," Anima says as they begin to rearrange his books, again.

Twenty minutes later, with the help of Anima's telekinesis, the books are quickly returned to the shelves. The trash also has been taken out.

"Wow, this is a lot faster than I thought," Phobos admits as he looks over the house while sitting on a chair.

"Well, I haven't bother re-reading them again for some time so I guess we're a lot faster for it," Anima agrees.

"Now then," Phobos gets up, "What are you going to do?"

"Eh, mind I'm heading out with you? I need a break," Anima asks.

Phobos nods, "Why not? Let's go then."

Ensuring the front door is secure, both Phobos and Anima walks back to the main base.

* * *

Ray sticks a note to the food shelves. 'Needs to restock!'

Plates of food are assembled to the large table inside. Selene has covered the table with a table cloth and set up glasses as well. Ray is putting the plates down while Selene calls the rest for dinner. He also saves up a plate for Phobos and Anima should they arrive. It appears that the menu tonight is roasted meat, and salad.

"Ooooh! This looks tasty!" Cross says as he slips into a seat.

Silver nods as he takes a seat beside Cross.

"I never expected a Halberd to be able to cook," Gerald mutters.

"Hey, defending others is my duty, but that doesn't mean that is all I do," Ray counters.

"Well well, this looks better than sister usually cooks," Sol admits before Selene whacks him with a wooden spoon.

"Excuse me for that," she grumbles.

"How lively," Dusk says, smiling as he takes a seat.

"First time?" Carter asks.

"Sort of," Dusk admits.

"Whoa! This is a lot of food!" Chester says in admiration.

Cronus stares at the arrays of meats and vegetables as he takes a seat.

"Is everyone here?" Demios asks.

"Looks like it," Galvanic says before Phobos and Anima enters.

"Hello," Anima greets as he looks around, "There are way more lot of dragons than I thought."

"You just noticed...?" Phobos mutters.

Crimson eyes Phobos for a while. "The White Terror...," he mutters.

"Hm?" Phobos glances towards Crimson, "You... have heard of me?"

"Who haven't?" Crimson admits, "Outside of Dravagan, there are rumors of a white dragon, fierce as a beast with the power to annihilate all that angers him. Or so they said."

"That sounds like an exaggeration," Anima mutters.

"Really?" Galvanic says as he takes a good look at Phobos, "There is nothing that indicates that."

"Well, it just a rumor," Crimson admits, "Dravagan sure hoards tons of them. There is another one with Hunter of the Dark, Valon."

This quickly get Phobos and Demios interest. "What about him?" Demios asks.

"Valon is found missing from the Coliseum," Phobos recalls, "Is that what you want to talk about?"

"Sort of," Crimson admits, "It is no secret that Dravagan has a secret organization that handles the underground crimes."

"So you are saying that this organization is responsible for the escape?" Demios asks.

"This organization miht be responsible too...," Ray mutters.

"You have been researching," Anima concludes.

"We are a scout after all," Crimson grins.

"So that warehouse within The Industrial District must be the main entrance huh?" Aurnat concludes.

The situation feels tense as Phobos eyes Aurnat. Crimson slams the table, standing up.

"H-How did you know that!?" Crimson mutters, "That information is supposed to be a secret!"

"...So I was right," Aurnat mutters, "I find it odd to see a warehouse behind the generator."

"I thought it was for the workers," Gerald admits, "Father thought so too. After all, we did examine it and they were used for the workers."

"They hide it in plain sight," Crimson concludes, "I have to confirm it myself before deciding to report it or not. But now..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest who aren't involved ends up eating earlier in a separate section while looking at those who are talking.

"To be honest, this is awkward," Silver comments.

"We aren't really involved with this," Chester admits.

"Say, how much you guys are done?" Silver asks.

"Oh, the clothes are already done," Sol says.

Cross stops eating to stare at an object hanging from Selene's waist.

"...What is it?" Selene asks.

"What's that?" Cross asks, pointing to the wand.

"Oh this?" Selene reveals the wand, "It is a small wand used for casting. I studied a little myself."

"Ooh, so you self trained yourself," Chester comments.

"Speaking of weapons," Silver glances towards Dusk, "Does your arm is all right from all that punching?"

"I'm good for several hand to hand combat," Dusk admits, "It should be able to stun enemies when needed."

"Speaking of weapon...," Sol mutters before glancing at Cronus, who have taken off the jaw portion of his helmet to eat, and Chester, specifically his chain sword. "A scythe and a sword... something. That is an odd choice. Aren't alchemist usually use their own staff?"

"I only used it for alchemy," Chester says, "Besides, I need a weapon for ranged usage."

Cronus finishes his dinner before glaring at Chester. Chester laugh nervously. "I know, I know. I will make sure it won't happen again. Okay?"

Cronus sighs before watching the others talking again. It appears that they have begin to eat as well. But oddly, Phobos is really quiet. Something is definitely on his mind.

"I'm done," Phobos suddenly says as he stands up, "I'm heading off early. Night."

He left before others is able to say anything.

"...Huh?" Aurnat mutters.

"What's with him?" Dusk asks.

Demios shakes his head but he can't help but feel that Phobos is planning something.

The dinner ends without anything notable. Everyone returns to their own rooms to rest up with Ray and Selene cleans up first.

* * *

Demios can't sleep. Phobos's entire behavior today is too off for him not to notice. Sighing, he gets up from his bed. Perhaps reading a book could help him sleep. Something loud catches his attention. It sounds like someone closes the door too hard. Peeking outside, there is no one on the hall. The only available lights are from the moon that shines in through the window.

Upon looking downstairs, Demios sees that the front door has been opened.

'Did someone get in?' Demios wonders as he creep back to his own room to get his sword. Once that is done, he walks slowly to the front door, a sword in right hand, a flame for illumination in left hand.

Standing at the center of the room, Demios concentrates as he throws the flame towards the corner where the door to the workshop and the kitchen is located. The flame stands as the surrounding is lit. The door to both rooms is undisturbed. Demios snaps his finger as the flame dies away, and a new one appears on his left hand.

Looking upstairs, he notices something. The door to Phobos's room is open. Curious, he head towards it.

"Phobos?" Demios calls out as he enters the room. No one answers. The bed is empty. Demios runs towards the front door, heading outside to look around. As he looks around, he sees a figure walking away at an intersection.

"Phobos?" Demios calls out, "Is that you? What are you doing?"

The figure freezes for a moment before running ahead, disappearing into the dark. Demios is about to run after him when a strong gust of wind stops him in his tracks.

"What the- Phobos!" Demios shouts, "What are you doing!?"

There is no response. The wind blows even stronger as Demios feels himself ascending before he suddenly blown away back into the base, directly ramming the wall. The noise wakes everyone up.

"This is the third time-" Aurnat shouts as he sees Demios, "Demios! What happened!?"

Cronus runs inside and takes out his scythe. He runs towards the entrance anticipating a threat.

Gerald and Carter helps Demios to his legs as he takes a deep breath.

Cross looks around, "Where is Phobos?"

"That was Phobos," Demios answers, "I think he is trying to attack the warehouse all by himself."

"That is crazy!" Galvanic shouts, "There is no way he will survive alone!"

"It must be completely personal for him to resort to such thing," Anima notes.

"We have to go after him!" Demios says as he runs to his own room, "Get your equipment ready. This will be a difficult one," Demios orders as everyone nods. Each of them prepares their weapons and armors, and items to take along for the battle ahead.

"I will call the Blue Sky Knights!" Crimson shouts as he changes into his official Blue Sky Knights armor before running off to the entrance.

"I'll carry your items," Galvanic offers, "I can't do much anyway."

"No need to be like that," Chester says as he stuff several potions inside, "We will need all the help we can."

Galvanic nods as Demios finishes preparing himself.

"All right," he begins, "Purgatory Team, let's move out!"

Meanwhile, Phobos looks ahead at the warehouse in front of him, two dragons are guarding the entrance. He proceeds to move ahead towards the entrance, drawing his weapons. Anyone that sees his face can describe one thing about it.

It is a face that is about to destroy everything in his path without mercy. A face fitting to those that will unleash terror, and fear.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **AN: I'm still working on this story, but it might take longer for the next chapter though,**


	14. Descend into Nightmare

**Chapter 14 Descend into Nightmare**

 **AN: This chapter... will get a bit dark. You have been warned.**

* * *

Usually when night time comes, most of the visit able places are closed, with the exception for several night places. Right now, that location also includes a museum.

Visitors crowds here from many places within Dragon World to see the fabled Super Armor with their own eyes. Even though it's been a month since then, the number of visitors is still quite surprising to force the museum to keep opening its doors for a longer time.

The armor itself, now called 'Feather Armor' due to its design is now settled up inside a glass case and were positioned in a way to resemble a full armor suit. The case itself is lifted above the ground to prevent some idiot attempting to climb the exhibition.

Many of those visitors are gawking in awe at the armor, while some watches with disinterest, perhaps thinking while the armor exist, it isn't to be as powerful as they imagined. Some who have a way with pictures either paint it, or take a picture themselves. This continues for a several minutes until a shaking sound catches their attention.

The glass case begins to rattle a bit. Wary visitors begin to keep their distance away from the case. The case continues to shake around, it begins to flail around wildly, scaring them. The chain that keep the case afloat eventually snaps and fall down, bringing the case along and shattering it. The sound of glass shattering causes the security to barges inside. Before anyone is able to react, a light shine from the rubble. Pieces of the armor slowly floats above the air before launching themselves away from the museum. Several who can take a photo, quickly snaps the moment.

* * *

Two black dragons are standing on an open area inside a warehouse. One of them is looking around, there are a few dragons and humans working, lifting crates and checking them.

"...What are we doing here?" Valon asks his little brother.

"Waiting," Verion answers, "None of us are really going anywhere anyway."

"This is not what I had in mind. And it was just a few days since you came too," Valon mutters as Verion drags him towards a door.

"Now now, we should be able to meet him soon," Verion assures as they go through the door.

Inside is a set of stairs descending in a spiral movement. At the bottom is a long wide path that ends with a huge metal door. Two dragons standing by the gate open the door sideways a bit, allowing them to enter before they close it again.

Inside is the warlock, watching a magic circle intently. He turns around to see Valon and Verion waiting.

"Welcome back," he greets, "I trust everything goes without problem."

"But first," Valon interrupts, "Why did you target me? I want answers."

"Me? You accuse me of wanting to get rid of you?" The warlock asks before laughing, "Come on now, if I want you dead, I would have done it sooner. You should know better out of everyone here."

"Then why Falux is sent here to kill me!?" Valon demands, whipping one of his twin blade to his right, blocking a threat from Falux himself.

"What!?" Verion is quite surprised, "I didn't even feel his presence!"

"Left Hand of Darkness," Valon mutters, "Explain yourself. Now."

Falux grits his teeth on hearing his title. Using his free hand, he wrestles controls of the blade before standing in front of Valon, blades brandishes against each other.

"Oh, so this is the problem," the warlock mutters.

"Well, you don't know him too much, but this is the type of dragon he is," a voice suddenly says before emerging behind Falux, "Following every order to the letter. To me, you are just unfortunate bystander." The voice belongs to a male white dragon.

He wears a leather armor, brown pants with white scarf and red hair. In his right waist is a long wide blade, kept safely alongside various armaments of weapons on his belt, most are knives. He also wears leather bracers, but there is a blade embedded on the left one.

The white dragon drags Falux away by the neck. Falux himself barely reacts, his poses completely unchanged as he is being dragged away.

"Right Hand of Darkness, Gladius," Verion mutters, "Why the sudden appearance?"

"Well, why the sudden formalities?" He asks back, still dragging Falux with him, "Anyway, this is just an unfortunate situation, so let us chalk it off, and pretend nothing ever happened. Got it? I don't want to deal with pointless things like this."

Valon grunts in annoyance, but he still put away his blade.

"Gladius," the warlock calls out, "Are all subjects are ready?"

Gladius looks away to what seems to be disgust, "Yeah, yeah, whenever that is," he answers, clearly wanting to be away as soon as possible.

"Good," the warlock mutters, "Now then, to find a perfect moment to test them out."

"Them? Who's that?" Verion asks.

"Nothing interests you," the warlock immediately answers.

Verion glances towards Gladius to see his face shows great contempt towards whatever it is their master is planning. The iron door behind them opens. A human, completely panics stumbles inside. He quickly gathers himself before running towards them.

"What is it now?" The warlock groans.

"I-I-It's the White Terror!" The man shouts, "He is here!"

Valon and Verion tenses up. Valon quickly runs outside, with Verion follows behind.

"Wait!" The warlock says before they get too far, "I don't care what happens to him, but bring me his weapons." This remark catches everyone's curiosity. "They caught my interest. That is all."

Both of them knows there is more than that, but they ignore it in favor of confronting Phobos. Gladius and Falux remains on their position.

"Gladius," the warlock calls out, "You know what I want you to do right?" He asks with a sinister smile.

Gladius clenches his fist, not bother looking at the warlock before dragging Falux with him towards another room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main floor...

"Out of the way!"

Phobos send a dragon flying outside the warehouse. Remnants of crates are scattered around the floor; parts of the wall are bent with several unfortunate individuals are stuck. It appears that Phobos throws them to the point they are stuck to the wall.

Phobos begin to spin his trident with both hands while closing his eyes. Several enemies try to swarm him from ahead. Phobos concentrates as torrents of wind begin to gather around the weapon.

"Elemental Enhancement," Phobos mutters before opening his eyes. Phobos quickly wield the trident with his right hand as a green magic circle appears on his right. "Tornado Spear!" Phobos points ahead as an astral spear pierces through a line of enemies before exploding in a small typhoon. Some got sent flying above before landing atop of their fallen comrades. Phobos ignores them as he looks around the area.

A somewhat intact door catches his attention. Opening reveals a circular stair which head downstairs. He descends the stairs, be mindful of his head. Down here is a long wide path, there are several lamps to light the area, but there is no one visible here, Phobos still take caution as he continues ahead.

As he continues to walk, a blade suddenly falls in front of him. Turning around in reflex, Phobos accidentally smacks Verion by the jaw, and Valon by the head. Both black dragon staggers a bit before gathering themselves.

"Oh, it's just you two," Phobos mutters, somewhat uncaring before taking out his sword with one hand, "Out of the way."

Valon can easily tell there is something different about Phobos. He takes out his twin blades, "Sorry, not a chance." Verion follows suit with his own blade.

"I see," Phobos comments before suddenly launching himself towards Valon, "Then I will make you move!" Their blades immediately clash against each other.

"Don't forget here too!" Verion shouts as he jumps towards Phobos's back, weapon ready to attack.

Still in the same position, Phobos takes out his trident with his other hand. Gripping the handle, Phobos blocks the blade with the head of the trident.

As if without warning a surge of wind blows through them. The lamps above blinks before shutting down, rendering the area completely dark. A figure rush ahead, looking for its target. Without words, it takes down the target without him ever knows.

* * *

Meanwhile...,

"I hope we make it," Dusk says as he continues to run.

Those who can fly already went ahead, with the rest running towards them. With the exception of Anima and Silver for obvious reason.

"We have to," Aurnat insists, "Who know what might happen if we're late."

"But why he would do something like this?" Selene asks, "He doesn't seem to be the type to do that."

"Who knows," Gerald answers, "We will find out when we arrive."

"This Phobos guy doesn't strike me as the type to do something like this," Sol notes.

"Perhaps, but the most important thing is why...," Aurnat mutters, gripping his coat even tighter alongside his feather hat.

"He should know there are severe repercussion for this," Gerald says, "This isn't something we can cover up after all is done."

"Like?" Dusk asks.

"You will know soon," Gerald says, leaving the subject be.

* * *

Meanwhile, those who are flying is already ahead. As usual, Anima is riding on top of Ray.

"We should be there soon," Ray reports.

"I can see something," Demios says as he squints his eyes. The warehouse's gate seems to be have been forced open. "He must be inside!"

"Phobos...," Anima mutters, "Just what are you doing being so reckless...?"

'Could it be something to do with that?' Ray thinks as he recalls the way Phobos acted when he asked about his income. 'No, it's too far-fetched of me to think like that.'

"I will support you guys as much as I can," Chester says, "I should have enough items to help you as much as possible."

Cronus is silent. The thought of Phobos being reckless never crosses his mind. Phobos's own performance in battle also shows that he is capable of teamwork. So why...

"Hey." Silver's voice snaps Cronus out of his thinking. He is riding on Cronus's back. "What's wrong? You are spacing out."

"Nothing," Cronus answers, clearly evading the question.

"Say Silver," Cross calls out, "Do you think we will find out what happened to them?" Cross asks, referring to their merchant group.

"If they keep a record, then we will," Galvanic answers, flying beside them, "Although the chance of that is somewhat unlikely."

All dragons lands just in front of the warehouse. The surrounding area has several dragons and humans lay in defeat. One of them even got embedded in a wall. Phobos clearly did some damage here. Cross quickly cowers behind Silver.

"This place is scary," Cross trembles as he looks around.

"I'll check up inside," Demios says as he runs ahead.

"I'm going with you," Ray says as he follows Demios.

"We should wait here," Anima recommends, "The rest should be here soon."

"Then I'll check over my supplies," Chester tells as he proceeds to rummaging through his backpack.

Silver looks around the surrounding one more time. Despite the obvious damage on the building, there doesn't seems to be anything hidden around here. He covers himself tighter with the small coat he wears.

"Hey!" A voice calls out. Dusk, Aurnat, Gerald, Carter, Selene, and Sol arrive to their location, most are panting to catch their breath.

"This place is farther than I thought," Gerald mutters.

Silver eyes Aurnat for a bit before saying, "...Why are you wearing a hat?"

"Why not?" Aurnat asks back, "There are many uses for a hat."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Silver deadpans, "Oh well, it's not important."

"We should get inside too," Dusk suggest.

"I'll go ahead," Carter says as he enters.

"Whoa, wait for me!" Dusk calls out as he runs inside.

"He is fast for someone recovering," Anima points out.

"Hey! Everyone!" A voice calls out from inside. It is probably Ray.

"What's going on?" Anima is wary of their surroundings.

"We better follow them too," Sol suggests.

Inside, Ray is waving his hand to catch their attention. Beside him is an open door, a stair descending downwards in a spiral is inside. Demios crouch down as he examines the area.

"How's it?" Ray asks.

"Seems safe enough," Demios says.

"I'll go first," Dusk says as he descends the stairs.

"We'll be right behind you," Demios says as they descend together, one by one.

Inside is an open hallway, leading towards a huge metal door. Demios suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" Ray asks. Demios has a tense look on him.

"Blood," Demios mutters.

"H-Huh?" Cross mutters before cowering behind Silver.

"I can smell it," Dusk points out, "It's still fresh. Looks like someone just had a bad fight here. Look."

Dusk points towards a red speck at the middle of the hallway. While it is nothing but stain, it is clearly recent.

"Well, it isn't a huge one at least," Selene mutters.

"This is unsettling," Aurnat mutters as they walk ahead, looking around at their surroundings carefully.

"Wait." Aurnat suddenly stops.

"What is it?" Gerald asks.

"There is something odd about this hallway," Aurnat mutters as he walks towards the wall.

"What about it?" Ray asks as Aurnat raps a section of the wall.

Without saying anything, Aurnat stabs the wall using his saber. Instead of bending, the blade pierces through the wall.

"Huh, weird," Anima notes as he feels the wall, "Seems to be recently made. There is something behind this."

"Really?" Chester mutters as he swings the blade towards the wall. It bounces back and hit him instead of piercing through the wall.

"Ouch!" Chester groans, rubbing his head.

"Well, that sure didn't work," Dusk deadpans.

"Leave it to me," Carter says as he takes out his axe. Using the flat section, he proceeds to smash the wall, breaking it and revealing another hallway.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Anima mutters as he looks ahead. The passage ahead is too dark for them to see anything.

"Let's split," Ray suggest, "We can't cover everything like this."

"I will check out this section," Silver suggest, "Anyone's with me?"

"I will go too," Galvanic offers.

"Ah! Don't forget me!" Cross says, jumping to get attention.

"I will go too," Carter says, "There might be another wall for me to break."

"I'm in," Aurnat says, "Hopefully there is something behind all this."

"I will go too," Gerald joins in.

"Eh why not? There might something interesting," Dusk says.

"So that leaves, me, Ray, Anima, Cronus, Chester, Sol, and Selene to see ahead," Demios concludes, "Well then, be careful all of you."

* * *

The group proceeds to split as agreed. Silver, Cross, Galvanic, Carter, Dusk, Aurnat, and Gerald each carry a lantern on their hand. There is nothing visible ahead. The path behind them dims with light which slowly disappear as they head deeper.

"It's pretty dark here," Cross mumbles as he looks around the dark hallway.

"Stay close to me," Silver says, holding a lantern on one hand, another hand holding Cross's shoulder.

"I can't believe Dravagan houses area like this," Gerald mutters.

"I know about warehouses with underground section, but this section seems to be a connecting path," Aurnat notes.

"How can you tell?" Galvanic asks.

Aurnat pulls out a paper from his coat, "My informant told me. Too bad he has no idea what lies behind this."

"I once heard that most warehouse actually connects towards each other through underground passage," Dusk says.

"All of them might belong to the same owner," Aurnat suggest.

Gerald stops to examine the wall clearly. Upon closer examination, there is a wooden beam support. It seems to span towards this path.

"This path..., this might be an emergency path," Gerald theorizes as he continues walking.

"Perhaps," Aurnat mutters, he seems to be deep in thought.

"Aurnat?" Gerald calls, "Is something on your mind?"

"Just... curious," Aurnat admits, but he continues the silence.

"Well, we should move," Gerald advises as he points ahead, "We're a bit behind."

Aurnat nods as Gerald runs ahead.

'...Alan, how in the world you obtain this information?' Aurnat wonders before catching up with the rest.

* * *

Deeper inside this underground base, the warlock examines his newest prize. Valon, Verion stands together inside the room, alongside a three-winged dragon standing a bit far from them and a man standing away from all three dragons. Below the warlock is a magic circle.

"Well, well," the warlock mutters, "As expected, it houses an incredible power, but... this thing seems to have been drained, or haven't awaken yet."

"Mind telling us?" Verion asks.

"Nothing of importance," the warlock dismiss them, "Say, how is our 'prisoner' is doing?"

The man shrugs, "I haven't check up on him yet."

"Well then, you know what to do," the warlock mutters.

The man goes out of this room, as Valon follows him towards a corridor with several doors on the side.

"I'm out of here," he says before Verion catches up.

"What's wrong?" Verion asks.

"I feel uneasy," Valon admits as he looks back, "There is something wrong inside that room, but I don't know what."

Verion glances back before looking ahead, only for the man to have gone from their sight.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Verion looks around.

"He must have entered one of these corridors," Valon assumes, before stopping. "We better prepare ourselves. It is only a matter of time before the rest arrives."

"The rest? You mean...," Verion says.

"Yes," Valon confirms, "Them."

* * *

Demios, Ray, Anima, Cronus, Chester, Sol and Selene reach an empty room. Lamps are hung alongside the wall and the ceiling, giving the room some light for visibility. Across the room is a double door. Verion and Valon stands on each side. Demios and Ray quickly pulls out their weapon.

"You," Demios grumbles.

"Well, well, if it isn't the weak white dragon," Valon smirks, "I hope you can put up a better fight this time."

Demios growls, ready to strike through before Ray holds his shoulder.

"Calm down," Ray advises, "He is taunting you."

"Since we know what you guys want," Valon takes out his twin blade, "Let's just skip the formalities, and get right to it."

"Two against seven," Verion notes, "We are only keeping them at bay here."

"Sol, Selene, Chester, Anima stay back," Ray tells them, "We can't put you through this."

"So three against two? Eh, what does it matter?" Valon comments.

"How thoughtful," Ray comments as he brandishes his halberd.

Anima takes out the leather-bound book he carries with him. 'Time to test this. Let's see...'

Valon suddenly runs forward, surprising them. Before he is able to get a hit in, Ray protects Demios with a shield. Valon jumps back as Verion rushes ahead. Cronus leaps towards Verion, scythe in hand. Verion jumps to the side, evading the blade. Verion uses the moment to slice through Cronus. Cronus grits his teeth in pain before Valon grabs him by neck and slams him to the ground. Chester whips out his chain sword as he swings them towards Valon. It doesn't hurt him much, but it catches his attention long enough for Cronus to kick him off.

"Okay," Anima takes a deep breath, the leather-bound book is open on his right hand. A magic circle emerges below him. Waving his left hand, a spark of lightning surges through from his finger and strikes Valon, electrocuting him.

"Gaaah!" Valon falls down as Ray closes in. He grabs Cronus and pulls him out before Verion can get in. Ray puts Cronus down beside Selene to heal up.

"Okay that's it!" Valon growls as he stands up. He begins to chant as essence of earth surrounds his blade.

"Prepare yourselves!" Verion follows suit, instead of earth, essence of ice engulfs his blade instead.

"An ice element," Selene notes as she heals Cronus's wound, "So there are others who can use it alongside me."

"It isn't common but it exists," Sol says, bandaging the wound.

"I feel cold," Chester shivers, as he slowly searches for items in his backpack, "Is there something useful for situation like this?"

"First, take this! Freezing Wave!" Verion leaps to the sky before slamming his blade down. Ice begin to emerge from the blade, rushing towards them.

"What the-" Ray starts as he tries to move, only to find his leg has been encased in ice, "I can't move!"

Everyone's leg has been encased in ice too, preventing them from moving or dodging.

"Ack! My bag!" Chester panics as his opened bag is frozen.

"Now then, let's finish this," Valon begins.

Demios growls as he concentrates and begin to chant. Spirals of fire begin circling his blade.

"Oh no you won't!" Demios roars as he slams down the blade on the ice, "Inferno Zone!"

Fire begin to emerge around Demios, melting the ice around him and the surrounding area. Chester lifts the bag, as he checks over the contents, ensuring several items doesn't get wet.

"Then try this one!" Valon roars as he brings his blade down. Rocks begin raining the field.

Everyone below cover themselves with whatever available. Ray uses his shield to protect Sol, Selene, and Cronus while Anima, Chester, and Demios grits their teeth and withstand the pain in which Chester closes his backpack and uses it to cover his head. Anima himself flips through the page with one finger while his left hand covers himself from the raining stone. Oddly, the book seems unharmed by the falling rock.

Finding the spell he wants, Anima lowers his head before waving his left hand ahead. A barrier emerges, the rocks dissipates into element as they come into contact with the barrier.

"Chester! Demios!" Anima calls out as he performs the same move towards the other two dragons, protecting them from the rock.

The falling rocks is over. Everyone pants as they catch their breath. Cronus stands up as he grips his scythe.

"This is taking too long," Demios mutters.

"I found something!" Chester shouts as he shakes a canister before hurling it toward Valon and Verion. "Demios! Ignite it!"

His weapon still in Elemental Enhancement, Demios respond by creating a wave of flame from his sword. It hit the canister as a blinding light comes out.

"Whoa!" Everyone covers their eye as an explosion suddenly occurs. Valon and Verion are blown off towards a side of the wall. The impact is strong enough to create a crater, almost knocking both of them out and blow the rest off the ground and flying a bit.

"That was too strong!" Sol comments as he stands up.

"Warn us next time will you!?" Selene scolds, dusting herself off.

"Sorry," Chester mutters, "But at least we can pass through now."

"D-D-Damn," Valon groans as he tries to stand up. He clutches his sides in pain as he crawls towards Verion. He shoulders Verion's arm as everyone keep their eyes on him.

"You win," Valon concedes before turning towards Demios, "I see you are getting better."

"As if I will remain as the same dragon," Demios huffs.

"Heh," Valon smirks, "Good luck. You will need it. I'll be here recovering anyway."

"Look out!" Cronus suddenly shouts, pushing Demios down. Someone just sliced the area above his head before disappearing.

"What now!?" Ray growls, hands gripping his shield.

The mysterious figure emerges above them, concealing themselves in a robe. A blade in each begin to glow with wind essence surrounding them. An arc of wind emerges from each blade, with a slice, the arc falls towards them.

"Whoa!" Chester jumps out of the way as an arc brushes past him. A small section hit his silver hair, cutting it. "Yikes! That thing is sharp!"

"This isn't good," Valon mutters as he carries his little brother by the shoulders, "We're getting out of here." Flapping his wings, he flies towards the door, smashing through them and leaving the white dragons to fight off the new enemy.

Anima takes an initiative and throw his knives towards the figure. It strikes the arm, causing them to screech in pain before stopping, while others close their ears. The voice is clearly male.

"What's with this dragon?" Demios grits his teeth.

Three pairs of thin wings emerge from his back. The hood that covers his face falls off. His face reveals a somewhat bird-like face, with beak and all. Upon better look, he has several long spikes on his head that seems to end between his wings. He dual wields two black knife and covers himself with the robe. He also wears a big round shoulder pad to substitute as a shield. He stands around Sol's height.

"W-what is that!?" Selene asks, hands covering her mouth.

"That dragon...," Sol mutters as he takes a step back.

"What's with that wings?" Ray says as he grips his weapon.

"He can't be...," Anima mutters before realization comes to him, "He must be one of those experiments."

The three-winged dragon immediately rushes ahead towards Anima, blades ready to attack.

"Anima!" Ray yells as he stands between the dragon and Anima, blocking one of his blade. The dragon disappears before emerging above them.

"Stop right there!" Cronus yells as he hurls his scythe towards the three-winged dragon. The scythe repeatedly smacks the dragon through the blade's back, staggering him as Chester swings his chain sword. He whips it towards dragon in which it slams him down. The dragon quickly gets up again.

"Not yet...," the dragon growls, his voice indicates that he might be somewhere around his forty.

"An recent adult," Anima points out, "To think that they will do something like this to someone, or anyone for that matter."

"We will have to stop him," Demios says.

The three-winged dragon begin his wind barrage again. Ray stands in front of Anima to protect him from the incoming assault while the rest dodges the best they can.

"It's been some time since I last used this," Sol mutters as he begins to chant. A ball of fire forms on his right hand. "Take this!" He shoots the ball of fire. It come into contact with the dragon.

Once again, Chester uses the moment to slam the dragon down using his chain sword. Selene takes the opportunity to cast an ice spell at him. Ice begin to wrap around the dragon's limb, rendering him immobile.

"There," Selene says, "That should do it."

"Ah, I see you have a great affinity for ice," Aurnat mutters.

"A bit," Selene answers, "My brother is more fire type than me."

"Aaa...," the three-winged dragon mutters.

"Hm?" Cronus raises an eye.

"A… A… A…," he continues to mutter before becoming silent for a moment, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone covers their ears at the dragon continues to scream before panicking.

"N-No! Let me go! I-I don't want to go back anymore! Please!" He begins to struggle around and crying.

"What in the world...," Chester mutters.

"Someone! I-I don't want to die!" He continues to panic.

"His memories seems to have been suppressed," Anima theorizes, "It appears we just triggered a past of his."

"We have to calm him down, but how?" Selene asks.

"A moment," Demios tells them as he heads towards the three-winged dragon. He panics as Demios moves closer.

"N-No stay away!" He tries to struggle away but to no avail, "I-I don't want to die yet!"

"Wow, I feel like a monster hearing that," Selene mutters.

"I feel like a bully," Ray lowers his head.

Demios lowers himself in front of the three-winged dragon. He proceeds to hold down the dragon's shoulder, making him look at Demios.

"Listen," Demios begins, "We didn't come here because we want to hurt you. We are here to rescue one of our friend."

The three-winged dragon still shivers in fear to respond.

"What's your name?" Demios asks.

"They, they call me Aeolus," the dragon, Aeolus tells.

"Aeolus," Anima says, coming up towards him, "Take a deep breath, and look at us. Are we trying to hurt you right now?"

Aeolus do as told. He takes a deep breath before examining the dragons. "N-No," he answers.

Demios nods before turning to Selene, "Selene, unfreezes him."

Selene nods as she concentrates on her wand. The ice encasing Aeolus begins to retreat, freeing his limbs. Aeolus stretch his hands and legs before looking up to Demios.

"W-What am I supposed to do now?" Aeolus asks.

"He can come with us," Ray suggests.

"Wait what?" Anima mutters.

"Really? Can I?" Aeolus asks, his eye goes wide with excitement.

'He looks like a child, I guess he doesn't really have a childhood,' Demios thinks before nodding, "I suppose I can let you-"

Aeolus interrupts Demios by hugging him, "Thank you!"

'...I'm jealous,' Cronus thinks.

Aeolus lets go of Demios, "My name is Aeolus. Thank you for allowing me in."

"All right, let's go," Demios commands, "Who knows what lies beyond here..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Crimson is flying above the skies, several dragon of different scales fly behind him, wearing the same blue armor as him.

'That took longer than I thought. Please let me make it,' Crimson hopes as he continues towards Dravagan.

As he watches the black sky, something fly past him.

"What the-" Crimson abruptly stops as several objects jolts past them, heading towards Dravagan.

"What is that?" Crimson mutters.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other seven dragons reach a room, only to stop once they see what is inside. Four empty pods are on the room. Ahead is a desk, and what seems to be several notes. There is also a door beside them. All of them puts out the lantern and keep them away before examining the room.

"What is this room?" Silver gapes.

"It feels eerie," Galvanic shudders.

Cross grips Silver's hand tighter as both of them checks over the desk.

"I never heard anything about this," Gerald mutters as he checks one of the pods.

"Illegal experiments...," Aurnat trails off, "Something about power enhancement or something..."

"Is this what they are planning?" Carter mutters, "Creating a super soldier from a white dragon?"

"It makes sense," Galvanic says, "An army of white dragons may look like a joke. But once the enemy let their guard down, they will annihilate the rest."

"But why...," Carter trails off, "Why did they have to do that...?"

Dusk is silent as he ponders about the possibility. Meanwhile, Silver picks up one random note from the desk. 'Records on subject A' is written on it. Somehow, just reading the title makes him feel sick. Setting it down, he proceeds to search the rest of the table, while Cross looks around alongside the rest. Most of the papers scattered on the desk are several details of the subject that Silver refuse to read alongside several seemingly illegal notes.

"I don't need this...,"Silver mutters as he complies them in a stack. As he does so, a small file falls off from one of the paper. Picking it up, it reads 'Target of Interest'.

"Whose?" Silver mutters as he opens the file, curious. As he continues to read, his face change from curiosity to horror.

"N-No way...," Silver trembles as he closes the note and keep it with him. 'H-How did they find out?'

"Silver," Cross suddenly calls out.

"Gyaah!" Silver jumps in surprise before turning around, "O-oh hey, did you find anything?"

Cross shakes his head, "No, none at all."

"Uhh..., Silver? What's wrong?" Gerald asks.

"...You just jumped," Aurnat deadpans.

"Did you find something?" Galvanic asks.

"Not yet," Silver lies, hands clutching the note behind him, ensuring it is invisible with him acting completely unsuspicious while keeping the note away.

"Well, do you mind if I take a look?" Aurnat asks.

"Sure," Silver shifts to the side, "here you go."

Aurnat proceed to examine several files that Silver had compiles together. He also examines all four pod before returning to the paper.

"Just as I thought," Aurnat growls, "This is a room for illegal experiment. This notes must belong to him."

"Him?" Carter asks.

"We should know when we check this room," Aurnat says, "Let's go."

* * *

All of them follows Aurnat towards the next area. The area ahead is an open field with a white dragon sitting there, his back facing towards them. With lamps surrounding the room as illumination.

"You sure took your time," the dragon says as he gets up, "I was getting bored." Turning around, he suddenly stops, eyeing the seven dragons before looking around.

He suddenly spins and punch a winged figure behind him. The figure stumbles a little before dusting off himself.

"Stop that kind of entrance will you!" He scolds.

The figure shrugs before making himself known.

"Intruders," he mutters before pulling out his blade, revealing his white scales.

In response, all seven dragons pull out their weapons.

"Gladius, stop messing around," The winged white dragon, Falux warns.

"Still, two against seven? Don't blame me if we lose," Gladius says as he brandishes his reverse blade before noticing a specific dragon.

"Well well, if it isn't the white dragon from the underground ring," Gladius says, referring to Dusk, "I see you are back."

"Sorry, I have no plan to be someone's fortune maker," Dusk retorts.

"Well, it is not going to help you much," Gladius counters.

"Falux," Gerald growls.

"We are not going to lose this time," Aurnat says with determination.

"Try me," Falux says, brandishing his falx.

"How nice of you Falux," Gladius deadpans.

"Cross, get behind me," Silver says as he grips his staff.

"I'll take care of him," Galvanic offers as he shifts Cross away from the fight.

"Good call," Gladius mutters, "I really don't want to hurt a kid. Well then, let's get started!"

Gladius and Falux immediately runs towards them with Silver intercepts Gladius, slamming his staff down as Gladius jumps back. Silver spins his staff as it clashes against his blade while Aurnat immediately clashes his saber against Falux. Aurnat strains his hand as he tries to overpower Falux.

Gerald spins his weapon before hurling it towards Gladius. The ring smacks Gladius by the left cheek, staggering him. Using the advantage, Silver immediately performs a combination attack on him.

Starting by slamming his staff down on his back head, then his face in an upwards movement. Then he repeatedly strikes Gladius in several locations while spinning his staff around in which he changes the position where he grips it for easier swing while turning his body around. Silver ends it by slamming the staff to his sides, sending Gladius reeling.

"Ooooh! I don't know he could do that," Cross comments in excitement while Galvanic looks away.

'I-I feel so useless. There must be something I can do! If only...,' Galvanic thinks.

"A stronger blade," Falux notes, "But still pointless."

Falux suddenly drops his blade, crouching as Carter spins his axe towards them. Aurnat takes a dive to evade Carter as well.

"Hey! Careful! You almost hit me!" Aurnat yells.

"Sorry!" Carter says as he stops spinning, a little dizzy. He shakes his head to clear himself.

Dusk closes in and grabs Falux by the arm before he is able to retrieve his blade. Dusk immediately slams Falux to the ground using his body. Seeing his chance, Carter immediately jumps towards Falux, his axe ready to slam him using the flat side. Dusk rolls away as the axe slams into Falux, the force is strong to create a crater where Falux is.

"That hurts, as expected of someone who uses a pole," Gladius groans as he stands up and rubbing his face, "Come on Falux, I know you can still get up."

The winged dragon stands up, holding his stomach. For good measure, Aurnat takes the blade away to prevent him using it.

"Here!" Gladius yells as he throws a simple sword in which Falux catch easily. "It may not as strong as your falx, but beggars can't be choosers," Gladius tells him, shrugging.

Galvanic closes his eyes, lightning begins to gather on his right hand. 'Something is better than nothing!' He shoots the bolt directly ahead. Instead of hitting, a hole suddenly forms out of nowhere between them, and the two dragons. It eats the lightning before disappearing.

"Huh?" Galvanic looks bewildered, "What in the world is that!?"

"I guess it is only a matter of time," Gladius mumbles before a small figure drops between them.

It is a small white dragon, around the same height as Cross. His claws twitching out as a black surge of energy travels through it. He wears a leather vest, pants and a white scarf. He also wears a small bracer on his arms.

"Raster," Gladius calls out, "I see he sent you."

The dragon, Raster doesn't answer. Energies surges on his right hand as a small ball forms on his palm. He pushes the ball ahead in which it floats for a moment before expanding into a portal. Lightning suddenly jolts out of the hole, nearly striking Cross and Galvanic.

"Wooah!" Cross jumps as the electricity strikes the area where he stands. He flaps his wings, looking the area from above. "That was close," he sighs, wiping his forehead before landing.

"Did he just absorbed and returned my attack!?" Galvanic mutters in disbelief.

Falux rest his blade on his shoulder as he moves forward, "All right," he brandishes his blade, "Time to end this."

He begins to run towards his nearest target, Silver. The blade clashes against Silver's pole. Meanwhile, Gladius throws several knives towards Gerald. Gerald keeps a defensive stance as several knives stabs his arm. Gerald pulls out the knives, throwing them to the side as he spins the iron chain again, only to stop as a sudden dizziness assault his senses.

"W-What the...," Gerald mutters as he tries to maintain balance, before falling down, causing Aurnat to get to him.

"Gerald what's wrong? Get up!" Aurnat says, trying to wake the dragon up before glaring at Gladius, "What did you do him!?"

"A sleep laced knife," Gladius explains as his blade clash against Carter's axe. Using a free hand, Gladius pulls out another knife. Aurnat sees this as he runs ahead, yanking the knife away from him. Aurnat is about to strike him using his saber when Gladius blocks it with another knife.

"One, two," Gladius counts before he jumps back and kicks Aurnat by the back head, causing him to crash against Carter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raster creates two portals beside him. Galvanic, Cross, and Dusk look at the portals.

"Hey Dusk," Cross nudges Dusk, eyes paying attention at the two portals, "We're in trouble right?"

"Looks like it...," Dusk whispers as Galvanic gulps.

The portals begin to spin as rocks begin to hail out of them. Galvanic, Dusk, with Cross clinging on him begin to run away in opposite directions as the portals begin to shift in directions, following their trail.

As Dusk is running, he passes through Silver and Falux, in which both dragons immediately stop their attack and evades the raining stone.

While on the other side, the rain of stone proceeds to hit Gerald, and wakes him up.

"Gwaaah!" Gerald yells as he rolls away, "That hurt..."

The stone barrage continues towards Gladius, Carter, Aurnat, and Galvanic as the white dragons cover themselves while Galvanic flies to avoid the rock.

Gerald gets up, still a little sleepy. He swings his chain one more time before hurling it towards Raster. The ring comes into contact with his stomach and knocking him off.

"Waagh!" Raster cries, which causes everyone to stop what they are doing. Raster's voice is unmistakably that of a young boy, perhaps around the same age as Cross.

"W-What...," Gerald watches in horror and Raster clutches his stomach, struggling to get up.

"You...," Silver growls dangerously before brandishing his staff, "Monsters..."

"He... he is about my age...," Cross mutters as he lets go of Dusk.

"This..., this is just too much," Aurnat mutters.

Gladius sighs, "Believe me when I say I am against this, but what can I do? I'm just a right hand."

"N-Not yet...," Raster groans as he tries to balance himself.

"I must have swing it too hard," Gerald mutters in regret.

"How could you let this happen!?" Galvanic yells towards Gladius, "He..., he is just a kid!"

"Says the group who have a kid tagging along," Falux counters, referring to Cross.

"At least I never force him to hurt someone!" Silver yells.

"I... I have to win...," Raster grits his teeth as he balances himself.

"Why!?" Cross asks, "What is the point!?"

"B-Because it's the only way people will care for me!" Raster yells, surprising Cross. "I, I will win, and make him proud of me..."

"Oh screw this," Gladius mutters before he covers Raster's jaw with a cloth. The young dragon quickly closes his eye as he falls asleep. "There."

The situation is still tense; the seven dragons eyes their remaining two enemies. While Falux is still holding the blade Gladius gave him, Gladius himself dust his hands off nonchalantly.

"Now then, I have a request for you," Gladius says before pointing to Raster, still sleeping, "Take this kid, and we will leave."

This garners a surprised reaction from everyone, including Falux.

"Wait what?" Aurnat mutters.

"Gladius, what is the meaning of this!?" Falux demands.

"It is time," Gladius says as he turns towards Falux, his face shows a completely serious expression.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gerald asks, somewhat uneasy.

"Oh nothing important for you, but I at least can share this information, so listen," Gladius says, "Be careful of the other three. A three-winged dragon, a deformed dragon, and a poisonous dragon."

"W-What are you talking about?" Dusk asks, "You're not making any sense."

"The three winged has been deployed against your friends," Gladius continues, surprising them, "And the remaining two are at the area, before your destination." Gladius closes his eye to take a deep breath. "With that, we're leaving. Come on, Falux." He drags the cloaked winged dragon away without as much as allowing him a say.

"I want my blade first," Falux says as he is being dragged by Gladius.

"Here," Aurnat gives the black blade the Gladius, in which he sheathes it instead of giving it to Falux to examine.

"Good luck," Gladius mutters as he opens the door, "You will need it."

"Gladius," Falux growls, "I WANT MY BLADE!"

"You will get it, now be quiet!" Gladius says as he closes the door. Everyone sweat drops at this exchange.

"That was... random?" Galvanic comments.

"And what was that about the destination? They mean Phobos is guarded by more of them?" Gerald mutters.

"That sounds like we're in serious trouble," Carter warns.

Aurnat looks over to Raster, "But first, what are we going to do about him?"

The seven dragons look at the sleeping dragon. Slowly, he begins to get up, his consciousness slowly returning.

"Someone better calm him down later," Dusk warns, "I don't know what he will do at the current state."

"Leave it to me!" Cross volunteers as he walks towards Raster.

"Will it be all right?" Aurnat asks Silver.

"Hopefully," Silver mumbles as Raster opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Cross.

"Hello!" Cross greets him with a smile.

* * *

Around several rooms away from this location, there lies a corridor with many doors located even below. To anyone, this place can easily be considered a small prison. Inside one of these rooms, lies Phobos who is slowly regaining consciousness. His vision is still blurry, everything feels disconnected to him as he tries to recall what happened.

'What is this place, where am I?' He thinks as he tries to move his arms, only to find something restraining him.

Shaking his head and blinking repeatedly, his surroundings begin to feel clearer as he examines the new area. In front of him is a door, there is also a metal slide, perhaps for someone to peek inside. Phobos tries to move his hands, only to find his wrists chained and bound to the wall above him while he is sitting down.

"What the...," Phobos mutters as he looks over himself. It appears that he has been stripped of his clothing and armor, leaving him in short white pants.

Phobos tries to struggle, forcefully pulling away from the chain, hoping to break the wall but as he stands up, a sudden spasm of pain stops him.

"Gaah!" Phobos screams as he falls down. His back feels burning. Then he remembers the moment before he blacks out.

"I can't believe it...," Phobos groans, "To be defeated in the same manner as him..."

"Arrrghh!" Phobos roars in anger as he forcefully pulls himself from the binding chains, wanting to break free. Phobos grits his teeth as the pain on his back begins to overcome him.

"Stop that, you will only break yourself further," a voice tells him.

"Who's there!?" Phobos demands as he slows down.

"Calm down," the voice says. The door ahead of him opens up, revealing a well-dressed human. He enters the room with a first aid box.

"What do you want!?" Phobos growls.

"Patch you up, then free you," He answers, surprising Phobos.

"Why? Do I know you? I don't think we have met before," Phobos replies, with a bit of distrust.

"We never met," the man answers as he bandages Phobos's back, "But I am a friend of one of your friends."

"...Who?" Phobos asks, feeling calmer now as he no longer struggles.

"I can't tell," the man tells him as he unlocks the chain that binds Phobos's wrist. Phobos massage his wrist to ensure they are all right, besides some marks. The man sets down a wide sword. "Sorry, this is all I managed to salvage. You have to find the rest yourself. Weapons and armor are stored at separate locations after all."

"Thank you," Phobos says as he checks over his sword. It will awkward when he meets the other while in nothing but short pants. "Still, mind telling me your name?"

"I suppose I can," the man answers, "The name's Alan. Now go, your friends are nearby."

Phobos nods as he runs outside the room, leaving Alan be.

"I'm leaving the rest to you Master Aurnat," Alan mumbles before exiting the room himself.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	15. The Beginning of Terror

Chapter 15 The Beginning of Terror

AN: Finally managed to get this chapter done. Here's hoping the next one doesn't take this long. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

"Hello!" Cross greets Raster with a smile, which is extremely out of place for a situation like this. There is a collective silence from everyone. The situation suddenly becomes really awkward and Raster's confused face doesn't help him at all. "H-Hey!" Cross's face starts to turn red, "Say something!"

"H-huh?" Raster mumbles, clearly still confused about what is happening.

"D-don't just 'huh?' me, say hello or something!" Cross demands with his face is still red.

"What is this? A comedy?" Dusk facepalms.

Silver sighs, "I shouldn't let him do it." He walks towards Cross, hands on his head. "Okay, let me handle this."

Raster shifts uncomfortably as Silver lowers himself to match Raster's height.

"What did I do wrong?" He complains in a low voice.

"How are you feeling?" Silver asks Raster, "It's okay, we aren't here to hurt you."

"B-but I...," Raster begins before Silver interrupts him.

"Well, I don't really know what you have gone through. But I know you try your best." Silver pets Raster's head. "It will be all right, I promise."

"Suddenly, I feel old," Galvanic whispers.

"Old? What, you are eighty or something?" Dusk snickers, "Come on now-"

"Sixty-five to be exact," Galvanic answers, interrupting Dusk, "You?"

"Oh," Dusk replies, his voice low, "Me? I'm sixty. I'm following dragon age too."

"I have to admit," Carter speaks out, "I never really see a dragon with a body shape similar to a human."

"My father is one," Dusk shrugs, "He is a former boxer."

"Huh," Silver mutters, "That explains a lot."

"U-umm...," Raster stands up, "I hope I won't be troubling you," He bows down.

"No, no," Gerald says, "It is okay."

"Okay, let's move on," Aurnat tells them, "I am a bit wary at what they told us."

"A deformed dragon, and a poisonous dragon," Carter mutters.

"By the way Galvanic, is it all right for you to be here?" Dusk asks, "Aren't you here on some sort of business back then?"

"Not right now," Galvanic answers, "I took some free time since the last one."

"Ah," Aurnat nods, "Sorry for accidently dragging you."

Galvanic shakes his head, "Oh no, I figured that every help counts."

"All right, let's go," Dusk says as they head towards the next area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phobos frantically searches for an exit out of this prison.

"Argh! What is wrong with this place!?" Phobos grumbles as he keeps running around the area, "I feel like I'm running in circles!"

Phobos swerves to the next intersection, ahead of him is a door. He quickly opens it and enters the room, only to directly face against around five guards in an open room.

"...Dammit," Phobos swears under his breath.

"It's the prisoner! Get him!" One of them shouts as they charge towards Phobos.

"I had enough of this!" Phobos roars as winds begin to envelops his blade. Swinging it ahead, strong wind surges from the blade, creating a whirlwind that sucks all objects within the room including the guards. The wind dies away with them falling on top of each other. Phobos falls down to one knee, catching his breath as he recovers himself. A chest catches his attention. Opening it reveals his armor, but his trident is nowhere to be found.

"Where is he!?" A voice yells from the outside.

"This isn't good for me," he groans before standing up. Ahead is a door, opening it reveals a stair heading upwards. "Finally!" He grins as he runs on the stairs.

* * *

"Wow, this is a really wide room," Cross says as he looks around. Compared to the previously open space, this room seems to be wider. A double metal door lies ahead of them. There doesn't seem to be anyone here.

"Weird," Silver notes, "I expected guards."

A nearby door slam opens. In response, everyone raises their weapon to anticipate threat, only to lower them when they realize who it is.

"Ah! It's Phobos!" Cross happily calls out.

Phobos looks towards the direction of the voice, he waves back to them as he heads closer, with some of them eyes him with an odd look on their face.

"Phobos, why are you half naked?" Dusk asks.

"We don't need another dragon who strips when fighting," Aurnat comments, which earns him a punch to the back of the head from Dusk.

"Excuse me if that troubles you," Dusk comments.

"Hold on, give me a moment," Phobos says as he equips the armor he had recovered. "There, all better."

"Great," Gerald nods, "Now then..." He begins to walk towards Phobos. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING BARGING THROUGH THIS PLACE WITHOUT A WARRANT!?" Gerald suddenly yells.

"Whoa!" Raster comments in surprise.

"I-I can explain...," Phobos tries to reason.

"Well, you better be! For I'm the one who has to clean up your mess later!" Gerald tells him, poking Phobos's chest for emphasis.

"Say," Aurnat speaks up, "I've been wondering this for some time." He turns to Cross and Silver. "Exactly, why did both of you are left behind in the first place? Last I know, merchants travel together."

"Well," Silver begins, "I wish I knew. On the night before they left, we were staying separately because one of our carriages is under repair. The next day, they are gone."

"Weird," Aurnat mutters.

"You once told me you found him," Phobos speaks up, causing everyone to glance at Phobos, then Silver.

"I have told you everything back then," Silver says as Cross looks solemn.

"I...," he begins, "I am still hoping I could find them... Where are they? Why did they leave me?" He sobs, "I-I wanted to meet them."

"Ummm...," Raster comes up to Cross, "I don't know, but I am sure you will meet them one day." Cross nods in appreciation.

Silver distances himself away from a bit, clutching the book he hides inside his jacket from the laboratory back then. 'He must never find out...'

"So," Gerald begins, "What you can do?"

Raster takes a moment to think. "I can make a hole to shoot things out. But I have to suck them in first. It's like warping! Like this!"

From his right hand, he creates a hole in front of him around his height which he jumps into. He suddenly lands atop of Phobos's head.

"Whoa!"

Raster jumps off from Phobos. landing neatly while the rest looks up to see a small portal disappearing.

"That kind of ability...," Aurnat mutters, "No dragons or humans are capable of something like that."

"Anima will have a field day with him," Phobos mutters.

"Where did you keep them all?" Carter asks, "Never mind that, I can use them for transporting wood with ease!"

"I don't really know either," Raster shrugs.

"As if that really could happen," Dusk deadpans.

"We'll see. Okay then, we should meet up with the others before-" A loud banging noise interrupts Aurnat.

A white dragon, around Gerald's size, smash through the double door. He wears an armor with sharps spikes surrounding it. He has an odd look on his eyes.

"Where!?" He suddenly demands, "WHERE IS THE ENEMY?"

Phobos groans, "Give me a break..."

The dragon looks at the group before charging towards them.

"Look out!" Silver yells as he jumps out of the way, pulling Cross with him. The white dragon skids his feet through the ground before stopping.

"Must. Destroy...," he growls.

"What's with him? He looks unstable," Gerald notes.

"I don't think we can talk him down," Aurnat says as he draws his saber.

"Sorry Galvanic, please take care of them," Silver mutters as he set Cross and Raster beside Galvanic.

"There is something weird about him," Carter notes.

"It looks he is induced with something," Dusk agrees.

"The point is," Phobos grips his sword, "We just need to take him out. That should do it, right?"

"Hopefully it will." Gerald readies his chain.

"I don't think I can safely attack him with those spikes," Dusk warns before he takes a step back. "Galvanic, I'll take care of Raster."

The door which Phobos came from suddenly smashes open. The spiked dragon roars as he begins to charge towards where the sound came from. The sudden appearance of a bulky dragon with spikes rushing towards the guards catches them off guard, which result in some of the poor guards getting themselves impaled by the dragon. Galvanic and Dusk immediately cover the eyes and ears of the younger dragons to spare them from the sight and screams. Even Phobos takes a step back from the violence present before him.

"My god...," Aurnat covers his mouth as one of the guard spasms in pain, groaning on the ground before remains still.

"W-what is he...?" Carter trembles as he grips his axe tighter.

"Is this the poisonous dragon he told us about?" Gerald wonders as the dragon look back towards them before roaring.

"Here he comes!" Phobos warns as the dragon charges towards them.

"Back off!" Galvanic yells as he outstretches an arm towards the dragon. Electric charges gather around the palm of his hand before he shoots a bolt of lightning towards the dragon. The thunder strikes the armor, causing the dragon to stop in his tracks, stunning him.

"This is going to hurt!" Silver shouts before slamming his staff to dragon's head. The impact sends him reeling backward despite his bulky build. Silver jumps back as the dragon stands up again, growling.

Cross readies his crossbow. He begins firing bolts towards the dragon. As expected from someone with bad accuracy, most of the bolts end up missing him, with the remaining bolts rebounds from the armor. It doesn't faze him too.

"Well," Cross sighs, "It was worth trying."

"Yes, your accuracy is truly something," Phobos deadpans as he looks at the bolts which are stuck on the walls.

"SHUT UP! DON'T COMMENT ABOUT MY AIMING SKILLS!" Cross yells to Phobos's ears. Phobos covers his ears in response, shaking off the noise.

"Oh, so that's why there are holes on the wall back then," Gerald murmurs to himself.

"Gerald, look out!" Aurnat yells as the spiky dragon charges towards Gerald. Carter throws his axe towards between Gerald and the dragon, stopping him in his tracks. Gerald responds with swinging the chain, hitting the dragon by the cheek and driving him to a wall.

"I'll end this," Phobos tells them as a surge of wind envelops his blade. He takes a spin before swinging the sword towards the dragon. "Take this!" Phobos performs a diagonal slash, turning around before he sheathes the blade. From the area where the dragon stands, a tunnel of wind pierces through him, launching him into the air. The tornado rips through the dragon's scales and armor, leaving slash wounds all over his scales. Phobos leaps towards the dragon before slamming him down using the flat area of the sword before landing away from him as the wind quiets down. "All done."

"That is so cool!" Raster shouts in admiration.

"Aww, I wish I can do something like that," Cross mutters.

"As expected from 'The White Terror'," Gerald nods as Silver examines the now injured dragon.

"We better remove this... armor...," Silver suggests, "Oh, be careful with the spikes."

* * *

After spending some time removing the armor, Aurnat and Dusk patch up the dragon while Phobos examines the armor. The spikes of the armor seem to be purple in color, with the tips are red with now dry blood. Galvanic sets the dead guards on a corner, closing them using a cloth he found downstairs. The unconscious dragon also is covered with a white cloth for his lower body. Meanwhile, Silver, Raster, Cross, Gerald and Carter gets to know each other.

"I'm... sorry to hear about that," Gerald tries to console Cross after he talks in a little bit more detail about his past until being recently left behind. "I will try to gather more information about them. What was the group's name again?"

"Umm...," Cross mumbles a bit before turning to Silver, "What was it again?"

"Come on Cross, how can you forget?" Silver folds his arm as Cross lowers his head.

"I'm sorry."

Silver sighs before facing Gerald, "Our merchant group called themselves 'The Explorers'."

Carter raises an eye, "The Explorers? What a weird name for a merchant group."

Silver scratches his head, "Well, it has to do with how we always move between one city and the other, also the fact that we tend to gain our wares through exploration itself instead of trading."

"So, that's how you ended up knowing how to fight," Carter nods.

"So how did you end up with them?" Raster asks.

"Huh? Me?" Silver asks back, "It's nothing special. I travel a bit with them as a way to make a living and learn a bit," Silver laughs nervously.

"Really?" Cross asks, "You never really say anything about it."

"Well, perhaps I will tell more about it later," Silver assures Cross, patting his shoulder before turning to Raster. "So, how about you? Anything you want to share?"

"Umm...," Raster fidgets, "I don't know what to say..."

"How about why did you end up here?" Cross suggests, "I want to know."

"I...," Raster begins slowly, "I don't really remember."

"Huh?"

"I have been here for as long as I remember," Raster admits, "Usually I wake up to test my powers a bit, then play with brother Gladius a bit before he helps me sleep again."

"Gladius...," Gerald repeats, "He was the one that we fought previously."

"Why does he wanted us to take care of you?" Carter wonders.

"He... he told me that one day, I will be outside. I will see the sky for myself," Raster says, pausing a bit before continuing, "And he said that he won't be with me..."

"Outside? You mean you never go anywhere beyond here?" Silver asks. Raster nods in confirmation. "So about him...," Silver gestures to the now bandaged unconscious dragon, "Ever see him before?"

"No," Raster says as Phobos, Aurnat, Dusk, and Galvanic regroups with them.

"He should be waking up soon," Dusk tells them.

"You did quite a damage out there Phobos," Aurnat says, "What did you find about the armor?"

"The spikes looks like has been dipped in poison," Phobos tells them, "No, I didn't test it if that's what you are asking." Phobos turns to Galvanic, "So Galvanic, how is them...?"

"Some holes," he admits, "I cover them before moving it. I don't think I can watch them for too long."

"Why would you?" Gerald deadpans.

"Say Dusk," Phobos begins, "I haven't asked you this. How did you end up with them anyway?"

"Them!?" Carter asks surprise, "You mean he is-"

"No," Dusk quickly interjects, "I was part of a group that performs staged battle," he confesses, "The white dragon that topples his huge adversaries, as they tend to call it."

"For someone who scams for a living, you sure kept your body well trained," Aurnat notes.

"I'm not going to deny it, although scamming is a quite a word to describe it," Dusk says, "I started down there, hoping for a way to rise. Instead, they see me as a way to trick people. It was bad that they find me unthreatening. It does allow me to strike a partnership with him."

"Realon...," Phobos recalls.

"Say," Cross speaks up, "Aren't they mad that they are forced to be beaten by a white dragon"

"Usually," Dusk laughs, "It is a matter of pride, but I'm quite close to some of them. We tend to spar against each other after the mock fight."

"Oh? How is it?" Raster asks, quite absorbed with this conversation.

"Well, we showed each other some tricks we knew, or have picked up," Dusk tells them, "We also use the time to know each other better."

"Hmm? You mean you encountered with them several times?" Galvanic questions.

"Yeah, outside of the ring," Dusk answers, "Our outings were private. No one really knows about them, and we enjoyed it. I hope to meet them again soon." Dusk smiles as he recalls the time spent with his stage rivals.

Silver doesn't know why, but he feels that there is something really, really wrong with this line of conversation. The uneasiness makes him listening in silence for some time, but there is something he has to confirm.

"Uh..., does your adversaries are a lot bigger than you?" Silver carefully asks.

"Of course," Dusk answers, "Well I have to admit, everything about them is bigger than me, every single one of them. When we all met up, I felt so small. They actually like me despite I'm a lot smaller than them. "

"While I'm not surprised at the differences, I'm more surprised at the fact that you can send someone huge like him flying a bit," Phobos admits as he recalls the underground fight club, "Is everyone as huge as Realon?"

"He is the biggest," Dusk says.

"They're big dragons, right? So, they are rough with you?" Cross asks.

"A lot," Dusk admits, "They sure leave me sore in the morning. After that one time, I and them met up, I can't walk for two weeks! They're that rough because they're huge. Of course, I took them on one by one."

"How many of them are there?" Raster asks, seemingly missing the weird looks on the other's face, sans them.

"Around five, including Realon."

"You... are still alive after all that?" Gerald asks in disbelief.

Dusk looks confused, "Uh... Gerald? What are you talking about?" Gerald looks uncomfortable in response.

The door further to them suddenly open, surprising them.

* * *

The situation is a little tense as they look at the lone white dragon with long golden hair with golden horn standing at the back of the room. However, what is odd about him is his hands. They are incredibly thin like bones.

"What's with the hand?" Sol mutters as the dragon's ear perk up. Anima hums in thought as the dragon growls a bit.

"Stop... looking...," he suddenly says in a low voice.

"H-huh?" Selene backs away a little.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY HAND!" He suddenly roars, launching forward to attack.

"Whoa!" Anima backs off as Ray suddenly gets between the dragon and them. His shield blocks the knife the dragon wields. Ray pushes the shield forward to try throw the dragon off balance. The white dragon barely reacts as Ray attempts to strike him with his halberd. The dragon, a hand still struggling against the shield suddenly jumps on the shield before leaping away, pushing Ray from the momentum and making him fall.

"Hey," Chester nudges Aeolus, "Do you know him?"

Aeolus shakes his head, "I never met him before."

"Really?" Sol joins in, "I actually expect you to know since you and him are well..."

"Similar?" Chester finishes the word for him.

"Yeah, that's it," Sol admits as Aeolus watches the white dragon.

The white dragon leaps towards Demios to attack, the dagger met with the wide section of Demios blade. Cronus surges ahead towards them, scythe ready in hand. Seeing the incoming scythe makes the dragon jumps back again to avoid the scythe. The weapon manages to scratch him by the chest, causing a small wound. The dragon holds over the injured section as he glares at Cronus. Cronus, in turn, brandishes his scythe at him as a challenge, clearly taunting him. The white dragon charges at Cronus, dagger ready at each hand.

Suddenly, a sword-like whip pierces through the air, striking the dragon. The motion is quite sudden. The impact stops him mid-air for a moment before falling to the ground.

Anima gives Chester a surprised look. "I didn't expect that. Good job."

Chester grins sheepishly, "Thanks, looks like I got a little better."

The dragon slowly gets up. He doesn't get really far until Demios points his blade at him.

"Stay where you are, and don't move," Demios commands, "Put your weapons down, now."

The dragon growls in defiance before attempting to attack. "So be it," Demios mutters before slashing the dragon's torso. Blood leaks put from the wound. The dragon lets out a small shriek before collapsing. Selene immediately heads over the injured dragon to patch him up.

"So," Chester looks at the dragon, "What are we going to do to him?"

Ray gives Chester a disapproving look. "Do you mind rephrasing that? It sounds like we are going to torture him or something and I am not going to let that slide."

"Well, we can't leave him here either," Sol joins in, "We should at least bring him with us."

"Fine," Demios resigns, "Let's just carry him." Ray lifts the unconscious dragon and carries him in his arms. With that, they head towards the next room, revealing the other group, currently chatting. Aurnat recognizes Demios as he waves to catch his attention. Phobos signals Ray to set the unconscious thin dragon beside the spiky dragon.

"Are you all okay?" Demios asks as Selene checks them for injuries.

"We're fine," Silver assures them. Demios raises an eye looking at others who seems a bit uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing!" Aurnat quickly answers.

The group quickly exchange information, including how Phobos manages to reunite back with them, it seems to surprise Aurnat.

"Alan...," Aurnat mutters the name. "I never thought you are involved... Why...?"

"Is that the reason he knows about the warning beforehand?" Demios wonders before shaking his head. "No, right now there are more pressing matters to handle." Demios looks towards a dragon he wants to talk to. "Phobos."

When Demios calls him, Phobos know he will have to explain himself. He heads towards Demios, preparing himself to whatever things he said, except Demios suddenly punches him by the cheek, surprising everyone.

Phobos staggers a bit, rubbing the area where Demios just punched him. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"I felt the need to do that anyway," Demios shakes his arm, "All right, I am waiting for an explanation."

Aurnat heads towards Phobos, folding his arms. "Well? We're waiting."

Phobos close his eyes, sighing. "This will be a take some time, so bear with me okay?" The rest nods as Phobos begins.

"...Everyone remembers 'The Black Death'?" Phobos suddenly asks.

"...We did," Aurnat mutters, "Why are you asking this?"

Phobos remains quiet for several seconds before continuing. "We were a poor family back then. I used to do odd jobs to make a living alongside my little brother. Then I became a hunter. I was out when it happened." Phobos pauses a bit, his voice feels strained as he recalls the past. "My little brother, my parents. They are all dead." Phobos covers his eyes. "I wasn't the only one who lost everything. But the only thing I want the most is revenge." Using the other hand, Phobos grips the sword tightly. "I promised myself, I will kill the bastard."

"That doesn't explain why you stops me," Demios tells him.

"If you know, then you will stop me," Phobos admits, "I can't let anyone stop me. Not after this far..."

"...I never know you are the vengeful type," Cronus suddenly speaks up, directly staring at Phobos.

"You wouldn't know," Phobos answers, not bothering looking back at him, "It's not like I have any reason to." Phobos finishes his sentence with staring at Cronus.

The unconscious dragon groans as he regains consciousness, catching everyone's attention. Much to the relief of the others, minus Dusk, Raster, and Cross.

"All right," Aurnat speaks up, "Let's hear what he has to say."

"I hope he doesn't suddenly go insane on us," Phobos mutters, "I'm not in the mood to handle it."

* * *

When he opens his eyes, Aurnat's saber is pointed towards him. Demios and Phobos stand beside him alongside Gerald and Ray while the rest keeps their distance.

"Stand up," Demios commands, "There are several things we want to ask."

The dragon growls a bit before Phobos points to a stack of spiky armor. "We already disarmed you, so don't even bother." The dragon lowers his head, knowing there is no point in continuing to fight back. Before he gets further, the dragon with the odd hand wakes up, wincing a bit from the pain.

"Well, here goes another one," Aurnat mumbles.

"Hmm, you did quite a blow Demios," Phobos tells him.

"...Maybe I go a bit too far," Demios mutters.

"Don't move too much," Selene tells the dragon, "I just patched you up."

"So," Phobos begins as the two white dragons watch him. "Can we start with your names?"

"...Rune," the dragon with a weird hand introduces himself.

"Spike," the spiky dragon also introduces himself.

"A spiky dragon named Spike," Gerald mutters, "At least it fits."

"Better than Crimson," Galvanic whispers to himself, but Carter catches it.

"Who's Crimson?" Carter asks.

"A friend," Galvanic answers, "Speaking of which, he sure takes a long time."

"Oh yeah, there is something I have been curious about," Cross speaks up, "Why you are all white dragons?"

"Earlier, I told you about the possibilities of creating soldiers consisting of white dragons did I not?" Galvanic sighs as he reminds Cross.

"That's not what he told me!" Rune suddenly yells, surprising them. "He, he promises that I will be whole again!" Rune trembles as he looks at his thin arms.

In response, several members glance towards Anima. Rune takes a moment to look that Anima doesn't have legs.

"You are...," he mutters slowly.

"Don't you pity me," Anima warns, "But I admit that I have it easier than you." Anima looks at his tail. "At the very least, I still a method of travel."

Rune lowers his head in silence. Phobos turns to Spike. "Okay, what's ahead? You came from there so you should know." Spike answers the question with silence. It is quite clear he refuses to speak any further. This silence doesn't amuse him at all. "Fine." Phobos opens the door himself, revealing an empty dimly lit corridor with a metal door at the end. "No one's here," he tells them.

"No guards?" Aurnat mumbles, "Impossible."

"Even if it is true, we better be careful," Gerald tells him, "So, now what?"

After several suggestions, only Demios, Phobos, Ray, Anima, Galvanic, Aurnat, and Gerald advances towards the next room. The rest holds back for safety with Cronus for extra measure.

* * *

Upon reaching the other side, an open room with a purple magic circle on the floor greets them. Phobos's trident lies at the center of the room, with the warlock stands at the end of the room.

"Well well," the black dragon clasp his hand in a mocking manner, "Welcome, and farewell." A magic rune below them suddenly glow. Everyone quickly jumps out of the way, with Ray dragging Anima as usual. The area where they stand just now is now scorched as flames burst through from the rune.

Phobos forces an initiative by running ahead towards the warlock, leaving others behind as they gather themselves.

"Phobos wait!" Demios calls out but Phobos doesn't listen. The large white dragon continues running towards his target, blade readies in hand.

With a wave from his staff, the warlock sends arrow shaped energy magic towards Phobos. Without care, he forces himself through as the magic arrow pierces through his scales as he runs through the stair towards him.

Raising an eye, the warlock raises his staff as magical energies gather through the weapon. With a swing, the staff unleashes torrents of energies which forces Phobos to slow down. But they prove too much for Phobos as he eventually finds himself being pushed back before eventually he tumbles down.

"Phobos!" Demios calls out as the rest quickly pulls Phobos back to safety.

Aurnat starts out by brandishing his rapier towards the black dragon. "Let us move straight to the point. What is your goal in all this?"

The black dragon smirks. "Ah, it is about that I see." He claps his hand together, staff stands upright in front of him before he suddenly makes a swinging motion. He shoots a ball of magic towards Aurnat which he evades.

"Looks like there is no talking to you is it," Gerald comments as he takes out his chain, swinging it before hurling the metal circle towards the black dragon. He retaliates by conjuring a shield that repels the incoming metal.

"I have no reason to reveal anything to you," he sneers before smirking. "At the very least, I can reveal something interesting." He points to Phobos who is being restrained by Ray. "Your friend there, because of him, my goals have been accelerated."

Phobos growls. "What are you saying? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh no, you did something," he tells him. His face turns into a twisted smile as he points towards Phobos's trident. "You brought me that."

Phobos immediately breaks free from Ray's grip as he runs to check his trident. Something feels odd about the weapon, it feels lighter and as if it has been drained.

"What did you do...," Phobos mutters before roaring. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

The lack dragon suddenly burst out laughing. "I can't believe it. You have been using that and you don't even know what that is!?" He takes a breath before stopping his laugh. "Ah, I haven't been this entertained since the breakout."

His statement makes them gasps, except Phobos. "You admitted that you are responsible!?" Aurnat asks him, his hands twitching on his saber, clearly wanting to use it.

"How can you do that...," Anima growls.

"That was quite a beginning," he answers as he takes a look towards Phobos. It is quite clear he is severely agitated. Ray and Demios have to restrain him to prevent him from losing control again. "But that doesn't matter, the point is," he points towards Phobos, "You have brought me something that I need, and with that, you are an accomplice to me." He laughs again, "Now that is quite a twist, isn't it?"

"You're lying...," Phobos mumbles, "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Am I?" the warlock laughs, "Everything happens fits so perfectly, it is so funny since I didn't originally plan this." He points a finger towards Phobos, "You came to me, alone. And in that, you indirectly delivered something I need. In other words, you are also responsible for this!"

"Enough... ENOUGH!" At this point, all sense of normalcy is gone from Phobos, leaving him with nothing but rage. He forcefully flings Demios and Ray away from their grip as he takes out his blade. "AAARRGHHH!" He charges towards the warlock, eyes focused on the dragon that had been the cause of him losing his family. With a wave of his hand, he unleashes a torrent of dark energy to push Phobos away. Phobos forces himself to move while the rest tries to withstand the wind rampaging inside the room.

The spell book which Anima hides in his coat begins to flap wildly. Anima grips the book as he tries to stop the pages from flipping any further.

"Isn't there something I can use here!?" Anima questions as he flips through the pages, hoping to see a useful spell in this situation. Unable to decide, he finally resorts to casting whatever in the book.

Through gestures from his hand, waves of fire suddenly blast through the warlock. The fire manages to startle him, which gives enough opening for Gerald to knock him off the platform using his chain, stopping the wind. However, the sudden stop in wind causes Phobos to trip and fall down the stair again.

"Ray, cover me!" Demios commands as he propels himself forward with his wings. Ray nods as he follows suit. Ray goes ahead to recover Phobos while Demios attempts to incapacitate the black dragon.

Grunting from the fall, the warlock raises his staff before sending out a wave of magic at Demios. It hits his chest, halting him.

On cue, Aurnat closes in the distance to disarm him. However, the warlock puts up a shield, blocking Aurnat before he unleashes a shockwave that sends Anima flying.

"Not bad, you caught me off guard." the warlock sneers. "You may be the new owner of the book, but you are nothing but a newbie." The warlock raises his staff. "This how you use magic!"

More dark magic gathers through his staff before he unleashes it towards Anima.

"Whoa!" The book flies out of his hand. Anima covers himself as he lets the black wave subsides. The book glows before floating back to Anima. As the wave dies down, the warlock suddenly sends several arcs of the magic towards Anima. Ray quickly gets between Anima and the blades, blocking it though they manage to scratches his leg.

"Ray, are you all right?" Anima asks.

"I'll be fine," Ray assures.

"What about Phobos?"

"Gerald and Demios are taking care of him," Ray says before looking back towards the black dragon. "He can hold out this long against seven of us."

"I don't think we can delay this any longer," Anima comments, "I don't know what he is planning, but the longer we wait, something bad might happen."

"You got an idea?" Ray asks. He receives his answer with a determined look from Anima.

"I do," Anima answers as his entire body glows green.

"A-Anima?" Ray asks, surprised at what is happening to him.

Anima takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as a green magic circle appears below him.

"Hm?" Demios and Gerald look towards Anima's direction while Phobos slowly regains consciousness.

First, a pair of translucent arms emerges from the circle, gripping the edge of the circle as if it is a ring. It phases through Anima as it continues to emerge from the ring, at least it emerges until its own waist. The circle disappears as Anima opens his eyes as he makes a punching motion.

The astral green giant mimics Anima movement as it moves ahead to crush the warlock. In response, he puts up a shield to protect himself. The warlock unleashes a small shockwave to stagger Anima.

"A soulmancer? Now that is new," the warlock admits as he sees Anima clearly struggling to maintain the giant astral he has conjured. "But that is still not enough!" He gathers a gigantic ball of energies before launching towards the green giant through his staff.

The giant, guided by Anima's movement attempts to block the magic. But when the magic comes into contact, the ball suddenly shatters, enveloping the figure before squeezing it.

"What the, what is this!?" Anima attempts to struggle but his movements feel like has been limited before he suddenly halts. The dark aura forces the green astral figure to shatter into pieces. Anima screams as he falls down.

"ANIMA!" Ray yells as he hurries goes to the fallen scientist. "Anima, hang in there!"

"I...," he mutters, shaking, "I can't feel anything..."

"Anima no! Don't you dare die on me!" Ray begs, shaking the scientist.

"Just..., give me some time...," Anima tells him with ragged breath, "I'll.. be fine..."

Galvanic feels the gravity of his situation. His lighting powers can't even help. He grits his teeth, refusing to give up. "No, I can't give up here." He begins charging electric power in his right hand.

The warlock lifts his staff with one hand. The crystal at the center unleash torrents of dark magic, pushing all of them away from him. Through the other hand, he makes a gesture in which a shield appears in front of him. "It's useless," he tells them, "It is only a matter of time!"

"As if we will lay down and surrender!" Phobos shouts as he forcefully drags his sword, stopping a little to withstand the wind before pushing himself forward.

"I...I'm not giving up either!" Galvanic yells as the electric charge enlarge in his right hand. "Take this!"

As he is about to launch the bolt, the metal door behind them suddenly opens. A gauntlet suddenly flies to Galvanic's right arm as he shoots the lighting. In reflex, the warlock strengthens his shield. Instead of being absorbed, the lighting shatters through the shield, surprising everyone. The dark magic suddenly dissipates in response. Phobos uses the momentum to jump and hurl his blade towards the warlock. From there Phobos yells something he has wanted to say for a long time. "This is for them, now die!"

The blade pierces through his body like nothing. The warlock lets out a gasp as he realizes what has happened. Meanwhile, the remaining pieces of armor have equipped themselves to Galvanic again.

* * *

However...

"I have to say, I was surprised to hear this from you guys," Silver admits. He has been chatting with the remaining dragons that stayed behind.

"We can't believe we ended up getting involved in something like this either," Selene adds.

"I was here because I need a place to stay," Chester admits, "I can only hope I was quite helpful these days."

"I... don't know what to do yet," Carter admits, "I was here after they rescued me. I still don't know why they attacked my home..."

"Even if we don't know, you can help through other means," Dusk tells him. "Perhaps you can craft a figure or something?"

"Well, I started whittling not too long ago. Let's see what I can do later," Carter says, smiling.

Meanwhile, Cronus, Cross, Raster, Aeolus, Spike, and Rune.

"That is quite a pair odd-looking wings," Cross tells Aeolus regarding his three pairs of thin wings. "Is there something special about it?"

"It helps me to go faster," Aeolus brags, "Like this!" In a moment, Aeolus takes off across the room and returns quickly.

"Ooh, that sounds neat!" Raster cheers in amazement while Cronus raises an eye at it.

'Those doesn't look natural at all,' he thinks.

"...It's hard to believe four of us here are similar," Rune mutters before turning to Spike, "In fact, I only know about you like a week ago."

"The feeling is mutual," Spike responds while he keeps looking at the three younger dragons.

"At the very least, we should try to know each other better," Rune suggests.

"You already know and heard," Spike counters, "There isn't much to say."

"You could at least be glad that we weren't hauled off immediately," Rune grumbles.

"I have nothing to say," Spike insists, ending the conversation right there.

"You guys seems to be having fun." Silver approaches the younger dragons, adjusting his coat a bit.

"I know a lot more things now!" Cross proudly tells him, puffing his chest for emphasis.

"That's good," Silver nods in response.

"Hmm?" Sol mutters as he looks towards the door where they came from. Suddenly, a piece of gauntlet flies past them. "Silver, look out!"

"Whoa!" Silver evades the incoming piece of equipment as more of them burst through between him.

As he jumps back to avoid them, a book falls out of his coat and lands beside Cross. Curious as of what book it is, Cross picks it up and starts to read it. Silver realizes what is going on when he sees Cross with the book. "No, wait! Don't!"

Too late. Cross has flipped the book to a specific page. Whatever content that lies on the page causes him to go silent with shock. His eyes turn towards Silver, who has a regretful look on his face. Cross lets the book fall out of his grasp.

"Tell me it's a lie!" Cross yells, tears leaking from his eyes as he shakes Silver despite the difference in their size. Those who stayed behind can only watch as Silver closes his eyes, answering the dreaded question.

"It's true," he said, "I'm sorry."

Cross lets go of Silver, eyes wide with shock as he lands on the ground. "N-no way..." Memories of his childhood come back to him. How he travels the world, learning from Silver, and his journey to find his parents. All of those precious memories begin to shatter under a harsh truth, and that truth begins to break him. A fact force itself to him, there is nothing left for, and there is only one thing he can do. "U...UWWAAAHHHH!"

* * *

The warlock lays defeated on the floor, a blade still embedded in his stomach. Blood leaks out to the ground on the altar in the room.

"That is just brutal," Aurnat comments as he looks at Phobos who goes to retrieve his trident.

"You... fool...," he croaks, "My death... is just the beginning..."

"Spare us your rambling," Phobos says as he wipes his face, "It's over."

"It is...," the warlock strangely agrees before his face turns into a twisted smile. "For you that is." Everyone gasps as the warlock suddenly raise his hands and pull the blade downwards, impaling himself further with it. "Ahahahaha... With this, the contract has been fulfilled!"

The magic circle below them suddenly glows blood red as the area begin to shake. Magical energies begin to gather in the center room, culminating itself into a ball of energy.

"W-what is going on?" Demios asks as he withstands the storm.

"There won't be anyone left to blame for this," the warlock whispers before he closes his eyes, never to wake up again.

The ball suddenly drops to the floor before dissipating into a collection of magical energy. And with it, a black circle appears in the center of the room. The inside area of the circle begins to expand as a skeletal head emerges from it. Cackling madly, it fires a dark ball of energy to the roof as it escapes, with many others suddenly follow.

"No..." Anima mutter in horror as he looks at the incoming swarm alongside Ray who is supporting him, "This can't be happening!" Phobos can only watch in shock as more demons emerge from the gate, and into the sky.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chaos and Aftermath

**Chapter 16 Chaos and Aftermath**

* * *

"Well well, it appears that they did a number on you, the so-called Hunter of the Dark," Gladius smirks, hands on the back of his head while leaning against a wall. Falux stands nearby, checking over his falx while Valon and Verion are sitting atop on a crate across them. "And here I thought you are supposed to be one of our best."

"Oh shut it," Valon grunts, "You are here, so it means they won. Don't comment on us too much."

"Hey, I let them pass," Gladius counters, "You didn't see us with a bunch of injuries right?"

"Except those bumps on you two? Yeah right," Verion deadpans while Gladius winces, rubbing the bruises on his arm.

"Damn that staff guy," he mutters, "Never thought I got sent flying with just that. Where did he learn them?"

The room suddenly begins to shake. Everyone grips something to steady themselves as the shaking become stronger.

"What the, an earthquake?" Valon says, gripping a crate.

"Weird," Verion mutters.

The shaking soon dies out. All four of them assemble together.

"That was pretty sudden," Verion mutters as he notices Gladius's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you guys feel it?" He begins, "The atmosphere has changed here."

"Someone's here," Falux says before drawing his falx.

"What-" Valon is about to ask when something crashes through the room they are in, "What the..."

A skeletal figure cackle as a dark ball of magic gathers in front of it. It launches the orb as four of them evades. It destroys the crate where Valon and Verion were sitting on. Four dragons quickly pull out their weapons, preparing for battle.

* * *

Crying. It is the only thing he knows right now. All those years he held within him a hope to seek them out. Now, those are gone. There is nothing left for him. It was all a lie. Everyone doesn't know what to do. They can only watch as Cross lets it all out.

"I... I... have been looking for them for as long as I can," Cross begins, still crying, "Only to find out that they are no more! It's not fair!"

Selene clutches her chest as she watches Cross. "That's... just horrible..."

"I... I don't know what to say either...," Chester joins in.

"I'll never know my real parents! I'll never hear their voices! I don't even know my birth name!" Cross continues to cry as he rambles on.

Cronus, out of all of them is the one that approaches Cross. Then he suddenly does something unexpected.

He takes off his helmet. For the first time, they really see the face of the dragon that hides himself behind a helmet. That face hides a scar that goes diagonally between his eyes which end on his right jaw. Without words, he kneel down beside Cross and hugs him.

"I know," he whispers, "I know how you feel. So, if you want to cry, then cry all you want."

Cross just lets it all out, crying at the harsh truth that he just faced.

Silver lets the door close behind him, Cross's crying can still be faintly heard. A swarm of nearby monsters heads off to attack. Without words, he takes out his pole before swinging it, sending those in range flying away.

"Perfect," he says, his voice is low, "You will make a good stress reliever." He brandishes the pole against the incoming assault. His next tone is quiet, but his face shows fury. "Every single one of you, prepare to die."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main room, something else is going on.

It is a movement, lead by an instinct to save his friend by any means necessary. So, he launches himself forward and thrust his halberd towards the monster. The blade pierces through the flesh, blood leaks through the wound and the mouth of the humanoid being. He gargles for a bit before he goes limp, the body dissipates in black smoke before disappearing. Ray's eyes goes in shock at what he just done. Suddenly, he drops the halberd and steps backwards in fear.

"I... I...," he mutters. What he had done is clear as day. He just killed someone. "No no no! I-I wasn't supposed to do this!"

"Ray! Get a grip of yourself!" Demios shakes him. Ray is still in a state of shock but calms himself enough to stop shaking.

Meanwhile, Phobos is frozen with terror; his eyes remain at the giant hole in the roof where the demons burst through. Black smoke can be seen from here.

"This isn't good," Gerald notes, "We have to get out of here."

"Phobos?" Aurnat tries to get Phobos's attention, but either he doesn't listen or he is still shocked.

"Phobos, look at me!" Demios suddenly grips Phobos's shoulder, finally catching his attention.

"I... I...," Phobos mumbles, unable to form a sentence.

"Phobos," Demios begins, "Right now, there is something we need to do. We have to get out of here. Standing here, moping won't solve anything. You are the one who taught me that."

Slowly, Phobos looks like as he finally comes back to his senses. He proceeds to recover his blade from the corpse. Phobos gives the dead warlock a disgusted look before wrenching the blade out. Phobos wipes it clean before sheathing it.

"Phobos...," Anima mutters as Phobos returns to them.

"I'm okay... for now." Phobos's voice is low, filled with guilt. "Let's go."

"I'll guide those on the back. Gerald, let's go." Aurnat runs back to the previous room with Gerald follows suit.

"How're you feeling?" Ray asks Anima, who seems to have recovered.

"I'll be fine," Anima assured as he wipes the magic book clean, "Let's go."

Demios and Ray nod as they fly out from the hole, with Ray holds Anima while Phobos concentrates as wind aura surrounds him. He leaps to the sky to give chase to them.

* * *

"What happened here?" Aurnat mutters.

The scene that is unfolding before him and Gerald is clearly something unexpected.

Cross is sleeping, leaning on a white dragon, presumably Cronus as he no longer wears his helmet with said helmet resting on his arm. Selene notably rubs Cross's head with a sad look on her face while the rest just looks rather down. Silver is nowhere in sight. Then a door ahead of them opens up. Silver returns back to the room, all bloodied on him.

"...What?" He asks while wiping the blood off his face.

"Never mind," Gerald shakes his head, "So many questions, and not enough time to answer."

"We have to get out of here. It's not safe in here," Aurnat tells them.

"What happened?" Chester asks.

"I think, you better see it for yourself," Aurnat says, his voice is low.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crimson and his team just arrived on Dravagan.

"What is happening here?" Crimson gasps as he scours the city from the skies.

Fire breaks out on several buildings. Screams of fear and panic can be heard from their position. Blurs of figure swarms through the city with several taking off to the skies and the several towards them.

"Incoming!" Crimson warns his squad as he draws out his bow. "Blue Sky Knights, spread out!" He orders, "Go and rescue the civilians, now!"

As he braces himself, the unit behind him begins to spread into the city to rescue the civilians. Several with combat abilities prepare themselves to stand by for battle.

"Six hours...," he mutters as he draws his bow, "How in the world this happened in just six hours?"

* * *

"This is a disaster!" Ray gasps. Buildings are on fire. Citizens scramble to safety, carrying the young ones and valuables with them. The Halberd clan members are struggling as they fight to protect the city and rescue the civilians. "We have to help them now!"

To make matter worse, with the chaos on Dravagan, the demons are retreating to spread chaos elsewhere by scrambling to all directions, leaving several for the rest to finish them off. By no means are the remaining numbers small for them to clear quickly. Over a hundred of them are still in Dravagan and the entire Purgatory Team and Blue Sky Knights spread themselves to finish the rest off in many teams.

"...Is this really what he is aiming for?" Spike ponders as he takes a look at the destruction and fires around him.

"I think...," Rune begins, "This is what we will be used for..."

Spike clenches his fist in rage as skeletal figures rattle towards them.

"Out of my sights!" He roars as he charges towards them. Rune joins in by assaulting the more humanoid ones.

* * *

"Hal!" Ray calls out towards the young member of the Halberd clan.

"Sir Ray!" Hal returns the call as he defends himself against a volley of arrows behind his shield.

"Get away from him!" Ray roars as flames envelop his blade. The flames launch from the halberd, burning the attacker before Ray smashes him down with his shield.

"Thank you," Hal says before dusting himself off.

"Status report," Ray commands, "Where is the rest?"

"The Blue Sky Knights are helping us," Hal reports, "Master also has been evacuated. A camp also has been made outside."

"Got it," Ray nods, "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, back to an underground section...

"Tch, just how much are they!?" Verion grunts as he cuts down another beast.

"As if they have unlimited reserves," Gladius grunts as he stabs a humanoid sniper by the waist before kicking him down from a platform. "There is no end to them."

"I'm running out of energy," Falux grunts, "They hurt us a lot more than we though."

Verion pants as he kneels down to catch his breath. Suddenly, a monster runs towards him, blade ready to impale him. Valon turns around just to see the monster almost kill his brother. Then something happens.

"STOOOOP!" Valon lets out a really loud roar, causing the room to shake violently. The sudden yelling causes everyone to flinch in shock. Just as Valon is about to hurl his blade a pair of gauntlet suddenly embed itself into his arms. A gigantic blade also burst through from the door, impaling all demons in its way. The heat incinerates them to ashes before they are able to properly react. The blade proceeds to stand upright, piercing through the wall before flames suddenly emerges from the blade. Following the blade is the pieces of the armors that equip themselves onto Valon, just like the Feather Armor did to Galvanic. The blade lands beside Valon, slowly shrinking in size as he looks dumbstruck.

"Now this. This is an interesting development," Gladius mutters before smirking at his partner whose mouth is agape with shock, clearly doesn't excepting it. "Oooooh that is a face I will remember for the rest of my life." Falux quickly closes his mouth and looks away in embarrassment.

"The world never ceases to amaze...," he mutters as he looks away.

"Getting out is a top priority," Gladius says, "We can think about what to do later." He takes a moment to look at the burning sky, visible from the hole the blade just created. "Well, this won't end anytime soon..."

Valon grunts as he carries his brother by his arms. "Let's go."

* * *

Phobos is busy cutting down the enemies in path. In reality, his mind is a mess. Guilt, regret, anger, hatred, all mixed together forming an incoherent thought. All he cares right now is killing more of them. For every one he cuts down, another one emerges from somewhere. Without care, he just keeps attacking anyone that come close to him, desperately seeking an outlet.

By the time he finally calms down, he is soaked in blood, corpses of hopefully nothing but demons littered around him. Anyone that sees his eyes will just see a pair of lifeless eyes stare back. Perhaps fortunately, there is no one around to see him in this state. Then it suddenly emerges.

A gigantic blade pierces through an area ahead of Phobos, surprising him. The black blade burns brightly as the surrounding corpses turns to ashes before they are blown away. The blade slowly disappears as Phobos watches it with a somewhat shocked expression.

"I... wha...," Phobos mutters incoherently, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings once more.

"Phobos!" Demios calls out.

"Demios...," Phobos mutters as he sheath back his weapons.

"We have to go back to the entrance. Everyone is waiting there."

Phobos nods, "Lead the way."

* * *

Everyone is resting outside Dravagan. Even though they managed to drive the demons away, Dravagan is now inhospitable for now. To further the problem, only Carter is the remaining survivor of the woodworker community, rendering materials needed for construction unavailable. Right now, he is out with Phobos and Ray to gather woods to make camp for the residents. The two dragons that tag alongside him barely talk at all. The only sound available is the sound of rain falling down. Three of them finally reach the area where Carter is about to gather wood. Neither dragon speaks a word as they Carter is gathering logs for them to carry. But both know this atmosphere can't last forever, but right now neither side is willing to make the first move. After a long uncomfortable silence, Phobos finally breaks it.

"It's my entire fault isn't it?" He says, not bothering to look at Ray.

"Hm?"

"No need to hide it. I rushed there alone, got myself captured and now this all happens because of it," Phobos says. Both his face and words are filled with regret.

"We don't say that. Besides-"

"But he is right." Phobos interrupts Ray before he pauses, "And now he is dead. I am the only left to blame."

Ray doesn't know how to respond to that statement. Silence is all he can offers right now. Eventually, Phobos begins to talk again.

"I...," Phobos cover his eyes, "All I want was revenge. Revenge for the death of my family, also for those who suffered because him. That's what I thought. Now, a lot more are also going to suffer because of me. What a joke I am."

Ray solemnly nods as he sees another facet of Phobos.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Galvanic asks to Crimson, who hangs his head low. He replies with a shake of his head.

"Horrible," he admits, "I have some of my units to gather the deceased. I just finished talking with the coroner."

"...I'm not going to ask," Galvanic decides before shifting the subject to something else. "How's your group?"

"Several injuries," Crimson admits, "They will be all right, but they will be out of duty for a while."

"I'll be honest," Galvanic speaks up, "I didn't expected this."

"None of us did," Crimson solemnly mutters before wincing, "I can only hope others are all right."

"The one on your base?" Galvanic guesses.

"And more of them..." Crimson ominously finish the statement.

* * *

Silver approaches Cronus, who is standing by outside, looking over the citizens. He has donned his helmet again.

"Thanks," he says, "For being with him."

Cronus doesn't reply, but still gives a nod.

"Um..., about that scar...," Silver begins.

"Just an accident," Cronus interrupts, "There is nothing horrible behind that story."

Silver knows that it isn't the whole truth, but doesn't press the matter. After all, there is something else he wants to ask.

"To be honest, I was surprised that you came forward," Silver says, "I want to know, is there something about him that made you do that?"

Cronus remains silent before taking a deep breath. "He reminds me of myself," he answers.

"...Come again?" Silver mutters, clearly doesn't expect that.

"I can relate to his story," he clarifies a bit but remains silent on the rest. Silver nods in understanding before returning to check on Cross. The little dragon is hugging his blanket tightly; his expression is solemn despite still sleeping. Raster sits nearby with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Carter returns with several logs. Those who can work started to create fences to ensure safety on the border. Once the fire doesn't burn anymore and the smoke has partially cleared, civilians begin to return to Dravagan to salvage whatever left of their belongings. It is mostly items secured in chest or mementos. It takes a week before they managed to settle down a bit better. Crimson departs from the group to check back on the main base with Galvanic joins him. Everyone is coping with the loss of their home. Although some stuff happens now and then...

* * *

"Canned foods, canned foods, canned foods...," Silver mutters as he examines the supposed new product that is used for preservation. "How am I supposed to open this? They didn't come with a tool or something!"

Dusk and Raster examines one of the can each with their own curiosity.

"Where did you get this?" Raster asks.

"Aurnat gave me," Silver answers, "A connection or something."

"Aren't these is the type of case that you open with a survival knife?" Dusk nonchalantly suggest as he sets down a can.

"And you know this how?" Silver asks, raising an eye.

"Hear them from Realon," Dusk answers, "But it's just a rumor. Never seen one."

"...How does he know about one?" Silver comments.

"Something about the sea," Dusk answers with a shrug, "He didn't give much detail."

"I should have a knife somewhere...," Silver mutters as he searches his remaining belongings, "Do call Ray here. I want his opinion."

"Oh, let me do it!" Raster pipes up before conjuring a hole that he jumps into.

Silver and Dusk watches the sudden action in shock before sighing.

"I'll never get used to it," Dusk groans.

"Make it twice," Silver resigns with a sigh.

"Anyways, how is him?" Dusk asks, watching a sleeping Cross, now looks more peaceful.

"He settled down a bit more," Silver answers before sighing, "But he is still prone to silence. It will take some time before he is chipper again."

Dusk sighs as he makes himself comfortable. "I don't blame him. Years of searching only to found that will break someone."

Silver closes his eyes, "I can only hope I can give him some sort of closure..."

* * *

Another one is regarding the current state of camp.

"Clothes, rags, clothes, rags, clothes," Sol mutters as he is busy sewing before he realizes something. "Sis, are the furs done!?"

"On it!" Selene calls out as she delivers the materials.

"Thank you," Sol says before resuming his works, "Rags, rags, rags, and more rags..."

Aurnat watches the exchange with a sweat drop. "Your brother sounds like he is possessed or something..."

"You don't know the half of it," Selene sighs, "The first time he did it, I thought there was a ghost. I can't sleep for a week because of that!" She quickly shakes her head before returning to Aurnat. "Anyway, thanks for the materials. Where did you get them from?"

Aurnat just chuckle, "Connections. That's all."

Aelous suddenly arrives with a box of string. "Sis Selene, is this enough?"

"It will be for now, thanks," Selene nods in gratitude.

"Did you get the strings too?" Aurnat asks.

"Of course." Aelous produces a box with strings inside. "Here it is."

"Thanks," Aurnat says before turning to Selene, "Well then, I'll be fixing my lute. See you."

As Aurnat leave the tent, Sol continues his seemingly repeating muttering.

"Rags then clothes then rags then clothes and then more rags and finally...," Sol mumbles to himself while sewing before Selene finally snaps.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!?" She roars in indignation before Sol suddenly stops.

"Oh, sorry," Sol grins apologetically, "I'll keep it down."

Selene sighs, "Sometimes, why do I even bother..."

Aelous has been listening the entire time. He has his own opinion on that. "Is he okay...?"

"Leave him be Aelous," Selene tells him, "He will be done on his own."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anima and Chester is on another tent, busy reading books. Both dragons have exchanged books and now are busy seeing what the others have to offer. Chester in particular seems to enjoy the chemistry and biology while Anima admits that the alchemy book is quite interesting to learn.

"So, how do you find it?" Chester asks with a hopeful look.

"Quite interesting," Anima admits, "I am not practicing one myself, but I'm quite inclined to learn." Anima suddenly remembers a specific detail. "By the way, where is your cauldron?"

"I haven't recovered it...," Chester admits, "I'll have to clean it once I got it back."

* * *

The Halberd clan are also tending to the injured members while those who are good enough stand guard on the sides. Ray is here to visit the clan's head to report.

"...and that is everything," Ray concludes his report with a solemn look, "Forgive me. I failed to prevent this."

The master remains in bed while in deep thought. While he has recovered a bit, the sudden assault doesn't help much in the long run. Ray fears that his report might actually make it worse. The silence continues to drag on for one minute all while Ray remains in bowing position until the the master finally leave a sigh.

"If there is one thing that age has taught me is that you need to keep moving on for time waits for no one."

Ray lifts his head in confusion. "Master?"

The master heaves a bit as he sits, "I have a one new mission for you. So listen carefully." Ray still looks confused, but nods as he listen. "Your will remain with them, Team Purgatory is it? You will continue what you are doing and will do so there."

Ray has a shocked look on his face. "B-b-but why? I-is not like I didn't like staying with them but..."

"Ray," the master interrupts him before he goes any further, "Understand that something disastrous will happen if your reports got leaked out." He make a small gesture to his tent. "With this alone, I wouldn't be surprised if someone overhear us..." He gives it a bit more thought. "Actually, I will be surprised if most of our clans didn't know about this by the time we're done."

Ray lowers his head, "But... that sentence means you're essentially disown me from the clan."

The master gives Ray a sad look. "That is what they might say. But you should know the reason why I did so."

The master is right, should Ray remains near the Halberd clan, their reputation might take a nosedive. The only option avaiable to him is to remain with them and slaying the demons.

"But even so...," the master speaks again. "You will always a Halberd. Nothing will change that."

Ray closes his eyes, slowly accepting the situation.

"I...," Ray begins, "I am a sworn defender of the clan." He stands up before saluting, tears in his eyes. "And I will still remain as one even on the end of my life and beyond!" He raises his halberd in a salute. "I will carry this honor as long as I draw breath. My name is Ray, and I am a Halbred!"

The declaration is really loud. Fortunately, the clan's tent is located a bit away from the rest for private matters. But those who are nearby, which means most of the clans of course hear Ray yelling just now. Most reaction is actually confusion instead of anything else. However, one particular reaction stands out.

"Sir Ray...," Hal softly mutters as Ray himself exits the tent with a more determined look in his eyes. On closer look, one can also sees the tear stain on his face. He continues to walk back to where possibly Team Purgatory is.

* * *

Later on dinner time...

"...What are you guys doing here?" Demios asks the new arrival that is sitting alongside them on dinner with a flat face.

Valon, Verion, Gladius, and Falux calmly take a sip from their soup before answering.

"Oh hi," Gladius greets, "We don't know where to go from here so staying alongside you guys sounds like a better idea. So here we are!" He finishes with a smile.

Gerald doesn't look impressed at his performance before glancing towards Gladius. "You do know you stick out like a sore claw right?"

"Says the thick guy," Gladius calmly retorts before continuing with his soup, "Your group also sticks out a lot."

"So does the robe," Rune offers.

"So does the spiky dragon," Falux counters without looking.

"Alongside the blackies as well," Spike scoffs.

"Who are you calling blackies!?" Valon roars in indignation.

Silver quickly shut them up by giving each of them a conk to the head with his staff.

"All of you go back to eating. No brawling during dinner," he commands.

"Yes sir...," they resign in unison, except one.

"Ouch, that still hurts dammit!" Gladius grits in pain as he rubs his head. Silver answers that by giving him another smack. "Ow!"

"To be honest, you deserved it," Falux comments with a grin. Gladius grumbles before resuming his dinner.

"Ah, uncle Gladius!" Raster sets down his soup to hug him. "I missed you!"

"Uncle...," Chester covers his mouth in an effort trying not to laugh.

"Well, he is like an uncle to us," Aelous agrees with Raster, "Oh, and uncle Duras too!"

Falux suddenly sputters and cough in shock. Almost everyone stares at Falux for his sudden reaction. Meanwhile, Gladius gives a nonplussed look to his partner.

"You told them?" He utters the sentence with a flat look while setting Raster down.

"I- *cough* didn't expect them to mouth it off," Falux, now Duras confesses.

"Why the fake name?" Ray asks.

"It actually served as a codename," Gladius tells them before he notices their look. "For the record, Gladius is my name. It works as a secret code too," he finishes before dropping his voice to a low level. "Or at least that's what I am."

"Huh," Valon mutters, "You learn something new every day."

"You mean to tell me you never got codes?" Gladius asks in surprise, "Come on, seriously?"

"What do you think?" Verion shrugs, "At least we are capable enough to not need code names."

Gladius clenches his fist. "That bastard..., I should have punched him earlier."

"Hm? Sorry, did you just say something?" Silver questions.

"Nothing," Gladius quickly says.

Somehow, despite the bickering, Cronus has a distant look in his face, seemingly thinking about something.

* * *

Phobos stares at the large tent. None of his friends are around. They are all busy helping others right now. Taking a deep breath, he flips open the tent, entering to meet the headmaster.

"I'm here to resign," Phobos suddenly announces, putting his license on the table.

Needless to say, his announcement is quite sudden, but the master is quiet as he checks Phobos's license, he has quite a good idea of his reasoning.

"My son has told me everything." Phobos tenses up as he continues. "He also told me what you planned to do."

Phobos sighs, "This... is something I have to do."

The headmaster nods, "I understand." He turns around to produce a paper which he sets on the table for Phobos to read. "But I want you to promise me something."

Phobos takes a moment to read what is written before his eyes widen with surprise. "T-This is..."

The headmaster nods, "That is my only request."

Phobos closes his eyes as he set down the paper, signing it. "I understand." With that, he leaves the tent, leaving the headmaster to contemplate about this development.

* * *

Later on...

The remaining civilians gather around as the guildmaster of Dravagan has something to announce.

"Citizens of Dravagan," he begins, "What happened was truly a tragedy. I am terribly sorry for all lost on your sides. Let us take a moment to pray."

The citizens, both humans and dragons begin praying for the deceased to rest in peace. Without anyone paying attention, one dragon is already gone.

After that, the entire speech continues on to moralize the civilians to rebuild Dravagan. Demios takes a moment to return to his tent. Upon entering, one thing immidiately catches his attention. It is a paper, on it is writtent two words...

'Forgive me.'

Demios has a confused look for a moment before he suddenly bolts out of the tent, scanning through everyone present. But one detail stands out. Phobos is nowhere to be seen. He quickly flaps his wings as he proceeds to scout the surrounding area, gathering other's attention in the process.

'Where is he!?' Demios thinks as he looks over the surrounding area. The darkness makes it difficult for him to see. But then, he sees it. A lone figure standing at the rows of grave. There is no mistaking it. It is Phobos. Demios quickly surges towards him, fearing Phobos may do something really stupid or in worst case...

Demios lands several feet behind Phobos. Even though he knows there is someone, Phobos doesn't bother look back. His eyes remain at the tombstone he is facing.

"Phobos...," Demios begins, panting a bit, "What are you doing?"

Phobos doesn't answer as he continues watching over the grave. He finally close his eyes and lets out a sigh.

"I'm going away from here," he finally says.

"You... you don't plan to...," Demios stutters in disbelief.

"I am," Phobos says as he turns around. Demios goes even paler. "This will be the last time we met for a long time."

Demios suddenly goes quiet as he processes what Phobos just said. "W-where are you going?" His voice is a little calmer now.

"Away from here," Phobos says, "I can't just stay around."

"Phobos...," Demios quietly mutters.

"Farewell," Phobos says as a light wind surrounds him before he takes a leap to the sky and disappear.

Demios watches Phobos disappear before sighing. He takes a look at the grave Phobos has been looking at for a while now. The name 'Proteus' is written on it.

"...Who is this?" Demios mutters as he looks towards the sky. "Phobos..., exactly what are you hiding...?"

* * *

 **Edit: With new Purgatory Knights stuff (monsters, spells, items...) made themselves present, I'll have to change some more stuff for the future chapter. The next chapter won't start on a time-skip, it's a bad idea to do so too with this kind of ending. My goal is to write a background story about them where each member is one specific individual with unique personalities on their own while keeping close to canon (despite this is AU...).**


End file.
